Lazos
by Born.Villain
Summary: Recordaba la manera en la que se había agachado frente a la tumba de sus padres, su pelo rosado y lacio cayendo muerto sobre su frente hasta tocar el piso frío y de piedra. Recordaba sus ojos verdes mirándolo con determinación mientras confesaba sus más profundos secretos. -Naruto y tú son lo único que me queda, y voy a luchar por ustedes aunque no quieran estar más a mi lado.-
1. Chapter 1

1

Estaba inconsciente, siendo cargado por unos brazos suaves y amables que parecían soportar perfectamente su peso.

Su cuerpo luchaba por despertar, como si estuviera en el medio de una pesadilla en la que no podía mover sus miembros, a pesar de que su cerebro si podía enviarle la señal a estos, tenía las piernas entumecidas; había caminado tanto para llegar a su encuentro.

Había atravesado todo el bosque sobre sus pies, pero el comienzo de ese camino se remontaba a años atrás. Cuando todavía era un niño inexperto, temeroso; cuando aún guardaba una pequeña luz de esperanza en su pecho, cuando aún creía, fielmente, que algo se interpondría en su camino, una verdadera razón para no continuar. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese entonces, y jamás lo había conseguido, o al menos no lo había asimilado de esa manera.

Ese camino del que solo conocía su destino, pero no el camino propiamente dicho, el que debía atravesar o experimentar para llegar a ese nefasto destino.

La venganza era un camino denso y oscuro que utilizaba como motor el sacrificio. Había tenido que sacrificar tantas cosas para caminar por ese sendero, cosas que, en un principio, había creído sin valor, pero que ahora anhelaba como nunca jamás lo había hecho.

Había arrojado todas esas riquezas alrededor del camino, para que se las comieran los cuervos, se había desecho de ellas como un caballero despojándose con enojo de su armadura. Parte por parte, momento por momento, recuerdo por recuerdo, herida por herida, las había ignorado todas, a pesar de que lucharan por no cerrarse, a pesar de su escozor, de su ardor, de su profundidad, de su importancia; aún así las había ignorado, las había rechazado como parte de su persona.

Él definitivamente había cambiado, ya no era el mismo niño que había dado su primer paso temeroso al inicio del sendero, después de dejar atrás su hogar y su familia.

¿Su familia? Él no tenía una, o eso había creído antes de llegar al final. Al punto límite.

Había herido a su familia, la había ignorado, la había humillado, la había arrancado de su piel, pero sin embargo, su familia no lo había olvidado.

Su familia lo había perseguido, lo había encontrado, y en ese preciso momento, su familia lo había salvado de ese final fatídico al que su venganza lo había arrastrado.

La muerte.

Pero él seguía vivo.

Lo sentía en sus pies entumecidos, en su esqueleto mancillado, en el calor que emanaba de aquellos brazos casi divinos que lo cargaban y lo conducían hasta su hogar. Porque él conocía el destino, conocía el camino en retroceso, tantas veces lo había recorrido, había querido volver, pero su cobardía le había impedido cruzar las puertas que en ese preciso instante estaba cruzando.

A pesar de la inconsciencia, sintió las lágrimas correr raudas por sus mejillas y una sonrisa casi espeluznante ocupar el centro de su rostro pálido y cansado a tiempo que su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente.

Sabía que se había equivocado, ahora lo sabía, pero sin embargo no pudo evitar que la rabia corriera por sus venas. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, ni quería ocupar más tiempo en sus errores ahora del pasado, solo quería cerrar cada una de sus heridas en el silencio de aquella noche tranquila y estrellada.

Sus ojos se habían abierto en el mismo instante que sintió que la caminata de aquel ser que lo cargaba se detenía.

Y entonces lo vio, ese mismo rostro que poco tiempo atrás había visto con tanta dureza en sus ojos claros, los mismos que había visto derramar tantas lágrimas, por él, por ellos.

El punto débil del equipo siete, como lo habían llamado con sorna los miembros de Akatsuki. El punto de comunión del triángulo. El factor sorpresa. El miembro indeseado. La molestia de su infancia. Ella.

Y en el momento justo en que su nombre vino a sus labios, se percató de otra presencia a su lado, y su corazón dio un salto peligroso en su pecho.

Esos ojos azules enfrentándolo de vuelta.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Subí el epílogo de esta historia el viernes pasado, y a pesar de que no tuvo ningún review, quise dejarle a las 2 autoras que lo pusieron en favoritos y a las pocas personas que lo leyeron lo que equivaldría al primer capítulo de la historia.

Les agradecería si me dejaran reviews, a pesar de que escribo esta historia por placer propio, me gustaría que la gente que la lee los dejara para conocer sus opiniones.

* * *

2

-Sakura-

La llamaba en su inconsciencia. Lo había pronunciado tantas veces que su garganta comenzaba a dolerle, como si un rastrillo despiadado bajara lentamente por detrás de su lengua, perdiéndose en su pecho, en donde el dolor continuaba.

-Sakura-

Volvió a llamarla por millonésima vez en ese día. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo habían abandonado en aquella celda oscura, pero todo parecía muy reciente.

Había dormido hasta unas horas atrás, en cuanto había despertado por el sonido de su celda al abrirse, dejando ver en el lugar que los pies de algún shinobi había ocupado una bandeja grisácea con alimentos suficientes para saciar su apetito voraz.

No tenía ganas de comer, no se creía capaz de poder caminar o arrastrarse hasta donde estaba la bandeja, ni le apetecía pedir ayuda. La única palabra coherente que escapaba de sus labios era su nombre.

Reprimió sus instintos al sentir una leve presión en su pecho.

¿Por qué la llamaba?

Sabía que ella había sido quien le había traído hasta allí, a la villa que lo había visto crecer, pero desde entonces no había vuelto a verla.

Con frecuencia se preguntaba si la visión de aquellos cabellos rozados rozando su hombro y el calor que aquellos brazos desprendían había sido simplemente otra buena jugada de su imaginación.

Pensaba que al pronunciar su nombre ella aparecería por arte de magia a su lado, demasiado cerca de su cuerpo como solía posicionarse, demasiado invasiva, demasiado molesta.

Todo en ella era demasiado.

Demasiado color, demasiadas palabras, demasiadas emociones, demasiada felicidad, demasiada bondad, demasiada mujer.

Forzó a su mente a recordar al menos por un segundo sus tornadas piernas, sus ojos verdosos y hasta la punta de los dedos de sus manos.

Todo en ella era demasiado para él.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que él simplemente se había alejado.

Ella era demasiado para procesar. Su mente jamás la entendería, su cuerpo jamás la poseería.

Ella era una persona muy ingenua, demasiado ingenua.

¿Por qué lo había salvado? ¿Por qué lo había perdonado?

A veces simplemente quería que se alejara de su vida y nunca más volviera a acercarse, quería que desapareciera en una nube de humo y la profundidad de su mirada no estuviera allí cuando las partículas de humo se desvanecieran.

Ella lo abrumaba, él no la entendía.

Sabía que el camino que ambos sus amigos habían tomado en sus vidas era desconocido para él.

Pero ella. Ella era un enigma. Ella siempre reaccionaba de la manera que no debía reaccionar. Ella siempre lo sorprendía. Ella siempre estaba allí para deslumbrarlo.

Tal vez por esa misma razón se preguntaba por qué ella ya no estaba a su lado.

Por qué no interrumpía en esa asquerosa celda y lo tomaba por los hombros y lo golpeaba hasta que volviera a sentir cada hueso de su cuerpo.

-Tsk- Chasqueó la lengua molesto y se incorporó de su lugar en el suelo, apoyando la frente contra la pared más cercana, dejando que su cabello grueso y largo cubriera su visión de aquel espantoso lugar.

Después de todo ella estaba hasta en sus pensamientos.

…

-Necesito verlo- Su tono era fuerte y claro, casi como si le estuviera dando una orden a la Hokage parada a su lado. El paisaje de la villa se podía apreciar desde una perspectiva prodigiosa en el despacho de su maestra. La brisa del verano próximo se percibía en cada rincón de la aldea, haciendo remolinos de hojas y tierra en pequeñas cantidades, como si danzaran en el aire dibujando un patrón irregular sobre las calles del casco urbano.

La rubia no dijo nada, simplemente la analizó con su mirada.

Su alumna había crecido tanto.

Volvió su mirada al rostro de Sakura y lo examinó con detenimiento.

Buscó en sus ojos, en sus labios, en su frente, en su nariz, pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

No encontró ni un mínimo indicio de la niña que había tomado como alumna tres años atrás.

Curvó una media sonrisa y volvió su mirada al paisaje de la villa.

Ella era una persona completamente diferente ahora. Su mirada mostraba determinación y seguridad, su frente estaba siempre en alto y sus mejillas ya no se sonrojaban cuando tocaba el tema de su ex compañero. Ella ya no era una niña, había crecido, hermosa, fresca y fuerte.

Ahora tenía metas que cumplir, había cumplido otras que se había propuesto con anterioridad, tenía un gran pasado lleno de trabajo y esfuerzo y un futuro del que podía esperar nada menos que felicidad.

Su alumna era feliz, y la felicidad de su alumna era su felicidad.

Era una mujer realizada, ya no tenía nada más para enseñarle, ella ya lo sabía todo, la había igualado e incluso la había superado, en tan solo tres años.

Tres años que habían pasado tan rápido.

Sintió su mirada verdosa volver a posarse sobre su rostro pero no retiró la mirada de aquella villa de la que era responsable, simplemente se limitó a contestarle.

-Dime tus razones y te daré todos los permisos que necesites.- Su cuerpo no se movió un ápice, pero su mirada penetrante huyó rápidamente de la suya, concentrándose con parsimonia en algún punto fijo del paisaje frente a sus ojos. Tal vez otra persona no hubiera notado el cambio en su expresión, pero ella la conocía lo suficiente, más que nadie como para deducir lo que realmente estaba pensando.

-Él está herido, y es mi amigo. No puedo tolerar el pensar en su sufrimiento cuando tengo todas las herramientas para poder evitarlo.- Esta vez su mirada no la eludió, y entonces pudo percibir el dolor en su carne. Ella estaba herida.

Siempre le había advertido a su alumna que su actitud maternal y sobreprotectora hacia sus compañeros y familiares no haría más que perjudicarla a la larga, pero Sakura era casi tan necia como ella misma.

Negó con la cabeza repetidamente a tiempo que cerraba sus ojos por unos segundos, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos en su mente antes de expresarlos por temor al carácter crispante que sabía su alumna poseía.

-Sakura, relájate.- Sintió los músculos de su espalda tensarse ante las palabras de su maestra, como si la orden que había escapado de sus labios segundos atrás hubiera sido exactamente la contraria.-No puedes dejar que toda la responsabilidad recaiga en ti todo el tiempo.- Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de retomar su discurso, tal vez porque en el fondo no sabía ni siquiera que era lo que quería expresarle a su alumna para tranquilizarla. Ella había intentado todo durante esos últimos meses que el Uchiha había pasado pudriéndose en la cárcel. -Nada de esto tiene que ver contigo, por lo que te recomiendo que no intervengas.- Ni siquiera ella compraba las palabras que salían de su boca. Ella tenía mucho que ver con ese asunto, podía decir que era gran parte de su vida y la de Naruto. De todas maneras, en el fondo seguía esperanzada y confiaba en que sus palabras lograrían hacerla entrar en razón. Ella todavía podía ahorrarse todo ese dolor y hacer oídos sordos a lo que todos comentaban en la aldea. Todavía podía elegir el camino fácil, como siempre lo había hecho.

-Quiero hacerlo- Contestó ella cortante. Sus palabras casi lastimaron los oídos de la rubia. Realmente le molestaba el ver como una persona tan importante para ella era herida por la misma persona una y otra vez. Ella lo detestaba, lo odiaba por hacerle daño a la persona que más quería en toda esa maldita villa destruida. No soportaba ver como ese bastardo se llevaba hasta lo último que ella había defendido durante tanto tiempo con uñas y dientes. No quería volver a verla sufrir, no por él.

Tsunade se volteó en un movimiento rápido y casi involuntario y caminó dos pasos hasta acortar la distancia casi nula que la separaba del cuerpo desarrollado de su alumna. Posó ambas manos en los hombros de la joven ninja y la miró directamente a los ojos, como pocas veces había hecho desde que la conocía.

-No quiero volver a verte sufrir- Sakura no contestó, pero sintió sus facciones endurecerse más de lo que ya estaban. Sus labios no respondieron durante largos segundos en los que solo fue capaz de mover rápidamente sus pupilas para examinar el semblante de su maestra.

Ella no había podido reprimirlo. No podía dejarla salir sin que conociera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Estaré bien.-Terminó por decir antes de romper el agarre de las manos de su casi madre sobre sus hombros y caminar a paso lento hasta la salida, volteándose antes de abandonar el despacho y chocando su mirada nuevamente con su maestra para finalmente retirarse en silencio.

Ella ya no quería ser un estorbo.


	3. Chapter 3

Saludos queridos lectores! quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, y por eso publico el nuevo capítulo (un gran capítulo!) un día antes de lo previsto.

Ckonii-Soto-93 'u: Si, ciertamente Sakura ha cambiado bastante desde que Sasuke se fue de la aldea, pero me pareció adecuado debido a que un evento como tal provoca consecuencias drásticas en los afectados. Sobre todo en Sakura porque el idiota de Sasuke le rompió el corazón antes de irse :(

Cami: Muchas gracias por tu review! espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo :)

Cata: jeje, si la verdad es que el último capítulo dejó muchas interrogantes, pero espero que a medida que avance la historia se vallan aclarando un poco tus dudas. gracias por tu mensaje!

mussaluna: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, el resumen es bastante malo, pero espero que la historia sea de tu agrado!

* * *

3

Caminaba por las calles de la aldea acelerando su paso progresivamente, no podía evitar que la emoción acompañada de la infaltable adrenalina corriera rauda por sus venas. A una respetuosa distancia de unos dos metros, la persona que la acompañaba la seguía en silencio. No escuchó una sola queja o sonido salir de entre sus labios, ni siquiera cuando su paso se transformó en ágiles saltos sobre los tejados de la aldea, pareciendo que volaba y sus pies no tocaban superficie alguna.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse de repente al divisar entre los árboles del bosque de la muerte el imponente edificio al que ambos se dirigían: la cárcel de Konoha.

Claramente esa no era una sede más de la policía de la aldea, sino que era el lugar en el que encerraban a los enemigos más temerarios de las cinco naciones, los asesinos más despiadados que el mundo shinobi jamás había visto.

Al acercarse hasta encontrarse a pocos metros de la entrada la velocidad de su andar disminuyó considerablemente, notando por segunda vez que su compañero había imitado cada uno de sus movimientos, posicionándose esta vez a su lado al llegar a la imponente entrada principal.

-Sakura- Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro derecho y volteó inmediatamente la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos penetrantes ojos blancos estudiando su rostro. Ella asintió con la cabeza y curvó una media sonrisa para indicarle que todo iba bien. Ya no disfrutaba tanto cuando las personas se preocupaban por su persona, de alguna manera la hacían sentir inferior, como si no pudiera defenderse sola.

-Neji- Lo llamó ella mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre la del chico que todavía se mantenía en su hombro. A pesar de que conocía la naturaleza más bien fría y distante de su compañero, creía que ya poseía la confianza suficiente para mostrarse como en verdad era hacia su amigo. Neji no pareció sorprenderse ante la acción de su compañera, el conocía casi todo de ella, se había expuesto a él durante la guerra y le había hablado tanto de su vida y de la manera en que ella había vivido las cosas que eventualmente había dejado de mirarla como una mujer indefensa que necesitaba la protección de su grupo. Tal vez su instinto a veces le indicaba que protegerla era lo correcto, pero en ese momento era el único recurso que le quedaba para que ella no saliera herida.-Estoy lista.- Indicó ella mientras rompía el contacto con el de cabellos marrones y volvía a retomar su paso hacia la entrada, sintiendo la mirada de los guardias posarse sobre su cuerpo de una manera casi desagradable.

Él asintió con la cabeza y al ver que ella estaba por adentrarse en aquel repugnante lugar la detuvo tomándola del brazo antes de que desapareciera en la inmensidad de la edificación.

-Te estaré vigilando desde afuera, no dejaré que te haga daño.- Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió ante las palabras del chico, adentrándose en la estancia al sentir que el agarre de su brazo se aflojaba hasta desaparecer.

Él la miro atentamente hasta que su silueta femenina y delgada se perdió en la oscuridad del interior de la cárcel de Konoha. Apenas esto sucedió se adelantó para imitarla y poder vigilarla sin que el Uchiha lo supiera. Ella le había rogado que los dejaran a solas.

Ahora solo podía rogar porque Tsunade no se enterara de lo que Sakura le había pedido de rodillas, de lo contrario podía considerarse hombre muerto.

…

Caminaba nerviosa por el pasillo principal de aquel espantoso lugar. Un ANBU en la entrada le había indicado dónde estaba la celda del Uchiha pero realmente nadie se había dignado a acompañarla. Se habían sorprendido al ver que la joven ninja efectivamente tenía un permiso firmado por la Hokage para estar allí y se limitaron a guardar silencio al ver la mirada amenazadora de Neji Hyuuga, quien acompañaba a aquella chiquilla de cabellos rosados.

Ella estaba ansiosa, detestaba estar en un lugar como ese. Como parte de su entrenamiento, su maestra la había obligado a asistir a varios interrogatorios en aquel edificio, pero realmente nunca había estado en aquel sector del lugar. A sus costados, a una distancia de unos tres metros se encontraban las celdas de los condenados menos peligrosos de aquel lugar, o los que simplemente ya no representaban una verdadera amenaza, al haber sido gravemente heridos o estar condenados a muerte.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al escuchar las palabras que alcanzaba a escuchar ser pronunciadas en un tono desagradable por los mercenarios a su alrededor. Realmente no esperaba escuchar tantos comentarios obscenos dirigidos a su persona, pero evaluando el lugar en el que se encontraba no era nada fuera de lo común.

No había visto una sola mujer desde que había entrado a ese lugar y parecía que los encarcelados tampoco veían una desde un largo tiempo atrás.

Ella nunca había considerado su cuerpo como un objeto de deseo para hombre alguno sobre la tierra, a pesar de que había conocido a varios chicos en su adolescencia que la habían convencido un poco de su belleza.

Sintió la mano de Neji tomarla de su antebrazo, jalándola con cuidado para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Simplemente no se fiaba de nadie en ese lugar, ni siquiera de los ANBU con los que habían tratado en la puerta. Le desagradaban de sobremanera los comentarios de aquellos asquerosos hacia su compañera, y podía notar que ella estaba incómoda por el rojo de sus mejillas. Quería decirle algo para que no se sintiera mal, pero también había notado desde un principio que ella estaba más pendiente de sus pensamientos que de lo que en realidad pasaba fuera de su cabeza. Suponía que tenía mucho en que pensar antes de llegar a la celda del Uchiha.

Finalmente, ambos ninjas llegaron al final del pasillo, encontrándose allí con otro miembro de un escuadrón ANBU que los guió hasta las celdas con restricción de chakra en las que su ex compañero se encontraba. Allí es donde encarcelaban únicamente a los asesinos considerados los más peligrosos de todas las naciones, los famosos asesinos de clase S a los que tanto había temido desde que era una niña.

Se despidió de su compañero con un simple abrazo y una promesa de que nada le pasaría susurrada en su oído y finalmente se adentró en la celda, después de firmar un permiso que eximía al gobierno de la hoja y las autoridades de la cárcel de toda responsabilidad de los daños que su persona podría sufrir en el interior de la celda.

La abertura de hierro y piedra de tres metros de altura y unos treinta centímetros de diámetro cedió ante la liberación del sello que la mantenía cerrada por afuera y le permitió adentrarse en la celda rápidamente, volviéndose a cerrar a sus espaldas apenas segundos después de haber sido abierta completamente.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente al divisar entre la oscuridad de la amplia estancia un cuerpo en estado deplorable sobre un catre en el rincón más lejano de la celda. Caminó a paso lento y silencioso hasta donde él estaba, pudiendo percibir las manchas de sangre seca casi por todo el suelo del lugar. Había marcas de uñas y puños en la pared de piedra maciza, además de una bandeja de comida olvidada cerca de una silla de madera roída. Los únicos rayos de luz solar que alcanzaban a iluminar parcialmente la estancia provenían de un tragaluz de tamaño mediocre a siete metros de distancia del suelo.

Su estómago dio un vuelvo en su vientre al percibir el cuerpo bajo las mantas moverse. Supuso que su ex compañero trataba de incorporarse. De repente el joven retiró de un tirón la manta que cubría su cuerpo, parando en seco su andar al escuchar el sonido que la manta había hecho con el suelo al caer. Sus pies no respondían del todo bien, pero se obligó a retomar el paso.

Observó con nerviosismo el cuerpo del Uchiha. Tenía heridas en cada rincón de piel expuesta, moretones, manchas de sangre seca en sus ropas y sus cabellos más largos de lo que los recordaba. Pasó su lengua por sus labios con nerviosismo al sentir la mirada del moreno posarse sobre su cuerpo. Aquellos pozos negros con los que tanto había soñado últimamente, esa mirada inexpresiva y espeluznante recorriendo de abajo hacia arriba la totalidad de su cuerpo. Miró con preocupación el hilo de sangre seca que salía de sus ojos como si fueran lágrimas escarlata, llegando hasta sus mejillas y dejando un pequeño rastro hasta su cuello.

-Sakura- Se detuvo al llegar hasta donde Sasuke se encontraba. Un escaso metro de distancia la separaba de aquella piel ennegrecida por la suciedad y los rastros de sangre y tierra, de aquellos cabellos negros lacios y brillantes. La marca negra en su cuello resaltaba aún más que antes en este, ahora huesudo y pálido.

Su voz sonaba idéntica a la que había usado aquella vez para indicarle que asesinara a la jovencita de cabellos rojos que ahora era una ciudadana más de su villa y que jamás hubiera sido capaz de matar.

Grave y ronca, como si se encontraran en una caverna, aunque ahora de hecho se encontraran en un lugar muy parecido a una. Si no lo hubiera conocido antes le hubiera echado la culpa al ambiente, pero lo conocía demasiado como para atribuir la hostilidad de su voz a una pobre estructura.

-Vine a curar tus heridas.-Fueron sus únicas palabras, lo único que su cerebro pudo procesar, y lo que se había repetido en su cabeza durante todo el camino. Ella quería decirle tantas cosas, necesitaba preguntarle tantas otras, golpearlo hasta ver su rostro sangrar mientras sus reclamos y protestas escaparan de sus labios, pero no podía hacerlo, porque conocía la mayoría de las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes.

Porque no quería salir herida.

Él la miró sorprendido, sorprendido por las palabras que habían escapado de sus labios rosados con un tono de voz completamente desconocido para él. Nunca había escuchado tanta seriedad en su voz, ella no bromeaba, no quería atacarlo, no quería justificarlo, no quería juzgarlo, no quería protegerlo. Simplemente quería curarlo.

¿Sus heridas?

Se rió bajito, posando su mirada oscura en un punto perdido de la puerta de la celda.

Si ella supiera que sus heridas físicas eran las que menos le importaban en ese momento.

Él estaba herido, no había dudas de eso, pero no le preocupaba la herida de su pecho, ni la de su costado, le preocupaban otras heridas mucho más profundas.

Quería contarle que esas heridas temblaban y se ensanchaban cada mañana cuando un ANBU lo despertaba de mala gana, antes del amanecer, arrojándole un balde de agua helada sobre el cuerpo. Quería que ella supiera las condiciones deplorables en las que sobrevivía. Quería que ella conociera su dolor, que supiera que cuando hacía frío por las noches su cuerpo temblaba y que su rostro se enrojecía y le bajaba la presión al mediodía cuando el sol se posaba en el centro del cielo. Quería decirle que no veía la luz del sol desde que había sido encerrado allí, quería que ella supiera que la comida no se parecía a la que ella preparaba cuando iban juntos a misiones con su revoltoso amigo.

Quería que ella supiera que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, que no sabía quién lo había encerrado allí, que no sabía qué había pasado con ella o con Naruto.

Quería que supiera que su ego estaba herido y su dignidad había sido robada de sus manos desde el primer día en que lo habían metido en aquel asqueroso lugar.

Pero no dijo nada. Porque sabía que a ella probablemente no le interesara nada de su vida.

Porque sabía que ella ahora lo odiaba.

Él había intentado matarla, la había herido, la había maltratado tantas veces.

Cada vez que sus labios se abrían era para insultarla. Para intentar alejarla de su persona y de su cabeza.

Pero como él esperaba ella había vuelto.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza suavemente y a recostarse en el incómodo catre en el que había logrado sentarse, dándole permiso para que comenzara con el tratamiento de sus heridas.

Ella se acercó aún más, casi rompiendo la distancia que los separaba anteriormente. Sintió sus manos suaves y cálidas retirar con cuidado la prenda roída que cubría su pecho, sintiendo como su estómago se contraía de la vergüenza de sentir el tacto de un cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo. Había pasado tanto tiempo...

La joven se percató de su incomodidad y se limitó a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa para que confiara en ella, como solía hacer con todos sus pacientes para conseguir que se tranquilizaran, sobre todo con los hombres.

El joven sintió sus músculos relajarse poco a poco a medida que las manos de su compañera recorrían su pecho con su chakra curativa de un tono verde agua, similar al de sus ojos. Sus heridas superficiales se cerraban en apenas segundos, miraba sorprendido como su piel se reconstruía bajo su tacto y sus moretones desaparecían, sintiéndose notablemente mejor con esas manos pequeñas trabajando sobre su cuerpo.

Desde donde estaba acostado en el catre podía sentir perfectamente el perfume que emanaba de los cabellos rosados y la piel lechosa de la joven ninja médico. Su rostro había madurado completamente, aunque no había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que la había visto. Sus facciones eran suaves, a excepción de sus ojos que parecían querer saltar de su rostro en cualquier momento, de aquel color tan extraño y un tamaño considerablemente grande a comparación de los suyos que eran rasgados y angostos.

Volvió su mirada al cuerpo de su compañera y sintió el calor recorrer su rostro y cuello rápidamente.

Él ya no era un niño, y estaba completamente consciente de que Sakura tampoco era una niña. Él era un hombre y ella, una mujer.

Su cuerpo era delgado y musculoso, su cintura estrecha, su espalda era del tamaño perfecto y sus pechos no eran voluptuosos, pero si erguidos y redondos, marcándose su forma perfectamente bajo su musculosa de entrenamiento color escarlata. Sus piernas eran largas y curvilíneas, siguiendo armoniosamente la curvatura de sus caderas de mujer y terminando en las curvas de sus pantorrillas, dejando lugar a sus talones finos y delicados y a sus pies angostos recubiertos por botas hasta pocos centímetros debajo de la rodilla y de tacón. Sus muslos estaban perfectamente desarrollados y erguidos, al igual que sus pechos, tenían una forma redonda codiciable pero no lo suficientemente exagerados como para ser obscenos.

Sus brazos eran musculosos, pero no al punto de parecer masculinos y sus manos eran pequeñas y de dedos largos y angostos.

Sintió su manos rozar de repente la marca en su cuello que Orochimaru le había hecho años atrás en los exámenes Chunnin, recordando la manera en que ella los había protegido a Naruto y a él. Miró su cabello con curiosidad y se percató de que lo mantenía corto como aquella vez, cuando lo había cortado para protegerlos de los ninjas que los habían interceptado en el bosque de la muerte.

Ella retiró con cuidado sus manos después de terminar de cerrar la herida de su costado que todavía tenía marcas de sangre seca en sus alrededores. Había terminado su trabajo, y probablemente se iría en cualquier momento, pero él no podía permitir que escapara. Esta vez quería escuchar de sus labios todo el rencor que sabía le guardaba, quería saber en que había fallado y reconocer sus errores. Quería quedar en buenos términos antes de que lo condenaran a muerte y acabaran con su vida. Era lo mínimo que le debía por todo lo que había hecho por su persona en el pasado, e incluso ahora.

Observó atentamente cada movimiento de su compañera en silencio, sorprendiéndose al ver que se había sentado a su lado en el catre.

Las pocas personas que habían entrado a su celda con anterioridad se mantenían a una distancia de al menos cinco metros, incluso sus carceleros que ya sabían de antemano que había perdido todo interés en atacarlos desde el primer día.

Le tenían miedo.

Suspiró profundamente mientras retiraba los cabellos negros de su rostro e intentaba ponerlos detrás de su oreja sin mucho éxito. Esperaba que su bufido le provocara al menos un escalofrío, pero ella, como siempre gozaba de ir en contra de todo sentido común y no se movió un milímetro en su lugar. No le tenía miedo.

Claramente él no tenía intenciones de atacar a la persona que acababa de darle un respiro al peso de sus hombros, pero creía que sería lo correcto que ella le tuviera miedo. Él había intentado matarla, y ella venía a curarlo.

Seguía siendo la misma molestia de siempre.

Sakura volteó su rostro lentamente y volvió a posar su mirada en el rostro de su compañero que parecía entretenido observando las grietas del suelo. Sonrió de medio lado y se atrevió a posar su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de él que reposaba junto a su cuerpo sobre el catre en el que ambos estaban sentados.

Volteó su rostro sorprendido al sentir el tacto de una mano extraña sobre la suya, mirando primero su mano inmaculada apretar la suya levemente y luego subiendo para ver su rostro con una media sonrisa y los ojos esmeraldas entrecerrados.

-Ya debo irme, pero te prometo que volveré si es de tu agrado.- Sintió sus labios separarse levemente por el comentario, todavía no creía del todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ella realmente era una molestia.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al encontrarse asintiendo con la cabeza, aceptando de alguna manera la proposición que Sakura acababa de hacerle. Ella ensanchó un poco su sonrisa ante su respuesta silenciosa y soltó suavemente el agarre de su mano que no había aflojado hasta ese momento, levantándose de su lugar y volteándose para caminar hasta la abertura de la celda. Él sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver que su compañera estaba por irse y en un momento de desesperación se encontró tomando con firmeza su brazo para detenerla, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo y pareciendo que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y abrió su boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida por una presencia conocida interponiéndose entre su cuerpo y el del Uchiha, quedando los tres cuerpos peligrosamente cerca.

El agarre de su mano había cesado y como acto reflejo había posicionado su mano sobre la zona en la que el agarre la había lastimado, mirando con decepción el rostro de su ex compañero.

Casi había olvidado que Neji se encargaba de vigilar cada movimiento de Sasuke desde afuera, ya que ambos sabían que a pesar de tener su chakra anulada, seguía representando una amenaza importante para cualquier persona que se le acercara.

Se odiaba a ella misma en ese momento por haber bajado su guardia, había sido tan estúpida como siempre lo era con él. En qué demonios estaba pensando al sentarse al lado de un asesino de clase S a conversar.

-Hyuuga- Escuchó de vuelta esa voz casi desagradable escapar de sus labios violáceos y pudo percibir una sonrisa forzada posarse en sus labios. El de cabellos marrones no contestó y por el contrario se dirigió a ella, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos.-Pronunció casi en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara, olvidando que el lugar en el que estaban tenía un efecto de eco similar al de una cueva, permitiéndole al Uchiha escuchar lo que el genio acababa de decir. Se limitó a dejar escapar uno de sus muy comunes gruñidos casi infantiles mientras se volteaba molesto para caminar de vuelta en dirección a su catre. Sakura asintió levemente al escuchar las palabras de su amigo y siguió sus pasos con cuidado, volteándose a mirar a Sasuke antes de irse. Él sintió su mirada sobre su espalda y de inmediato se volteó para mirarla con el mismo rostro inexpresivo que había usado antes.

Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas, y escuchar tantas otras, pero ella ya se había ido, y a juzgar por la última mirada que le había dado no volvería.

Esa molestia.


	4. Chapter 4

Saludos queridos lectores! ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización y escribí bastantes capítulos de la historia hasta este momento, (9 para ser exactos) y creo que está comenzando a tomar forma.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a las personas que me han dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior:

xmimitzx: muchas gracias por alagar mi manera de narrar! es algo que a veces me preocupa y de lo que estoy muy pendiente, por lo que agradezco tu cumplido :)

GreeceSJL: jeje si! yo también lamento la interrupción de neji, pero era sin dudas necesaria, creo que los 3 quedaron en una pose comprometedora en la celda jeje.

Denuss: tu review me hizo realmente muy feliz! :) gracias por tus cumplidos a la trama y a mi manera de escribir! tus comentarios son muy dulces!

Ckoni-noseque: si! a mi también me encanta el pov de sasuke, lo encuentro muy interesante ( y complicado de escribir!) quien pudiera meterse en la mente de un uchiha! y si, es un idiota cubito de hielo, y eso nunca va a cambiar desgraciadamente!

Tittacon: woow el prox encuentro! hasta a mi me da intriga jeje. y si! es tan intrigante que por eso es que decidí escribir esta historia, como sería REALMENTE su relación después de toooooodo lo que paso. intrigante.

karii: muchas gracias por tus reviews! espero que te guste la continuación!

: TU REVIEW REALMENTE ME HIZO MUY FELIZ :D! me encanta cuando grandes escritoras como tu me dejan sus comentarios! estoy leyendo tu historia, creo que se llama guerra: el comienzo. Es tan genial!  
Muchas gracias por tus alagos a la trama y mi manera de escribir! tu review me dio muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo! graciasss!

y ahora sí, al capítulo! no se olviden de dejar sus opiniones y preguntas!

* * *

4

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde aquel día, pero sabía que había pasado bastante. Su cabello oscuro y liso había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde aquella vez y sinceramente se sentía un poco mejor desde entonces, a pesar de que su bienestar físico difería con su bienestar mental.

Un extraño sentimiento que pocas veces había experimentado se había instalado en su pecho.

La ansiedad.

Él pensaba y pensaba todo el día, le daba vuelta a sus pensamientos, recuerdos e imaginaciones durante todo el día y cuando se iba a dormir apenas podía conciliar el sueño y por la mañana su cabeza comenzaba a trabajar nuevamente de la misma manera insana que lo hacía todos los días.

Cuando su mente se cerraba por fin y sentía que las puntas de sus cabellos ardían con furia, descargaba la poca fuerza que le quedaba con sus puños en la pared, o dejaba escapar algún gruñido gutural desde el fondo de su garganta, alertando a los shinobi que se paseaban por la puerta como felinos vigilando su presa durante todo el día.

Necesitaba hablar con ella. Quería verla, quería volver a escuchar su voz.

Si no hablaba con alguien pronto sabía que se volvería demente.

Él nunca había sido una persona de muchas palabras, pero en ese momento su ansiedad lo empujaba a desear cosas que jamás había deseado en el pasado. Quería la compañía de alguien al menos durante el día, quería satisfacer todas las preguntas que formulaba día a día en el fondo de su mente. Quería escuchar la voz de otra persona, diferente de la que resonaba aguda y molesta en su inconsciente, oídos que lo escucharan, manos que lo curaran, brazos que lo protegieran y labios que le sonrieran, y al llegar a tal punto de la desesperación, había admitido que solo podía obtener lo que deseaba de una persona.

Sakura.

Él sabía que ella volvería, a pesar de que su mirada la última vez que la había visto le había dicho lo contrario, a estas alturas, Sasuke sabía perfectamente como funcionaba aquella extraña mujer que había conocido cuando apenas eran unos niños.

Ella siempre hacía lo contrario de lo que todo el mundo hacía.

Si todos lo juzgaban, ella lo perdonaba.

Si todos le tenían miedo, ella se acercaba.

Si todos lo querían muerto, ella acudía a su celda a curar sus heridas y garantizar su bienestar.

Si todos querían algo de él y lo presionaban para obtenerlo, ella no esperaba nada a cambio.

Ella era realmente una molestia en su vida.

Él podría simplemente resguardarse en el mismo discurso que había usado toda su vida en el que le echaba la culpa de sus actos a todas las personas que lo odiaban y lo habían usado a lo largo de su corta existencia. Pero con ella, todos sus argumentos eran débiles, porque ella era diferente a los demás.

Itachi quería manejar su vida.

Orochimaru quería su cuerpo.

Madara quería su poder.

Naruto quería que volviera.

Pero ella. Ella no esperaba nada de él.

Tal vez aquella vez antes de irse de la aldea le había pedido que la llevara con ella antes de irse para siempre, pero realmente no lo había dicho en serio, después de todo, tal y como lo había demostrado hasta ese momento, ella siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Pero ella no le había exigido nada la última vez que lo había visto, a pesar de que la oportunidad había sido perfecta.

Le ponía los pelos de punta no saber que demonios quería. Todos querían algo a cambio. Cualquiera le hubiera pedido algo a cambio de curar sus heridas, de hacerle compañía, de fingir tan perfectamente que le importaba su existencia.

Descargó su puño derecho contra la pared más cercana mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dientes para ahogar un grito de desesperación que rogaba por escapar de su garganta lastimada.

Él quería saber qué era lo que ella quería a cambio.

…

Habían pasado seis meses ya desde que lo había visto.

Cuánto deseaba poder volver a verlo.

Naruto había vuelto de una complicada misión a la que había sido asignado junto a Sai y Hinata la semana pasada y apenas lo había visto un par de veces antes de eso. No había tenido el coraje de decirle que lo había visto, que había hablado con él, si es que se podía llamar conversación a lo que habían mantenido.

De verdad necesitaba contárselo, no podía seguir reprimiéndolo, sentía que le estaba ocultando algo importante a alguien que estaba directamente involucrado con el asunto, además de que lo que menos deseaba era que se terminara enterando por un tercero de lo que había pasado meses atrás.

Y por eso estaba ahí en ese momento, sentado a su lado en la cama en la que había dormido desde la reconstrucción de Konoha y que no sentía como propia, en una habitación que solo formaba parte de lo que había sido su hogar. El rubio la miraba profundamente, intentando buscar una explicación al mensaje que había recibido repentinamente de una pequeña babosa que se había aparecido en su rostro a las cuatro y media de la mañana. Ambos adolescentes vestían solo sus pijamas, a pesar de que el clima de la aldea había refrescado por la noche y que la ventana de la habitación de Sakura había permanecido abierta desde que había entrado minutos atrás, como aquella extraña babosa le había indicado que hiciera, impidiendo que ninguno de los vecinos de la pelirrosa se enterara de la peculiar visita.

-Se trata de Sasuke, ¿verdad?- Sakura volteó rápidamente su rostro y miró sorprendida los ojos azules de su compañero. Su voz casi inaudible la había sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos y el haber escuchado una insinuación tan acertada de lo que realmente quería decirle la había sacado completamente de su estado de ensoñación.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Preguntó realmente interesada en la respuesta, a tiempo que pasaba un mechón de su cabello rosado por detrás de su oreja derecha que se había desordenado por la leve ventisca que entraba por la abertura de la ventana.

El rubio sonrió de lado mientras posaba su mirada en el suelo al darse cuenta de que sus suposiciones habían sido correctas. Sabía que jamás podría equivocarse cuando se trataba de sus expresiones.

-Tu mirada. Es la misma que tenías aquella vez, cuando te hice la promesa de que lo traería de vuelta.- La joven médico sintió su estomago revolverse por la simple mención de la promesa que había devorado su corazón por completo meses atrás, cuando Sai le había dicho todas las verdades que ella se había encargado de ignorar durante tanto tiempo en su cabeza. Que idiota había sido, realmente se había comportado de esa manera con la persona que más quería en el mundo entero.

El rubio esperó a que ella continuara cuando el silencio volvió a apoderarse del ambiente después de que aquellas palabras escaparan casi involuntariamente de sus labios. Tal vez debería haber mentido ante aquella pregunta dolorosa que ella había formulado sin esperar realmente una respuesta coherente. Tal vez debería hacerse el idiota como hacía la mayoría del tiempo para no dañar a las personas y para no dañarse a sí mismo. Tal vez de esa manera hubiera evitado el repentino cambio de humor que la expresión de su rostro y el de su compañera ahora mostraban.

-Fui a visitarlo- Su mirada repentinamente cambió, y sintió su boca abrirse levemente de la impresión. Esperaba que su compañera tuviera noticias importantes de Sasuke, pero no sabía que su preocupación llegaría a tales niveles, ni que la vieja le permitiera a ninguno de los dos hacer algo así de todos modos. Mantuvo su silencio nuevamente por unos segundos, dándole a entender a su compañera que deseaba que continuara hablando. Finalmente ella tomó aire y continuó con su relato, bajo la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo. -Tsunade-shishou me permitió visitarlo exclusivamente para curar sus heridas...yo no podía pensar que él estaba herido mientras que yo podía hacer algo al respecto. Lo había tratado antes de que fuera encarcelado, pero no se me había permitido curarlo por completo, además de que tu salud era mi prioridad en ese momento.- La pelirrosa se acercó con cuidado hasta quedar junto al cuerpo de su compañero, rodeando sus brazos por su espalda en un abrazo que había necesitado desde que había salido por la puerta de aquella celda en la que su ex compañero era mantenido.

-Sakura-chan no tenías que hacerlo.- Susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba con cuidado los cabellos rosados de su compañera y correspondía el abrazo en el que ella lo había atrapado.

Otra vez escuchaba las mismas palabras que antes habían usado para evitar que todo sucediera. Realmente nadie podía entender sus sentimientos.

-Quería hacerlo.- Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se separaba finalmente del abrazo, aunque manteniendo la corta distancia que la separaba ahora del cuerpo pegado al suyo. Miró directamente aquellos ojos azules que tanto había aprendido a conocer con el correr de los años.- Pude curar la mayoría de sus heridas, pero no me dejaron volver.- Decidió omitir la parte en la que Sasuke había intentado un movimiento peligroso hacia su persona. Realmente no le parecía importante y pensaba que si a ella no le molestaba, probablemente a Naruto sí le molestara, como le había molestado a su maestra cuando Neji le había dado un reporte de la situación, por lo que decidió deliberadamente ahorrarse el mal trago y contar solo la parte que le parecía relevante.- Sasuke ya no está judicialmente en condiciones de recibir una condena de muerte como había estado en un principio, aunque no creo que lo saquen repentinamente de la cárcel y lo dejen deambular con libertad por las calles de Konoha.- Naruto asintió levemente con la cabeza y no pudo evitar la mueca que se había formado en sus labios.

El panorama había cambiado tanto durante los últimos meses, después de que los kages de las cinco villas se juntaran exclusivamente para debatir el destino del Uchiha.

Sabía, por lo que había hablado con Gaara pocos días atrás que el Kazekage había propuesto como solución al problema la reintegración de su ex compañero a la vida de civil después de que cumpliera una razonable condena de un año o dos como castigo por los actos que, como había argumentado el pelirrojo, había cometido bajo la manipulación de diversas mentes criminales y la influencia de traumas que había sufrido en su infancia a causa de órdenes ilegales que habían bajado, como sabían ahora, directamente del gobierno de la hoja.

Tsunade se había aferrado a la propuesta del Kazekage y estaba casi seguro de que la Mizukage también había apoyado la iniciativa de su amigo, debido a la posible atracción que sentía por el menor, de la que se había enterado por la propia boca de Gaara. Eso había sido realmente extraño.

De todas maneras, todavía no sabían cual sería la posición que tomarían el Raikage y el Tsuchikage, debido a que le habían dado un lapso de tres meses para que todos tomaran finalmente una decisión concreta y formaran un veredicto y condena para Uchiha Sasuke.

Por supuesto, para apoyar su propuesta, Gaara había argumentado que Sasuke había actuado bajo las órdenes de Madara en la cuarta guerra ninja y que sus deseos de venganza diferían completamente de los que tenía el antes mencionado, sin contar con el alivio que le había traído a la aldea de la hoja después de acabar con Danzo, quien había sido revelado como la mente detrás de la masacre Uchiha y el creador de un sistema shinobi despiadado e inhumano bajo la sombra y el amparo del gobierno de la villa.

-Hablé con Gaara camino a la aldea después de mi última misión. Él realmente quiere que Sasuke vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, al igual que nosotros. Se siente identificado con su persona y realmente cree que vamos a poder ayudar a recuperarlo.- Sakura negó con la cabeza lentamente ante la afirmación de su amigo.

Ella sabía que él jamás volvería a ser el mismo de antes, y de alguna manera sus instintos le decían que Naruto también estaba perfectamente consciente de que eso simplemente no podría suceder.

Ella no quería que él volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

-Yo no...- Hizo una pequeña pausa para intentar deliberadamente eliminar el nudo que acababa de formarse en su garganta y que provocaba que el tono de su voz se tornara un tanto extraño y sospechoso.- No quiero que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.- Terminó por decir después de retirar rápidamente la lágrima que había escapado repentinamente de su ojo derecho. El rubio la miró sorprendido, pero nuevamente no dijo nada. Sabía que lo que su compañera intentaba decirle era lo mismo que él había pensado.- Solo quiero que esté bien.-

Intentó reprimir su llanto nuevamente, pero sus fuerzas habían abandonado su cuerpo en forma de las palabras que habían escapado de sus labios. Sintió sus rodillas temblar y posicionó sus manos en su rostro como acto reflejo al sentir el agua salada salir de sus ojos verdosos. Su garganta se había cerrado por completo y ningún sonido lograba pasar de su estómago, tal vez porque estaba reprimiéndolos.

Sintió unos brazos conocidos rodear cuidadosamente sus hombros y una mano notablemente más grande que las suyas posarse lentamente en su frente, bajo los cabellos rosados que caían sobre su rostro de la misma forma que había visto aquellos cabellos azabache cubrir la mirada vacía y oscura de la persona que alguna vez había amado.

Recordó como años atrás su mejor amiga había tenido el mismo gesto para con ella cuando lloraba sin consuelo por las burlas que le hacían cuando era pequeña. Recordó como su padre posaba su mano, gigante a comparación de aquellas manos, sobre la misma zona de su cuerpo cuando a penas tenía uso de la razón y las pesadillas se apoderaban de su mente dormida y despertaba bañada en esa sustancia conocida que ahora caía sin consuelo de sus ojos esmeralda.

Sonrió de medio lado ante el gesto y retiró la mano posada sobre su frente con cuidado, enredando sus dedos blancos y delgados en aquellos dígitos masculinos, suaves a su tacto, formando un gesto peligrosamente similar al que había tenido con su ex compañero en aquella celda oscura.

Pero las manos de Naruto eran calientes, al igual que las de Ino y su padre habían sido sobre su frente.

Su mano se había sentido gélida bajo la suya, como si la sangre ya no corriera por su cuerpo, como si debajo de aquella piel pálida y fina nada se escondiera, nada viviera.

Ella quería que sus manos volvieran a ser como las de Naruto. Eso era todo lo que quería.

-Él estará bien, te lo prometo.- Su pecho se contrajo levemente ante la conmoción que las palabras del jinchuriki habían provocado en su cuerpo.

Ella no quería más promesas, no quería volver a ser una carga, no quería que hicieran nada por ella, nada de esa magnitud.

Sin embargo no dijo nada. Conocía la naturaleza de su amigo casi a la perfección y a pesar de que sus actitudes la habían sorprendido en algunos casos, esta vez era justo lo que esperaba escuchar.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente ante la promesa que acababa de formarse con el susurro de las hojas revoloteando en las calles como único testigo.

Esta vez ella sería la que cumpliría la promesa. Ella sería la que se enfrentaría a los hechos. Ella sería la que saldría lastimada y finalmente la que conseguiría la felicidad de todos.

Ella sería finalmente el héroe de los tres.


	5. Chapter 5

Saludos queridos lectores! Les traigo el capítulo 5 un día antes de lo esperado porque creí que merecían un pequeño regalo. Más sobre el punto de vista de Sasuke (se que les gusta tanto como a mi :D) y nuevos personajes, entre ellos nuestro querido kazekage y su hermanito (no pude evitar hacer una pequeña escenita de kankuro, simplemente me cae tan bien!) !

Les dejo mis respuestas/agradecimientos a las personas que dejaron sus reviews (los amo):

Denuss: Gracias por tu comentario, mi placer es leerlos cada vez que los dejas :)

Cami: jaja, quién no querría golpear a Neji en ese momento? aunque creo que interrumpió en el momento justo...golpe inesperado de la escritora jaja. Gracias por el comentario, y no te preocupes por no haber dejado en el capítulo anterior, aunque si me gustaría leer de ti en el próximo :)

DULCECITO311: wohaa una nueva lectora! gracias por tu comentario! espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y bienvenida a mi universo de locuras y povs románticos de Sasuke. jaja por dios no. gracias por tu comentario de vuelta!

: WOW tus comentarios como siempre me llaman la atención! (gratamente!) hiciste que considere una aparición de Kakashi en la historia, antes no le hubiera prestado atención, pero ahora creo que podría ser muy interesante. No aparecerá pronto debido a que ya tengo varios capítulos listos, pero me aseguraré de incluirlo a su debido momento! gracias muchas gracias por tu comentario!

Tittacon: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! realmente me ayudas a seguir adelante con la historia! gracias por tus cumplidos, la fluidez de la historia es algo a lo que le presto bastante atención y a que sea entendible y fácil de transmitir! me alegra que hayas podido transportarte a mi mente! muchas muchas gracias!

* * *

5

Libertad.

Su mirada oscura como la noche se perdió de repente en los millones de colores que el conocido paisaje de la villa le ofrecía. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo había estado encerrado en ese rincón de acero olvidado por el mundo en el que lo habían privado de la luz del sol y el perfume de las hojas que tanto había deseado poder sentir la noche anterior.

Su mente estaba adormecida, como si la canción que tocaban los pájaros en las ramas de los árboles más altos al compás de la danza de las hojas en el suelo lograra tranquilizar la bestia que se había apoderado permanentemente de su raciocinio desde que sus pies habían dejado de tocar la tierra y la naturaleza que ahora sentía bajo sus pasos.

Todo lo que veía bajo sus pies y sobre su cabeza se le había prohibido, lo habían tratado como un monstruo capaz de destruir la armonía que ellos tan bien habían sabido mantener incluso durante la guerra.

¿Acaso creían que sus manos amordazadas y endurecidas por el esfuerzo fueran capaces de desmenuzar la vida que yacía a su alrededor como si nada sucediera?

Él ya no cumplía una misión de terrorista. Su venganza había concluido. Él ya no seguía las órdenes de nadie.

Él era libre. Relativamente libre.

Según lo que la Hokage le había indicado de mala manera esa mañana, los trámites del juicio llevaban dos meses desde que se había retomado la causa y según lo que le habían informado todavía podía mantener sus esperanzas intactas.

La muerte había dejado de ser su destino desde que había cruzado las puertas de la villa. Esta vez la historia no se había repetido, y el gobierno de la hoja había decidido un destino diferente para el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

La vida.

Lleva casi dos años encerrado y tenía entendido que podría recuperar su libertad para cuando el juicio hubiera acabado. Ese era su nuevo destino.

Sintió de repente una punzada en sus talones, aunque no sintió dolor alguno. Era un llamado, un llamado a acelerar su paso.

Adrenalina.

Casi podía sentir aquella sustancia correr por sus venas a medida que sus pasos lo acercaban más y más al momento definitivo. Quería conocer su destino, quería saber cuál era el final de ese camino que había emprendido años atrás al abandonar la aldea.

A pesar de que su rostro inexpresivo no reflejaba ni un mínimo cambio en sus sentimientos, detrás de esa máscara de acero que había forjado con el sudor y las lágrimas de su entrenamiento, sintió su estómago dar un vuelco en su vientre, una emoción similar a la que había experimentado cuando le habían entregado el protector con la insignia de su aldea, cuando se había convertido en un ninja.

Tenía ganas de vivir.

Podría tener una segunda oportunidad de volver a aquella casa que recordaba vagamente y que había albergado a su familia hasta el día en el que todo había acabado.

Tenía en sus manos el futuro de su clan, el futuro que le habían negado al resto de las personas que llevaban su sangre. Tenía en sus manos un legado al que no podía darle la espalda.

Uchiha.

Una palabra. Un apellido. Una familia. Un legado. Una persona.

Sasuke.

Ese era él, Sasuke Uchiha, dueño de su destino.

-Uchiha Sasuke- Su voz rasposa y notablemente más grave que la última vez que la había escuchado rebotó contra las cuatro paredes de la habitación en la que ahora se encontraba, rodeado de esas mismas cinco personas que había visitado tiempo atrás en la última cumbre de los kages de las cinco naciones.

Su rostro se elevó al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado con ese tono monótono casi desquiciante que tanto había despreciado años atrás, cuando todavía eran unos niños y se podían dar el lujo de jugar a la guerra. El pelirrojo lo miraba con seguridad y el mismo rostro apacible que poseía en su infancia, a pesar de que, irónicamente, ahora, aquella mirada verdosa clavada en la suya tenía un leve deje de inocencia que antes no poseía, pareciendo ahora sus labios incapaces de transformarse en una mueca espeluznante y monstruosa como la que recordaba haber visto en el último encuentro que habían tenido antes de huir de la aldea.

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde que eran unos niños.

-Eres ahora libre de retirarte y de hacer pleno uso de tus derechos y libertades como nuevo ciudadano de Konoha. Ya no serás perseguido como desertor de tu aldea por ninguna nación y queda saldada tu condena en la cárcel en la que estuviste encerrado durante los últimos veintidós meses y dieciséis días, pasando ahora a cumplir los últimos dos meses de condena en arresto domiciliario escoltado por dos shinobis asignados para vigilarte las veinticuatro horas del día hasta cumplir con lo acordado hoy aquí en presencia de mis colegas.- Sintió las puntas de sus cabellos erizarse al terminar de procesar cada una de las palabras que habían escapado de aquellos labios que parecían propios del rostro de un niño. Realmente lo que habían estado discutiendo durante las últimas tres horas había sido verdad. Él sería libre.

Reprimió la sonrisa que intentó posarse en sus labios al sentir nuevamente esa mirada verdosa posarse sobre la suya antes de continuar con su discurso. -¿De acuerdo?- Sus palabras sonaron casi amables en sus oídos y se limitó a hacer una leve reverencia para demostrar su asentimiento. Un murmullo general y las miradas apacibles en los rostros de los cuatro restantes le indicó que nadie se había negado a aceptar los términos de su condena y casi se sintió agradecido de que así fuera.

No veía la hora de poder salir de ese lugar y poder volver a ver los rayos del sol chocando contra su rostro.

-Naruto, Sakura.- La voz de la rubia se hizo escuchar nuevamente, después de haber guardado silencio durante las últimas dos horas en las que el pelirrojo parecía haber tomado el mando de la situación. Sus ojos se cerraron levemente al escuchar ambos nombres y no pudo evitar el escalofrío que corrió como un rayo la integridad de su columna vertebral. Su mirada recorrió atentamente el andar de los pies que se acercaban, desde la posición en la que había quedado al hacer la reverencia. Dos de ellos eran de un color notablemente más moreno que los otros, con unas sandalias ninjas negras simples, y los otros eran más pequeños y finos, envueltos en unas botas de tacón con los dedos descubiertos, dejando ver las uñas perfectamente cuidadas y pintadas en un tono rojizo. Elevó su rostro cuando el paso de ambos ninjas se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia de los suyos, chocando de repente con aquellos ojos de un azul profundo que recordaba a la perfección y que tantas veces se habían reproducido en su cabeza durante sus últimos años de reflexión.

Ahí estaban sus ex compañeros de equipo, aquellas dos personas que tanto había querido y que con el tiempo había aprendido a odiar. Azul y Verde contra la oscuridad de sus ojos. Sus rostros no eran sonrientes como los que solían tener cuando eran unos niños, como el que él alguna vez había tenido. Casi se sentía intimidado por aquellos colores recorriendo su cuerpo, de arriba hacia abajo, de manera contraria a como él lo había hecho. El sonido del tacón de sus zapatos resonaba contra el suelo a medida que se iba acercando y en el momento en que este cesó, las miradas que antes se habían posado sobre su cuerpo cambiaron ahora su rumbo, dirigiéndose a la persona que se había posicionado a pocos metros de distancia de donde los tres estaban.

-Su misión comienza ahora.-

…

Ellos caminaban en silencio, él estaba a su izquierda, y ella a su derecha. El sol había comenzado a caer y sus rayos notablemente más débiles solo se dejaban ver a través de los pequeños espacios que quedaban entre una hoja y la otra en las cumbres de los árboles a su alrededor, formando siluetas con lunares de luz irregulares.

Ninguno de los tres se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra alguna desde que habían emprendido su andar a través de la puerta principal de la torre del Hokage.

-¡Sakura!- Una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los jóvenes que caminaba a su lado interrumpió repentinamente el silencio casi nefasto que se había instalado a su alrededor. La aludida y el rubio voltearon repentinamente al escuchar el llamado seguido del sonido de pasos acercándose rápidamente hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Detuvieron su paso, obligando al que estaba entre ellos a detenerse también, a pesar de que no se había dignado a voltearse, aunque había sentido la presencia de alguien en las cercanías desde que habían salido del edificio.

-Kankuro-kun- La pelirrosa sonrió ampliamente al divisar a pocos metros de distancia a la persona que le había llamado, alcanzando a ver una mueca parecida en el rostro del joven shinobi.

Así que se trataba de él...

Supuso que tenía sentido que estuviera en la aldea, después de todo nunca se separaba del ahora Kazekage, su hermano.

Al llegar al lugar donde los tres se encontraban el silencio volvió a instalarse en el ambiente, pero solo por unos segundos, hasta que el rubio a su lado interrumpió el sonido del viento y la corriente de sus pensamientos nuevamente.

-Kankuro, tiempo sin verlos. El idiota de tu hermano ya se estaba haciendo extrañar.- El moreno chasqueó la lengua ante el comentario del jinchuriki y se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Gaara no deja de hablar ni un segundo de ti, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad después de todo.- El rubio rió ante el comentario y la de cabellos rosas lo imitó, ensanchando su sonrisa. Él había volteado su rostro levemente, solo por cortesía y tal vez por un poco de curiosidad de saber que había sido de aquel joven shinobi que había visto pelear impecablemente en los exámenes chunnin.

-Él todavía no perdió su juventud como la vieja. Quién diría que ese sin cejas sería kazekage...- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas de repente por un suave golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de su mejor amiga. El de cabellos marrones sonrió ante el acto.

Sintió una leve opresión en su pecho al ver esa escena. Todo en ese momento era tan extrañamente familiar...era aterrador.

Volteó su rostro levemente, dirigiendo esta vez su completa atención a su ex compañera de equipo. Ella había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que la había visto, pero la determinación en sus ojos esmeralda era idéntica.

-¡Naruto! No hables así de Gaara-kun...- La pelirrosa volvió a dedicar su atención al de cabellos marrones con una sonrisa todavía posada sobre sus labios, lo que provocó el nerviosismo del shinobi de la arena, no pasando desapercibido por la mirada del Uchiha, ni de su otro compañero, para su sorpresa. -Kankuro-kun, ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?- Preguntó amablemente la ninja médico, provocando que las miradas de sus compañeros se dirigieran ahora directamente al guardaespaldas del kazekage. Kankuro dejó escapar una risita nerviosa al sentirse observado por tantas personas, pero de todas maneras continuó con lo que deseaba comunicarles.

-Bueno, no es nada importante...de hecho venía a hablar contigo, Sakura.- El rubio dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa casi infantil ante las palabras del mayor de los presentes, a pesar de que la pelirrosa permanecía en silencio. Esperó pacientemente a que el moreno continuara, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza para indicarle que esperaba sus palabras.- No había tenido antes oportunidad de decírtelo, pero quería agradecerte por los medicamentos que mandaste a Suna el mes pasado. Realmente fueron de gran ayuda y aprecio lo que haces por mi...bueno, además de lo de aquella vez con Sasori...- Su voz repentinamente se cortó, dándole lugar a su linea de pensamiento de volver a formarse. No entendía a que se estaba refiriendo ese tipo, ni qué demonios tenía que ver un akatsuki con Sakura. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al ninja de la arena, esperando con impaciencia a que continuara con su discurso.

-Gracias.- El de cabellos negros no pudo evitar elevar una ceja sorprendido al ver la reverencia que aquel tipo del que sabía poco y nada le hacía a su ex compañera. La joven enrojeció ante las palabras que el moreno acababa de dedicarle y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios. Se acercó lentamente hasta donde el ninja estaba, a pocos metros de distancia y esperó a que levantara su rostro para posar una mano sobre su hombro derecho, ante la sorpresa del marionetista.

-No te preocupes por eso, todo el esfuerzo valió la pena, después de todo conseguí que los dos saliéramos sanos y salvos.- Naruto sonrió ante el gesto de su compañera y su nuevo amigo, y se volteó para retomar su andar, elevando una mano en el aire en forma de saludo.

Tal vez sus amigos siguieran pensando que él era un idiota, pero ciertamente, había aprendido a reconocer situaciones como esas. Recordaba los reproches que Sakura le hacía a él y a Sai por su falta de tacto e ingenuidad...después de todo él ya no era tan ingenuo.

Sasuke volteó su rostro rápidamente, después de recorrer la escena con la mirada y se alejó en silencio junto al rubio.

- Supongo que debo irme...- Continuó la aludida después de unos segundos de silencio, acercándose aún más al moreno y rodeando su espalda con cuidado en un abrazo amistoso.- Me alegra que estés bien...- Kankuro sintió el aliento de la kunoichi rozar su oreja derecha al hablar durante el abrazo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda a tiempo que una sonrisa sincera volvía a aflorar en sus labios, agradeciendo que el maquillaje de su rostro cubriera parcialmente el color de sus mejillas. -¡Nos vemos!- Terminó la de cabellos rosados después de deshacer el abrazo, corriendo rápidamente para alcanzar a las personas que caminaban a una distancia considerable de donde estaban.

Sus labios apenas pudieron separarse, aunque ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Su mano extendida en el aire era el único signo de que aún se mantenía consciente.

…

Finalmente habían llegado.

Sakura volteó para mirar el rostro de Sasuke cuando se encontraban a tan solo unos metros de distancia de la puerta de entrada. Su expresión no había cambiado demasiado, sin embargo, había aprendido a leer las expresiones de los shinobi, para detectar el peligro. Esta vez, lo único que podía distinguir era esa chispa en aquella mirada aparentemente vacía que dejaba en evidencia la emoción del joven por llegar a su destino. Volvió su cabeza al frente y no dijo nada, aunque sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al cruzar el arco de madera ornamentada con las inscripciones que indicaban la entrada al barrio.

A veces se preguntaba si dentro de ese pecho algo seguía moviéndose después de todo...

Para Sasuke ese lugar parecía un portal en el tiempo. Nada había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Le pareció sentir por un segundo aquel familiar aroma que las tierras de su clan destilaban, el olor a canela en la cocina de su madre, el perfume de los claveles en los jardines, es croar de las ranas en los estanques, el sonido del agua correr en las fuentes de bambú y el sonido que las cañas hacían, corto y seco, al chocar entre ellas por la fuerza del agua corriente.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado después de todo. Las construcciones no habían cambiado mucho, pero el abandono se evidenciaba en los pastos crecidos junto a los estanques y en el musgo que se había criado sobre la piedra de la fuente en la calle principal de la comunidad.

Los escudos del clan atacaban su mirada hasta en el más oscuro rincón del lugar deshabitado, estaban en las casas, en la ropa aún tendida en algunas cuerdas, en los abanicos, en el suelo, en el campo de entrenamiento, en las paredes, en todos lados el escudo rojo y blanco de erguía orgulloso, de la misma manera que él lo había llevado años atrás.

Se preguntaba si los kimonos de su madre seguirían en el armario de la habitación de sus padres. Ella tenía tantos y los cuidaba como si fueran reliquias, aunque a sus ojos lo parecían. Él solía escabullirse hasta la habitación principal y sentarse en el suelo mirando y tocando por horas las vestimentas de su madre, todas con el escudo de su familia en la zona de la nuca.

Aceleró su paso inconscientemente, sus deseos de llegar eran irreprimibles. Reconocía todas y cada una de las casas, la de sus tíos, de sus amigos, de sus abuelos, de sus primos, pero solo deseaba ver una. La de su familia, la mansión Uchiha, la casa principal de todo el barrio, la del comandante de la policía de Konoha.

No se detuvo a ver las expresiones en el rostro de sus ex compañeros al ver que había acelerado su paso nuevamente, y ahora estaba corriendo, desesperado, de la misma manera que lo había hecho la última vez.

Ellos lo seguían, al mismo ritmo, pero no le dijeron nada. Tal vez sentían lástima por él y no querían incomodarlo. No le importaba en ese momento, lo único que quería, aquello que había anhelado durante tantos años...

Volver a casa.

De repente su andar se detuvo y el de quienes lo seguían de cerca también. Esa era la puerta de su casa.

Sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar por la boca, pestañeó varias veces para comprobar que estaba ahí realmente. Su mente había jugado con él varias veces con esa imagen, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez era real, esta vez lo podía sentir. No se percató de en qué momento había posado sus manos sobre la madera blanca con un escudo pintado en cada puerta. Realmente estaba allí.

La estructura cedió fácilmente, y se abrió dejando ver detrás aquel recibidor tan familiar que había visto a diario durante toda su infancia. Se apresuró a quitarse los zapatos y a dejarlos en el escalón a pocos metros de distancia, percatándose de que sus ex compañeros de equipo todavía seguían en el exterior de la estancia.

El piso se sentía frío y sucio bajo sus pies, no se sentía de la misma manera que lo recordaba.

Caminó con cuidado por el pasillo que lo conducía hasta la sala de estar y en cuanto llegó sintió miles de sentimientos agolparse repentinamente en su estómago. Su cabeza se sentía aprisionada y la piel desnuda de sus brazos tembló debido al repentino bajo de temperatura que el ambiente había sufrido al adentrarse en aquella habitación.

Dio dos pasos al frente casi en las puntas de sus pies mientras su mirada recorría a gran velocidad cada rincón de la habitación, como si tratara de guardar cada imagen en su cabeza.

Reconoció de inmediato aquel sillón en el que recordaba haber dormido junto a su hermano después de un largo día de entrenamiento, en el que había merendado, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su madre y una sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

Todo era tan familiar, todo era tan privado, todo era tan suyo.

Nadie había logrado robarle ninguno de aquellos maravillosos recuerdos, y estaba seguro de que ni aunque tuviera la voluntad, ni siquiera él podría hacerlo.

Era lo único que nadie había podido sacarle. Era lo único que tenía en esos momentos y se aferraría a ello y lo protegería con uñas y dientes, porque era lo más preciado que tenía.

Se volteó al sentir dos presencias conocidas adentrarse en la habitación, pero no volteó a mirarlos, no quería que lo vieran de esa manera. Tan vulnerable, tan expuesto.

Débil.

Sintió que sus amigos caminaban hasta donde él estaba, pero no escucho ni una palabra escapar de sus labios, el silencio era sagrado en aquel recinto, y ellos parecían haber comprendido el mensaje.

De repente sintió una mano caliente posarse suavemente sobre su hombro derecho, sin previo aviso, sin haberse percatado siquiera del movimiento. Volteó a su izquierda y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su compañera y su penetrante mirada jade posarse sobre la suya.

Tal vez no era del todo necesario pasar solo ese proceso que jamás se había atrevido a recorrer.

Tenía a dos personas a su lado en ese momento de tanto dolor, todo ese dolor que no había sentido antes, todo ese dolor que había guardado bajo miles de llaves en su pecho y que había creído olvidar, pero que en algún momento debía enfrentar.

Y ese era el momento de vivirlo. Era el momento de vivir su duelo.

Suspiró resignado y desvió su mirada del rostro a su izquierda.

Odiaba las sonrisas que parecían tener grabadas a fuego en sus rostros, a pesar de que muy en el fondo, sabía que serían su única salvación.


	6. Chapter 6

Queridos lectores! les traigo la continuación de la historia, este es por lejos el mejor capítulo que haya escrito hasta ahora. muchas emociones, encuentros, palabras, finalmente el equipo siete se reúne, pero quien dijo que tenía que ser agradable...Me encanta!

Respuestas a los reviews que me dejaron!

Denuss: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! coincido con tu opinión sobre la continuación de la saga. El propósito por el cual decidí escribir esta historia es el demostrar mi punto de vista sobre lo que pasaría después. No encontré una historia que coincidiera con mis opiniones e ideas, por eso decidí escribirla, me alegra que tú también puedas identificarte con ella, ese siempre fue mi objetivo! Gracias y mil veces gracias por tus comentarios de siempre, realmente me hacen muy feliz!

: Wow, si, amo la escena de kankuro, simplemente era inevitable! y no te preocupes, Gaara volverá! jaja. La escena del barrio uchiha fue tan complicada como necesaria. No creían que sasuke volvería sin más a la casa en la que vivió tantas cosas? imposible. Decidí que incluiré a kakashi! por supuesto, pero más adelante, porque todavía no se cómo XD. Gracias de vuelta por tu comentario! tus sugerencias siempre son muy buenas!

Cami: Si! el rencuentro por fin! espero que este capítulo aclare un poco tus dudas y que te satisfagan las primeras interacciones entre los miembros del equipo 7! me encantaría escuchar tu opinión al respecto! gracias por el comentario!

DULCECITO311: SIII Sasuke finalmente vivirá su vida! lo que siempre esperé que pasara! jejej gracias por tu review!

Tittacon: Si, la verdad que creo que todos queremos que sasuke se de cuenta de las maravillosas personas que tiene a su lado, pero no te preocupes, porque al menos aquí pasará!

Bueno, eso es todo! espero sus comentarios ansiosa, aquí les dejo la continuación!

PD: les gusta la imagen del fanfic? me gustaría saber que piensan cuando la ven, creo que es muy gráfica, pero podría interpretarse de diferentes maneras y me gustaría saber lo que piensan. :)

* * *

6

-Sakura- Su voz sonó áspera y despiadada, haciendo eco con la inmensidad de la noche que había caído rápida en la aldea de la hoja. Sintió sus pasos acercarse hasta donde él estaba, sentado en los escalones que daban al patio trasero.

-¿Te sientes bien?- La pregunta llegó a sus oídos casi como el sonido del viento entre los árboles, como una armonía que había anhelado profundamente durante sus días de encierro. Largos segundos pasaron antes de que contestara, por lo que ella prosiguió con su discurso.- Naruto y yo hicimos la cena, prometo que hay algo comestible, y no es ramen.- El joven no se volteó a mirarla, ni mostró ningún indicio de interés en la conversación en cuanto sintió el peso de su cuerpo derrumbarse a su lado y su vista alcanzó la imagen de sus pies descalzos acomodarse en el suelo junto a los suyos.

-No tengo hambre.- Respondió rápidamente, intentando que la conversación muriera con la tenacidad de sus palabras, pero para su desgracia la pelirrosa tenía otro plan, ella siempre tenía algo para decirle después de todo.

-El clima ha estado bastante agradable últimamente, a pesar de que apenas es primavera, ¿no lo crees?- Su silencio nuevamente volvió a lastimar su orgullo y sintió su cena removerse en su estómago. Ella sabía que probablemente él no tendría ganas de hablar, ni con ella ni con nadie, pero no podía evitar tomar las ofensas del moreno como personales. Esa era la manera en la que siempre las había asimilado.- Entiendo que no quieras hablarme, y no hay necesidad de que lo hagas, pero es mi obligación y la de Naruto que alguno de los dos te acompañe durante todo momento, a pesar de que quieras estar solo.- Volteó su rostro súbitamente ante sus palabras, quería ponerla a prueba, no entendía por qué con una simple mirada no lograba que ella corriera al interior de la estancia, como muchas otras personas que había conocido habían hecho. Simplemente huir, eso era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

A pesar de que su mirada demostrara lo contrario, él no estaba del todo desconforme con su compañía y hasta se arriesgaría a decir que era agradable, comparando aquel cielo estrellado y sus palabras con la soledad y oscuridad absoluta de la jaula en la que lo habían encerrado como a un animal.

-¿Cuántas horas llevas sin comer?- Insistió ella, esta vez, volteando su rostro para mirarlo con determinación, esperando impaciente una respuesta a su pregunta. Él eludió su mirada, posicionándola nuevamente en el suelo bajo sus pies.

-Iré a comer en cuanto él se vaya a dormir.- Sus palabras lograron que sus labios se abrieran levemente, no esperaba nada parecido a lo que él acababa de contestarle. Estaba sorprendida.

-¿Por qué lo evades? Él no tiene ningún problema con que coman juntos. Con que comamos juntos.- Seguía sin poder pronunciar su nombre, el nombre de su amigo, simplemente porque no podía creer la situación en la que los tres habían caído. No podía creer que su rubio amigo no estuviera en ese momento revoloteando entre los dos y diciendo comentarios estúpidos cuya finalidad siempre había sido quebrantar el ambiente tenso que a menudo se formaba por la personalidad de su amigo. Él realmente estaba herido, a pesar de que jamás lo hubiera admitido frente a ella.

-Él es quien me está evadiendo. No se siente cómodo con mi presencia.- Sakura negó con la cabeza levemente, a pesar de que las palabras del moreno no eran del todo falsas, después de todo, ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo con su presencia. No después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años.

Volteó levemente su rostro, dirigiendo su mirada a un punto perdido en el follaje del patio trasero ennegrecido por la oscuridad de la noche.

-Él está herido, y yo también lo estoy.- Largos segundos transcurrieron antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar lo que la joven de cabellos rosados sentada a su lado acababa de decirle.

Era molesto escuchar la verdad flotando en el aire del exterior y no en el interior de su mente, en donde nadie pudiera reclamarle al respecto, ni siquiera él.

Parecía que ella era capaz de expresar todo lo que había reprimido en su cabeza durante su encierro, tal vez efectivamente ella estaba pasando por lo mismo, y también el rubio que permanecía al margen de la situación en el interior de la estancia.

Pero para él no era suficiente. Él quería escuchar más de lo que ella guardaba en su interior, quería conocer todo lo que ella sentía hacia su persona, todo lo que suponía había guardado por tanto tiempo y que confiaba que pudiera salir a la superficie con un simple movimiento de sus labios.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Casi podía percibir con sus sentidos el ambiente tornándose más tenso de lo que antes había estado. Esperó una respuesta rápida, certera, pero no la escuchó.

Pensaba que ella tendría una muy buena razón para estar en ese momento literalmente a su lado, pero todavía ninguna palabra había salido de su boca.

La ansiedad había comenzado a instalarse en su pecho nuevamente, aquella sensación que había experimentado durante todos y cada uno de los días que había pasado debajo del suelo, en donde ningún ser humano pudiera ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-Ya te dije mis razones.- Contestó con un tono de voz notablemente más apagado que el que antes había utilizado. Ella no estaba invitándolo a cenar cordialmente como había hecho apenas minutos atrás, la seriedad había invadido su rostro y su mirada parecía ocultar mucho más de lo que sus labios habían pronunciado. Casi podía ver los pensamientos recorrer la inmensidad de sus ojos verdes.-Es una misión.-

-Quiero oír tus verdaderas razones.- Sus palabras chocaron repentinamente contra sus oídos como miles de cuchillos atravesando su garganta cerrada, y pudo percibir ahora directamente la tristeza escondida detrás de sus ojos negros como el cielo, que acunaba una luna demandante y amarilla por sobre sus cabezas.

Esta vez fue su silencio el que atacó el pecho del moreno y comenzó a sentir de repente la ira acumularse en sus puños cerrados ¿Es que acaso no podía simplemente responder la pregunta que le había hecho?

Se la pasaba parloteando todo el tiempo, como un loro, molestándolo, provocándole dolores de cabeza por su verborragia que parecía nunca tener un final, y justamente en ese momento, en el único momento en el que había deseado que sus labios se movieran para darle una respuesta, ella había decidido guardar silencio.

Ella definitivamente era una molestia, a pesar de que pareciera que hubieran cambiado de roles, tan solo por esa noche.

Esta vez él era el que hacía las preguntas, y ella la que guardaba silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Sakura?- La kunoichi tembló al escuchar sus palabras. Se sentía débil cada vez que sus palabras la atacaban, ella era débil ante él, a pesar de que intentara esconderlo debajo de una capa de seguridad que había aprendido a construir con el correr de los años.

-¿Por qué tengo que querer algo de ti? Yo no quiero nada de ti, no espero que hagas nada por mi ni por Naruto.- Finalmente habló, dejando escuchar sus palabras claramente, manteniendo su mirada oscura y gélida contra la suya. La opción de escapar de su discurso había quedado fuera de juego desde que había decidido sentarse junto a él bajo aquella noche estrellada.

Su nombre, Naruto, había retumbado como una maldición hasta lo profundo de sus oídos, de los oídos de ambos ninjas.

-Todos esperan algo a cambio, no veo por qué deberías haberme curado si no querías algo de mi.- Ella negó con la cabeza a tiempo que sus palabras escapaban como serpientes de su estómago. Sintió su rostro endurecerse y sus párpados abrirse a la máxima capacidad al terminar de procesar las palabras en su mente.

-Yo no te curé con las esperanzas de obtener algo a cambio, esa no es la manera en la que actúo.- El joven ninja dejó escapar un sonido de su garganta que hacía las veces de risa, sorprendiendo a la persona que lo observaba a poco menos de un metro de distancia.

-No quieras distinguirte de las demás personas que conocí en mi vida. Todos actúan de la misma manera.-

Su mano se elevó rápidamente en el aire, sin que él se percatara, ya que había cerrado sus ojos después de terminar de hablar, ignorando las acciones de la joven de cabellos rosas, hasta sentir el dolor punzante en su mejilla izquierda, provocado por el tacto de la misma mano que meses atrás lo había tratado con cuidado.

El golpe había logrado voltear su rostro por completo, impidiendo que la joven pudiera ver la sorpresa grabada en sus ojos abiertos.

-No vuelvas a compararme con las personas que destruyeron a mi aldea.- Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de desaparecer en la luz tenue que provenía del interior de la estancia. Él no movió ni una célula de su cuerpo, permaneciendo en la pose que había quedado después de recibir de lleno la cachetada en su mejilla.

...

Su cabeza daba vueltas, su cuerpo, por el contrario, se sentía dichoso bajo las mantas que lo acunaban cerca del suelo. A su lado, una cabellera rubia y alborotada podía divisarse, tal vez más cerca de lo que hubiera deseado. Su respiración agitada retumbaba en sus oídos, pero él, dormía apaciblemente, como si sus oídos fueran ajenos a las voces y sonidos que retumbaban en el fondo de su mente.

Otra vez había tenido la misma pesadilla. Aquel sueño que lo atormentaba desde años atrás y que nunca había logrado concluir, debido a un despertar repentino y agitado. Sentía su cabeza palpitar como si su corazón estuviera alojado en esa cavidad. Elevó con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido su mano derecha hasta sus ojos para cubrirlos de la luz punzante que entraba de contrabando por las ranuras de las persianas de la habitación.

Era la primera noche en años que pasaba junto a otra persona. Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía dormir al lado de otro ser humano, más aún de ese ser humano específicamente.

Naruto.

Sabía que si exigía sus neuronas alborotadas un poco más de lo normal, lograría recordar aquellas noches que había pasado junto a él, junto a su equipo: el equipo siete.

Al estar compuesto por tres hombres y una mujer, la división a la hora de descansar solía consistir en dos tiendas, una en la que él dormía junto al jinchuriki, y la otra en la que la pelirrosa dormía en solitario. Su sensei de cabellos grises, por otro lado, solía tomar la guardia nocturna para excusarse y poder alejarse del grupo para leer en soledad sus libros para mayores de edad.

Los años habían transcurrido, y había logrado volver a conciliar el sueño, sin la molesta compañía de su espalda contra la suya, la posición en la que solían acomodarse para comodidad de ambos.

Las noches en la guarida de Orochimaru no eran ni una quinta parte de placenteras de lo que aquellas noches que pasaba en la compañía del que había sido su mejor amigo habían sido.

Naruto siempre había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces que le había preguntado lo había negado rotundamente. Sabía que el cuerpo a su lado seguía respirando de la misma manera intranquila que el suyo hacía, cuando ninguno de los dos lograba caer en los brazos de Morfeo, a pesar de que se molestaran en fingir que en verdad ambos estaban durmiendo.

Esa compañía había sido, muy a su pesar, la mejor que había tenido jamás por las noches, y esa noche no había sido diferente.

A pesar de que su mente parecía hacer oídos sordos al cansancio y la necesidad de descanso, su cuerpo había ganado la batalla la noche anterior, y había logrado caer en un profundo sueño más pronto de lo que hubiera esperado.

Lo que realmente le había sorprendido era la manera en la que había despertado después de volver a reproducir en su mente aquella memorable pesadilla que lo había atormentado durante al menos la mitad de las noches de su vida.

Las imágenes eran confusas, y se mezclaban con palabras incoherentes y gritos animales que penetraban su cabeza y le provocaban un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo.

De repente, el paisaje a su alrededor se volvía borroso y las luces y los colores comenzaban a desvanecerse bajo su mirada escarlata. Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y tiraba fuertemente de sus cabellos negros, que en algún momento de la ilusión se habían transformado hasta lograr un tono blanco como la nieve.

Jalaba y jalaba de ellos, pero el único cambio que podía percibir era que a medida que sus dedos tiraban, el largo del cabello aumentaba, y comenzaba a divisarse una maraña de pelo pajoso y blancuzco a sus pies, sobre la tierra de lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento.

Las voces en su cabeza no paraban, y de un momento a otro, todo se volvía negro. La oscuridad cubría todo a su alrededor. A pesar de que sus ojos se abrían y sus pupilas se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro, no lograba divisar nada. Solo oscuridad.

Y con un grito de su madre como último sonido, sus ojos se abrían y volvía al mundo de los vivos.

Todo había acabado.

Volteó su cuerpo silenciosamente hacia la derecha, pudiendo ahora observar con detenimiento la silueta que descansaba a su lado bajo las mantas. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, a un ritmo envidiable por sus pulmones agitados.

Ahí estaba. La persona de la que había huido durante los últimos años de su vida.

Su mejor amigo.

Cuánto había deseado en el pasado tener el coraje para poder enfrentarlo.

Sabía que todo a su alrededor se caería cuando escuchara sus palabras, cuando volviera a ver aquellos profundos ojos azules.

Pero él no podía enfrentarlo. No podía enfrentarlos.

Ellos eran su debilidad. Su hogar. Su familia.

Las personas que lo habían visto caer, que lo habían visto perder. Las personas que realmente conocían su verdadera forma de ser.

Su boca se abrió levemente de la impresión al ver que aquellos ojos que había observado, cerrados, durante los últimos minutos se abrían con rapidez, dejando en evidencia que su acompañante estaba despierto, probablemente desde mucho antes que él. Maldijo en su interior al percatarse de que ya era demasiado tarde para voltear su mirada y fingir que su atención estaba sobre otro punto de la habitación. Sería demasiado estúpido de su parte.

Su mirada azul se posó sin vergüenza sobre la suya, que había mantenido en el mismo punto desde que sus ojos se habían abierto. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, ni se inmutaron al escuchar los pasos de su compañera en el exterior de la estancia, probablemente dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha.

Silencio.

-Sasuke.- Escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por el rubio por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a ver. Jamás le había dirigido la palabra desde que habían salido de la torre de la Hokage, ni en el camino que habían recorrido hasta llegar al lugar en donde ahora estaban los tres. Se había limitado a guardar silencio, o a contestar las preguntas casuales que su compañera le hacía de vez en cuando para romper con aquel incómodo silencio, pero había ignorado su presencia desde un principio.

Tal vez sus pensamientos habían sido parecidos, tal vez prefería que esa conversación sucediera en un lugar en donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos. En la soledad de la noche.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a intercambiar palabra alguna en cuanto se habían acostado largas horas atrás, ni cuando se habían cruzado en la cocina apenas minutos antes de eso.

Ahora era el momento. El momento que, en secreto, ambos habían anhelado durante tantos años.

-Naruto.- Su voz se dejó escuchar casi inaudible en la habitación, rompiendo con la distancia que los había separado durante toda la noche. El rubio no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar, pero espiritualmente la brecha que los separaba parecía estar desapareciendo.

-No dijiste nada en la noche. Creí que no tenías intenciones de hablarme.- Negó suavemente con la cabeza ante la pregunta del rubio. Empezaba a pensar que lo conocía demasiado como para poder ocultarle nada jamás. Sabía que esos ojos azules podían leerlo de pies a cabeza incluso mejor que un usuario del byakugan.

Ellos eran muy parecidos después de todo.

-Tu tampoco dijiste nada, dobe.- Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo bajo las mantas al escuchar de vuelta esa voz llamándolo por ese nombre. Había pasado tanto tiempo que sus oídos casi lo habían olvidado.

Siguió con su mirada los movimientos del cuerpo junto al suyo atentamente. Sus piernas seguían inmóviles bajo las sábanas, a pesar de que, nuevamente, ese cosquilleo molesto se había instalado en la planta de sus pies, rogando que se levantara, que caminara hasta donde estaba ahora el cuerpo de su compañero, parado junto a la única ventana de la habitación que acababa de abrir parcialmente, dejando entrar la brisa fresca del exterior.

-Te hemos fallado, ¿Verdad?- Cerró sus ojos por un segundo al escuchar nuevamente la voz, notablemente más madura del rubio con el que había compartido habitación por la noche. Su cuello se había contracturado de repente y se le hizo extremadamente laborioso exhalar la porción de aire que había quedado atascada en sus pulmones. Jamás hubiera esperado que las primeras palabras de su compañero fueran esas. No de él entre todas las personas. -Tu nunca quisiste volver, esa nunca fue tu intención.-

Nuevamente el silencio se dejó escuchar frío y pesado entre ambos. Se percató de la leve sonrisa que acababa de formarse en los labios del jinchuriki, a tiempo que su boca se abría en una mueca extraña, al intentar formular una respuesta a su afirmación.

-Estas equivocado.- Se incorporó en el lecho con ayuda de sus brazos sin mucho esfuerzo y volteó finalmente su rostro para poder mirar directamente a la cara a la persona que acababa de hablarle.-Yo no dije que no quisiera volver, simplemente no necesitaba que me fueran a buscar.- Alcanzó a escuchar una leve risa escapar de los labios de su ex compañero, mientras su mirada se volvía a perder en las flores del jardín. Casi podía imaginar la silueta de su madre agachada entre los pastizales, regando sus adoradas plantas o arrancando los malos hierbajos con la ayuda de su hermano mayor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente por una mano caliente posándose sin cuidado sobre su hombro derecho. Se había agachado en el suelo, quedando su rostro levemente más arriba del suyo, pudiendo apreciar directamente el cuello y parte del pecho descubiertos, notando que el collar que antes había visto colgar en la zona había desaparecido.

-Lo hicimos porque queríamos hacerlo. Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por un amigo.- Se estremeció de repente al sentir la presión de su otra mano en su hombro izquierdo. Su agarre era rudo y tal vez demasiado familiar para su gusto. Su mente se trasladó por unos segundos al momento en que el hombre de cabellos plateados lo había tomado de esa manera, la escena era prácticamente la misma, sin embargo sus palabras eran tan diferentes.

Su rostro permaneció implacable y su mirada con la misma intensidad que nunca había perdido.

-Sasuke, tu eres mi mejor amigo, y me niego rotundamente a dejarte solo contra algo que jamás podrás vencer.-

Una media sonrisa se curvó lentamente en su rostro y pudo percibir de repente una mueca similar asomarse en el rostro de su compañero.

-Ni yo ni Sakura-chan, ni Kakashi-sensei quieren que tu vuelvas a Konoha si no es lo que realmente quieres, pero quiero que nos des una oportunidad. Quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz.-

Sintió de repente que sus palabras no eran necesarias, su silencio le decía todo. Su mirada, tan cálida como siempre había sido sobre la suya.

Su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil, su mirada implacable y su mueca se desvaneció de repente de su rostro, al sentir aquellos brazos y cuerpo caliente rodeando la totalidad de su persona.

-No voy a permitir que vuelvas a estar solo.-

Una gota de agua salada resbaló por su espalda, seguida de otra sobre la piel descubierta de sus hombros.

Pero esta vez prefirió guardar silencio. Ya no tenía nada más que decirle, ahora solo debía escuchar el silencio.

-Dobe-

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola queridos lectores!

Les traigo el capítulo siete de la historia! en este fragmento podemos ver un poco más de la vida de sakura, además de más interacción entre el equipo siete!  
Espero que les guste! por favor sigan dejando comentarios!

Respuesta a los comentarios del capítulo anterior :)

Denuss: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Siempre me llena de energías leerlos, además de ser fuente de gran inspiración. Creo que Sasuke se merecía ese golpe por parte de Sakura, a pesar de que a ella le haya dolido casi de la misma manera. Creo que el equipo siete está bastante fragmentado y herido y no creo que sea una herida fácil de cicatrizar. Me molesta en demasía cuando otros escritores comienzan con una historia en la que Sasuke vuelve y todos lo reciben con los brazos abiertos, porque es una opción que está más que descartada. Él provocó tanto daño en sus amigos y compañeros que pienso que merece ser castigado por eso, a pesar de que también merece una oportunidad de continuar con su vida en la aldea. Espero que te guste este capítulo! le trae un poco de alegría al ambiente incómodo que se creó en el capítulo anterior, a pesar de que falte bastante para que todo vuelva a ser "como era antes"

Gracias de vuelta por tu comentario, y espero recibir uno por este capítulo también! :)

Cami: jeje gracias por tus halagos! estoy de acuerdo sobre la charla de Naruto y Sasuke, fue un momento muy especial que no pude dejar de escribir. Su relación es un lazo que me parece tan sagrado, que no quería que lo perdieran del todo. Espero que te guste este capítulo! gracias por todo!

DULCECITO311: SIIII el corazón de Sasuke comienza a mostrarse, me intriga saber que se esconde allí jaja. gracias por tu mensaje! espero que te guste este episodio!

* * *

7

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que ambos estaban despiertos, desde que habían decidido finalmente dirigirse la palabra. Los dos tenían mucho para decir, mucho para relatar, y sin lugar a dudas, mucho para preguntar.

Sasuke había notado de inmediato el drástico cambio que había sufrido el carácter de su mejor amigo. Creía estúpidamente que él seguiría siendo el mismo niñato idiota que no podía siquiera intentar mantener una conversación adulta, que lo abrumaría con preguntas incómodas e innecesarias.

Pero eso no había sucedido.

Le intrigaba averiguar más sobre las vidas de sus compañeros. Ellos definitivamente habían cambiado desde la última vez que los había visto, desde que eran tres niños con toda una vida por delante.

A pesar de que no muchos años habían pasado, y de que sus vidas acababan de comenzar, Sasuke sentía el peso de cincuenta años sobre sus hombros. Tantas cosas habían pasado, tantas personas, tanto sufrimiento, tanto sacrificio, tantas peleas.

Su cuerpo era el de un joven de dieciocho años recién cumplidos, pero su mirada era similar a la de un anciano con más recuerdos que proyecciones al futuro.

Naruto por lo contrario en ese sentido no había cambiado demasiado. Su semblante apacible y su sonrisa jamás habían abandonado su rostro, y casi podía afirmar que eso jamás sucedería.

Secó con cuidado sus cabellos mojados, después de abandonar con un paso al frente la prisión de cristal de la ducha. El piso bajo sus pies se sentía tibio y de alguna manera agradable y los huesos de su espalda parecían querer dejar de atormentarlo con las corrientes de dolor que cruzaban su sistema nervioso las veinticuatro horas del día. Se vistió en silencio y después de mirar rápidamente su rostro en el espejo a la derecha abandonó la pequeña habitación, encontrándose de repente con el rostro de su compañera peligrosamente cerca del suyo. Se alejó respetuosamente a una distancia considerable y esperó a que ella hablara con ansias, antes de que el silencio que los rodeaba comenzara a hacerse incómodo.

-El desayuno ya está listo- Asintió levemente con la cabeza ante sus palabras y caminó lentamente hasta la cocina, como si a través del tacto de sus pies descalzos tratara de grabar en su memoria la sensación que el suelo de su hogar provocaba en sus sentidos.

El aroma insulso y casi imperceptible del arroz blanco inundó sus sentidos al entrar al comedor en el que su rubio amigo comía de la misma manera desagradable y poco educada que siempre había comido. La única mujer en la casa, por otra parte, tomaba en silencio la sopa de Miso que suponía ella misma había preparado, a sabiendas de que su amigo nunca había dispuesto ni dispondría jamás de habilidades culinarias.

-¡Sakura-chan, el desayuno está excelente!- Tomó asiento en el único lugar que quedaba junto a su amigo y levantó levemente la mirada para observar detenidamente la sonrisa que acababa de formarse en los labios de la kunoichi ante el cumplido.

Bajó lentamente la mirada hasta el plato dispuesto para él sobre la mesa y probó una pequeña porción de arroz blanco. De inmediato sintió su paladar adormecerse por el placer.

Llevaba meses comiendo basura descongelada que los bastardos de la prisión le daban para que no muriera de hambre, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces terminaba devolviendo todo el contenido de su estómago por el calor del ambiente subterráneo o simplemente por la consistencia y sabor desagradable que el alimento que le habían suministrado poseía.

Llevaba tantos años sin comer comida decente. Al menos su estómago estaba verdaderamente contento en aquella situación tan tensa en la que los tres se habían visto inmersos.

-Gracias.- Contestó simplemente la de cabellos rosados mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la mesa y llevaba su plato vacío hasta el fregadero. Naruto siguió sus acciones con la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que su amiga se dirigía a paso acelerado a la salida. Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera preguntar la razón de su ajetreo, Sakura continuó con su discurso.-Tengo que ir al hospital para empezar mi turno, pero les dejé preparado el almuerzo en la heladera. Tsunade-shishou dijo que sería bueno que entrenaran juntos por la tarde, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirle a Sai que me reemplace, si es que eso no les molesta. Los tres entrenaran en el lado oeste del barrio hasta el mediodía y me uniré a ustedes después de las dos de la tarde.- Giró su rostro suavemente y se dirigió, esta vez, directamente al joven de cabellos oscuros. -Sasuke, si tienes alguna molestia física durante el entrenamiento dile a los chicos que te lleven de inmediato al hospital para que pueda revisarte.-

La información se procesó lentamente en la cabeza del único Uchiha con vida en toda la faz de la tierra y pasaron largos segundos de silencio antes de que pudiera contestar.

-De acuerdo.- Ante su respuesta, la pelirrosa asintió levemente con la cabeza y después de mirar por última vez a ambos, se retiró de la habitación y de la casa en la que ahora los tres residían sin decir más nada.

…

Caminaba a paso lento en dirección al lugar en el que había prestado sus servicios y sus mejores sonrisas desde los últimos cuatro años.

Las personas que pasaban a su alrededor la saludaban con reverencias, las niñas la miraban con esa misma mirada que ella le dedicaba a su maestra y los jóvenes sentados en las veredas se sonrojaban al ver sus torneadas piernas pasar a la altura de sus cabezas. Ella finalmente había logrado ser una mujer respetada y reconocida por la población de la aldea de la hoja, y de las cinco naciones ninjas de la alianza.

Las personas que la habían visto crecer no podían creerlo. Pensar que esa chiquilla escuálida e inútil que había cumplido la simple función de completar el legendario equipo siete era ahora la mejor ninja médico en la aldea y una gran kunoichi reconocida por sus habilidades en velocidad y fuerza extraordinaria a la hora del combate.

Se había ganado el reconocimiento de los grandes, y el cariño de los chicos.

Todo lo que siempre había deseado finalmente comenzaba a tomar cuerpo frente a sus ojos.

Pero.

Ella no era feliz.

Ella vivía ahora en compañía de su mejor amiga de la infancia, Ino Yamanaka. Compartían un modesto piso cerca del hospital de Konoha, a poca distancia del edificio del Hokage y de la casa de su maestra. Los días de semana solía tomar el turno matutino y abandonaba su hogar cuando todavía la mayoría de la población de la villa no había despertado. Trabajaba en su consultorio y en emergencias hasta las dos de la tarde, la hora en la que se desataba una guerra de miradas entre los candidatos que deseaban invitarla a almorzar.

Todos los días almorzaba con un joven diferente o en ocasiones con alguna de sus colegas.

A pesar de que le divertía conocer a sus colegas hombres en la peculiar hora del almuerzo, nunca había considerado tomar en serio las invitaciones que le hacían para cenar o para pasear por los campos de entrenamiento.

La mujer de una sola cita. Así la llamaban en el hospital de Konoha.

Ella solía reírse de ese sobrenombre cuando Ino la molestaba, pero no se tomaba verdaderamente en serio el hecho de que en poco tiempo se había convertido en un trofeo que muchos ninjas de la villa deseaban conseguir.

Después del almuerzo, Sakura solía entrenar en el antiguo campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete hasta que oscureciera, en compañía de Naruto y Sai. Lo que los ninjas no sabían era que la mayoría de las veces, por no decir todas, se limitaban a pelear entre sí, dejándola a un costado sentada bajo la sombra de la arboleda característica, con la pobre excusa de que debía guardar su chakra por si alguno de los dos se lastimaba.

Ella sufría en silencio el rechazo de sus compañeros y en ocasiones se retiraba de la zona despacio, sin siquiera ser notada por sus compañeros de equipo.

Sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa, y que no lo hacían a propósito pero la razón de que lo hicieran simplemente le hacía daño.

Ellos pensaban que ella era débil. Ella probablemente seguía siendo la misma molestia que había sido en el pasado.

Ella entrenaba en el silencio de la noche, después de retirarse del campo de entrenamiento, tomar una ducha y acompañar a su maestra al bar más cercano a emborracharse.

Entrenaba sin descanso hasta altas horas de la noche y volvía en silencio a su hogar exactamente a la medianoche. Ino acostumbraba fingir que estaba dormida, y ella fingía que estaba cansada, intercambiando pocas palabras antes de que el día volviera a empezar.

Su vida estaba incompleta, y sabía que no se completaría hasta que el eslabón perdido volviera a unirse a la cadena, o simplemente desapareciera para siempre.

Sasuke.

-¡Sakura-sama!- Escuchó su nombre en gritos histéricos desde el exterior de su oficina y se apresuró a abandonar sus pensamientos y concentrarse enteramente a la preparación mental a la que siempre se sometía antes de atender una emergencia.

Corrió por los pasillos en compañía de su subordinada hasta llegar a la sala de emergencias en la que sabía debería volver a enfrentar a su peor enemigo.

La muerte.

…

Miró disimuladamente el reloj situado en la pared frente a su rostro. Desde donde estaba, sentada en una banca en el patio del hospital en compañía de un médico de Suna que la había invitado temprano en la mañana alcanzó a divisar las agujas marcando las dos en punto. Debía volver con sus compañeros.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa a su acompañante después de excusarse torpemente ante su invitación a una cita y caminó a paso acelerado hasta la salida, después de tirar el resto de su comida en el contenedor más cercano.

Caminó hundida en sus pensamientos, hasta que los gritos del héroe de Konoha la sacaron a la fuerza de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo en silencio, pensando que los tres jóvenes que luchaban frente a sus ojos no se habían percatado aún de su presencia. Tomó asiento bajo un árbol cercano a la zona y se limitó a observar atentamente el entrenamiento de sus compañeros.

-Fea- Volteó su mirada levemente hasta chocar con el rostro pálido e inexpresivo de su compañero de equipo y no pudo contener la sonrisa que se curvó repentinamente en sus labios. No lo veía desde la última misión que habían tenido juntos, aproximadamente dos meses atrás.

Se incorporó rápidamente y sacudió con sus manos el polvo de su delantal. Caminó lentamente hasta donde su compañero estaba sin decir palabra alguna y se detuvo al llegar a donde estaba, lanzándose sorpresivamente a sus brazos, sorprendiendo al artista. Sai sonrió levemente ante la acción de su compañera y no pudo hacer más que rodear su espalda con sus brazos delgados en un abrazo cariñoso pero no demasiado invasivo, como los que había visto a Hinata recibir de Naruto durante su última misión.

-¡Sai!- Se separó rápidamente del cuerpo de su compañera al sentir las miradas de los presentes sobre su espalda, percibiendo que habían interrumpido su entrenamiento. Sakura se limitó a mirarlo cariñosamente, posando con cuidado una mano sobre su hombro derecho.-Espero que estos dos no te hayan traído muchos problemas.- El de cabellos negros negó rápidamente con la cabeza y miró confundido a su compañera al ver que esta seguía riendo. Tal vez debería volver a leer ese libro en donde hablaban del diálogo casual, porque a veces no terminaba de entenderlo.

-¿Algún herido hasta ahora?- Preguntó la pelirrosa, dirigiéndose a todos sus compañeros, mitad en broma y mitad en serio. Sabía que si se trataba de Sasuke y Naruto las cosas serían siempre un poco más complicadas de lo necesario. Los tres negaron con la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo y ella asintió complacida ante la dirección positiva que el entrenamiento había tomado.

-Teme, tomemos un descanso.-Pidió el rubio repentinamente, antes de tirarse sin cuidado sobre el árbol más cercano, despojándose de su musculosa negra empapada en el camino. El pelinegro asintió levemente con la cabeza y siguió el mismo camino que su amigo había tomado a paso lento y con la mirada posada atentamente en la única mujer del grupo. Ella se había detenido a hablar de algo sospechoso con el idiota de su reemplazo. Podía confirmarlo por el sonrojo en las mejillas antes pálidas de su compañera y la risa extraña que acababa de abandonar los labios de ese fenómeno. Le quitó interés al asunto a tiempo que se sentaba con cuidado bajo la sombra del mismo árbol que Naruto había elegido para descansar.

Cerró lentamente sus ojos y se dejó guiar por el cansancio de su cuerpo casi hasta caer en la inconsciencia del sueño, antes de que aquella voz irritante irrumpiera repentinamente en sus oídos.

Pensaba que se había acostumbrado a su tono de voz a través de los años, pero esa risa molesta resonando en sus oídos le hacía acordar a la niña con la que había tenido que lidiar en la infancia, no a la joven que lo había golpeado en el rostro la noche anterior.

Dirigió su mirada nuevamente al fruto de su molestia.

Ella seguía hablando y riendo animadamente con aquel idiota que parecía entender apenas el cincuenta porciento de la conversación. En cuanto ambos guardaron silencio de repente, pudo ver que la ninja médico comenzaba a retirar con cuidado su delantal rosa claro y bajaba lentamente el cierre de su conocida musculosa rojiza. Volteó su rostro por inercia al ver que ella efectivamente se estaba desnudando, y se sintió estúpido al percatarse de que llevaba un top rosado de entrenamiento hasta la altura de sus costillas debajo de la prenda que ahora había volado cerca de donde se encontraba la campera naranja de quien descansaba a su lado. Naruto lo miró divertido al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer y se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada ante sus risas.

-Teme, pareces un puberto con tus mejillas coloradas, ¿Es que acaso nunca le viste el ombligo a una chica tan linda como Sakura-chan?- Gruñó por lo bajo ante el comentario y se debatió entre golpear su rostro con su puño o destruirlo con una patada.

-Dobe, no digas estupideces.- Volteó su rostro enrojecido de vuelta a donde los otros ninjas se encontraban y se sorprendió al ver que ahora ambos se veían inmersos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo similar al que se habían sometido su amigo y él minutos atrás.

La joven lanzaba golpes certeros al rostro de su compañero que se limitaba a esquivarlos y atacar con patadas paulatinamente a la de cabellos rosados. Hasta el momento ninguno de los golpes había dado en su blanco y Sasuke pensó por un segundo que la Sakura que había entrenado a su lado a los trece años jamás hubiera podido mantener un combate de ese nivel.

Ella realmente había evolucionado durante los últimos años.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a su compañero de cabellos rubios y lo examinó por unos segundos con sus ojos negros antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

-Hablas como si tú si hubieras visto tal cosa.- El de cabellos rubios explotó en carcajadas ante el comentario de su compañero, recibiendo una mirada glacial por parte del que acababa de hablar. Ese idiota.

-Teme, tengo dieciocho años, no ocho. Por supuesto que he visto más que el ombligo de una chica bonita.-Sasuke sintió su ceja derecha elevarse involuntariamente ante el comentario y sus ansias de golpearlo se hicieron gigantes de repente.- Pero ahora dudo que tu lo hayas hecho...-

Ahora si se lo había ganado.

Escuchó el golpe proveniente del de cabellos negros y se distrajo por un mínimo segundo para voltear su mirada hacia la escena a pocos metros de distancia, segundo que su contrincante aprovechó para propinarle un golpe de puño en el costado derecho.

El lugar en el que se mostraba orgullosa aquella pequeña cicatriz.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo después de recibir el golpe y sintió el cuerpo de su compañero junto al suyo de inmediato al ver que había logrado golpearla.

Sasuke y Naruto se incorporaron de inmediato al sentir el ruido de sus rodillas golpeando con el suelo, acudiendo a donde la fémina se encontraba retorciéndose en el suelo.

-¡Sakura-chan!- El rubio la tomó repentinamente entre sus brazos, levantándola del suelo como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de plumas. Escuchó un sonido similar a una risa escapar de los labios de la pelirrosa y los tres la miraron confundidos, al ver que se escapaba de la prisión de los brazos de su mejor amigo y se incorporaba dificultosamente a su lado, comenzando a tratar el golpe con su chakra verde claro.

-Estoy bien, solo me distraje por un segundo, es todo. Podemos continuar con el entrenamiento.- Su mirada verdosa se dirigió finalmente al artista, después de pasar por el rostro sorprendido de Sasuke, y la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto.

El de cabellos negros asintió levemente con su cabeza y camino lentamente hasta la zona en la que habían estado entrenando hasta ese momento, seguido de la ninja médico. Sasuke y Naruto, se dirigieron nuevamente a la sombra de los árboles.

El primero volteó levemente su rostro para mirar al de ojos azules y terminó con la conversación que habían tenido segundos atrás.

-Yo nunca dije que no lo haya hecho, Dobe.- El aludido sonrió ante su respuesta y golpeó su hombro de manera amistosa con su puño cerrado.

-Teme pervertido, deja de mirarle el culo a Sakura-chan.-

El golpe seco de su puño chocando contra su cabeza volvió a escucharse en el campo de entrenamiento, pero esta vez Sakura no desvió su mirada del enfrentamiento en el que se veía inmersa.

Supuso que podía empezar a acostumbrarse a que eso pasara nuevamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Saludos queridos lectores! Les traigo la novena parte de la historia, creo que cada vez se está poniendo más y más interesante. Sasuke y Sakura tienen mucho de que hablar, no lo creen?  
Espero que les guste este capítulo, no se imaginan lo que es el próximo! ;)

Les dejo las respuestas a sus maravillosos comentarios del capítulo anterior:

Denuss: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me puso muy feliz leerlo, me alimenta mis ganas de seguir escribiendo esta historia :)

Me alegra que tengas la misma opinión con respecto a la vuelta de Sasuke a la aldea y la reacción de sus compañeros. Realmente no se que se le cruza por la mente a las personas que creen que podría ser perdonado tan fácilmente. El capítulo anterior incluyó bastante humor, debido a que me encanta que mis historias sean divertidas, sin contar que el anime/manga en sí es humor puro, a pesar de tratar con temas tan serios. Incluiré más humor en la historia si es de su agrado, me divierte mucho escribirlo. Creo que la relación Sasuke/Sai nunca podría funcionar, a pesar de que en este caso Sai no se siente atraído por Sakura de esa manera, ellos solo son grandes amigos :) La causa del sonrojo de Sakura es otra, y la veremos más adelante ;)  
Con respecto a los otros personajes, en este momento estoy a punto de incluir el equipo de Neji, Lee y Tenten en alguna escena, realmente me gusta ese equipo, y todavía estoy pensando en la aparición de Kakashi, quiero que sea explosiva :) Hinata aparecera, pero hay que esperar un poco más jeje. Me despido diciendo que adoro tus comentarios testamento y espero recibir otro por este capítulo :) nos leemos pronto!

DULCECITO311: wowww Sasuke tiene hormonas! jaja si, es cierto, él comienza a fijarse un poco en Sakura, la aproximación será larga y paso a paso, espero que puedas esperar para ver el resultado de este romance :)  
Con respecto a Sakura y su fantasmas, ciertamente estas en lo cierto, ella debe librarse de lo suyo para ayudar a Sasuke, pero lo que no sabe en verdad es que podrá ayudarse a ella misma mientras ayuda a Sasuke. Será un doble proceso muy interesante, y espero tu opinión al respecto! tu comentario me sirvió bastante en este sentido. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje! espero que te guste este capítulo! :)

: Gracias por tu comentario! A mi también me encanta la relación entre Naruto y Sasuke, hubiera sido una lástima desperdiciarla, es simplemente genial. Shikamaru también me parece un personaje interesante, y estoy pensando una manera de poder incorporarlo en un capítulo de la historia, sería bastante divertido. En cuanto a Hinata, veo que hay muchos interesados en su relación con Naruto jeje, supongo que mostraré un poco de eso pronto para los fans de la pareja :) Gracias de vuelta y espero que disfrutes de este nuevo fragmento de la historia!

Cami: Diste en el clavo con tu comentario! :) **PROXIMAMENTE HABRÁ UN ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE SAKURA Y SASUKE,** por no decir varios ;) jeje espero que te guste este capítulo, Naruto es pervertido como su maestro, que más podía haber hecho? jeje

Espero que lo disfruten! :) no se olviden de dejar sus opiniones!

* * *

8

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que los tres residían en el barrio Uchiha. Todas las mañanas era la misma rutina; ella cocinaba, los tres comían, ella se iba al hospital, ellos entrenaban en el lado oeste del barrio.

A las 2 en punto de la tarde ella volvía y se unía a su entrenamiento. El tipo de cabellos negros y piel pálida no había vuelto a aparecer, solo eran Naruto y él.

Entrenaban duro y hablaban durante largo rato. Hablaban de lo que había pasado durante los últimos años, de lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso instante y de lo que querían que pasara.

Le había contado a su mejor amigo la única meta que le quedaba después de cumplir de manera fallida su último ideal: restaurar su clan.

El rubio se había reído de él, y lo había llamado pervertido antes de decirle que dejara de preocuparse por lo que haría en el futuro y que disfrutara de lo que le estaba pasando en ese preciso instante.

Vaya hipócrita era su amigo. Siempre hablando de cuando fuera Hokage en un futuro, a su parecer, no muy lejano.

Siempre hablando de la envidia que le tenía al de cabellos rojos por haber logrado su meta antes que él. Siempre hablando de la necesidad que tenía de poder velar por las vidas de las personas que habitaban la aldea.

Sasuke anhelaba otras cosas; cosas que su rubio amigo ya había anhelado y ya había conseguido, de una manera diferente tal vez, pero que ya había alcanzado.

Quería formar una familia, tener un hogar al que regresar después de entrenar duro por las tardes, una mujer que le sonriera y le dijera que la comida ya estaba lista, después de recibir entre sus brazos a sus futuros hijos.

Quería volver a ver el abanico mostrándose orgulloso en todas sus ropas, en el cuerpo de alguien más, alguien que fuera similar a él, alguien que lo hiciera pertenecer a un grupo; a un clan.

Quería tener en sus manos lo que antes le habían robado. Esa era su mayor ambición, ahora que le habían dado la oportunidad de tenerlo.

Se había enterado por parte de su compañero de la muerte de los padres de Sakura.

Ninguno de los tres tenía ahora un hogar al que regresar, no tenían padres que los cuidasen, ni hermanos que los acompañasen, pero sin embargo ellos, ellos dos se veían tan felices...

Él todavía no había podido volver a sonreír de la manera que ellos lo hacían. Quería saber como habían logrado llenar el vacío.

Había notado los cambios que ella había experimentado desde la primera vez que la había vuelto a ver. Ella era diferente, se sentía diferente, se escuchaba diferente, pero realmente no podía figurar en su mente los cambios en concreto.

Ella era diferente, había cambiado; pero seguía siendo el mismo enigma que siempre había sido bajo sus ojos.

No habían hablado desde la primera noche de su reencuentro. Cuando ella llegaba, a las 2 en punto de la tarde, se limitaba a observarlos entrenar, y luego, después de que terminasen, le pedía al rubio que luchara contra ella, pero nunca se lo había pedido a él. Nunca le sostenía la mirada, nunca le dedicaba más atención de la estrictamente necesaria, nunca le ofrecía ninguna de las sonrisas que parecía regalar a cada persona que se le cruzara en el camino, sin excepciones; además de él mismo.

Tal vez, después de todo, ella sí le tenía miedo.

Él había intentado matarla, era esperable que no quisiera volver a enfrentarse siquiera a la seriedad de su rostro.

Ahora ellos estaban solos, su amigo había corrido hasta el interior de la casa para poder prepararse antes de la cita que tendría con su aparente novia por la noche. Ellos estarían solos por un largo rato, y él no guardaría silencio ni por un segundo, si se trataba de descifrar la mente de aquella ninja que había sido su compañera de equipo y su admiradora no tan secreta cuando eran niños.

-Sasuke.-Ella lo llamó, y posó una de sus manos pequeñas en el medio de su espalda sudada. La noche era calurosa y finalmente había considerado quitarse su camisa frente a la mirada de sus custodios.- Me gustaría poder revisarte lo antes posible para saber si el entrenamiento está interfiriendo en la cicatrización de tus heridas.- No hubo respuesta de su parte. Su voz era seria y analítica cuando se dirigía a su persona, nada de tonos agudos ni de gritos histéricos para su persona, ella se había mantenido en el límite, hasta que su mano se había escabullido peligrosamente hasta la zona más afectada de su cuerpo.

Finalmente habían llegado al punto de quiebre.

Sintió los músculos de su espalda contraerse bajo su tacto, y supuso que ella no dejaría pasar de largo un detalle tan significativo de su estado de salud. Hasta ahora parecía que eso era lo único que le interesaba de su persona.

-¿Te duele aquí?- Presionó con cuidado con sus dedos sobre su carne y debió morder levemente su labio inferior para reprimir un gemido de dolor producto del estado fatídico en el que se encontraba su espalda mancillada.

-No es nada grave- Contestó el Uchiha imitando irónicamente su tono seco y autoritario, a pesar de que las últimas palabras habían sonado más como las que utilizaría una adorable enfermera y no como la temeraria kunoichi que acababa de dirigirle la palabra.

-De hecho creo que sí lo es. Estuve pensando que tal vez tus dolencias en la zona lumbar y en el pecho sean efectos secundarios del mal uso del Susano'o...- No pudo evitar elevar una ceja ante el comentario a tiempo que clavaba sus ojos negros en su mirada verdosa. Se percató enseguida de que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido levemente, además de que sus palabras habían cesado de repente, dándole un tono adorable a su piel pálida, y hasta convidando con sus exóticos cabellos rosas.

No solo conocía su técnica, sino que juzgaba la forma en la que la había utilizado.

Definitivamente esa no era la misma Sakura que él había conocido. No reconocía más que las facciones de aquella mujer sentada junto a él bajo la sombra de los árboles frondosos.

-¿Cómo conoces de la existencia y funcionamiento de mi técnica?- Su boca se abrió y cerró levemente de la impresión al escuchar las palabras que habían escapado raudas de los labios de su compañero. Definitivamente los hombres de la aldea necesitaban tomar un curso intensivo de cortesía y buenos modales.

-Esta todo en tu historia clínica, además conozco a uno de los guardaespaldas del Raikage que me ha contado sobre el funcionamiento de tu técnica, Sasuke, felicitaciones por poder controlar las fuerzas del más allá. Supongo que Naruto ya te debe haber preguntado por mí todas las grandezas de tu estilo de lucha, por lo que no te sientas obligado a darme explicaciones.- Contestó con un tono irónico la ninja médico mientras se levantaba del suelo y le extendía una mano para ayudarlo, después de sacudir el polvo de su delantal rosado.

Él rechazó olímpicamente el gesto y se incorporó sin ayuda más que de sus pies cansados y se apresuró a seguirle el paso a la joven que caminaba a apenas dos metros de distancia de su persona, bajo el cielo pintado en tonos rojizos y rosados que indicaban el arribo inmediato de la luz de la luna.

-¿Sabes?- Comentó ella apenas un momento antes de cruzar con sus pies el umbral de la puerta de entrada a la residencia, volteando su cuerpo completamente para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Él le sostuvo la mirada y gruñó de manera audible para indicarle que continuara mientras intentaba descifrar la sonrisa divertida que acababa de posicionarse en el medio de su rostro. -Haces demasiadas preguntas.- Terminó por decirle antes de volver a girar sobre sus talones para caminar hasta el interior de la casa como si nada acabara de pasar. Como si una sonrisa no acabara de posarse en sus labios por el comentario de su compañera.

Caminó hasta donde ella estaba y se desplomó en el sillón, a su lado, después de asegurarse de que Naruto ya había abandonado la estancia. Era extraño pensar que todavía no se sentía cómodo cuando los tres estaban juntos.

-Alguien tiene que pagar por tu silencio, por lo general eres tú la que llena los espacios.- Ella rió bajito ante su comentario y volteó su rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, examinando la mueca que se había formado en sus labios.

-Supongo que esa siempre fue mi función.-Admitió la pelirrosa, manteniendo el humor en el ida y vuelta, y la mirada sobre aquellos penetrantes ojos negros. Jamás había observado con detenimiento aquellas pupilas que escrutaban su rostro de manera casi escalofriante. Sintió una leve corriente recorrer su cintura y de repente recordó la razón por la que debía esta ahí; así de cerca, así de íntimo.-Voltéate.- Pidió suavizando su tono de voz. A veces creía que su personalidad cambiaba cuando se trataba de atender las heridas de sus pacientes, o al menos eso era lo que sus amigos le decían. La gente que más amaba, ellos estaban de acuerdo en que su profesión no solo beneficiaba a la población de la aldea, sino también a ella misma.

El pelinegro obedeció y se volteó sin decir más nada, hasta volver a sentir el tacto de aquellas manos pequeñas sobre su espalda desnuda. Un leve calor recorrió la zona adolorida, indicándole que el chakra de color verdoso había comenzado a emanar de sus manos.

Los dedos presionaban de una manera eficiente y tranquilizadora la musculatura, el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones cada vez que la distancia entre sus manos y su espalda desaparecía y sentía que desde donde estaba, detrás de su cuerpo, podía manejarlo, como si fuera un muñeco.

Sus ojos se habían cerrado lentamente, a medida que la inflamación desaparecía y el dolor agudo que sentía en el esqueleto dejaba de ser tan punzante, hasta el punto en el que olvidó que había existido en algún momento.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó ella después de posar sus manos casi cariñosamente sobre sus hombros, acercando su rostro para volver a posar su mirada sobre la de su contrario. Justo cuando había pensado que iba a caer en un sueño placentero, escuchó su voz volver a invadir sus oídos, y sus manos posarse casualmente en la parte superior de su espalda.

-Sí, mucho, gracias.-Las palabras salían casi automáticas de sus labios, y su mirada había vuelto a perderse en aquellos pozos color verde. La pelirrosa retiró lentamente sus manos de su cuerpo y acomodó su camisa cuidadosamente sobre sus hombros, indicándole en silencio que podía volver a vestirse. Él asintió levemente con la cabeza y se vistió sin decir más nada, levantando su mirada solo al notar que la joven se había levantado de su lugar y caminaba hasta perderse en la puerta de la cocina.

De repente esa pregunta había vuelto a dispararse en su mente y su mirada buscaba desesperada el cuerpo de la poseedora de dicha respuesta.

Siguió sus pasos rápidamente y se adentró a la cocina sin decir palabra alguna, parándose frente a su custodia al llegar, como esperando a que ella volviera a retomar el hilo de la conversación que había muerto apenas minutos atrás.

-Voy a calentar la cena.- Sus palabras salieron casi automáticas al ver la expresión en los ojos negros. Su rostro seguía siendo impredecible para ella, pero suponía que esperaba a que ella dijera algo. Eso era lo único que tenía para decir.-Espero que no me preguntes por qué lo hago, porque la respuesta sigue siendo la misma de antes.-Bromeó minutos después, mientras le daba la espalda al de cabellos negros, ocupada en calentar el alimento que había preparado ese mismo día a la mañana.

Ninguna respuesta al comentario llegó a sus oídos, pero sintió aquella mirada clavándose lentamente en su espalda y se volteó para darle la cara, casi por acto reflejo.

-No quería preguntarte nada.- Mintió el de cabellos negros mientras posaba nuevamente su mirada sobre el rostro de la pelirrosa, analizando sus expresiones.-Simplemente quería que sepas que no me importa por qué lo haces, pero realmente agradezco tu forma de actuar.-

Ella no comprendía por qué él sentía esa necesidad de agradecerle todo lo que hacía. No creía haber escuchado jamás algo parecido salir de sus labios y lo demostró con la expresión de sorpresa que tomó repentinamente su rostro caliente.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Naruto también? Solo les dejé su espacio, para que pudieran hablar tranquilos, ustedes son mejores amigos después de todo.- El de cabellos negros asintió levemente con la cabeza y dio un paso adelante antes de continuar con lo que antes había expresado.

Su espacio personal era invadido poco a poco, no solo por sus enigmáticos ojos oscuros, sino que ahora también por la totalidad de su persona caminando paso a paso hasta llegar a menos de un metro de distancia de donde ella se encontraba. Si no fuera Sasuke, tal vez hubiera interpretado la situación de una manera completamente diferente.

-Los tres necesitamos hablar tranquilos.- Sintió su corazón encogerse ante sus palabras y miró al suelo durante unos segundos, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos en su mente, impidiendo que aquellos pozos negros interfirieran nuevamente en su funcionamiento.

-Si quieres decirme algo, deberías hacerlo ahora. Te escucho cuando estés preparado.-

Él negó levemente con la cabeza y dejó otra de sus risas características escapar de sus labios abiertos. Ella se había tornado tan ingenua de repente. Se preguntaba dónde había quedado el tono irónico que había usado con anterioridad y además sentía curiosidad en saber si su cercanía había sido un factor determinante en el cambio de su postura.

-Sakura...tú eres la que tienes que empezar con esto.-


	9. Chapter 9

Saludos lectores! Publico el jueves este capítulo porque no se si tendré tiempo mañana! Este y el próximo son los últimos capítulos publicados hasta el año que viene :) Lo más probable es que la primera semana de enero no pueda publicar :( porque estoy de vacaciones.  
En cuanto al capítulo, es un capítulo que personalmente me encanta. Es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que les guste y dejen muchos comentarios :):)

Respuesta a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews :) :

DULCECITO311: Si, es cierto, creo que Sasuke también podría haber empezado en esta situación pero creo que la razón por la que no lo hizo es que realmente tiene miedo de hacerlo. No creo que tenga el coraje suficiente para enfrentar el pasado de manera tan directa, y por eso prefiere provocar a Sakura para que lo haga ella misma. Es complicado...pero espero que te guste. Este capítulo empieza con esa situación. Gracias por tu comentario! feliz navidad y año nuevo para ti también! :)

Denuss: Muchas gracias por tu review! :) Me alegra que te guste la historia hasta ahora. Sabes que pienso de la misma manera y tengo un juicio muy parecido al tuyo en cuanto a la situación post guerra del equipo siete y de Sasuke en específico. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que sea acorde a la idea que tienes sobre la historia. Muchas gracias por tus halagos :D me hacen muy feliz! Nunca te olvides de dejar tus comentarios, son muy útiles para mi! de verdad me encanta que mis lectores puedan participar de manera activa en la creación del relato. Muchas gracias de nuevo!

Bloddy cherry: Bienvenida nueva lectora! Que grata sorpresa que nuevas personas lean la historia y dejen sus reviews! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Coincido contigo en el sentido de que Sakura es la única mujer que podría estar con Sasuke en un futuro. Ellos simplemente tienen química, se entienden, no son tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo creo que se complementan, además del amor que Sakura siempre sintió por él, que no es poca cosa. Espero que te guste la continuación, gracias por tus palabras tan lindas y espero que puedas dejar más comentarios en el futuro :)

Cami: Wohaa! siii, enfrentamiento entre Sakura y Sasuke! Me encantaría que hubiera uno en la serie, simplemente volaría mi mente en miles de pedazos, sería perfecto, pero claramente imposible, por lo que me tomé el atrevimiento de hacerlo yo misma, y creo que no lo hice tan mal ;)  
Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste la continuación. Ese Naruto es un pervertido jeje

Itzumi: Nueva lectora! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por dejar tu opinión, es muy valiosa para mi :D Gracias por tus palabras, gracias! Espero que disfrutes de la continuación, nos leemos la próxima!

* * *

9

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa al procesar lo que acababa de escuchar en su mente. Él no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿acaso la estaba provocando?

Se preguntaba qué demonios estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza como para poder demandarle que empezara con esa necesaria conversación que se habían encargado de eludir hasta ese momento. Negó con la cabeza de inmediato y giró con su mano derecha la perilla de la cocina para apagar el fuego, eliminando la única luz que iluminaba a la habitación, además de una lámpara amarillenta de pobre alcance que estaba empotrada en el techo a larga distancia de sus cabezas.

El momento había llegado, y esta vez, no dejaría que su voz temblara ni por un segundo.

-Yo no tengo nada para decir, tú eres el que parece tener un discurso planeado desde que cruzaste por esa maldita puerta.- El de cabellos negros escuchó atentamente sus palabras y no dejó que los signos de su nerviosismo pasaran inadvertidos por su mirada, percatándose de la manera en la que había comenzado a estrangular el borde de su delantal con su mano izquierda.

-Sakura, no sirve de nada que me mientas. Por supuesto que tienes mucho para decir, al igual que yo.- Ella volvió a negar con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza la afirmación que había hecho el Uchiha, a tiempo que daba un paso al frente, acortando rápidamente la distancia entre los dos, al posar su dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre la porción descubierta del pecho de su contrario.

-Deja de provocarme de esa manera, porque no lograrás que me ponga a llorar como la niña estúpida que alguna vez fui por tus palabras hirientes.- La respuesta tardó largos segundos en llegar, en los que él se dedicó completamente a la tarea de analizar las palabras de la pelirrosa en su cabeza, mientras sus ojos se perdían en aquel verde furioso frente a su rostro.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que hagas lo que debiste hacer desde el principio.-

Ella no dijo nada, él tampoco, ni siquiera después de sentir de vuelta la mano de Sakura chocar violentamente contra su rostro.

Había golpeado nuevamente su rostro, pero supo en el preciso instante que el golpe lo alcanzó que el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos verdes era mayor al que su mejilla comenzaba a sentir. Considerablemente mayor.

-Si lo que querías era pelear, Uchiha, deberías haberlo dicho desde el principio.-

Sintió la amargura apoderarse de sus labios y la ira correr rauda por su sangre. No iba a seguir conteniéndose si ella seguía atacándolo de esa asquerosa manera.

¿Por qué lo golpeaba si ella también estaba sufriendo? Lo podía leer en sus expresiones, en el sonido extraño que escapó de sus labios al hacerlo, en la manera en la que su chakra se había transformado, en la manera en que sus rodillas habían comenzado a moverse involuntariamente. La estúpida estaba temblando mientras lo golpeaba. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que ella estaba aterrada.

De inmediato, sintió sus manos rodeando su cuello, de la misma manera que lo había hecho tiempo atrás, la segunda vez que había intentado acabar con su vida. El aire abandonó rápidamente sus pulmones y un gemido involuntario escapó de sus labios producto de la presión ejercida en aquella zona de su cuerpo.

Su mirada no se separó ni por un segundo de su rostro, de sus labios endurecidos, de las gotas de sudor rodando por su frente amplia, de las puntas de sus cabellos erizándose.

De aquellos malditos ojos verdes que le rogaban clemencia.

-No tengo intenciones de acabar con tu vida, no antes de que aclaremos algunas cosas.- Ella arrancó sus manos heladas de su cuello con desesperación, sintiendo las uñas de sus dedos clavarse en su carne rojiza.

Volteó levemente su rostro ensombrecido después de haber recuperado el control de su respiración para escupir la sangre que había llegado hasta su boca por la agresión recientemente recibida.

Su mirada se había transformado, de dolor había pasado a ira. De miedo a desprecio. De compasión a odio absoluto. Él realmente era despreciable.

Apenas unos segundos habían bastado para que la luz abandonara aquellos ojos verdosos. Se preguntaba cuántos más harían falta para que los abandonara para siempre.

-¿Es que acaso no te enseñaron a comportarte en la cárcel? Ese truco no va a volver a funcionar conmigo.- El de cabellos negros dejó escapar una risa espeluznante de sus labios, mientras que el sonido de los huesos de sus dedos estrujándose se dejaba escuchar, haciendo eco con las cuatro paredes que los rodeaban de una manera casi asfixiante. Ella dejó de pestañear, manteniendo la mirada oscura contra la suya y posando lentamente una de sus manos sobre su cuello para curar las heridas recientemente hechas. No quería que las marcas se vieran por la mañana, ambos habían acordado en silencio que Naruto jamás se enteraría de lo que pasaría esa noche.-¿Sabes qué?- Continuó al ver que Sasuke parecía haber sellado sus labios hasta que sus palabras finalmente salieran de su boca.- Si quieres que hable entonces lo haré, ¿realmente quieres saber lo que pienso sobre tí y lo que nos pasó a Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y a mi cuando te fuiste? Entonces lo escucharás.-

El silencio se dejó escuchar nuevamente en la habitación y ella se concentró en regular su respiración antes de continuar. Su costado le dolía más de lo normal y le recordaba al día en el que se había ganado esa horrenda cicatriz en su abdomen.

Pensaba que el dolor en su pecho era incluso mayor que el que había sentido aquella vez en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres saber por qué fui a asistirte cuando te estabas pudriendo como la mierda que eres en la cárcel? ¿Quieres saber por qué Naruto y yo le rogamos a Tsunade-sama que nos dejara hacernos cargo de esta misión? ¿Quieres saber por qué Kakashi-sensei pidió la semana pasada una misión de tres meses en la aldea de la arena?-

No obtuvo ninguna palabra a cambio, solo una leve transformación en el rostro del traidor que la enfrentaba en silencio. La sorpresa se había grabado en sus facciones y la satisfacción de antes se había borrado por completo.

-¡Porque nos importas!-

Su reacción fue completamente diferente a la que había esperado, a la que hubiera tenido cualquier otra persona. Él no sonrió, no dijo que sentía lo mismo, no le agradeció por sus esfuerzos, no la rodeo con sus brazos, sino que en apenas un segundo había logrado acorralarla contra la isla de la cocina, apretando su cuerpo fuertemente contra el mármol del mueble, sosteniendo el hueso de su cadera con su mano derecha y uno de sus hombros con la restante.

El sonido de un plato de porcelana destruyéndose contra el suelo logró sacarla de sus pensamientos, pero ninguno de los dos se movió ni un mísero centímetro al escuchar el estruendo.

Sentía la cercanía de su cuerpo, de su rostro tan cerca del suyo que hasta podía sentir su respiración sobre su frente, pero de alguna manera se sentía completamente diferente a las veces que se había encontrado de esa manera con otros hombres.

No sentía el calor, no sentía la delicadeza de su tacto, no sentía la lujuria en su mirada. No sentía nada, además de una horrenda electricidad recorriendo las zonas de contacto y aquella conocida sensación de vacío entre sus costillas. Todo en él siempre había sido tan diferente.

-Te dije que dejaras de mentirme.- Ella sintió la necesidad de volver a golpearlo con su mano en el rostro, pero esta vez con su puño cerrado y una cantidad de chakra considerable concentrada en sus nudillos. Imaginó por cortos segundos su rostro deformándose bajo su puño, gozando de la satisfacción que aquella imagen le había otorgado en un rincón olvidado de su mente.

-¿Por qué iría a mentirte para inventar sentimientos tan estúpidos?- Se rió de si misma por su comentario y volteó su rostro para evitar que aquellos pozos negros se percataran del dolor grabado en sus ojos verdes. Él tomó su rostro con dureza y lo volteó de manera agresiva para poder volver a ver aquellos ojos que jamás había podido leer, hasta ese momento.

Débil. Ella finalmente había mostrado su debilidad.

Dolor.

-¿Por qué no activas el sello de bloqueo de chakra en mis muñecas? Podría matarte aquí y ahora y no podrías defenderte.- Ella intentó volver a voltear su rostro, pero él nuevamente se lo impidió. Realmente quería escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de formular, y quería confirmarla con su mirada. Sasuke había soltado su cuerpo repentinamente, y había estirado sus brazos hasta su pecho para permitirle que lo hiciera. En sus muñecas podían verse con facilidad los símbolos en tinta negra grabados en su piel. Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su voz invadir sus oídos.

Tan expuesto, tan vulnerable, pero sin embargo seguía siendo tan poderoso que supuso que sus pies no se moverían ni aunque sus neuronas se lo indicaran en ese preciso momento.

-Confío en que no lo harás, esa es la razón por la que no activé el sello cuando Naruto se fue.-

Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho al volver a escuchar sus palabras y su voz ronca irrumpir el silencio que su voz rasposa había dejado. Todavía podía sentir la presión de sus manos contra su garganta y sus rodillas temblaban por la impresión que la escena había provocado en su cuerpo.

Sus brazos antes extendidos habían caído como muertos, volviéndose a acomodar en los costados de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré? Acabo de hacerte una advertencia.-

Ella sonrió de lado tranquilamente y lo miró, esta vez, voluntariamente, antes de contestar a la simple pregunta que acababa de hacerle.

-No lo hiciste la última vez.- Su respuesta fue corta y simple, pero de lo más molesta para el menor de los Uchiha. Sintió sus cabellos negros erizarse y el sharingan activarse en sus ojos, ignorando el dolor que provocaba en sus ojos y frente.

Ahora era rojo contra verde. Ira conta dolor. Hombre contra mujer.

El sonido de las agujas del reloj posado en la pared de la cocina era el único indicador de que el tiempo realmente estaba pasando. Ninguno había pestañeado, ninguno había dado un paso más, ninguno había vuelto a hablar y la tensión se había hecho visible en el instante en que sus palabras se habían desvanecido en el aire. Sabía que él estaba pensando su respuesta, y sabía que realmente no quería escucharla.

Su maestra tenía razón, sus amigos tenían razón, ella misma sabía que todo lo que Naruto y él habían hecho durante los últimos días jamás sería bien recibido por el traidor, pero ella lo había hecho de todas formas, ellos lo habían intentado a pesar de las advertencias.

-No necesito tu compasión, espero que lo entiendas si quieres que vuelva a dirigirte la palabra.-

Se retiró sin decir más nada mientras sus palabras seguían haciendo eco en su interior y el rojo de sus ojos parecía quemar su organismo lentamente, sintiendo el escozor de sus palabras hasta en los huesos. Las lágrimas finalmente habían comenzado a caer de su rostro, a tiempo que sus rodillas cedían y se desplomaba sobre el suelo. Pudo escuchar desde donde estaba el sonido de sus pasos en la escalera, y el golpe de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse.

Su boca se había abierto levemente de la impresión y su nombre había escapado de su garganta en un gemido de dolor, acompañado de gemidos provocados por el llanto.

La visión de los trozos de porcelana sobre el suelo le recordaban irónicamente el estado de su ánimo en ese momento, y el estruendo que había provocado todavía retumbaba agudo en sus oídos.

Negó con la cabeza a tiempo que se apresuraba a levantarse y a curar completamente las heridas de su cuello.

Naruto no tendría que enterarse de ello. Ella se encargaría de la carga esta vez, no necesitaba la compasión de nadie.


	10. Chapter 10

Saludos lectores! Les traigo el último capítulo del año :) :) Espero que les guste, me encantaría que me dejen comentarios sobre si les gustó hasta ahora la historia, qué les gustaría que pasara en el futuro, críticas, qué hubieran cambiado, una especie de resumen de los hechos hasta ahora. Nos leemos pronto en el capítulo 11. Saludos y muchas felicidades para todos en el 2013!

Respuestas a los comentarios que me dejaron por el capítulo anterior!:

Denuss: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Gracias de vuelta por todas tus palabras bonitas, me hacen muy feliz :) Me alegra que te guste mi manera de desarrollar la personalidad de Sakura, es un personaje que me gusta mucho, sobre todo por su evolución personal en el transcurso de la serie. En los próximos capítulos se verá mucha más interacción entre Sakura y Sasuke, poco a poco se va creando el vínculo entre ellos, y en cuanto a la compasión, yo también creo personalmente que es un tema delicado tanto para Sakura como para Sasuke...hay mucho de que escribir entre estos dos, espero que te gusten las próximas locuras que pasarán ajjaa.  
Yo también estoy muy triste por lo que nos hizo kishi! Neji! Neji! por qué? no era necesario! estoy infinitamente ofendida, todavía no puedo creerlo, esperemos que la historia mejore en el futuro y que no mueran más inocentes.  
También te gusta manson? jeje veo que tenemos muchas cosas en común, amo su costado artístico y su forma de ver la vida, además de sus canciones, una gran fuente de inspiración cuando escribo.  
Nos leemos la próxima, felicidades en este año nuevo!

DULCECITO311: Gracias por tu comentario! Yo también creo que la compasión es un temita con respecto a Sasuke, el está muy herido espiritualmente hablando y deberá aprender a conectarse consigo mismo antes de poder conectarse con Sakura, lo mismo con ella. Creo que es una situación muy interesante para narrar, felices fiestas para ti también! Gracias!

uchihita 1427: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste la continuación! me dejas tu opinión :)

Bloddy cherry: Siiiiiii Sasuke va a sufrir! los celos llegarán pronto, pero antes debe darse cuenta de que Sakura realmente le importa, así puede sufrir aún más ;) Gracias por tu comentario, felices fiestas :) !

Feliz año nuevo para todos los lectores, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios! :) :)

* * *

10

El sol había vuelto a salir, justo en el momento en el que el rubio había entrado a la habitación. Su cuerpo se derrumbó sin preámbulo alguno sobre el lecho junto al suyo. Supuso que Naruto no se había percatado de sus movimientos bajo las sábanas. No había logrado conciliar el sueño ni siquiera durante tres horas seguidas. Las pesadillas lo acosaban, las sombras en la noche, su voz retumbando en sus oídos. Sus sollozos, habían cesado horas después de la medianoche. Él los podía oír, los había oído durante toda la noche.

La pared que separaba ambas habitaciones no había logrado detener los sonidos lastimosos de su garganta.

Le recordaba a aquel día en el que todo había terminado para él. El día en el que su hermano lo había abandonado, después de asesinar a todas las personas que lo amaban y le regalaban sonrisas desinteresadas. Todas las personas de ojos y cabellos negros habían desaparecido, y él era el único que quedaba.

Había llorado tanto, había llorado hasta en sueños, hasta el cansancio, hasta que ya nada logró salir de sus ojos rojizos. Su garganta le dolía y su voz se había tornado más rasposa de lo que solía ser.

Se preguntaba si a ella le dolía el pecho de la misma manera que a él le había dolido.

Borró los pensamientos rápido de su cabeza y se levantó repentinamente del lecho, haciendo las mantas a un lado sin mucho cuidado. Para su suerte, el rubio a su lado no se movió ni un ápice de su lugar y no parecía dar señales de haberse despertado por el estruendo.

Caminó con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido con sus pies descalzos hasta el baño en donde se despojó rápidamente de sus ropas para meterse bajo la ducha. Sus cabellos negros se pegaron automáticamente a su rostro con el contacto del agua helada, retirándolos rápidamente con su mano derecha para que el agua pudiera caer directamente sobre sus ojos. Le habían dolido toda la noche, como un ardor punzante penetrando constantemente sus pupilas.

Su rostro se volteó en dirección a la puerta rápidamente al escuchar pasos alejarse en el pasillo.

Había creído que era él único despierto de los tres, pero claramente se había equivocado.

Terminó de lavar su cuerpo con rapidez y se vistió con unos pantalones holgados parecidos a los que había usado el día anterior y una remera sin mangas grisácea que dejaba al descubierto la musculatura desarrollada de sus brazos.

Al llegar al pasillo, abrió rápidamente la puerta de su habitación y de inmediato percibió en el suelo el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo bajo las sábanas. Tal y como había pensado, era ella la que había despertado.

Recorrió el resto de la casa. No estaba en la cocina, ni en la sala de estar; hasta se atrevió a mirar en su habitación: nadie descansaba en el lecho perfectamente tendido. Ella no estaba en la casa.

Caminó rápidamente por las calles del barrio, buscando con su mirada rojiza el paradero de la persona que se suponía, debería estar buscándolo a él, después de todo, ellos eran sus carceleros.

Llegó más rápido de lo que había previsto a los campos de entrenamiento junto al lago. Sus pies lo habían guiado casi inconscientemente hasta el lugar, en el fondo sabía que ella estaría ahí.

Y ella estaba ahí.

Escondió su presencia detrás de un árbol cercano y se limitó a observar los movimientos de su compañera bajo la escasa luz de un sol que acababa de despertar.

Su cuerpo danzaba, empuñando un arma afilada en ambos brazos y usando como adversario el tronco mancillado de un árbol que había corrido con la mala suerte de haber sido elegido para esa tarea.

Su mirada se veía concentrada en su objetivo, ignorando el espía que la observaba atentamente desde un escondite improvisado. Su mirada oscura se paseaba entre sus piernas torneadas y sus muslos contrayéndose con cada patada lanzada hasta el tronco y la cicatriz que poseía en su costado derecho. Su abdomen estaba al descubierto, utilizando la misma escasa musculosa rosada que había usado días atrás cuando entrenaba contra el nuevo miembro del equipo siete. Podía ver las gotas de sudor correr por la línea perfectamente marcada, hasta llegar al ombligo. Sus puños cerrados cubiertos por guantes negros descargándose contra el instrumento, habiendo lanzado las armas a los costados segundos atrás. Sus cabellos rosados danzaban con el viento cálido y su mirada...

Su mirada era completamente diferente a la que había tenido la noche anterior.

Una gota de agua de sus cabellos negros cayó fría sobre la punta de su nariz, provocando que su atención se distrajera de la kunoichi que había estado observando hasta ese momento.

No sabía por qué la había perseguido en un principio, pero sabía que no podría irse ahora que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Sentía curiosidad sobre sus nuevas técnicas y el desarrollo de su entrenamiento. Cuando él había abandonado la aldea, la joven apenas participaba en las misiones que le asignaban a su equipo y hasta recordaba que su presencia significaba un gran obstáculo al ser siempre el blanco de los primeros ataques.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Su voz lo sorprendió en sus oídos repentinamente. En menos de unos segundos había conseguido llegar hasta donde él estaba recostado contra un árbol de las cercanías. Su pecho subía y bajaba de una manera anormal, debido al las condiciones extremas a las que su cuerpo se había sometido minutos atrás.

Realmente no sabía cómo demonios contestar esa pregunta. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué había llegado hasta allí.

-Es muy temprano para que estés deambulando, espero que no estés tramando nada raro...- Su risa ahogada interrumpió sus palabras, examinando sus ojos oscuros en busca de una respuesta a sus cuestionamientos. Una hoja cayó entre sus cuerpos producto del arribo agresivo de un ave a una rama del árbol en el que él estaba apoyado, sus miradas chocaron durante largos segundos en los que el cantar del animal era el único sonido que rompía el silencio de la mañana de sábado.

-Es muy temprano para que tú estés despierta también. Tus sollozos no me dejaron dormir, Sakura, no fui capaz de dormir en toda la noche.- Mordió sus labios con furia al escuchar sus palabras hirientes escapar de entre sus labios. Su pecho se encogió dolorosamente y sus pies temblaron ante el impulso de acortar la distancia y aprisionar su cuello pálido entre sus manos, impulso al que respondió gustosa.

Sus ojos se endurecieron, sin embargo su expresión no cambió cuando su cuello se vio rodeado repentinamente por sus manos delgadas y calientes. Él no estaba asustado.

-Deberías empezar a gritar, Uchiha. Si vuelves a provocarme no voy a dudar en romperte el cuello.- Él negó levemente con la cabeza, lo máximo que pudo mover su cuello, a tiempo que la expresión de la de cabellos rosas cambiaba a una de sorpresa.

-Se que no lo harás, tu tampoco lo hiciste la última vez, Sakura.- Ella lo soltó lentamente, sin lastimarlo de la manera que él lo había hecho con sus uñas la noche anterior. Bajó su mirada por unos segundos, y después de respirar profundamente por un segundo volvió a enfrentarlo. Sasuke la miraba, todavía recargado sobre el árbol. El pájaro había dejado de cantar y el silencio había vuelto a hacerse presente.-Sé por qué llorabas, yo también lo hice por las personas a las que odiaba en el pasado.- No sabía del todo por qué había confesado algo que nunca había exteriorizado a su ex compañera de equipo. Recordó por un segundo las noches que había pasado en la cárcel, deseando contarle todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Él había deseado tanto poder hablar con ella y con nadie más que con ella. De alguna manera se sentía seguro cuando le hablaba, no se sentía tan expuesto, al igual que con Naruto. Ellos siempre había sido personas tan cercanas, todavía sentía la misma familiaridad cuando hablaba con ellos.

-Sasuke, yo no te odio.- Se apresuró a decir la de ojos verdes después de escuchar las palabras del moreno. Ella no quería que él tuviera una imagen incorrecta de lo que estaba pasando por su mente últimamente. Jamás podría odiarlo, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, y de lo mucho que lo había deseado.-Si realmente te odiara, estarías muerto en este momento.-

Su mirada se encontró finalmente con la suya y el tiempo se detuvo. El aire dejó de correr a su alrededor, el ave dejó de cantar y su mente dejó de funcionar. Solo eran esos ojos verdosos hundiéndose en los suyos, y su boca no se abrió, pero ella continuó.

-Yo entiendo que nuestra relación no es como la que tu tienes con Naruto y que en el pasado cosas graves pasaron entre nosotros, pero en realidad nunca tuve intenciones de matarte, ni las tengo ahora. Todo lo que pasó ya no tiene importancia, solo quiero que podamos llevarnos bien para que estos dos meses no sean tan pesados, y sobre todo para que él no tenga que presenciarlo.- El de cabellos negros escuchó atentamente sus palabras y pensó unos segundos antes de exteriorizar su respuesta. Tenía tantos pensamientos dando vueltas por su cabeza que quería asegurarse de no decir más de lo necesario y de utilizar las palabras justas para que no pasara lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Lo único que quería que me dijeras ayer es lo que acabas de decirme.- La pelirrosa asintió levemente con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia adelante, extendiendo su mano para que él pudiera estrecharla con la suya.

-Espero que podamos llevarnos bien entonces.- Sintió sus dedos fríos sobre su mano notablemente más caliente y después de un leve movimiento, volvieron a separarse. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y el rostro del Uchiha se mantuvo inexpresivo a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban un brillo similar al que los suyos poseían.

-Es un trato.-

Su voz grave y rasposa fue lo último que se dejó escuchar en el claro del pequeño bosque privado antes de que los dos comenzaran a caminar en dirección a la casa para pretender que nunca se habían levantado, y que ese momento realmente nunca había sucedido.

Sin embargo, sus palabras se habían grabado a fuego sobre su frente. Todavía necesitaba escuchar varias explicaciones más de los labios de la joven de ojos verdes.

…

El desayuno pasó casi imperceptible, a excepción de los chillidos del jinchuriki que contaba eufórico los detalles de la cita que había tenido con la joven Hyuuga. Sakura sonreía y escuchaba atentamente lo que su compañero decía, mientras que él miraba distraído el paisaje que se entreveía por la ventana de la cocina.

El pasto del patio trasero había crecido bastante debido al estado de completo abandono de la residencia y las maderas del recibidor de la puerta trasera estaban húmedas y parecía que podrían quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Jamás había imaginado que volvería a ver la casa en la que había crecido, y menos en aquel estado tan deplorable.

La gloria que su familia y sus tierras alguna vez habían tenido se había desvanecido con el tiempo hasta simplemente desaparecer. Él quería recuperarla, y lo haría aunque tuviera que trabajar duro para lograrlo. Era lo que más deseaba.

-Teme- Volteó su rostro levemente al escuchar su llamado, manteniendo su mirada unos segundos más de lo esperado en el paisaje y luego volviéndola receloso a la persona que le había hablado.-¿Qué hicieron anoche con Sakura-chan?- Su pregunta pareció dolerle en la boca del estómago. La expresión en el rostro de su compañera se había endurecido y la mirada del rubio seguía igual de brillante, ignorante de lo que sus palabras realmente habían significado.

-Nada.-Respondió rápidamente, llamando la atención de su mejor amigo. La de ojos verdes se irguió en su lugar, ingresando a la conversación de la misma manera sospechosa que el de cabellos negros lo había hecho.

-Solo comimos y fuimos a dormir, nada interesante.- El de ojos azules asintió levemente con la cabeza, convencido con su respuesta y acto seguido volvió su mirada a su mejor amigo. El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza y volvió a dirigir su atención al pastizal que se podía alcanzar a ver por la abertura de la ventana. Realmente tenía ganas de salir ahí afuera y arrancar cada maldito pasto con sus manos. No podía tolerar ver ese lugar en ruinas, de alguna manera sentía que ese era el estado en el que él se encontraba también, y le molestaba verlo de manera tan explícita a todo su alrededor.

-Sasuke, si quieres puedo ayudarte a limpiar un poco el jardín.- Volteó su rostro sorprendido al escuchar sus palabras y asintió levemente con la cabeza de manera involuntaria. El rubio sonrió ampliamente ante su respuesta y se levantó de su lugar, dejando su plato sucio en el fregadero antes de caminar a paso lento hasta la puerta que guiaba al patio trasero.

Se preguntaba por qué ellos seguían haciéndolo. Sonriendo de esa manera.


	11. Chapter 11

Feliz año nuevo lectores y lectoras! wow, el año pasó rápido...Como recompensa por todos los hermosos reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior publico la continuación, uno de mis capítulos favoritos hasta ahora, y el momento más esperado por todos ustedes... **EL ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE SAKURA Y SASUKE! **siiiiiii, hasta yo estoy emocionada! creo que es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones como siempre hacen. Les deseo toda la suerte y felicidad para este año que comienza. Nos leemos la próxima!

Respuesta a sus hermosos comentarios :) :

Denuss: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO! Debo confesar que casi lloré de felicidad cuando lo leí, muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tus palabras, me da mucha felicidad saber que tengo una recompensa por todo lo que escribo, y esa es ver la satisfacción de mis lectores. Gracias eternas. " creo que estás logrando algo épico dentro de fanfiction." no sé si me merezco tal alago, pero de todas formas me hace eternamente feliz que me lo digas!  
En cuanto a lo de la naturaleza y las emociones es un rasgo que siempre me caracterizó como escritora, soy muy romántica en ese sentido jaja, me agrada que te guste esa características. Coincido contigo cuando dices que los mimos llegan tarde en esta pareja, es una espera necesaria ciertamente.  
POR DIOS! tocas la guitarra? YO TAMBIÉN. no me deja de asombrar la cantidad de cosas que tenemos en común, creo que podríamos ser grandes amigas, a pesar de que yo ya te considero como alguien especial por todas tus palabras de afecto y las adorables "charlas" que tenemos a través de tus reviews y mis respuestas. Te deseo lo mejor en este año y espero que te guste mucho el capítulo! nuevamente gracias!

DULCECITO311: muchas gracias por tu review! coincido plenamente en tu opinión de la relación de Sakura y Sasuke, creo que siempre lo decimos todas en los comentarios, es una relación complicada que crece a pasos de bebé, pero muy adorable y que creo que vale la pena relatar. Espero que empieces tu año a pleno, muchas felicidades y gracias de vuelta!

: AWW sii, a mi también me encanta la relación entre sakura y sasuke, ellos simplemente nacieron para estar juntos, son imperfectamente perfectos! gracias por tu comentario y tus hermosas palabras que siempre me dedicas, muchas felicidades para ti y tus seres queridos! espero que te guste el épico enfrentamiento entre Saku y sasuke!

Bloddy cherry: siiiiii, los celos vendrán, estuve pensando mucho en eso últimamente, me cuesta mucho imaginar cómo reaccionaría Sasuke ante dicho sentimiento, es realmente muy confuso, pero daré lo mejor de mí para plasmarlo perfectamente para ustedes! muchas felicidades para ti, nunca te lo dije, pero me encanta tu nombre de usuario jeje

Minene Uryuu: Sasuke sufrirá! y mucho, lo que se merece exactamente jeje y sí, en este capítulo tendrá el honor de que saku le patee el culo a lo grande. muchas gracias por tu comentario, muchas felicidades!

Cami: Coincido 100% contigo, la conversación que tuvieron fue muy necesaria, a pesar de que fueron pocas palabras, todavía les quedan bastante más por adelante, espero que te guste este capítulo, por fin podrás ver el dichoso enfrentamiento que todas estuvimos ansiando leer! jeje felicidades para ti también!

Sin más me despido hasta la próxima y espero que les guste el **ENFRENTAMIENTO! :):) :B**

* * *

11

El sol de media tarde ardía sobre sus cabezas. Las gotas de agua salada rodaban incontrolables por su cuerpo. El calor del verano había vuelto a la villa de la hoja como nunca antes lo había hecho. Retiró el sudor de su frente sin mucha delicadeza con su mano derecha y elevó su mirada para observar directamente los movimientos de su amigo a pocos metros de distancia de donde estaba. No se veía cansado en absoluto, su cuerpo se trasladaba de un lugar a otro como un trompo rodando sobre el suelo. Habían pasado varias horas desde que habían comenzado a trabajar en el jardín y el pastizal que antes se podía apreciar a través de la ventana había desaparecido eventualmente. El verde había vuelto a su lugar y la mayoría de las plantas y arbustos muertos que alguna vez habían pertenecido a su madre habían ido a parar a grandes bolsas negras de basura junto al recibidor de madera envejecida.

Desde donde estaba podía ver a su ex compañera de equipo sentada sobre una lona en la zona en donde el pastizal había vuelto a un largo normal, en sus manos y a su alrededor yacían al menos media docena de textos, aparentemente de medicina que estudiaba con parsimonia con su mirada verdosa. Sus pupilas iban y venían sobre las palabras en tinta negra y su cabeza se movía inconscientemente para asentir a lo que estaba leyendo cada vez que pasaba una hoja con sus dedos angostos.

Su cabello suelto caía libre a los costados de su rostro, sin la protección de la banda ninja que siempre llevaba en su cabeza, ahora amarrada alrededor de su cuello. En lugar de la ropa de entrenamiento de siempre, llevaba una musculosa blanca suelta y una pollera azul unos centímetros por arriba de las rodillas.

Ella no había dicho ni una palabra desde que se había instalado en ese lugar y no había intervenido en la conversación que hasta hace poco mantenía con su mejor amigo. Sabía que su atención no solo se concentraba en las palabras que se reproducían frente a sus ojos cada vez que empezaba una nueva página del titular, pero prefirió no exteriorizar su preocupaciones.

Sus movimientos se habían detenido minutos atrás cuando sus pensamientos habían vuelto a atacarlo y su amigo de cabellos rubios había hecho lo mismo, desplomándose junto a él bajo la sombra de un árbol espeso. Su mirada azulada estudió su estado durante largos segundos antes de que palabra alguna escapara de entre sus labios, pero en cuanto se decidió a retomar la conversación, su atención volvió a concentrarse en su presencia, olvidando por un momento los pensamientos que lo atormentaban en su inconsciente.

-Valió la pena todo el esfuerzo.- Sus voz era lenta y pausada, como nunca antes la había escuchado, y hasta parecía que esa nota de hiperactividad característica del jinchuriki había desaparecido por unos segundos. Su mirada recorrió la extensión de las tierras de su familia, asintiendo con la cabeza por la afirmación antes pronunciada y por la notable mejoría que el panorama había sufrido.

-Se parece más al paisaje de años atrás.- Sintió nuevamente la profundidad de los espejos azules sobre su nuca, haciendo a su espíritu temblar dentro de su cuerpo. La brisa caliente había cesado de mancillar sus cuerpos cansados por unos segundos, y se preguntó si la pelirrosa podría oírlos ahora con más claridad, a pesar de que la distancia entre el árbol bajo el que estaban y la lona sobre la que estaba su compañera era considerable.

Forzó a su mente a mantener los pensamientos y recuerdos bajo control para poder concentrarse completamente en la conversación que mantenía con su amigo. Los recuerdos eran tan fuertes y vívidos que casi poseían la capacidad de reproducirse solos sobre sus ojos.

-Espero que algún día pueda convertirse en tu hogar.- Su mirada oscura obligó a su rostro a voltearse para poder mirarlo directamente. Sintió algo removerse en su interior al procesar las palabras que ahora se reproducían sin cansancio en su mente ajetreada.

Por unos momentos se sintió tan expuesto como un capullo de las flores que su madre tanto adoraba. Sus cabellos se erizaron en todo su cuerpo y el eco de su voz siguió resonando en su interior como un parásito indeseado.-Yo nunca antes había podido experimentar lo que era tener un hogar, o una familia, pero se que tu sí y por eso imagino que debe ser doloroso ver ese lugar en el mundo arruinado por el paso del tiempo.- Su mirada se perdió esta vez en el suelo bajo sus pies descalzos. El pasto era tan brillante como antes había sido y los pájaros habían cantado por primera vez en su ventana esa mañana.

La vida había comenzado a adueñarse de las paredes de la estancia.

Una semana había pasado desde que habían llegado, desde que él había vuelto.

Las risas de su compañero habían llenado la cocina cada mañana, el sudor había vuelto a caer sobre el suelo de los campos de entrenamiento por las tardes, las lágrimas habían vuelto a llenar su almohada por las noches y la luz había vuelto a colarse por cada ventana de la casa, antes cerradas y humedecidas.

Los libros que antes habían pertenecido a su hermano mayor ahora yacían al rededor de su compañera, sus hojas amarillentas habían vuelto a ser recorridas por otra mirada, por otra persona, por otra vida.

Casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad, todo lo que antes había desaparecido había vuelto a tomar su lugar. El ciclo se había cumplido y el silencio había terminado de reinar en cada rincón de la imponente morada que antes había pertenecido a sus padres.

-¿Sabes, Sasuke? Poder volver a casa y que alguien me devuelva una sonrisa era lo que más había deseado hasta hace poco, a pesar de que no sabía que ya lo tenía y que siempre lo había tenido. Ahora que volviste mi familia finalmente está completa.- Esta vez no pudo evitar que los recuerdos se agolparan y danzaran en su mente como las hojas que lo hacían en el suelo.

Todo lo que esa persona le había dicho antes de que decidiera vengarse de la aldea que había acabado con la vida de su hermano. Todo lo que su hermano había tenido que sufrir por el bienestar de otras personas. Todo lo que había experimentado después de que le arrebataran lo que antes había sido suyo. Todo lo que tanto había deseado antes de que su vida hubiera sido robada de sus manos.

Él ya no quería pelear. La venganza había acabado con su vida una vez y no iba a permitir que lo volviera a hacer. No sabía si volvería a tener la suerte de que le dieran la opción de volver.

Había tomado las concepciones de su hermano como propias, después de entender que era lo único que podría hacer para honrar la muerte que él mismo había provocado.

Quería recuperar el prestigio, el honor, el respeto de su familia; quería que volviera a la vida, reencarnada en sus propios hijos.

Quería que la aldea que años atrás había acabado con su pasado pudiera reconciliarse con su sangre, y sabía que podría lograrlo cuando el líder de esa multitud fuera su mejor amigo.

Quería recuperar los lazos que había perdido con su familia.

-Dobe...- El de cabellos rubios se apresuró a negar levemente con la cabeza, luciendo una sonrisa conocida en su rostro moreno.

No necesitaba que su amigo le diera las gracias por algo que él tanto agradecía. La sonrisa que pareció formarse en sus labios cuando su rostro volvió a posarse sobre la fortaleza frente a sus ojos fue suficiente para que su propia sonrisa se ensanchara de una manera casi aniñada.

Ella también había sonreído, a pesar de que nadie la había visto, porque él finalmente había vuelto a casa.

…

La mañana había volado casi antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, y después de almorzar, los tres ninjas habían decidido trasladarse al lado oeste del barrio para una nueva y ardua sesión de entrenamiento.

Sasuke y Naruto danzaban bajo la sombra de los árboles. Sus cuerpos sudados se erguían orgullosos, revelando ambos sus torsos desnudos. Sakura observaba atentamente cada movimiento desde la rama de un árbol cercano. El entrenamiento de esa tarde no era uno convencional, consistía en una técnica básica que el equipo siete (con sus nuevos miembros) había aplicado a sus prácticas para aumentar el nivel de sus técnicas durante los largos períodos en los que la aldea no recibía demasiadas misiones de su rango.

Sasuke parecía satisfecho con la corta explicación que le habían dado sobre la técnica que aún no tenía nombre, (le habían dado a Sai la tarea de nominarla como parte de su entrenamiento emocional) y ella no había replicado en cuanto Naruto le había otorgado el papel de protagonista en la escena, escabulléndose entre las sombras y ocultando su chakra para empezar lo antes posible a maquinar sus movimientos de entrada.

Largos minutos habían pasado y comenzaba a aburrirse. Buscaba un agujero para escabullirse entre ambos, un espacio que le sirviera como pie para intervenir en el ajetreo, pero no lo encontraba.

Sakura era reconocida como una de las mejores kunoichis, destacando en el aspecto analítico del combate, adulada por el Sherlock Holmes del mundo shinobi, Shikamaru Nara.

Ella era habilidosa en la observación. Desde que se había convertido en ninja, observar había sido su tarea principal. Miraba atentamente cada movimiento que sus compañeros hacían cuando acababan sin su mísera ayuda con los pobres criminales que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse con el equipo siete. De izquierda a derecha, al frente y detrás, sus ojos verdosos se paseaban por el panorama analizando y grabando en su memoria las estrategias que ellos, las personas a las que más admiraba, implementaban para acabar con los shinobis más temerarios de las cinco naciones. La adrenalina se arremolinaba enojada dentro de sus venas pero su cuerpo no se movía ni un centímetro. Ella sabía que su espíritu estaba listo para la acción, que su mente adoraba las escenas que pasaban sobre sus ojos, pero su cuerpo no podía responder a sus instintos de la manera que necesitaba para poder realmente participar en un enfrentamiento, por lo que se limitaba a observar con una sonrisa en el rostro la fortaleza de sus compañeros.

Años habían pasado desde esos tiempos y ella hacía ahora mucho más que observar, pero sabía que aún así no estaba a la altura de sus compañeros, y por eso trabajaba duro cada día para poder igualarlos, para que ellos pudieran voltearse a mirar a la persona a sus espaldas y regalarle una sonrisa de felicitaciones, la que tanto había anhelado durante sus años de pronta adolescencia.

Y desde entonces esa había sido su única meta.

Sus ojos viajaban de un cuerpo al otro, de un ninja al otro. Puño, patada, puño de vuelta, salto, jutsu de remplazo, patada, taijutsu copiado de Lee, Rasengan impulsado contra un árbol, clones de sombra.

Simplemente no existía un patrón establecido que ella pudiera seguir. Nada se repetía, cada ataque era sorpresivo y sin duda alguna poderoso. No tenía oportunidad alguna contra los que habían sido sus compañeros de equipo.

Ellos eran genios, eran ninjas de elite, reconocidos en todo el mundo shinobi, temidos por muchos y admirados por otros. Un ninja médico jamás podría tener oportunidad contra ellos, y mucho menos si trabajaban en equipo.

Si tan solo entrenara un poco más duro. Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de gastar todas sus energías en su progreso...

Ella sabía que el hospital de Konoha la necesitaba, su maestra la necesitaba, sus pacientes la necesitaban, y ella jamás les daría la espalda, porque a fin de cuentas, sabía que ellos eran su fortaleza.

Su mente volvió a concentrarse en la danza de los cuerpos que presenciaba al escuchar una explosión proveniente de la copa del árbol en el que se ocultaba.

Agradeció internamente a la última técnica que su maestra le había enseñado, a tiempo que se apresuraba en cambiar su escondite sin ser advertida por sus futuros contrincantes.

Sakura no era de las que revelaban todos sus trucos en la primer pelea, y en ese caso en específico, prefería que Sasuke no conociera la totalidad de sus técnicas por los roles que cumplirían durante los próximos dos meses.

Suspiró resignada y retiró con cuidado los cabellos que comenzaban a pegarse al sudor de su frente mientras intentaba que las ideas afloraran en su mente. Buscó en el estuche ligado a su pierna derecha y encontró la solución más insólita en su interior. Tomó entre sus manos enguantadas las armas en forma de estrella de metal gris opaco y las escondió entre sus dedos a tiempo que una sonrisa afloraba en su rostro.

Sabía que el factor sorpresa era la única variable que tenía de su lado y pensaba que ningún shinobi en su situación pensaría siquiera en utilizar en contra de aquellos dos monstruos del combate el arma más básica que pudiera utilizarse.

Pero ella no era cualquier shinobi, ni se encontraba en una situación cualquiera.

Suspiró profundamente y desvió la mayor cantidad de chakra que pudo hasta la planta de sus pies, para poder impulsarse desde la rama en la que se había posado recientemente hasta volar sobre las cabezas de sus contrincantes. Lanzó las armas estrelladas en dirección del enredo de cuerpos apenas alcanzó una altura considerable, y para cuando su cuerpo aterrizó en el suelo, supo que lo único que había logrado lastimar eran dos míseros clones de sombra.

Las figuras se evaporaron en dos nubes de humo, dejándola sola en el centro del campo de entrenamiento. Ellos se ocultaban, sin embargo, todavía podía sentir sus chakras vibrando en la cercanía, por lo que supuso que no esperarían demasiado para atacarla.

Un puño atacó su rostro por la izquierda y se apresuró a frenar el ataque con el lado derecho de su antebrazo izquierdo. Reconoció a Naruto en cuanto el segundo golpe se dirigió, esta vez, a su abdomen, viéndose obligada a retroceder para evitar el ataque. Su mente se concentraba en la otra presencia que todavía se mantenía latente entre los árboles, el rubio se había relajado después de la cuarta patada, y desde entonces se veían inmersos en una nube de tierra que albergaba en su interior un enredo de brazos y piernas que prometía durar más de lo que debería.

Chasqueó su lengua, resignada, a tiempo que dirigía una patada certera al pecho de su compañero. Como era esperado, todos sus ataques eran esquivados, ella también había anulado cada golpe del rubio, por lo que el enfrentamiento no mostraba evolución alguna desde que había comenzado.

Naruto la estaba subestimando, eso le molestaba.

Sabía que ese combate no se comparaba ni en lo más mínimo con los que el rubio había mantenido con cualquiera de sus enemigos. Él no creía que ella estuviera en el mismo nivel que él en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero se olvidaba que eran ninjas del mismo rango. No le gustaba ser subestimada, y menos aún por su mejor amigo, por lo que decidió que demostrarle de lo que era capaz sería la mejor manera de hacerlo reaccionar.

Quería que peleara en serio.

Retrocedió diez metros con un salto certero y se posicionó sobre el suelo con las piernas bien abiertas y los puños cerrados, esperando ansiosa que el combate comenzara.

-Deja de jugar, Naruto, ¡Pelea en serio de una vez!- Su mirada verdosa lo atacó desde la distancia, clavándose como agujas en sus ojos azules. El de cabellos rubios sonrió de lado ante la repentina acción de su amiga y se limitó a avanzar lentamente hasta donde ella estaba, con los brazos escondidos detrás de su cabeza. Sakura gruñó ante su sonrisa y se apresuró a correr con furia hasta su objetivo, siendo interrumpida por una figura oscura antes de poder atacarlo.

El kunai empuñado en su brazo derecho había chocado de manera sonora contra el que Sasuke abrazaba con su puño.

Así que él había decidido aparecer después de todo...

Intentó retraer el brazo con el que empuñaba su arma al ver la media sonrisa en su pálido rostro, pero se percató de que era demasiado tarde al sentir el agarre del de cabellos negros en su antebrazo, atrayéndola peligrosamente hasta su rostro antes de lanzarla lejos de donde se encontraban, aterrizando segundos después sobre el tronco de un árbol ahora destruido.

Se incorporó de espaldas, para evitar que pudieran ver su técnica de regeneración en funcionamiento. Prefería que se mantuviera como un secreto hasta para sus compañeros, al menos antes de que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Volteó su rostro cuando dejó de sentir el calor del accionar del chakra de curación bajo sus venas, percatándose de inmediato que la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto se había borrado por completo.

La pelea no había acabado aún, y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo a ambos en cuanto sus párpados volvieran a abrirse. Retiró el hilo de sangre que había corrido desde sus labios hasta su mentón y se concentró en regular su respiración antes de llevar a cabo su próximo ataque.

Corrió hasta el centro del campo por segunda vez y arremetió con su puño cargado de chakra contra el suelo bajo sus pies, provocando una notable fractura en la estructura rocosa de inmediato. Los fragmentos de tierra volaron por los aires, a tiempo que un grito de guerra de la pelirrosa llegaba hasta los oídos de Sasuke.

Creía que podría complacerla si ella deseaba "pelear en serio", aunque, a juzgar por el rostro de Naruto, no esperaba estar acompañado en su nueva misión.

Sakura aprovechó la conmoción que la explosión de tierra y viento había provocado, apresurándose a atacar con una patada doble el cuerpo del de cabellos negros. Sasuke se permitió sonreír al escuchar nuevamente uno de sus conocidos gritos escapar de entre sus labios y evitó los ataques recibidos con maestría y sin mucho esfuerzo.

Él volvió a atacar, golpeando esta vez de lleno su rostro con su puño derecho, observando con sus ojos completamente abiertos el cuerpo de su ex compañera volar hasta depositarse fuertemente sobre el suelo. Para su sorpresa, ella volvió a levantarse y hasta se tomó el atrevimiento de atacarlo con un enjambre de agujas bañadas en veneno violáceo. Esquivó los ataques como pudo y se sorprendió al sentir un kunai hundirse en su hombro izquierdo, provocando una corriente de dolor correr por su espalda.

Sakura había lanzado esas agujas con un clon que había hecho probablemente tiempo atrás de involucrarse en la pelea, y había esperado el momento indicado para atacarlo por la espalda.

Su ventaja había sido que él subestimara sus técnicas de ataque.

Ella sabía que en cuanto él activara el sharingan podría despedirse de jugar a las escondidas, pero desde que la pelea había empezado no había visto en sus ojos ningún indicio de escarlata.

Sabía que su orgullo no le permitiría activar su técnica de línea sucesoria contra un contrincante tan insignificante como ella.

Volvió a saltar para escapar de sus ataques, posándose sobre la rama de un árbol cercano, sintiendo de inmediato la mirada oscura posarse hostil sobre la suya. Le sostuvo la mirada lo más que pudo, hasta que sintió recuperar completamente sus fuerzas para volver a iniciar el ataque.

Justo antes de poder atacar con su puño cerrado bajo la protección de su guante negro el rostro de Sasuke, recordó por las fuerzas el origen de su desventaja, sintiendo el sonido característico de los clones de sombra de su compañero cuando estos hacían su aparición. De inmediato se vio inmersa en un baile de patadas y puños sin fin con sus falsos contrincantes, escuchando como sonido de fondo la explosión que los clones hacían al desaparecer.

Con dos hubiera bastado para entretenerla, creía que su compañero se había excedido un poco al mandar a al menos cincuenta en su contra.

Maldijo por lo bajo al ver que el número de contrincantes disminuía lentamente y decidió que debía elegir su próximo movimiento cuidadosamente, ideando un plan para eliminarlos a todos en un solo paso. Su mente se iluminó por unos segundos y agradeció internamente las horas que había invertido meses atrás entrenando con el menor de los Nara.

Su cuerpo se elevó en el aire después de impulsarse con la cabeza de uno de los clones, lanzando a sus pies un puñado de kunais explosivos.

La explosión se extendió un par de metros más de lo necesario, obligando a sus verdaderos contrincantes a retroceder, además de cumplir con su misión de eliminar a los clones.

Estuvo a punto de festejar su triunfo, hasta que llegó a sus oídos el característico sonido de un gruñido del de cabellos negros. Él estaba atrás de su cuerpo, de eso estaba seguro, pero los rastros de la explosión todavía no le permitían vislumbrar su figura por completo.

Maldijo por lo bajo y contrajo su rostro producto del dolor que la katana del discípulo de Orochimaru había generado al hacer un pequeño corte en su brazo derecho. Era solo una advertencia.

Volteó lo más rápido que pudo y sintió el ardor en la herida que había comenzado a ser atendida automáticamente por su sistema nervioso.

Sasuke elevó una ceja al ver su última técnica desplegarse bajo su atenta mirada y se preparó mentalmente para el combate al ver que Sakura había saltado sobre sus talones para comenzar un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Sus manos en una posición recta que recordaba haber visto en los combates de Neji Hyuuga lo atacaban sin piedad, podía ver desde donde estaba el chakra azulado recubriendo sus dígitos unidos fuertemente.

Sabía bastante sobre esa técnica, característica de los ninjas médicos, por haber convivido tantos años con Kabuto. Él la usaba bastante en los enfrentamientos que Orochimaru iniciaba entre ellos dos.

Un golpe con la fuerza sobrehumana de Sakura podría ser problemático, pero un corte realizado por esa técnica podría ser aún peor.

Ninguna palabra fue pronunciada entre los dos mientras se enfrentaban. Él se concentraba en esquivar cada golpe que ella le propinaba, mientras buscaba un hueco, que de vez en cuando encontraba, para poder patear su costado. Su estrategia en ese momento consistía en dejarla sin aire para que ya no pudiera incorporarse del suelo y así poder dar el entrenamiento por terminado.

Ella no despegaba su mirada verdosa de su cuerpo, su sonrisa se había borrado cuando el enfrentamiento había empezado y por alguna extraña razón, Naruto se había retirado deliberadamente del centro de atención.

Si tan solo pudiera alcanzarlo con una de sus manos. Con eso bastaría para poder ganarle, pero sabía que sus probabilidades en ese momento eran casi nulas.

Estaba agotada, había utilizado más chakra de la que acostumbraba a usar en este tipo de entrenamientos y por un segundo pensó que realmente, había dejado de ser un simple entrenamiento minutos atrás.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en su objetivo. Solo un poco más, y podría acabarlo con una patada. Creó astutamente un patrón de ataque para que él pudiera amoldarse y confiarse de que ella no se movería de esa falsa pauta de acción.

Los minutos pasaban y sus ataques eran ahora completamente monótonos. Tal vez si fingía estar agotada, él simplemente bajaría su guardia, aunque no creía que un truco tan simple funcionara en su contra.

Pero Sasuke seguía pensando que ella no era capaz, y mientras siguiera pensando eso, ella tendría la ventaja.

El momento llegó inesperadamente, él simplemente se distrajo al escuchar el sonido de pies corriendo en su dirección, y ella fingió ignorarlo, a tiempo que aprovechaba ese segundo de ventaja para concentrar energía en su pie derecho, el cual impactó en el costado izquierdo de Sasuke apenas segundos después, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa como ella había esperado.

Observó anonadada su cuerpo volar por los aires y aterrizar en el suelo a al menos veinte metros de distancia, pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al escuchar el sonido de la explosión de un clon y ver una nube de humo en el lugar en el que el cuerpo herido de su compañero antes se encontraba.

Su corazón se salteó un latido y los músculos de su espalda se contrajeron al sentir el filo de un kunai rozando la piel sensible de su cuello.

Sus ojos negros como la noche la observaban de una manera que nunca antes había visto. Su brazo con el que empuñaba un kunai cerca de su cuello, de la misma manera que él lo hacía, tembló levemente al sentir el aire salir fuertemente de su nariz.

Bajó su arma segundos después de que él lo hiciera, pero ninguno se separó ni un centímetro. Ella le mantenía la mirada, y él la estudiaba en silencio.

Naruto observaba la escena a escasos metros de distancia con una sonrisa menos exagerada de las que acostumbraba llevar en su rostro.

Ella realmente había crecido, tal como se lo había prometido años atrás en el hospital de Konoha.


	12. Chapter 12

Saludos queridos lectores! Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización, y me gustaría disculparme por mi pequeño retraso. Tenía 2 capítulos más escritos de la historia pero estoy mal acostumbrada a tener al menos cuatro de reserva y no pude evitar sentirme un poco desesperada ante la situación.  
Creo que recién hoy me siento en condiciones de publicar el capítulo porque pude resolver el dilema que tenía con el capítulo que pensaba escribir.  
Me siento un poco rara contándoles esto, pero acabo de pensar un poco de mi vida, "delirando en la ducha" y pensé que lo que me acababa de pasar era exactamente lo que debía pasar en la historia, con mi personaje en conflicto (sasuke, claramente) así que pude lograr encaminarme nuevamente. Me siento muy feliz! :) y por eso les dejo este regalo. Es gracias a sus comentarios que me dan ganas de seguir invirtiendo toda la energía que tengo en esta historia. Muchas gracias, espero que les guste (me puse un poco sentimental, me debe estar por venir) Adivinen qué! alguien especial aparece en este capítulo...

**KAKASHI. **

****wow. respuestas a sus hermosos y alentadores comentarios: :):):) :

Kunoichi2518: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! es cierto que la historia se va hilando mediante las emociones y sentimientos de los personajes, y me agrada que te guste ese aspecto de mi escritura. Espero sinceramente que te guste la continuación, y gracias de nuevo por tomarte la molestia de dejarme este maravilloso comentario! gracias :)

Denuss: Awww muchas gracias! :B ya no se como decirte que tus palabras son mi alimento, literalmente. jeje, si puedes seguirme en twitter! si tienes, me encantaría que podamos contactarnos por esa vía jeje. Me alegra que te haya parecido correcto el enfrentamiento, tuve dudas al principio, pero creo que le hice justicia a los 3, la verdad que siempre quise que esta escena pasara en el anime, y supongo que por eso la puse.  
Como mi más grande persona que deja comentarios, (?) me gustaría que me ayudes con Kakashi. no se que hacer con él...tengo muchas dudas, debería perdonar a Sasuke rápidamente? debería enfrentarlo? confío en tus instintos, porque son parecidos a los míos, y espero puedas ayudarme jaja. gracias de vuelta y suerte!

Cami: wow, si! Sakura ciertamente evolucionó, y creo que con esto dejé las mandíbulas de nuestros amiguitos (s y n) bastante abiertas. Odio que subestimen a Sakura, pero detesto aún más cuando la exageran en los fanfics, espero que ustedes concuerdan conmigo con esta faceta de saku, la auténtica (me permito decir)  
Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste la conti!

DULCECITO311: MUCHAS GRACIAS! espero que te guste el resto también! gracias mil veces por tu comentario, suerte!

Bloddy cherry: claro que sí! poder femenino! bueno, no. pero sí! Sakura es lo máximo, todas lo sabemos, claro que no está mal leerlo de vez en cuando ;) jeje, gracias!

Ckonii-Soto-93 'u: vamos sakura! eso me gusta, creo que todos estamos esperando verla crecer, es algo que realmente espero que pase en el anime. gracias por tu comentario, realmente lo valoro mucho! gracias!

* * *

12

Soltó repentinamente el aire que había guardado durante largos segundos en sus pulmones en un pobre intento de regular su respiración. Guardó con movimientos lentos el arma en el compartimiento de su cadera, todavía sin separar sus ojos verdes de los negros de su contrincante.

Desvió su mirada finalmente, posicionándola en el rostro del rubio, quien se encontraba a unos escasos tres metros de distancia. Caminó hasta donde estaba con cuidado, siendo consciente de que las heridas internas que habían provocado los numerosos golpes que Sasuke le había propinado, exigían el más estricto cuidado.

Sus hombros le dolían horrorosamente y algo en su pecho y su vientre se sentía extraño al caminar, probablemente tenía más de una costilla rota, y algún desgarro en los abdominales.

-¿Terminamos?- La pregunta del rubio llegó a sus oídos casi como una súplica y no pudo más que asentir levemente con la cabeza para que la expresión de preocupación en su rostro desapareciera.

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para indicarle que estaba bien, a pesar de que las heridas de su cuerpo y el agotamiento estaban a punto de dejarla de rodillas en el suelo. Guardó su compostura y se negó a aceptar la ayuda del jinchuriki para caminar de vuelta hasta la casa en la que se alojaban, volteando la mirada de vuelta al de cabellos negros antes de seguir con su camino.

-Deberías acompañarme al interior para que te atienda.- De inmediato, el pelinegro supo que las palabras de Sakura representaban más una orden que una posibilidad, por lo que se limitó a caminar a su lado hasta el interior de la casa. Sus heridas ardían dolorosamente, y tenía la certeza de que los golpes que le había propinado a quien caminaba a su lado habían provocado en ella un dolor probablemente superior al que él mismo sentía, sin embargo, ella caminaba con la frente en alto y sin expresar queja alguna.

Sus rodillas temblaban levemente producto del dolor en sus huesos y su esqueleto que pedían a gritos un lugar en donde tumbarse para descansar, pero optó por ignorar el sentimiento negativo y mirar al frente en todo momento.

Ella no había mostrado debilidad esta vez, y él tampoco deseaba hacerlo, a pesar de que su dignidad había flaqueado en el campo de batalla.

…

Saltaba de techo en techo con rapidez y precisión, a pesar de cargar sobre sus hombros el cuerpo del de cabellos negros. Nunca se quejaba del dolor de sus heridas, ni del cansancio de su cuerpo, pero en esta ocasión lo que más deseaba era poder tumbarse en el suelo y dejar que las preocupaciones se desprendieran lentamente de su cabeza.

Sasuke se había desmayado media hora después de haber ingresado en la casa, después de haber vomitado sangre sobre la hermosa alfombra de tonos claros que adornaba la madera del suelo de la sala de estar. Naruto se había dirigido de inmediato al hospital de Konoha para informarles que prepararan una habitación para atender a su amigo, seguido de los pasos raudos de su compañera que cargaba su cuerpo y se encargaba de mantener sus signos vitales estables hasta que llegaran al hospital.

Deseaba haber podido tener el tiempo necesario para darse una ducha siquiera, pero los pulmones colapsados de Sasuke no le habían dado tiempo de nada, ni siquiera había podido cruzar palabra con él antes de que cayera en la inconsciencia.

Ella temía que él muriera entre sus brazos, se sentía de la misma manera que se había sentido aquella vez, cuando había encontrado su cuerpo tirado en el campo de batalla y no había dudado un segundo en llevarlo a la aldea a la que pertenecía, junto al cuerpo de quien era el mejor amigo de ambos.

Ella era egoísta, pensaba en qué sucedería con su vida si él simplemente dejara de existir. Su vida jamás se completaría, su misión habría fracasado.

No sabía si él viviría cuando el sol volviera a aparecer en su ventana a la mañana siguiente, de lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que iba a luchar hasta el último momento para que ninguna de sus predicciones se hiciera realidad.

La mirada azulada de Naruto se posaba en su cuerpo, específicamente en el bulto sobre sus hombros de tanto en tanto.

Ella no estaba sola, de eso también estaba segura.

El hospital se conmocionó con la llegada del vengador y los susurros de enfermeras y médicos se dejaban escuchar en cada rincón del espacioso edificio. Un intercambio de miradas con su compañero le indicó que al igual que a ella, la opinión del público poco le importaba, y se limitó a caminar a paso acelerado a la sala de operaciones a tiempo que se ataba el cabello con manos temblorosas y una maldita banda elástica que se negaba a cooperar.

Las órdenes iban y venían, y sentía que su voz se esfumaba en un suspiro a tiempo que el ajetreo de sus ayudantes se desplegaba sobre sus ojos. Sus manos se posaron con rapidez sobre su pecho para examinarlo, la camisa había volado por los aires en algún momento que ella ignoraba. El chakra verdoso que salía de sus manos pronto detectó el origen de la causa de su desmayo y malestar y concluyó con que debía conseguir que la sangre saliera de los pulmones del de cabellos negros lo más rápido posible.

Indicó a una de sus enfermeras que se encargara de despertar al joven que descansaba en la camilla para que pudiera trabajar. Sus ojos negros se habían abierto por inercia y la expresión en su rostro mostraba el más sincero sufrimiento que su compañero nunca antes había puesto en evidencia.

-Sakura- Su voz rasposa y aguda la llamó en un intento desesperado por aferrarse a la familiaridad de su rostro. Ella pronunció su nombre en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara y después de retirar los cabellos negros de su rostro en un gesto de sincera preocupación, prosiguió con el procedimiento que permitiría que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Sus manos trabajaban sobre su espalda con rapidez y precisión, el dolor y el cansancio habían desaparecido de su cuerpo en cuanto había entrado en la sala de emergencias. Los quejidos del de cabellos negros se dejaban escuchar plenamente en la habitación, a tiempo que devolvía en un contenedor sostenido por sus ayudantes el contenido de su estómago y pulmones.

Él se pondría bien, era lo que Sakura le había dicho a Naruto apenas había salido de la sala de operaciones y había retirado con hostilidad la bata blanca de su cuerpo sudoroso.

-Sakura-chan...-

-Él estará bien.-

…

-Sakura-

La voz de Ino había llegado a sus oídos desde el umbral de la puerta. Sakura esperaba a ver la evolución de Sasuke desde su oficina. Las horas en el reloj blanco de la pared frente a su escritorio pasaban lentas, pero ella sabía que Sasuke no la necesitaba, Naruto estaba con él en la habitación.

Miró de soslayo el cuadro de madera que tenía sobre el escritorio junto a otros parecidos, pero ese específicamente destacaba del resto. No era la madera del marco, ni el tamaño del objeto, sino el contenido y el significado que la foto del equipo siete tenía para ella.

Levantó su mirada lentamente, como si sus ojos verdes no quisieran separarse de la imagen y finalmente la posó en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

-Ino- Sus ojos azules mostraban preocupación, sus labios no mostraban una sonrisa y la tez de su rostro parecía haber bajado un par de tonos desde la última vez que la había visto.

-Te vez fatal- Sakura no contestó, se limitó a esperar que su rubia amiga continuara con lo que realmente había venido a decirle hasta su oficina en el segundo piso.-Misaki me dijo que casi agotas tu chakra en la sala de operaciones.- Su aprendiz era joven y había entrado al cuerpo médico pocos meses atrás, ella sabía que el joven de ojos cafés no la conocía en absoluto, a pesar de que habían almorzado juntos varias veces. Todavía no sabía que ella era capaz de morir por falta de chakra para salvar la vida de otra persona.

-Deberías haberme llamado para que te acompañe, realmente te ves fatal, Sakura.- En algún momento Ino había caminado hasta llegar a su lado y había posado una de sus manos sobre su frente para comprobar su temperatura.

-No tuve tiempo para llamarte, sus pulmones habían colapsado en el camino y no podía correr el riesgo de que algo peor sucediera.-La rubia se inclinó a la altura de su cabeza y besó castamente su frente después de retirar su mano.-No podía dejarlo morir.-

Sus ojos verdes encontraron los celestes de su amiga. Su voz había escapado débil de sus labios y un nudo se había formado en su garganta.

-No puedo dejarlos morir, a ninguno de los dos.-

Ino no había dicho nada al respecto, se había limitado a asentir con la cabeza. Una de sus manos se había dirigido a su espalda, permitiendo que el chakra verdoso pudiera descontracturar la musculatura de la zona.

Ella se veía tan cansada.

-Yo misma había provocado sus heridas.- Sakura continuó con su relato y sintió que el aire entraba en sus pulmones de manera correcta y la presión en sus hombros se liberaba lentamente.-Él no estaba listo para entrenar, Tsunade-shishou me lo había advertido.-

-Sakura- La interrupción de Ino la obligó a elevar su mirada del piso y volver a posarla en sus hermosos ojos celestes.-Kakashi-sensei volvió a la aldea.-

…

Sus ojos.

El dolor era casi insoportable. Su cabeza palpitaba y se sentía pequeña para lo que guardaba dentro, como si su corazón se alojara en esa cavidad en lugar de en su pecho lastimado. Sus pulmones habían dejado de molestarlo horas atrás, a pesar de que había dormido toda la noche sentado para poder respirar correctamente. Ahora el dolor se había trasladado a sus ojos, le ardían como si estuvieran siendo consumidos por las llamas eternas de su Amaterasu.

No se había atrevido a abrirlos desde que había despertado, tiempo después de que hubiera amanecido otra vez en la aldea de la hoja. Se había sentido un poco mareado y asustado al principio, pero los ronquidos y la respiración pacífica de la persona que dormía en una silla a su lado le ayudaban a mantenerse tranquilo. Le recordaban que el tiempo realmente estaba pasando.

Naruto había permanecido a su lado desde que Sakura se había retirado a su oficina la noche anterior.

Había hablado con él, le había contado sobre sus hazañas y misiones que había tenido durante el tiempo que habían estado separados. Cada relato, cada anécdota del equipo siete y sus miembros le recordaba a las que él mismo había experimentado junto a esas personas en el pasado. Sentía el sabor amargo en sus labios cada vez que tenía el valor de recordar, de trasladarse por un momento a aquellos días en los que su única preocupación era su bienestar y el de las personas que lo rodeaban. Tenía tanto por delante, tantas cosas que había debido sacrificar para cumplir sus objetivos personales.

La venganza.

Sus dientes se apretaron fuertemente dentro de su boca, pero después de borrar aquellos pensamientos que querían apoderarse a toda costa de su mente, no pudo más que sonreír sinceramente.

Él realmente había sido feliz.

Y en ese momento lo era, sentado en la camilla del hospital de Konoha, junto a su mejor amigo. A pesar de todo el dolor, de los malos recuerdos, de aquellos sentimientos que se esforzaba por reprimir día a día.

Porque sabía que no estaba solo, y que nunca más lo estaría, porque esas dos personas no volverían a dejarlo ir.

-¡Sakura-chan!- La voz de Naruto había invadido repentinamente los pasillos de aquel edificio enteramente pintado de blanco. Él se había percatado de su presencia tiempo atrás, pero no había dicho nada al respecto. Desde donde estaban sentados en una banca junto a un ventanal con vista al patio principal del hospital, la había visto, con su bata blanca y el cabello recogido en un rodete desprolijo.

Caminaba por el amplio pasillo, llevando unas carpetas llenas de papeles en su mano derecha. Sus ojos verdes paseaban por cada rincón del recinto y de vez en cuando se asomaba por las puertas de las habitaciones de los enfermos a su alrededor, para preguntarles sobre su estado o simplemente para regalarles una sonrisa.

Poco faltaba para que llegara hasta donde ellos estaban, sin embargo su compañero todavía no se había percatado del sonido que sus sandalias negras provocaban sobre el piso de concreto. Naruto jamás había dejado de relatar sus infinitas historias, todas ellas con el mismo final y el mismo héroe. Sasuke escuchaba atentamente sus palabras mientras sus ojos negros se posaban en la figura que caminaba distraídamente en su dirección.

Justo antes de que Sakura los interceptara, a apenas cuatro metros de distancia de donde estaban, una niña de alrededor de seis años se interpuso en el camino de su mirada, llamando a la médico con una sonrisa en sus labios y un racimo de flores violetas que recordaba haber visto en el jardín a sus espaldas a través del cristal de la ventana.

La niña de cabellos marrones extendió su mano de inmediato, provocando que una sonrisa sincera se formara en el rostro de la que había sido su compañera de equipo.

Su mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes de Sakura en cuanto esta se agachó sobre sí misma para rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo delgado de la niña que lucía una bata parecida a la suya.

Era la segunda vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar, la primera había sido cuando su cuerpo adolorido reposaba sobre la camilla del hospital y sus manos cargadas de chakra verdoso se encargaban de tratar sus heridas.

Una mueca que hacía las veces de sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios de inmediato y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de reprimirla.

Después de eso, la voz de Naruto había llamado la atención de ambos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Sasuke se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza de inmediato, a tiempo que su mirada seguía la figura de la niña que apenas segundos atrás había desaparecido por el mismo pasillo que Sakura había llegado.

-Estoy bien.- Otra sonrisa volvió a sorprenderlo y esta vez algo se removió en su costado, otorgándole la causa inmediatamente al malestar generalizado de su cuerpo, o tal vez a la incomodidad que repentinamente aquellos ojos verdes provocaban en su persona.

-Me alegra que te hayas recuperado.- Sus palabras parecían sinceras y no pudo más que asentir con su cabeza para coincidir con lo expresado. Desde que lo había atendido al rededor del mediodía el ardor había desaparecido de sus ojos.-Necesito que firmes aquí para que pueda darte el alta y volvamos a casa.-

Esta vez algo definitivamente había tomado lugar en sus entrañas.

Casa.

La palabra y su voz aguda y alegre hacían eco en cada rincón de su mente. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien se había referido de esa manera al lugar en el que había vivido desde que había nacido.

Tomó rápidamente la lapicera que ella le había pasado y firmó sin pensarlo dos veces en la zona indicada con una "x" en tinta negra.

-Vamos- Naruto se había incorporado del banco en el que ambos descansaban y le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo. Esta vez no la rechazo como lo había hecho cuando su compañera y él entrenaban semanas atrás.

…

-Kakashi- La rubia sentada en la amplia silla giratoria detrás del escritorio de madera maciza lo miraba fijamente, no separando ni por un segundo sus ojos marrones de la figura frente a sus ojos. No le sorprendía que el de cabellos grises hubiera terminado con su misión de vigilancia de una durabilidad promedio de tres meses en apenas unas semanas.

Él era un shinobi calificado, sobre todo cuando iba acompañado de su amigo de la infancia y su eterno rival.

-¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que necesite mi presencia?-Tsunade asintió con la cabeza rápidamente a tiempo que sus manos cerradas se unían debajo de su barbilla, con los codos apoyados firmemente sobre el escritorio. Su expresión no había cambiado en ningún momento y a juzgar por su aguda mirada intentaba analizar cada movimiento del shinobi que la acompañaba. Tal vez simplemente debería decírselo, sin preparaciones, sin advertencias, tal y como lo había planeado. Kakashi era un ninja después de todo, y había sido entrenado para no flaquear en situaciones como esa. Pero, nuevamente esta era una situación diferente. Especial.

Temía que él no aprobara la decisión que ella había tomado. Ella pensaba que él debería haber sido quien tomara esa decisión, pero él simplemente había escapado de los hechos, y ella se lo había permitido.

-Naruto y Sakura fueron los ninjas asignados para vigilar a Uchiha Sasuke- Sus palabras eran fuertes y claras, su voz grave y ronca. Kakashi no se había movido de su lugar. Las palabras habían llegado a sus oídos, de eso estaba segura. El animal de piel rosada se había removido en su lugar junto a sus pies en cuanto ella las había pronunciado.

Los segundos pasaban y se convertían en minutos mientras la Hokage esperaba que una respuesta fuera formulada a cambio de su confesión. Su rostro no mostraba la más mínima reacción.

Su único ojo expuesto se mantenía como de costumbre a medio cerrar, sus cejas no se habían elevado y la máscara que cubría el resto de su rostro le impedía saber si su boca se había abierto de la impresión, aunque ella estaba casi segura de que eso no había pasado.

-Creo que están capacitados para la tarea- La respuesta por fin había llegado y sus hombros se relajaron al escucharla por completo. Kakashi apoyaba su decisión. Ella realmente había actuado de la manera correcta, ahora estaba segura de haberlo hecho.-Es decir, creo que son los únicos que podrían llevar a cabo esa misión exitosamente.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- La pregunta había escapado de sus labios, pero su voz no había flaqueado. Él volvió a tomarse su tiempo para contestar, a pesar de que parecía seguro de sí mismo cuando había hecho dicha afirmación. Suspiró antes de continuar con la respuesta.

-Naruto y Sakura son los únicos ninjas en esta aldea que no le guardan rencor a Sasuke, ellos están completamente de acuerdo con la posición de los Kages de volver a insertarlo como ciudadano de Konoha. La confianza es lo único que necesitan para poder terminar con éxito su misión. Sasuke no tiene intenciones de huir de la aldea, y ellos lo saben.- Tsunade volvió a posar su mirada en la del ex sensei del equipo siete, a tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios perfectamente delineados con labial rojo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no tiene intenciones de huir?- Una pequeña risa por parte del de cabellos grises se dejó escuchar en el despacho de la jefa de la aldea a tiempo que la voz del ninja cambiaba y le dejaba lugar al perfil más alegre de su personalidad, permitiendo que la seriedad se alejara de su rostro aunque sin desaparecer por completo.

-Porque confío en él.-

* * *

WOW! QUE CAPÍTULO + LARGO! (reviews o muerte)


	13. Chapter 13

Saludos lectores! Nuevamente les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Lazos.

OMG. amo AMO este capítulo, creo que es mi favorito por lejos entre todos los que escribí hasta ahora, y creo que a ustedes también les gustará bastante. Es muy largo, y tiene un regalito al final, aunque por ahora Kakashi no volverá a aparecer, pero es un capítulo que realmente me encanta.  
Nuevo resumen: les gusta? creen que le queda mejor a la historia? Personalmente no creo que sea muuuuy descriptivo de la historia en general, pero como ya tengo un grupito de hermosas lectoras que ya conocen la historia, me tomé el atrevimiento de poner un texto con el que ya todas podemos estar más familiarizadas. En fin, déjenme su opinión sobre eso, y el capítulo. Espero que les guste, de verdad LO AMO.  
AH! y algo más que quería contarles...jiji, desde hace un tiempo estuve pensando en hacer una nueva historia, solo que en esta la pareja será Hidan x Sakura. En mi opinión creo que simplemente van muy bien juntos, por el carácter que tienen ambos, y bueno, se me ocurrió una historia llena de misterio e invenciones propias que creo que les gustará.  
Gracias por su apoyo hasta ahora, les dejo las respuestas a sus reviews! :)

Denuss: jejeje, no te preocupes por el "retraso" de tu review, realmente me hace muy feliz que hayas utilizado tu tiempo y energías para contestarme con otra de tus biblias jaja.  
Coincido totalmente en tu opinión sobre el tema kakashi (para amplia discusión) Esas frases que le dijo en el anime son realmente muy significativas y nos muestran un poco más de su relación. Personalmente creo que Kakashi es uno de los que más sufrió por la partida de Sasuke, además de sentirse decepcionado, sintió que fracasó como sensei, (con lo cual estoy completamente en desacuerdo), pero también creo que podría darle una segunda oportunidad a Sasuke, ya que siempre apoyó a Naruto y Sakura en sus intentos de traerlo de vuelta. Se me viene a la memoria ese episodio en el que Naruto se arrodilla frente al raikage para rogarle por la vida de su amigo. Dios, son personajes simplemente tan nobles, que se me hace muy difícil manejarlos, tengo que "agarrarlos con pinzas" como siempre digo, pero la verdad es una historia que me encanta narrar. Por cierto, me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre como va la evolución del "romance" de Sakura y Sasuke, por un momento creí que lo que pasa al final de este capítulo era un poco extremista, pero me dejé llevar por la emoción, y creo que también podría haberle pasado a Sasuke jajaj. en fin, espero que te guste, y gracias de vuelta! :):)

DULCECITO311: woow, si, tienes razón, Sasuke realmente está cambiando en su forma de ver la situación. Creo que en los próximos capítulos podrás ver mejor desarrollado el tema del crecimiento personal de Sasuke, es cierto que ellos se están curando mutuamente, los tres, sobre todo Sakura y Sasuke, pero también creí necesario que existan momentos de crecimiento personal por parte de Sasuke. Es realmente uno de los momentos más lindos de narrar de la historia, (y complicado) pero espero que te guste jeje. muchas gracias por tu review!

Cami: jeje por supuesto! detesto a la gente que pone a Sakura en un pedestal, ella es humana, aunque es una kunoichi y creció lo suficiente como para poder permanecer en pie ante un combate con Naruto y Sasuke. Jeje, la verdad que todo se sentía un poco vacío sin Kakashi, eso es verdad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el papel crucial que jugará en la historia: volver a convertirse en el sensei del equipo siete. pero shhhh, ya estoy revelando demasiado jaja. Me gusta tu frase, volverán a ser el equipo siete, pero uno más maduro y genial jajaj. muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este cap!

Minene Uryuu: ajajaja, es que kakashi es todo un galán de película, merece una entrada especial. estaba reservando lo mejor para el final...jajajja gracias por tu review, me haces reír.

Bloddy cherry: wowwwww siiii, deberíamos abrir un fan club de kakashi sensei jajaja, todos lo extrañábamos jajaj.

sin más preámbulos, al capítulo! (que está genial :B)

* * *

13

Había amanecido junto a los primeros cantos de los pájaros que anidaban en la ventana de su habitación. A su lado, el lecho de su mejor amigo yacía vacío y con las sábanas, mantas y almohadas enredadas y fuera de su lugar.

Era un día diferente.

Ninguna dolencia lo había despertado esa mañana, a diferencia de las de los últimos días desde que había salido del hospital. A pesar de que las heridas que se habían abierto en aquel episodio habían cicatrizado en la sala de operaciones, un malestar insoportable se había instalado en su cabeza y específicamente en sus ojos.

Sasuke sabía que sus técnicas eran las que habían provocado el desequilibrio, pero nunca lo había mencionado.

Soportaba el dolor en silencio, sin que nadie lo supiera. Él estaba enfermo, pero creía tener la receta para poder remediarlo sin la ayuda de nadie.

Por un momento se sintió irónicamente abrumado por la soledad de la habitación y un impulso de curiosidad lo guió a levantarse de su lugar y buscar por los alrededores a la persona que debería estar durmiendo a su lado en ese preciso momento.

El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba exactamente las seis de la mañana y por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en la causa que había llevado a su amigo a despertarse tan temprano cuando normalmente acostumbraba a levantarse, literalmente, a patadas cuando Sakura lo levantaba al mediodía para almorzar los tres juntos.

Sasuke estaba intrigado. Intrigado porque Naruto no estaba, intrigado porque la presión en su cabeza le había dado un respiro.

Intrigado porque ese día parecía ser diferente de los que antes habían pasado.

Al llegar a la cocina, se encontró con otro cuarto vacío y su curiosidad creció aún más al descubrir la sala de estar y el living en el mismo estado. Estaba completamente solo.

Se decidió finalmente a salir al exterior de la residencia para investigar en los campos de entrenamiento como lo había hecho aquella vez cuando Sakura había desaparecido.

Al parecer ellos realmente habían asimilado la idea de que él no tenía la más mínima intención de escapar de la aldea de la hoja.

Su sorpresa aumentaba considerablemente hasta detenerse al llegar al límite de su celda, encontrándose finalmente con su mejor amigo en las puertas del barrio Uchiha, pero sus ojos no se abrieron por ver la sonrisa de Naruto, ni tampoco por haberlo encontrado a esas horas en aquel lugar tan peculiar, sino por lo que sus ojos oscuros encontraron a su alrededor.

Rosas.

Racimos, arreglos, chocolates, papeles brillantes, cartas, tarjetas, carteles, mensajes, fotos, dibujos.

El escarlata rodeaba su atuendo naranja y sus cabellos rubios desde el fondo de su visión. Pegadas contra las rejas, contra las maderas de las columnas, incluso entre las manos de su mejor amigo.

-Feliz San Valentín, Sasuke-teme- Su ceja izquierda se elevó al escuchar sus palabras y por un momento sintió que sus labios se habían pegado y que impedirían que cualquier sonido que produjera su garganta pudiera salir al exterior.

-Naruto- El rubio no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa aflorara en su rostro al ver la expresión de sorpresa absoluta en el rostro de su compañero y se limitó a caminar hasta donde estaba para poder tomarlo firmemente del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta donde esa maravilla se encontraba.-¿De dónde salió todo esto?- La pregunta salió de su boca de manera automática y maldijo internamente al escuchar la risa de su acompañante. Ciertamente era una pregunta bastante estúpida, casi tanto como su compañero en sí.

-Son los regalos que recibimos por San Valentín, teme.- Se acercó con cautela hasta los arreglos y sintió la suavidad de una rosa roja perfecta contra sus dedos al tomarla entre sus manos para poder examinarla más de cerca. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el último San Valentín que había pasado con tantos regalos, a pesar de que todavía no estaba seguro de que nada le perteneciera.-Mira todas las rosas que Sakura-chan recibió, es una lástima que se haya ido al hospital tan temprano- Efectivamente al menos la mitad de toda esa monstruosa cantidad de flores llevaba el nombre de su compañera escrito. Al parecer ella se había vuelto bastante popular en la aldea, sin dejar a Naruto afuera.

Su sorpresa aumentó considerablemente al descubrir varios arreglos y cartas perfumadas con su nombre y sintió deseos de reír al ver una de esas envolturas arrugada en el suelo de concreto. Al parecer a Naruto no le bastaba con comer sus propios chocolates.

El brillo del envoltorio se veía borroso en su cabeza y tuvo que pestañear varias veces antes de poder volver a ver con normalidad. Las palabras de Naruto se habían procesado finalmente en su inconsciente, pero algo andaba mal.

-Hoy no le toca el turno de la mañana- Su voz había salido casi como un suspiro, transformado a partir de un pensamiento que realmente no había nacido para salir de su mente. A pesar de que apenas fueron audibles, sus palabras llegaron hasta los oídos de su mejor amigo que asintió levemente con la cabeza a tiempo que sus ojos celestes se clavaban rápidamente en el suelo de tierra del camino.

-Ella dijo que tenía un paciente que atender, que probablemente no estaría en todo el día- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza ante su respuesta y volvió sus ojos negros a los millones de pétalos de colores cálidos que yacían contra la reja a poco menos de un metro de distancia de su rostro. Realmente no podía creerlo.-Me dijo que volvería para la cena, así que no estarás solo cuando me vaya- Sasuke no tenía que preguntar, él sabía que Naruto probablemente pasaría la noche con Hinata en el día de los enamorados, tomando la expresión estúpida de su rostro como una confirmación de sus suposiciones.-Esperemos que Sakura-chan quiera quedarse contigo...-

-Idiota- Había volteado su rostro rápidamente al volver a sentir aquellos ojos azules examinándolo de cerca. Naruto siempre podía leer la expresión de su rostro y temía que sacara conclusiones erradas de la reacción que su semblante había tenido por lo que acababa de anunciar con su estúpido tono de voz.

Naruto seguía siendo un idiota después de todo.

...

Sus puños se descargaban con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol viejo que afloraba frente a su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y las lágrimas rodaban calientes sobre sus mejillas. Los cabellos rosas se pegaban a su frente, a pesar de que esa mañana los había atado en una cola alta antes de correr hasta el hospital para enfrentar su más grande miedo.

Sakura era una mujer fuerte. Había derrotado a tantos enemigos, había terminado exitosamente tantas misiones, había sido la compañera de los shinobis más grandes en el mundo ninja y la misma persona que les había salvado la vida.

Pero, cuando Sakura entraba a la sala de operaciones, después de ver la luz roja en la puerta, el ajetreo de las enfermeras, el sudor en la frente de sus subordinados, después de escuchar los gemidos y el llanto del más puro sufrimiento de los familiares de la vida que ella lucharía por salvar, Sakura se volvía débil.

Esa mañana ella había sido fuerte, y había luchado hasta la tarde contra la muerte, pero finalmente había sido derrotada y los gemidos en el exterior se habían incrementado, al igual que la presión en su pecho.

Al salir, con la mirada caída y la bata blanca arrastrando el suelo, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y se veía obligada nuevamente a reprimirlas. El cansancio desaparecía de un minuto a otro y su mirada terminaba de nublarse después de ver como su mejor amiga cubría el rostro de la joven víctima con una sábana blanca.

Sus cabellos marrones caían por los costados de la camilla junto con su mano pálida y pequeña.

La misma niña que pocos días atrás le había regalado tímidamente una flor que había arrancado del jardín del hospital, el mismo día que Sasuke había ingresado en esa misma habitación.

Esta vez, el resultado había sido diferente, y ella había perdido, ella era débil.

Sus puños sin guantes seguían golpeando la madera frente a su rostro, y sus ojos se cerraban con presión. Un gemido había escapado rebelde de sus labios.

Frustración.

Sakura no había podido salvarla. Al igual que no había podido salvar a sus padres.

Tristeza.

Sakura no volvería a verla, al igual que no volvería a ver a sus padres.

-Sakura-chan- La voz apagada y grave de su mejor amigo la había sacado de sus pensamientos y al momento que su mirada verdosa había logrado enfocarse en aquellos ojos azules se percató de la presencia de otros más. Sasuke, él también estaba allí.

El negro de su mirada la envolvió por unos segundos, antes de ceder al abrazo demandante en el que los brazos de Naruto la habían encerrado.-Todo estará bien.-Sus palabras eran como mariposas acariciando sus orejas y las manos que estrechaban fuertemente su cintura la mantenían en pie, le daban la fuerza que le faltaba. Sasuke había conectado su mirada con la suya desde el primer momento y desde entonces nunca la había dejado. Sentía la misma energía en su mirada, la misma fuerza.

Sin embargo ella no podía calmar el ajetreo de su corazón, porque sabía que nada estaba bien.

Naruto se había despedido antes de que el sol cayera en el cielo sin nubes. Ella había caminado hasta la casa rodeada por sus cuerpos, ninguno de ellos la sostenía, ninguno la abrazaba, ninguno le tomaba la mano, ellos simplemente estaban.

Naruto y Sasuke.

Ellos siempre habían estado ahí, a su lado.

Ninguno había dicho ni una palabra más hasta entrar en la casa y lo único que podía escucharse era su llanto ahogado y el canto lejano de los pájaros en los árboles.

Sakura y Sasuke habían acompañado a Naruto hasta la salida, sin ninguna razón aparente. Sakura había salido y Sasuke simplemente la había seguido. Tal vez él estaba preocupado por ella...

Borró rápidamente el pensamiento de su mente y se volvió a concentrar en lo que había ido a hacer hasta la entrada del recinto. Espero a que la silueta de su mejor amigo desapareciera en la calle casi desierta y a continuación comenzó con su tarea. Tomó entre sus manos cada rosa que tenía su nombre y las agrupó en pequeños ramos de tres flores cada uno. Sasuke la miraba atentamente, parado a su lado sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Puedes acompañarme a un lugar?- La pregunta había tomado por sorpresa al de cabello oscuro. Se había limitado a observar en silencio a su compañera por largos minutos y no supo del todo si la razón de su sorpresa fue el contenido de la pregunta en sí o el tono ronco y apagado de la voz de Sakura. Sus hermosos ojos verdes lo miraban expectantes y supuso que si no pronunciaba palabra alguna en la brevedad ella simplemente volvería a voltear su rostro e ignorar que la pregunta había sido expresada.

-De acuerdo- Su respuesta fue bien recibida y acompañada por una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera.

De inmediato se incorporó del suelo y recogió entre sus manos todos los ramos de flores que pudo y solo necesitó una mirada para saber que Sakura necesitaba de su ayuda.

Los brazos de ambos ninjas rebosaban de pequeños racimos de rosas rojas mientras caminaban por las calles del centro de Konoha. La gente los miraba de manera extraña y los susurros se dejaban escuchar a su alrededor de la misma manera que había pasado en el hospital.

Sasuke no llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento, por el contrario, usaba unos pantalones negros rectos de una altura un poco más corta que los tobillos y una camisa holgada blanca con el abanico de su familia en la espalda. Sakura tenía los shorts negros que usaba a diario sin el delantal rosa que sobreponía para entrenar y arriba solo una musculosa rosa holgada y un poco más corta que su ombligo cubría su torso.

Su cabello suelto y de un color exótico caía libre sobre sus hombros, cubriendo parte de su rostro por el movimiento de su cuerpo.

Muchas parejas caminaban por la misma calle que Sakura y Sasuke lo hacían, pero la mirada de los aldeanos solo se dirigía a ellos, a pesar de que no se tomaban las manos ni se decían palabras bonitas. Se preguntaba si esa era precisamente la razón por la que lo hacían.

Sakura Haruno, la brillante ninja médico y Sasuke Uchiha el vengador de Konoha habían llegado finalmente a su destino, encontrándose nuevamente solos, de la misma manera que cuando habían empezado su recorrido.

Las voces a su alrededor se habían fundido con el sonido de las hojas arremolinándose en el suelo y las ramas de los árboles hamacándose por el viento hasta desaparecer y el silencio había vuelto para cuando se encontraron frente a la escultura del cementerio de Konoha.

Sasuke nunca hubiera imaginado que ese iba a ser su destino.

Se limitó a guardar silencio mientras subía las escaleras de piedra con cuidado de no caerse, debido a que los racimos de flores le cubrían la vista. El deseo de exteriorizar sus preguntas creció al ver que su compañera se dirigía con seguridad hasta una placa en específico que parecía haber visitado poco tiempo atrás.

El llanto ahogado de una mujer llegó repentinamente a sus oídos y apenas escuchó que los pasos de Sakura se detenían pudo divisar a través del rojo la silueta cercana de una mujer arrodillada en el suelo frente a una de las millones de insignias de plata. Un hombre la acompañaba parado a su lado con la mirada clavada en el suelo y las lágrimas manchando sus mejillas.

Se mantuvo en su lugar al ver que Sakura había retomado su andar y se dirigía hasta el lugar con un racimo entre sus manos lastimadas, después de haber dejado el resto de ellas a su lado en el suelo de concreto.

No pudo escuchar del todo sus palabras pero pudo adivinar una sonrisa posarse en su rostro al estrechar entre sus brazos a la mujer que yacía de rodillas en el suelo.

El racimo había sido depositado con delicadeza junto a la cripta y después de despedirse con una leve reverencia y unas pocas palabras la ninja médico había vuelto sobre sus pasos para llegar hasta donde él aguardaba.

Por un segundo sintió que su mirada se conectaba con la del hombre parado junto a su esposa y sintió que algo se removía en su interior antes de volver a posarla en la silueta cercana de su compañera.

Ahora entendía por qué Sakura lo había llevado hasta ese lugar.

Sasuke seguía sus pasos sin decir una palabra mientras ambos se alejaban lentamente del lugar en donde aquella mujer que no conocía lloraba desconsoladamente, bajo la mirada curiosa del hombre a su lado.

Tal vez se preguntaba qué hacían dos jóvenes como ellos en un cementerio en la noche de San Valentín.

Él se preguntaba lo mismo después de todo.

Sakura paseaba por entre las placas como si danzara y dejaba de a uno los racimos sobre los espacios dispuestos junto a los rectángulos de metal brillante. Apenas alcanzaba a leer los nombres tallados en las insignias e ignoraba el momento en el que automáticamente había comenzado a hacer lo mismo.

Sus pasos y los de su compañera se detuvieron repentinamente, solo dos ramos quedaban entre sus manos y había dejado caer su cuerpo hasta arrodillarse frente a las placas con los nombres de sus padres.

Su frente tocaba el suelo y su cuerpo se había cerrado sobre si mismo en la muestra del más grande respeto que Sasuke jamás había presenciado.

Solo la mitad de las rosas quedaban entre sus manos y su mirada se había conectado con el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. El silencio reinó durante largos minutos, antes de que ella se incorporara lentamente y se sentara abrazando sus rodillas en el suelo de concreto.

-Ahora comprendo por qué te fuiste de la aldea, Sasuke- Sus palabras lo habían sorprendido y su atención se había vuelto completamente sobre aquellos ojos verdosos que lo miraban desde el suelo.-Antes no entendía por qué era tan importante para ti ser más poderoso-

-¿A qué te refieres?- La pregunta había aflorado con rapidez, él realmente quería escuchar su respuesta, había esperado tanto que ese momento llegara.

-Sasuke, tu deseo siempre fue poder ser poderoso para alcanzar tus metas, yo antes no entendía nada de eso.-

-Yo no conseguí alcanzar mis metas después de escapar de Konoha, Sakura- Una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en su rostro cansado como respuesta. Sasuke la miraba atentamente, como pocas veces había hecho desde que había vuelto a la aldea.

-A pesar de que fracasaste, ahora entiendo mejor tus intenciones.- Deseó poder exigirle que continuara hablando pero la atmósfera tranquila del ambiente y el suave movimiento del viento le impedían abrir sus labios. De alguna manera pensaba que su tono demandante arruinaría lo que se había formado naturalmente a su alrededor, y prefería que se quedara tal como estaba.-El poder te permite proteger lo que amas, a pesar de que muchos solo lo usen para la destrucción. Ahora entiendo eso.-

Sus ojos lo hipnotizaban y la armonía de su voz le provocaba un leve cosquilleo en la zona de la nuca.

-Desde que te fuiste, entrené duro cada día para poder ser más fuerte y para poder proteger a las personas que me importan y a mi misma, pero a pesar de todo fracasé muchas veces, porque todavía sigo siendo débil.-

-Sakura...- Su nombre había escapado de sus labios de manera autónoma y se sorprendió al escuchar que el tono de su voz se había relajado y sonaba como una armonía, al igual que la de su compañera.

-Yo no pude salvar a mis padres, sin embargo, me siento muy feliz de haber podido salvarlos a ustedes.-

Ella se había incorporado y se había vuelto a parar sobre sus pies, caminando hasta romper la escasa distancia que los separaba. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo, hasta podía ver sus propios ojos reflejados en los de la de cabellos rosas.

-Naruto y tú son lo único que me queda, y voy a luchar por ustedes aunque no quieran estar más a mi lado.-

Él quería decir tantas cosas, pero nada salía de su boca. Su entrecejo se había relajado, una leve sonrisa se había instalado en sus labios y sus ojos se habían entrecerrado.

-Gracias-

Su cuerpo se había visto envuelto repentinamente entre los brazos de Sasuke y no lo asimiló hasta sentir las rosas que antes reposaban entre sus brazos caer sobre sus pies.

Una sonrisa divertida se asomó en su rostro al pensar que eso era lo que más había deseado que pasara en los días de San Valentín de su infancia.

Irónicamente, era lo que más había necesitado en ese preciso momento.

* * *

San Valentín llegó a Konoha ehh? creo que a Sasuke le está picando el bichito del amor :B (por dios, ignoren la última frase jajaj)


	14. Chapter 14

Saludos queridos lectores! Les traigo la continuación de Lazos. Me gusta mucho este capítulo, y tiene mucho de Sasuke, se que eso les gusta a ustedes también jeje.  
Falta poco para que aparezca Kakashi, pero no se preocupen, la espera va a ser justificada, porque cuando aparezca va a aparecer bastante.  
Hablando de otras cosas, anexé una descripción de mi misma más amplia en el perfil de mi cuenta, y me gustaría que me cuenten si tenemos algo en común en el caso de que se tomen la molestia de leerla jaja, creo que sería bastante divertido :)

Respuestas a sus maravillosos reviews!:

Itzumi: ajajja, si, bien leve, nada de actuar como una fangirl con Sasuke jaja. aunque se habrá impactado bastante si jajaj. gracias por tu review, espero que te agrade el nuevo capítulo!

Cami: ufff si, San Valentín llegó a la aldea, y si, el matrimonio que estaba en el cementerio eran los padres de la niña que Sakura no pudo salvar en el hospital, muy observador de tu parte ;). JJAJAJJA parece que nuestros ninjas se hicieron populares en la aldea ehh, recibieron muchos regalos. Kakashi sigue ausente, pero no por mucho. Gracias por tu comentario!

Bloddy cherry: Sakura es un personaje muy vulnerable y creo que veremos mucho de esta faceta en la historia lamentablemente, pero demostró ser que es un personaje que solo aprende con la experiencia, y tendrá que caer un par de veces más antes de poder unirse a Sasuke. uff estoy dando muchas pistas, pero creo que se lo merecen jaja.  
Gracias por tu review! :)

DULCECITO311: creo que hablando de Sasuke tienes mucha razón, el hecho de que le dirija siquiera la palabra habla bastante de él. Ciertamente la relación de Sakura y Sasuke avanza rápido, pero no se crean que ya pasó lo peor, esto recién empieza y todavía falta el condimento principal que va a hacer que Sasuke reconsidere sobre lo que está comenzando a sentir. **CELOS**. sii, ustedes lo pidieron, y lo van a tener :):)  
;) ya debelé mucha información, saludos! espero que te guste este capítulo.

Minene Uryuu: ":D Hermoso! Estúpido y sensual capítulo!" jajjja siiii, tienes razón, es tan genial. jajaj. De hecho si, necesito ayuda, y voy a abrir esta **sección de consulta a todas las lectoras que estén interesadas:**  
** Cómo creen que deba reaccionar Sasuke ante la competencia (celos): **  
**A) Actuar rápido y marcar territorio.**  
**B) Pensar antes de actuar y pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo (Naruto)**

***Me gustaría que justificaran su respuesta con razones que la apoyen, para ver sus opiniones mejor expresadas.**

Personalmente creo que la A es la indicada, porque a juzgar por el carácter de Sasuke, el es más bien impulsivo y poco tolerante, pero sepan que si toma el camino A, las cosas no serán muy lindas, al menos no al principio, pero realmente pienso que Sasuke necesita caer antes de aprender también, y este sería el ejemplo perfecto. **  
**  
: muchas gracias! también creo que es mi favorito jeje. gracias por leer la historia y espero que te guste el próximo capítulo! :):)

Kunoichi2518: muchas gracias! pienso lo mismo que tu sobre los ninjas médico, siempre los encasillan en un papel inútil y limitado, pero en realidad soy de las que creen que tienen mucho para dar, y Sakura es el personaje perfecto. muchas gracias de vuelta por tus palabras de ánimo! es la única paga que tengo por este "trabajo" y me hace muy feliz recibirla! gracias de vuelta y espero de corazón que te guste este capítulo! :)

* * *

14

Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de concreto cuando ambos volvían a la celda. El camino había sido silencioso hasta llegar al centro de Konoha, por el que debían transitar obligadamente para llegar a la casa del único Uchiha sobreviviente. Sus manos estaban vacías y sus miradas perdidas.

Sakura todavía pensaba en lo que había pasado largos minutos atrás. Sasuke la había abrazado y ella simplemente le había correspondido, de la misma manera que hubiera hecho cuando tenía escasos años de vida y su amor por el menor de los Uchiha era aún una nueva experiencia.

Había pensado que era lo correcto, y no había cambiado de parecer.

Él se había sentido tan vulnerable entre sus brazos, ella lo había presentido, así como también sabía que a él no le gustaba sentirse de esa manera.

Débil.

En sus ojos había encontrado dolor, sentimiento que comúnmente se traducía como debilidad.

Sus cuerpos se habían separado casi al instante siguiente de la unión, como si fueran dos imanes de cargas similares que simplemente no estuvieran hechos para unirse.

Le dolían los pies, pero sabía que estaban cerca de casa. Las luces se volvían más tenues a medida que avanzaban hacia su destino.  
Todavía quedaban algunas parejas en los bares del centro, y las decoraciones y luces rojas seguían en el mismo lugar que habían tomado desde esa mañana. Sasuke no había dicho ni una palabra desde que habían comenzado a caminar, y ella no había reprochado, a pesar de que mientras habían estado solos había sido bastante elocuente. Sasuke todavía no se sentía cómodo hablando frente a los ciudadanos de la aldea, caminando junto a las personas que había deseado destruir.

Ni siquiera habló cuando ambos cruzaron el umbral de la casa y rápidamente se percataron de que las luces estaban apagadas. Probablemente Naruto volvería tarde.

Se preguntaba si debía regañarlo al día siguiente por tantas faltas a la misión a la que ambos habían sido asignados. Aunque no lo culpaba por ello, después de todo, ella misma olvidaba la mayor parte del tiempo que realmente estaban cumpliendo una misión asignada por los kages de las cinco aldeas de la alianza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Su voz fría y cortante la había sorprendido con su aparición repentina, volteando rápidamente sobre sus talones para enfrentar aquellos ojos negros que jamás se habían separado de su persona.

Después de una breve evaluación de su semblante había sentido la tensión en sus hombros relajarse y finalmente había asentido con la cabeza como respuesta, curvando una pequeña sonrisa que había sorprendido a ambos.

-Sí, estoy bien- Sakura esperó algunos segundos alguna reacción por parte de Sasuke, pero él se limitó a sostenerle la mirada sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar, por lo que se decidió por continuar. -¿Tu estás bien?- Asintió con la cabeza levemente como respuesta, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

-Si te refieres a lo del hospital, estoy bien-

-Me alegra que te hayas recuperado, de todas maneras te revisaré de vuelta mañana por la mañana- Al no recibir respuesta de su parte, Sakura volteó sobre sus talones y caminó a paso lento hasta la salida. Al llegar a la puerta se volteó para despedirse y se encontró con su mirada oscura nuevamente, pero no se sintió incómoda.-Hasta mañana-

-Eres parecida a mi hermano.- No había podido evitar que una expresión de sorpresa bañara repentinamente su rostro al procesar las palabras en su mente. Su voz había sido tan tranquila, se parecía a la que había usado horas atrás en el cementerio de la hoja.

-¿Eso es algo bueno?- La pregunta había salido casi inconsciente de sus labios, pero ella no se había molestado en reprimirla, realmente le intrigaba. La expresión de Sasuke cambió rápidamente a una divertida que pocas veces había visto, tal vez solo en sus imaginaciones y buenos recuerdos de la infancia.

-Por supuesto que es algo bueno.- Su tono de voz definitivamente había cambiado, y Sakura apreciaba mucho más este que el que habitualmente escuchaba. Sintió inmediatamente que la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchaba al escuchar las palabras del que había sido la persona más importante para ella. -Al igual que él, tú siempre muestras unas sonrisa.-

Sakura se había limitado a asentir, todavía mostrando una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

-Nunca dejes de hacerlo.-

…

-¡Naruto!-

_Sakura. _

Desde donde estaba, bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano al campo de entrenamiento podía ver a la persona que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos.

_Sakura. _

Su nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, arrastrando cada sílaba, disfrutando cada letra.

Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que esa persona era la única que ocupaba su atención.

Ella se había acercado tanto, había traspasado las barreras que había formado a su alrededor apenas había cruzado la puerta de la celda que le habían designado en su infierno favorito.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero aún así, podía verla. Con una sonrisa en sus labios y el cabello perfectamente desordenado. Sus ojos jades lo miraban, y ella se reía, como si quisiera presumir su capacidad para mirar con claridad cada cualidad que poseía.

Sus manos ejercían una leve presión sobre sus ojos y la energía de color verdoso atravesaba su carne y lo curaba por dentro, dándole un alivio al ardor incesante de la zona.

Se preguntaba si sentía cosquillas cada vez que sus pestañas se movían, a pesar de que no tenía demasiada importancia. El canto de los pájaros también lo acompañaba, siempre en un rincón especial de su cabeza.

Su voz, con el tono habitual que usaba cuando estaba molesta, había interrumpido sus reflexiones segundos atrás, cuando el auténtico idiota de su amigo se había atrevido a poner sus manos en los hombros de Sakura para arrastrarla a donde sea que quería llevarla. Sus manos no se habían separado ni por un segundo, y no pudo más que agradecer internamente la fortaleza de la fémina mientras reprimía los deseos de gritarle a su amigo para que dejara de interrumpir ese preciado momento.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que todo había comenzado. Cinco días desde el día de San Valentín, aquel memorable día de San Valentín.

La Hokague de la aldea de la hoja le había prohibido acudir a sus sesiones matutinas de entrenamiento desde aquel incidente en el hospital, y le había indicado a su mejor alumna que dedicara especial atención a su salud mientras reposaba durante una semana entera.

Desde entonces, todas las tardes ella practicaba su magia sobre él.

En cuanto comenzaba, sentándose a su lado, más cerca de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera deseado, más íntimo de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, sentía que cada problema desaparecía de su cabeza y el alivio finalmente llegaba a su alma.

El ardor desparecía, el dolor desaparecía, y hasta se permitía curvar una pequeña sonrisa en cuanto una ola de la paz más profunda recorría la totalidad de su cuerpo. Se sentía vivaz, se sentía feliz, sus fuerzas no lo abandonaban, a pesar de que una porción de su dicha desaparecía junto con las piernas tornadas de su compañera detrás de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo.

La sombra que lo acompañaba cada día perdía más y más peso con cada sesión que tenían. Sus ojos se curaban con una rapidez inesperada y sus esperanzas no podían hacer más que crecer.

Tal vez podría recuperar su fuerza.

Largos minutos después, sin intercambiar palabra alguna durante el proceso, sus manos calientes y suaves abandonaban su rostro y él abría sus ojos, descubriendo un nuevo detalle cada día en el mismo rostro.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Su pregunta siempre era la misma, y su respuesta tampoco cambiaba, con un simple asentimiento de la cabeza bastaba, para que ella le regalara otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas y lo desarmara por completo.

Pero esa vez, el cambio había sido radical.

Las sombras cambiantes de los árboles contra el suelo poseían un contorno diferente, una intensidad más definida, una transparencia más perfecta, que recordaba haber visto en las tardes de su infancia. El brillo del sol sobre las aguas del río de los territorios que habían pertenecido a su familia. La madera avejentada del muelle improvisado, el verde casi delirante de los sapos que asomaban tímidamente sus ojos amarillo limón desde el interior de las aguas celestes. Las grietas de la madera del árbol sobre el que su espalda reposaba. Todo poseía un brillo diferente, y no podía más que atribuirlo a la magia que ella había usado en su mirada.

Sus ojos negros habían vuelto a posarse repentinamente en su rostro lechoso, en sus ojos verdosos y en su cabello de aquel exótico color rosa chicle.

Una de sus manos se elevó rápidamente en el aire, sin que ella separara su mirada gatuna de la suya, viajando por el espacio hasta llegar a sus cabellos, tomando delicadamente un mechón entre sus dedos y debatiéndose entre probar la textura o el color de aquella maravilla de la genética.

-Mucho mejor.-

_Sakura. _

Ahora estaba seguro de que ese nombre había sido creado para ella, aquella bruja que con su magia se había encargado de monopolizar sus pensamientos.

…

La luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo le iluminaba el rostro y parte de su cuerpo. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su ceño fruncido. Habían pasado horas desde que se había acostado con la humilde intención de poder descansar, pero al igual que muchas otras noches, había fallado. Sus ojos negros se asomaban tímidamente por entre sus párpados y su boca había formado lentamente una mueca de disgusto.

El techo de un color blanco inmaculado amenazaba con acabar con su cordura y el silencio sagrado de la noche de verano parecía burlarse sin vergüenza de su estado.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos no lo dejaban descansar, su mente se negaba a abandonar su ajetreo y comenzaba a creer que faltaba poco para que alcanzara su límite.

Recordaba la manera en la que se había agachado frente a la tumba de sus padres, su pelo rosado y lacio cayendo muerto sobre su frente hasta tocar el piso frío y de piedra. Recordaba sus ojos verdes mirándolo con determinación mientras confesaba sus más profundos secretos. El tacto de las rosas, suave y puro entre sus brazos y enredándose entre sus dedos. El llanto de la mujer que presumía era la madre de una joven víctima y la mirada del hombre que la acompañaba, incrédula, como si aún no terminara de procesar lo que había pasado.

La misma mirada que él había tenido aquella vez.

Confusión.

Había pasado un tiempo hasta que se había dado cuenta que estaba solo en el mundo.

Sus padres no estaban, su hermano lo había abandonado y los ciudadanos que antes creía buenas personas le habían dado la espalda sin siquiera molestarse en pensar por lo que había tenido que pasar.

Jamás en los años que había pasado en Konoha había visitado la tumba de sus padres, ni las del resto de su familia. Jamás se había preguntado a dónde había ido a parar la pila de cuerpos sin vida que se amontonaba en las calles de los territorios de su familia.

No había habido funeral, ni flores ni lágrimas. Todo se le había negado a las víctimas inocentes de su familia, como si de alguna manera nadie extrañara a las personas que siempre había deseado poder recuperar. Como si hubiera sido planeado.

Porque así había sido.

Él, Sasuke Uchiha, quien se había regodeado hablando con orgullo en defensa de todas las personas que habían llevado su mismo apellido. Él, quien había sacrificado su vida por hacer justicia y cobrar su venganza contra el asesino de su clan.

Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo, el que nunca le había dedicado ni una sola plegaria a la madre que le había dado la vida, al padre que le había dado la espalda, y al hermano que le había regalado un futuro.

Se sentía avergonzado e idiota, se preguntaba qué pensarían los que lo miraban desde arriba al respecto, ahora sabía que había obrado mal, pero nunca había imaginado el rostro bañado en decepción de su madre, o la vergüenza en los ojos de su padre.

Lo único que había podido apreciar era la felicidad en el rostro de su hermano, tal vez porque él sabía que el futuro todavía existía para él.

Tantas cosas volaban por su cabeza.

Los padres de Naruto estaban muertos, los padres de Sakura estaban muertos, sus padres estaban muertos.

Estaban tan solos en el mundo, sin embargo, ellos parecían vivir sin ninguna carga sobre sus hombros.

La venganza había sido concluida, pero, aún así no había conseguido la paz que tanto anhelaba, la felicidad que veía plasmada en los rostros de todos los que no vivían bajo su carne.

Tal vez él podría conseguir la paz. Él no era tan estúpido después de todo, sabía muy bien que ellos eran la única clave, ellos eran lo único que tenía.

Sin embargo, todavía pensaba en las personas que lo miraban desde arriba.

Se preguntaba que pensaba en estos momentos su hermano. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que hubiera conseguido la paz que él mismo tanto anhelaba, después de desaparecer definitivamente del mundo de los vivos, al que lo habían traído forzosamente por segunda vez los deseos oscuros de un idiota desequilibrado.

-Itachi- Su voz sonó rasposa y grave en el silencio de la noche. La brisa que había entrado repentinamente por la ventana le había obligado a abrir completamente los ojos para admirar el movimiento de las sombras de los árboles reflejadas en las paredes blancas de la habitación.

_Te necesito. _

En ese momento, bajo la misma luna que había presenciado el horror de la masacre, supo que solo había una cosa por hacer.

Rezar, rezar por su vida, rezar por los que lo miraban desde arriba y por los que lo acompañaban a su lado.


	15. Chapter 15

Saludos queridos lectores! les traigo el nuevo capítulo (con un día de retraso, lo siento :/ ) espero que lo disfruten, en mi opinión es uno de los mejores hasta ahora, y adivinen quién aparecerá...**KAKASHI **por supuesto, ;)  
Antes de pasar a las respuestas a sus reviews y al capítulo quería contarles sobre un nuevo proyecto que acabo de comenzar junto a una amiga, y es un **Blog Literario :D **sii, estoy muy contenta, y a pesar de que todavía no tiene ninguna reseña (está en construcción) les dejo la dirección por si después quieren visitarlo

. / :B

Ahora sí, las respuestas a sus maravillosos reviews!

Naty-chan: awww muchas gracias por tus halagos, eso del léxico impresionante lo dudo igual, aunque estoy trabajando en eso. Aprecio tus sugerencias sobre futuros "encontronazos" entre Sakura y los chicos de Konoha, pero debo decirte que no es mi estilo hacer que Sakura salga con todos nuestros chicos jaja, aunque supongo que si habrá un poco de coqueteo, tengo otros planes para Sakura, y aquí revelo un poco de información, pero será un jovencito de Kumogakure... oh si, bueno me despido antes de contar toda la historia jeje, adiós!

Naberrie: Muchas gracias! coincido 100% contigo, esto, me atrevo a decir, es el verdadero sasusaku, nada de ternura, es más bien un sentimiento pasional, extremadamente sutil, pero muy latente, y espero estar desarrollándolo de esa manera hasta ahora. La verdad es que a mi también me encantó el final, creo que era adecuado para ese momento. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, nos leemos pronto!

Sara: Creo que en parte tienen razón al escoger la B. Me alegro (esto es para todas las lectoras) que se hayan emocionado con el debate, después de todo me encanta que todas puedan participar en el proceso de creación de la historia que tanto amamos. Coincido con tu y Bloddy Cherry cuando dicen que Sasuke también es del tipo reflexivo y creo que al final voy a hacer una mezcla de las dos opciones, aunque creo que la mayoría coincidimos en que no le pedirá ayuda a Naruto ajaj, eso sería bastante estúpido a decir verdad...Gracias por su opinión!

Denuss: JAJA me reí (de felicidad) con tu comentario, sobre todo con los 10 primeros puntos, para subsanar tus dudas agrego que tengo 16 añitos jaja y que de verdad serías mi alma gemela si fueramos de sexos opuestos (me encantaría ver la cara de mi madre si leyera esto jaja) pero bueno, supongo que con una amistad electrónica me baste jeje, aunque me gustaría que me pases tu dirección de twitter para seguirte, ya que no te pude encontrar por mi misma...un poco boba, lo sé. Bueno, siguiendo con la historia, como ya dije, en esta coincido contigo, supongo que será una mezcla delicada de la A y la B, un poco impulsivo y un poco reflexivo, un poco inmaduro y un poco serio, supongo que así es Sasuke, además de su siempre cómico tinte de inocencia.  
Me ayudó muchísimo tu comentario como siempre, y no te preocupes por la tardanza respecto al capítulo 13, de todas formas tus comentarios siempre son aceptados :B  
Como sea, debo continuar escribiendo "que haría naruto en mi situación!" por supuesto que no se rendiría jajaj nos leemos! :D

Loso: si, es cierto, cada vez vemos más y más de esta nueva faceta de Sasuke, no se que opinan ustedes, pero a mi me encanta jeje. Ahora no puede parar de pensar en Sakura, le falta poco para darse cuenta de que realmente le importa, que sucederá entonces? ya revelé demasiada info jaja. Bueno, gracias por tu comentario y espero que el nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado!

Bloddy cherry: jeje, creo que todas estamos de acuerdo con el mix A+B, no? Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y gracias por tu comentario!

Guest: muchas gracias! espero que te agrade la continuación! :B

DULCECITO311: jeje, yo también me siento Homero Simpson a veces, pero supongo que es normal... bueno, creo que todas coincidimos con tu elección.

Espero que todas disfruten de la aparición del estúpido y sensual Kakashi-sensei! (habrá + en el próximo capítulo :B)

* * *

15

Su primer día de entrenamiento. Un mes había pasado desde que había salido de la cárcel de Konoha y le habían dejado volver a la que había sido su casa, con la compañía de dos shinobis que lo vigilaban durante las veinticuatro horas del día, Sakura y Naruto.

Saltaba de rama en rama siguiendo su cuerpo, sintiendo cada contracción de los músculos de sus piernas. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había transitado una distancia tan larga. Los minutos pasaban y el raudo correr del individuo al que seguía no parecía querer cesar. Se habían trasladado al suelo con un salto certero y una corta caída hasta volver a tocar la tierra del camino. El sonido de las sandalias rozando como un depredador el césped, sus ojos negros se concentraban en lo que cualquier persona ajena a la situación hubiera pensado era su presa, pero no lo era, era Sakura.

Sus cabellos rosa chicle bailaban sobre sus hombros. Parecía que estaba señalándolo con los dedos, por el efecto que producía la posición casi recta e inversa de sus brazos torneados.

La fatiga comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo mientras intentaba que su respiración se mantuviera a un ritmo normal y retiraba con rudeza la transpiración que corría por su frente.

-Ya casi llegamos-

La voz de Sakura lo sorprendió y por un segundo pensó que ella había podido escuchar uno de sus jadeos quejumbrosos desde donde estaba, cinco metros por delante en el camino. Se sintió avergonzado y expuesto, a pesar que desde que ella lo había visitado en su celda, esa había sido la postura que había tomado ante la presencia de la de ojos verdes.

Un mes y todavía quedaba otro más. Solo habían llegado a la mitad.

Su correr perdió velocidad poco a poco hasta convertirse en una caminata rápida y finalmente cesar. Sasuke había frenado justo cuando se había encontrado a su lado, esforzándose para disimular su respiración entrecortada. Miró a su alrededor volteando su cabeza hacia un lado y después hacia el otro, descubriendo que se encontraban en un claro común y corriente del bosque aledaño a las afueras de Konoha. Su mirada incrédula y algo hostil volvió a posarse sobre la fémina a su lado, exigiendo una explicación a la elección del lugar.

-Es aquí donde solía entrenar con Tsunade-shishou hace unos años. Es un poco alejado de la aldea, pero es bastante privado- Esperó a que su respiración se calmara mientras asentía con la cabeza complacido con su respuesta. Pensándolo bien, no le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia encontrarse con shinobis de la aldea en un campo de entrenamiento corriente, y Sakura había rechazado la idea de entrenar en los campos de su familia debido a que prefería que Sasuke comenzara a acostumbrarse a realizar las actividades cotidianas en Konoha, para que no se sintiera como un pájaro confundido cuando lo dejaran salir de su jaula dentro de un mes. Muy inteligente de su parte.

-El recorrido hasta aquí es parte del entrenamiento, así no perdemos tiempo calentando.- ¿Calentando? Es que acaso no sabía que él había participado activamente en la última gran guerra ninja, había luchado mano a mano con su hermano contra lo que quedaba de Orochimaru, ni más ni menos, y ella todavía se molestaba en calentar. Supuso de inmediato que ese sería un entrenamiento bastante interesante.

Y no se equivocó.

-¿Naruto no va a venir?- Sakura negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se apresuró a dejar la mochila que cargaba en sus hombros sobre el suelo antes de responder.

-Fue asignado a una misión rápida con Sai a la arena, creo que tenía que llevarle unos papeles a Gaara.- Sasuke recorría con su mirada cada movimiento de su compañera, mientras que ella dejaba cuidadosamente en el suelo cada elemento que sacaba de la mochila.

-Cualquier ninja podría llevarle unos papeles al Kazekage.- Ella se rió por lo bajo mientras tomaba entre sus manos un kunai pequeño y se lo lanzaba inesperadamente a quien la miraba atentamente. Sasuke lo tomó en el aire con un movimiento ágil impidiendo que se impactara de lleno sobre su frente.

-Tienes razón, pero Naruto pidió ir. No desperdicia ninguna oportunidad para visitar a Gaara.- Sasuke no dijo nada, se limitó a guardar el arma en el compartimiento de su pierna y dejó que un pequeño gruñido que hacía las veces de risa escapara de sus labios antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Intentabas probar mis reflejos?- Sakura sonrió a tiempo que sus manos imitaban las de Sasuke, ubicando las armas donde pudieran ser de fácil acceso durante el ataque. Sus ojos verde esmeralda no se separaron ni un segundo de los de Sasuke, sintiendo un escalofrío familiar (y molesto) correr por su espalda y parte de sus hombros.

-Parece que mi trabajo tuvo buenos resultados.- Se había incorporado mientras terminaba de hablar, adoptando rápidamente una pose más propicia para la pelea, acompañada por una mirada letal y sensual en iguales proporciones.-Ahora veamos que es lo que el entrenamiento de Naruto hizo por ti-

-Lo mismo digo, Sakura-

Se sorprendió al ver que recibía el primer ataque y se apresuró a esquivar el puño que debería haberse impactado de lleno en su estómago, sintiéndose nuevamente avergonzado y algo estúpido por su falta de reflejos.

Su cuerpo se mantenía ahora a una escasa distancia del suyo, percatándose de la invasión casi instantánea de la conocida fragancia de los cabellos de su rival. Desde que había descubierto el envase rosa chicle de shampoo en la regadera todo había cobrado sentido, y había perdido un poco de magia.

Escuchó la respiración fallida de su compañera al casi recibir una patada certera en su costado, percatándose de que su remera roja se había levantado un poco por el movimiento, descubriendo debajo una pequeña cicatriz que recordaba haber notado en el abdomen plano y casi perfecto de la joven ninja.

Ella sonrió al notar su distracción, a pesar de que él no pudo admirar su sonrisa, aprovechando el momento para estampar su puño en el pómulo izquierdo del Uchiha.

Sasuke retrocedió un par de pasos y escupió con furia reprimida la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca, separándose repentinamente para recobrar el aliento.

-No deberías distraerte con tanta confianza, Sasuke-

Sakura se vio obligada a agacharse repentinamente. El movimiento de las hojas en el suelo había sido la única pista que le había dado para que se diera cuenta de que ahora él se encontraba a sus espaldas. Un segundo más y su columna la hubiera hecho chillar por toda una semana.

Se recobró rápidamente del ataque y se alejó a una corta distancia de dos pasos para poder volver a voltearse, sintiéndose estúpida casi de inmediato, porque no se había percatado de que probablemente él aprovecharía el momento para volver a trasladarse, precisamente a sus espaldas. Y él lo había hecho.

Esta vez la patada había dado en el blanco y de inmediato pudo sentir una punzada en sus costillas mientras su cuerpo se encontraba con el pie de Sasuke.

Cayó al suelo, rodando dos veces hasta posicionarse sobre su costado izquierdo sobre la tierra removida, posando una de sus manos libres sobre la zona golpeada para evitar que se formara un moretón.

-Tampoco te distraigas, esto es en serio, Sakura, justo como te gusta.- La adrenalina corría libre por sus venas y volvía a sentir el impulso de movimiento en sus talones como una corriente eléctrica que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas. La energía se había guardado en su cuerpo desde aquel último enfrentamiento que había llevado a Sasuke hasta el hospital, por lo que supuso que el tiempo de reserva había terminado.

-Espero que sepas complacer a una dama, Sasuke-

Sasuke sintió sus orejas arder por el comentario, o tal vez por el sentido que él le había otorgado.

El combate duró más de lo que Sasuke hubiera pensado que Sakura hubiera podido soportarlo. Claramente se había olvidado de que ella también había asistido a aquella guerra, luchando contra la muerte, una y otra vez.

Sus brazos y piernas ardían y le daban a su cuerpo aquella conocida y tortuosa sensación de fatiga que venía después de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo de alta intensidad.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría, la sorpresa había sido grata, y realmente se alegraba de que alguien más que Naruto pudiera seguirle el ritmo en el taijutsu. Sakura se había especializado en eso después de todo, además de que ahora sabía, por sus propios dichos, que había entrenado bastante con Rock Lee durante los últimos años.

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que se habían tumbado sobre el suelo, bajo el calor asfixiante de un sol que lanzaba sus últimos rayos antes de esconderse hasta el día siguiente. Esta vez, Sakura había dejado cada prenda en su lugar, manteniendo cubierta la curiosa cicatriz que tanto había observado.

Otra de las gratas sorpresas que se había llevado ese día era el descubrir que además de armas y útiles médicos, la pelirrosa había cargado con cantidades de agua fresca para satisfacer la sed de un batallón.  
La transpiración corría por su cuello y se colaba dentro de su camisa empapada por su pecho, al igual que las gotas rodaban sobre el envase transparente que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Sakura parecía haber recobrado rápido el aliento, ya que desde que habían dejado de entrenar no había cerrado su boca ni por un segundo.

Preguntas sobre sus técnicas, trucos que había mostrado (con intenciones arrogantes) mientras se llevaba a cabo el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la manera en la que concentraba su chakra para que los rayos del chidori se conectaran con su katana.

Ella estaba impresionada, y el brillo en sus ojos verdes no hacía más que confirmarlo, e incitarlo a seguir hablando.

El silencio había tomado su lugar nuevamente, y no pudo más que voltear su rostro para mirar aquellos ojos verdes en cuanto se percató de que la conversación había cesado.

-Creí que te molestaría tener que entrenar conmigo- Sus palabras volvieron a develar sorpresa en su rostro, a pesar de que estaba casi totalmente oculta. Por otra parte, el rostro de Sakura parecía haberse endurecido de repente y el brillo había desaparecido de sus ojos. De vuelta esa faceta de la fémina tomaba el mando, y lo único que podía hacer era esperar una confesión interesante.

-Después de que retiraran mi condena de muerte realmente nada me molesta.- Ella intentó reírse, pero no pudo. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca extraña que casi mostraba sufrimiento y por un momento se preguntó si ese era el momento indicado para bromear al respecto. No sabía si debería negar o afirmar sus palabras después de todo.

-Realmente no pude juntar valor para pedírtelo antes, a pesar de que lo deseé desde que te vi con Naruto la primera vez.- Su respuesta no llegó y supuso que era momento de continuar hablando, Sasuke era un hombre de pocas palabras de todas formas.

"Entrené para este momento desde que supe que habían retirado tu condena de muerte" Sonaba bastante indigno en su cabeza como para poder expresarlo de todas maneras. Si Sasuke hablaba poco, tal vez no debería verse obligada a expresar cada palabra que cruzaba su cerebro como normalmente hacía.

-¿Entonces por qué no pudiste enfrentarte a mi antes de la guerra?-

Antes de la guerra era demasiado amplio para Sakura.

No se había podido enfrentar a él en los exámenes chunnin para poder evitar que siguiera participando con el sello maldito. No se había podido enfrentar a él cuando se había ido de Konoha, dejándola con unas pobres palabras sin sentido, inconsciente sobre una banca de cemento. No se había podido enfrentar a él cuando se habían encontrado después de tantos años en el puente del Cielo y la Tierra, y finalmente no se había podido enfrentar a él cuando lo había interceptado con intenciones ocultas de acabar con su vida.

Sakura siempre había sido sincera con sus sentimientos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

-Porque te amaba-

Y esa no sería la excepción.

Una sonrisa sincera se había formado en sus labios, floreciendo como los capullos de cerezo que su madre cultivaba en el jardín de su casa. El árbol había desaparecido, al igual que sus sentimientos por Sasuke.

-Mis sentimientos cambiaron desde entonces, por eso puedo enfrentarte con total libertad.-

Algo en su interior se había derrumbado, a pesar de que él todavía seguía inmóvil y de pie a menos de un metro de distancia de su compañera, en una posición extrañamente similar a la que ambos habían tenido aquella noche en el cementerio de la hoja.

-Sakura- Su voz se mostraba casi tan ronca como aquella vez en la cárcel de Konoha y Sakura sintió que su cuerpo temblaba de miedo al escucharla, al igual que aquella vez. -Entrena conmigo de ahora en adelante.-

-Sasuke- Sus ojos se habían vuelto a encontrar, verde y negro bailando entre las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer simultáneamente en el cielo.

El calor había desaparecido, el dolor había cesado, lo único que podía hacer era observar aquellos ojos verdes que tantas veces lo habían mirado, con ese mismo brillo y color, con la súplica grabada en cada célula y el dolor bañando cada lágrima.

Sin embargo ella no lloró, y a pesar de que el sufrimiento era casi palpable en las cuencas de su rostro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo.-

_¿Por qué me haces esto?_

Quería suplicar, exigirle que respondiera a cada una de las preguntas que se habían formado en su cabeza, pero nuevamente, al igual que había hecho en su primer encuentro en la celda de la cárcel de la hoja, no dijo nada, y se tragó lentamente cada uno de sus reclamos, guardándolos de vuelta en el rincón más lejano de su mente.

Silencio. Las hojas danzaban a sus pies, pero no se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros. Ellos estaban tan lejos de casa.

Él había asentido con la cabeza, después de largos segundos en los que había digerido su respuesta.

-Deberíamos regresar- Extendió una de sus manos hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse, sintiendo la calidez de su mano sin la protección del guante negro que había usado durante el combate.

-Es muy tarde para que dos jovencitos como ustedes deambulen solos por las afueras de Konoha.-

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- El grito agudo de Sakura casi había penetrado su cráneo por todos los agujeros menos por sus oídos y esta vez realmente sintió algo removerse en su interior al voltear su rostro y encontrarse con la sonrisa enmascarada del hombre de cabellos plateados.

Sus manos seguían entrelazadas y no se separaron hasta que ella se incorporó con un salto certero sobre sus pies cansados. Kakashi sonreía, como siempre lo había hecho, a pesar de que las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado todavía palpitaban en el fondo de su cabeza.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Sasuke-

-Kakashi- La mirada de Sakura recorrió primero sus ojos y luego la silueta frente a sus rostros.

Comenzaba a convencerse de que Konoha realmente se había convertido en una caja llena de sorpresas, e infinidad de recuerdos.


	16. Chapter 16

Saludos queridos lectores! tanto tiempo! Lamento, LAMENTO, el GRAN retraso en la publicación de este capítulo. Debo confesar que la tardanza se debió a un "momento de reflexión intensiva" sobre la trama de esta historia que poco a poco llega a su desenlace.  
Lo primero que quiero decirles es que no se preocupen por una futura desaparición de esta historia o abandono, porque estoy segura de que no va a pasar! Ahora ya pude resolver todos los "problemas" o "cabos sueltos" que tenía con la trama y estoy más encaminada hacia el gran final y los capítulos que suceden a este. No se preocupen por el final todavía de todas formas, falta bastante para esto, pero estoy realmente feliz y motivada por haber logrado ordenarlo y clasificarlo todo en mi cabeza (y en las notas de mi iPod)

Estoy convencida de que el viaje a Bariloche me ayudó bastante, los paisajes son simplemente increíbles y sirvieron como gran fuente de inspiración para esta historia. Espero de todo corazón que les guste la continuación (UN CAPÍTULO CLAVE Y CON LA APARICIÓN DE KAKASHI-SENSEI)

En esta oportunidad me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre lo que pasará en el futuro en el manga/anime de Naruto. No conozco su relación con la serie, pero yo soy una de esas afortunadas que esta completamente al día y contando cada segundo para ver la continuación del manga/anime.  
Me encantaría debatir con ustedes sobre el gran y esperado desenlace de esta increíble historia que es Naruto.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo de vuelta! y por favor dejen sus reviews para conocer sus opiniones! :)

Respuestas a los reviews del capítulo 15:

Denuss: WOW muchas gracias por tus millones de reviews a esta historia, y ni hablar de las millonésimas palabras que me dedicas! gracias gracias gracias!

De veras te gustó el blog? yo también adoro la decoración, mantente al tanto porque pronto podrás ver nuestras primeras reseñas sobre los libros que leímos. Qué libro me recomendarías para leer? Me gustaría saber cual es tu gusto en libros.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y lamento que esta respuesta no pueda ser más larga, pero la verdad es que estoy emocionada por publicar este maravilloso capítulo. Espero tu opinión y gracias de vuelta! (ya te sigo en twitter jeje)

DULCECITO311: jaja si! tal cual! entendiste todo a la perfección! la razón por la que Sasuke pidió a Sakura que entrene con él de ahora en adelante es que (inconscientemente) quiere mantenerla a su lado para poder recuperar los lazos perdidos. Por supuesto que no la tendrá nada fácil, y lo que viene se pone cada vez más duro para Sasuke! Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por tus reviews!

Bloddy cherry: Jeee por supuesto que nuestro sexy Kakashi llegó para quedarse! todas lo amamos, espero que él nos ame también...ejje nos leemos pronto!

Respuestas para los revies del capítulo AVISO (lo reemplazaré por este):

Kunoichi2518: LO SIENTOO! no te preocupes por eso! a mi también me ha pasado con varias historias, pero la verdad es que me parecía injusto desaparecer por unas semanas sin aviso previo! muchas gracias por tu apoyo de siempre y espero que te guste la continuación! mis disculpas de vuelta :)

Gatita Kon: muchas gracias por tu review! no te preocupes, todos sus esfuerzos son valiosos para mi, me encanta que te hayas tomado un tiempo para dejarme el review, pero no te preocupes si no puedes hacerlo, agradezco de verdad tu apoyo! me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que te guste este capítulo también! Saludos!

Minene Uryuu: La verdad es que los San Bernardo son hermosos, pero la gente cobraba $20 por cada foto, así que me conformé con mirarlos jaja. Gracias por tu review! nos leemos pronto!

* * *

16

-Sasuke-

-Es él-

Examinaba el rostro de quien había sido su sensei con sus ojos escarlata, para comprobar que no se trataba de ningún oportunista. Sakura asintió con la cabeza suavemente y segundos después, una capa de felicidad cubrió su rostro, como si hubiera sido traída por el viento de verano que soplaba desesperadamente, anunciando una tormenta. En apenas dos grandes pasos llegó hasta donde estaba el de cabellos grises, envolviendo su cuerpo notablemente más grande en un abrazo destructivo.

Kakashi respondió el gesto con gusto, dejando que sus músculos agarrotados se relajaran entre los brazos de su alumna.

Tsunade no había tenido piedad, y lo había enviado a otra misión apenas había vuelto a Konoha. La razón por la que se había tardado tanto en ir a darle una visita a sus ex alumnos.

Mientras recorría los últimos kilómetros antes de llegar a las puertas de la aldea, se había encontrado con la presencia de las personas que estaba buscando. Gai hubiera dicho que era el destino, pero él prefería creer que era una trágica coincidencia, y la mirada fría y distante del único miembro viviente del clan Uchiha se lo confirmaba.

-Me encontré con Naruto en Suna hace unas horas.- Su voz sonó exactamente igual a la que Sasuke recordaba, su tono desairado y la pereza grabada en su rostro oculto. Sakura se separó al instante de su cuerpo y cambió su expresión a una molesta de inmediato.

-Se suponía que debía volver a Konoha para la noche.- Kakashi llevó una de sus manos lentamente hasta ubicarla en la parte trasera de sus cabellos, revolviendo la melena grisácea y sonriendo con animosidad exagerada.

-Lo encontré tomando sake con el Kazekage y me dijo que no volvería hasta mañana- Después de una pequeña pausa y ante la atenta mirada de dos de sus tres ex alumnos, continuó.-Kankuro le dijo que su hermanito era un poco más suelto cuando tomaba dicha bebida, y ya sabes como es la curiosidad de Naruto.- Sakura negó levemente con la cabeza en modo reprobatorio y enseguida volvió a atacar al recién llegado con otra pregunta, como si le estuviera haciendo un interrogatorio.

-¿Qué hay con Sai?- El ninja copia dejó que una pequeña risita escapara de sus labios y volvió su mirada a su alumna después de detenerla por largos segundos en el rostro del otro miembro presente. Los ojos rojos se habían vuelto negros y su expresión se había relajado, pero solo un poco.

-Shikamaru pidió ir en lugar de Sai, y no creo que le moleste quedarse por una noche.- Sakura enrojeció por el comentario del jounin y se apresuró a golpearlo suavemente en el hombro, reprochando nuevamente la conducta de su ex sensei.

-¡No todos son como tú!- Kakashi se rió con energía ante el comentario y al terminar volvió la mirada de su único ojo descubierto a los rostros de sus ex alumnos.

-Ya no son ningunos críos, Sakura. Naruto tomando sake, tú siendo precavida conmigo, las cosas han cambiado un poco...- Sakura había asentido con la cabeza lentamente, y su mirada se había perdido en el paisaje que se alzaba a espaldas de su sensei. Las nubes eran negras y los rayos comenzaban a asomarse, traspasando como dagas el cielo violáceo del crepúsculo.

-Tienes razón, las cosas han cambiado bastante.- Esta vez su mirada verdosa se había dirigido directo a los ojos oscuros de su ex compañero de equipo, en su rostro la felicidad había desaparecido por completo y la nostalgia era evidente, tanto que Sasuke casi creía poder ver los recuerdos reproducirse en aquellos grandes ojos verdes.-Deberíamos volver antes de que se desate una tormenta.-

Ambos ninjas asintieron con la cabeza y así comenzaron el regreso a la aldea, saltando de árbol en árbol y sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Las hojas dibujaban una danza incontrolable al compás del viento de la tormenta y acariciaban con cuidado sus pies cuando tocaban las ramas de los árboles para darse impulso.

Apenas cruzaron las puertas de la aldea, el cielo comenzó a llorar, como si se hubiera aguantado hasta asegurarse de que los tres llegaran a salvo, ablandando con sus gotas gordas el piso de tierra en apenas segundos. La gente en las calles del centro corría de un lado para otro, cubriéndose las cabezas con objetos varios y desarmando los puestos de venta ambulante en tiempo récord. Sin embargo, cuando se percataban del raudo correr de los shinobis más famosos de toda la aldea se detenían a observarlos, como si todavía no pudieran creer que el vengador Uchiha vivía, al igual que ellos, en la aldea de la hoja.

Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver que un niño de aproximadamente diez años se escondía detrás del cuerpo de su padre con la mirada clavada en la figura de su ex compañero, pensando que Sasuke todavía era una amenaza, mirándolo como si fuera un monstruo que podría hacerles daño en cualquier momento. Volteó su rostro para observar el de Sasuke pero sus profundos ojos negros parecían ignorarlo todo, como cuando observaba sus hazañas en el campo de batalla, y la mueca de desprecio en sus labios casi le produjo un escalofrío.

Kakashi tenía la mirada perdida en el camino y parecía pensativo.

De inmediato los recuerdos del último encuentro entre sus sensei y Sasuke llegaron a su mente y se percató del por qué de la tensión que repentinamente se había formado entre los tres.

La lluvia bañaba todo, menos el dolor en el rostro de Sakura, quien sufría con el presagio de una noche difícil, que debería pasar en soledad.

Por un momento se sintió tentada con la idea de beber unas copas con el Kazekage y su mejor amigo en Suna.

…

Desde el interior de la casa se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia luchando contra el suelo de madera del recibidor y el cristal de las ventanas. Repentinamente la temperatura había bajado y después de tomar un baño de agua caliente, Sakura se había visto envuelta en una capa impermeable blanca con una franja rosa claro casi en el dobladillo y buscando en el armario sus botas de lluvia.

Tenía que irse, eso era lo único de lo que estaba segura.

Al llegar a la sala de estar se percató de que ambos hombres estaban sentados a la mesa, en silencio, como si esperaran que algo pasara, y ella sabía exactamente lo que era.

-Kakashi-sensei...- No supo qué decir, pero supuso que el sonido de las botas de lluvia sobre el suelo de madera había hablado por ella y no dudó un segundo en ajustarse la capucha de la capa.

-Está bien- La voz del mayor de los tres era algo rasposa y su mirada seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, por lo que se apresuró en asentir con la cabeza y hacer una leve reverencia antes de retirarse. Desde donde estaba podía ver que la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke tampoco había cambiado demasiado.

-Estaré en casa.-

Y sin recibir respuesta alguna, ni esperarla, desapareció en la cortina de agua que la abrazó apenas salió de la protección del interior, dejando atrás las sandalias embarradas de Sasuke y Kakashi.

…

Las risas animosas de ambos jóvenes ninjas se podían escuchar como un eco casi escalofriante en todo el bar del centro de Suna, y así había sido desde que el sol había caído en la aldea de la arena.

El cuerpo de un dorado brillante del jinchuriki de ojos azules se veía inmerso en una ola de calor. Sus manos torpes luchaban por desprender su campera color naranja chillón antes de tomar entre sus manos un pequeño vaso que su amigo le ofrecía. La musculosa negra que llevaba debajo casi se veía empapada y por un momento compadeció al joven Kazekage por tener que yacer bajo la pesada túnica blanca y azul todos los días bajo el calor de un sol que ardía más que el de Konoha.

Se llevó el recipiente desbordante de Sake a los labios y se lo tomó de un trago, sintiendo de inmediato el fuego correr por su garganta. Supo que una mueca de disgusto se había formado en su rostro al escuchar la extraña risa de su acompañante de cabellos rojos mientras su mirada verdosa se posaba en la suya.

Recordó por un momento el encuentro que había tenido horas atrás con el ninja de cabellos plateados. El reloj posado sobre una pared cercana marcaba las doce en punto. Supuso que para ese momento su sensei se encontraría en Konoha, probablemente donde Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban.

Kakashi le había contado en pocas palabras que hablaría con Sasuke en cuanto pusiera sus pies en la aldea de la hoja, y él no podía más que sentirse preocupado tanto por su mejor amigo como por su maestro.

Las noticias habían corrido como rumores por las cinco naciones y esa misma tarde las había confirmado por boca de su propio sensei.

El equipo siete volvería a reunirse.

Solo Sasuke, Sakura y él, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando se podían dar el lujo de jugar a los ninjas y correr libremente por las calles de Konoha haciendo estragos.

Naruto sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes, ellos habían crecido, y la aldea que había sido su hogar también lo había hecho.

Desde donde estaba sentado en una mesa apartada de las vistas curiosas de los aldeanos podía ver, a una distancia discreta, a uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, sentado en una banca al aire libre junto a la rubia de ojos azules, hermana mayor del Kazekage. No supo si echarle la culpa al alcohol en sus venas, pero por un momento pensó que el hombre sentado junto a la de cabellos rubios era Asuma y no Shikamaru. Su mirada era decidida y cariñosa para su pareja, tal y como recordaba había sido la del tío de Konohamaru cuando miraba a su esposa.

Ciertamente las cosas habían cambiado bastante, para todos sus amigos, y se preguntaba si con Sasuke pasaría lo mismo.

Se preguntaba si algún día podría estar a su lado cuando aceptara el cargo máximo de la aldea y se cumpliera el sueño que tanto había anhelado desde pequeño. Se preguntaba si Sasuke seguiría ahí cuando se convirtiera en el Hokage de Konoha.

Sintió el peso de un objeto estrellándose sobre su cabeza y se relajó al percatarse de que era el objeto que Gaara había cargado en sus manos en el camino hasta la posada.

-¿Cómo te ves usando este gorro, futuro Hokage?- La sonrisa zorruna se ensanchó en su rostro y se acomodó descuidadamente el codiciado gorro de Kazekage que su amigo acababa de depositar con delicadeza de borracho sobre sus cabellos rubios rebeldes.

-Me veo genial, siempre y cuando esté en compañía de mi Kazekage favorito...-

Una media sonrisa se había instalado en el pálido rostro de su amigo de la arena y en ese momento se percató de que de alguna manera u otra todo saldría bien, de la misma forma que había pasado con el resto de sus amigos.

...

-Nunca creí que este momento llegaría, por lo que me disculpo por no saber como empezar esta conversación- La mirada azabache se elevó de la madera de la mesa hasta su único ojo visible y se clavó en él como agujas atravesando el viento de un campo de batalla. La distancia entre su cuerpo y el del que había sido su alumno se anuló de un momento a otro, y el sonido de las agujas del reloj de la pared a sus espaldas desapareció de su cabeza, a pesar de que hasta ese momento había sido una presencia molesta.

-Las cosas cambiaron bastante, Kakashi, ya no soy un niño, pero estoy dispuesto a recibir un sermón a diferencia de aquella vez.-

-Ciertamente las cosas han cambiado bastante, y por eso creo que esta vez puedo hacer que el sermón sea más digerible para tí-

Desde que había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de la cocina minutos antes de que Sakura se fuera, su mirada se había conectado con la botella de sake que reposaba sobre la mesa del centro de la habitación, junto a dos cuencos pequeños que jamás había visto en su vida.

Su atención volvió a la pequeña jarra y a los cuencos que la acompañaban y se permitió sentir un poco de sorpresa cuando uno de los nombrados cuencos se trasladó sobre la superficie en su dirección, impulsado por un dedo de la mano de su maestro.

-No tomo alcohol.-

-Siempre hay una primera vez.- El cuenco se llenó hasta el tope del líquido transparente y nuevamente fue trasladado en su dirección de una manera que casi había tentado a sus instintos.

-Admito que la última vez fui un poco ingenuo.-

-Mis creencias sobre tí no han cambiado, Sasuke. Estoy seguro de que eres más que el clan Uchiha, tu vida vale más que eso, siempre lo supe.- Con un simple movimiento de su muñeca, el de cabellos grises hizo lo propio con su cuenco y también lo lleno hasta el tope. Sintió la mirada de Sasuke clavada en su rostro en cuanto retiro descuidadamente la máscara azul oscuro de su rostro y se llevó el cuenco a los labios, tragando su contenido en apenas segundos y con un sonido ahogado en su garganta.

La sorpresa bañó por algunos segundos el rostro del de cabellos oscuros al apreciar sin ninguna cobertura la totalidad del rostro de su maestro.

A diferencia de lo que había creído cuando todavía su vida no había cambiado, ninguna cicatriz desagradable adornaba el rostro de Kakashi Hatake y el color de su piel pálida era igual en su frente y en su mentón. Se preguntaba cuál hubiera sido su reacción si el secreto mejor guardado hubiera sido revelado al Sasuke de su pasado y a los amigos del Sasuke del pasado, pero el nudo de ideas que tenía en su mente obstaculizó su imaginación.

-Yo no lo sabía en ese momento...jamás lo hubiera adivinado.- La mirada de su maestro no había cambiado y se percató repentinamente de que el ojo escarlata también analizaba su semblante de indiferencia fingida.

-Esperanza. Ninguno de nosotros la había perdido.- La respuesta inesperada escapó de los labios de su maestro casi en un susurro mientras su mirada se desviaba distraídamente hacia algún punto perdido de la madera del suelo.

Las imágenes caían como las gotas de agua contra la tierra de las calles de su barrio.

Naruto en el valle del fin, Naruto y Sakura en el puente del Cielo y de la Tierra, Sakura detrás de su espalda a punto de aniquilarlo con el filo de un kunai mediocre, Kakashi enfrentando la ira de su Susano'o, Sakura intentando acabar con su vida por segunda vez, Naruto impidiendo que cometiera lo imperdonable, Itachi volviendo de la muerte para salvar a la aldea que amaba, Itachi sonriendo y enfrentando la muerte por segunda vez, Naruto enfrentándolo en la última pelea, Naruto mirándolo desde el suelo del campo de batalla, Sakura cargándolo en sus brazos, Sakura luchando por su vida en el hospital de Konoha, Sakura atravesando la pesada puerta de la jaula en la que había yacido por años, Naruto y Sakura escoltándolo de vuelta a su hogar, Naruto volviendo a ser su mejor amigo en la primera noche que habían pasado juntos, El llanto de Sakura destrozando sus oídos durante la noche, Naruto volviéndolo a enfrentar, Sakura volviéndolo a enfrentar, Sakura llevándolo por segunda vez en sus brazos antes de salvar su vida, Sakura acabando con el ardor de sus ojos, Sakura acabando con las cicatrices de su cuerpo, Sakura llorando en los brazos de Naruto, Sakura arrodillada frente a las tumbas de sus padres, Sakura entre sus brazos, Sakura confesando sus más profundos secretos.

Esperanza. Ninguno de ellos la había perdido.

Sasuke Uchiha, ya no creía en sí mismo. Solo creía en su venganza, en su odio, en la muerte.

-¡Estoy enfermo!- Sus ojos habían cambiado, el rojo lo había invadido todo, la furia que había almacenado en el rincón más oscuro de su ser lo dominaba, la sangre escarlata corría por sus ojos, su rostro se había convertido en una mueca de sufrimiento y su voz había flaqueado al pronunciar la última palabra.

Las palmas de sus manos se habían depositado con fuerza sobre la superficie de la mesa y el cuenco desbordante de Sake había volado por los aires y aterrizado en millones de pedazos sobre el suelo.

El sonido de la loza destrozada lo había sacado de sus arremolinados pensamientos, y su mirada finalmente se había posado en la de su acompañante, suplicando por una mísera respuesta. Un indicador de que alguien lo escuchaba. -Mis ojos no son más que un par de espejos malditos de mi alma, todo el poder que había adquirido era equivalente al poder que el odio y el resentimiento ejercían sobre mi mente.- El tono de su voz casi había vuelto a la normalidad, pero el rojo prevalecía y las lágrimas bañadas del mismo color ahora llegaban hasta su mentón.

-Sé que eres más que eso, Sasuke, siempre lo supe...- Otro susurro escapó de entre sus labios, pero esta vez su mirada se concentraba en la figura frente a sus ojos.- Aquella vez cuando intentaste escapar antes de los exámenes Chunnin, supe que había algo más en tí, y por eso te detuve. Supe de inmediato que valías la pena. -

-El odio es lo único que me queda.- Una mueca de diversión se instaló en el rostro del ninja copia en cuanto la última oración llegó a sus oídos, y se permitió mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras las palabras se formaban en el aire.

-Todavía tienes un mes entero para saber que estás equivocado.-

Y en ese momento supo que algo había cambiado durante los treinta días que había vivido dentro de los muros de Konoha, no necesitó más que la sonrisa que por primera vez veía en los labios finos de Kakashi Hatake.


	17. Chapter 17

Saludos queridos lectores!

Hoy quería hablarles de algo muy importante para mi, y es el nuevo proyecto que acabo de iniciar con una amiga.  
Mi blog literario llamado The Magic Industry

url: .

La verdad es que el blog tiene apenas un mes y publicamos las dos primeras reseñas de libros, una de las ventajas de ser invisible y la otra de cementerio de animales.  
Me encantaría que mis lectores de fanfiction le echen un vistazo y me digan que opinan al respecto: sobre las reseñas, el diseño del blog, como está organizado, y sobre todo lo que quieran opinar.

Sería de mucha ayuda si pudieran tomarse la molestia de seguirnos: es solo un segundo y pueden seguirnos por su cuenta de Twitter o por su cuenta de Blogger con mail de Google.

Eso es todo sobre el tema, espero que puedan entrar y gracias por leer este aviso!

Volviendo al fic, este capítulo es simplemente hermoso. Me gusta mucho el momento al que hemos llegado de la historia y francamente me siento mucho más cómoda con la trama ahora que antes. Este capítulo me tomó bastante tiempo escribirlo, pero finalmente salió y quedó genial. Es bastante largo y espero que les guste. Nuevos personajes aparecen y la historia continúa con nuevos misterios revelados!

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews!

Disculpen que no puede responder sus reviews, porque no tengo mucho tiempo antes de publicar el capítulo, pero desde ya agradezco especialmente a Denuss, GIZETLEO y a DULCECITO311 por su apoyo!

Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

17

_-¿Ya se lo dijiste?-_

_-Sabes muy bien que yo no soy quien debe decírselo, Sakura.-_

_-¡Kakashi-sensei! Naruto y yo no...-_

_-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez? Yo debía hacerme cargo..._

_Pero las cosas cambiaron desde entonces.-_

Los pasos firmes y raudos de la kunoichi se escucharon apenas segundos después sobre el suelo de madera y en cuanto apoyó sobre su regazo el libro que fingía leer desde minutos atrás, pudo divisar la figura de su carcelera en la entrada de la sala de estar. Su expresión era seria y parecía estar concentrada en alguna idea que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza, pero por lo que sabía, las opciones eran millones y era casi imposible para él adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven de cabellos rosas.

-Sasuke- Su voz lo sacó de una patada de sus pensamientos y hasta se vio obligado a levantar la vista del libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Sakura estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero apenas le bastó una mirada para descubrir que el agua de su rostro no provenía de la tormenta de verano. Sus ojos verdes lo evitaron casi de inmediato pero con la misma rapidez que se fueron, volvieron a posarse en su rostro y esta vez la sorpresa volvió a bañar la mirada de la ninja médico.-¿Qué tienes en el rostro?- El sonido de sus pies descalzos chocando contra el suelo rompió el silencio que se había convertido en su respuesta y apenas logró volver en sí para cuando Sakura se encontraba inclinada sobre su cuerpo y con las manos calientes abrazando sus mejillas redondas.

Sangre.

-La sangre sale de tus ojos...¿Ustedes pelearon?- Su mirada preocupada viajaba por cada rincón de su rostro caliente mientras que sus dedos se encargaban de limpiar el rastro rojizo que llegaba hasta su mentón.

-No- La negativa provocó el alivio inmediato en su semblante y sus manos se retiraron de su rostro en el mismo momento, a pesar de que su mirada todavía seguía clavada en aquellos pozos negros.-El Sharingan simplemente se activó y al parecer mis ojos todavía no están listos para el combate.-

-¿Discutieron?- Esta vez sus manos encontraron hogar en su frente, buscando signos de traumatismo en sus nervios ópticos, pero el flujo de sangre se mantenía constante, como si nada hubiera pasado. Esperó unos segundos a que la respuesta llegara pero el silencio no parecía querer desaparecer. La mirada de Sasuke se había clavado en el suelo, evadiendo abiertamente la suya.-Esta bien, no me respondas si no quieres. Mientras que no se hayan hecho daño no tengo de qué preocuparme.-

-Sakura- Su voz interrumpió sus pasos que se dirigían a la cocina y la obligó a darse la vuelta para enfrentar nuevamente su mirada penetrante.

-Voy a tomar un baño. Prepararé té cuando vuelva.-

Y se sorprendió al ver que la sensación de felicidad seguía después de la más relajante ducha que había tomado en su vida al ver que una taza rebosante de té caliente la esperaba en la mesa de la cocina.

No podía creer que había usado el mismo cuerpo para correr bajo la lluvia pesada apenas horas atrás. Su piel respiraba por fin bajo el algodón de su pijama de dos partes y un buzo rosa claro del mismo material que cubría hasta por debajo de sus muslos. Su cabello seguía húmedo, pero no chorreaba agua sucia y fría como cuando había entrado a la casa y sus pies finalmente habían recuperado su calor y pulcritud.

Sasuke la miraba atentamente sin decir una palabra mientras se llevaba a los labios la merecida taza de té, ocupando el mismo lugar en el sofá para dos.

-Deberías acostarte después del té. Hoy fue un día largo.- Una ceja rosada se elevó como respuesta en el rostro inmaculado de la joven kunoichi mientras abordaba al joven sentado frente a la ventana más grande de toda la residencia Uchiha. Afuera la lluvia continuaba su lucha incesante contra el cristal de la ventana.

-Creo haber olvidado quién es el médico de los dos.- Las luces del televisor de tamaño mediano se reflejaban en el rostro relajado del menor de los Uchiha, que parecía querer mostrar una sonrisa por el último comentario. Una vieja serie de samurais interrumpía el silencio con sus diálogos románticos, pero aún así ninguno le había prestado atención desde que la ducha de Sakura había terminado.

-Tú eres el médico, Sakura, pero no hace falta serlo para saber que estas cansada.- La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario. Había algo en el sonido de la lluvia y en el reflejo de los colores sobre su rostro que la hacían lucir naturalmente hermosa. Su cabello caía como cascadas sobre sus hombros y sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo especial después del baño, antes se veían empañados por las lágrimas de una discusión acalorada, ahora se mostraban con el orgullo de la frescura. Apretó con la mano que no llevaba la taza el botón que anulaba el sonido del televisor.

-Me encantaría poder irme a acostar, pero me temo que debo vigilarte durante el resto de la noche- Su cuerpo se desplomó en el sillón ocupado por el vengador en un parpadeo de ojos y un gemido de dolor salió casi de inmediato de sus labios pálidos.-Espero que no pienses quedarte demasiado tiempo mirando la serie.- La atención de ambos se desvió por primera vez a las imágenes que se reproducían en la pantalla. Una inesperada e incómoda escena de amor samurai se desplegaba frente a sus ojos cansados, a pesar de que el sonido había sido desactivado. El rostro de la mujer de cabellos morados demostraba todo lo que el sonido desactivado no podía. En cuanto el beso se dejó ver en la pantalla la incomodidad llegó a su punto máximo, un punto que sobrepasaba ampliamente la paciencia del Uchiha.

-No la estaba mirando realmente.- El abrazo de los personajes produjo que un escalofrío corriera por la espalda de la de cabellos rosados y por un mínimo segundo deseó que el sonido estuviera activado. Intentó imaginarse el rostro de Sasuke si su dedo hubiera alcanzado el botón que activaba o bloqueaba el sonido. La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó inesperadamente y Sasuke asumió que se trataba de una broma privada, por lo que no se atrevió a preguntar.

-Entonces deberíamos acostarnos.-

-¿Nos?- Sakura debío hacer uso de su fuerza sobrehumana para reprimir una fuerte y vergonzosa carcajada. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha era impagable. Pensó que si no fuera por la influencia de Naruto en sus vidas, la frase hubiera sido interpretada de otra manera, de otra manera mucho menos divertida e improbable.

-Debo vigilarte durante la noche en lugar de Naruto, pero no te preocupes. Ocuparé su cama.-

Sus palabras invadieron su mente durante el resto de la noche. Por supuesto, Sakura había caído en la inconsciencia mucho antes que él. Se preguntaba si la razón de su insomnio era que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos podía ver aquellas esmeraldas verdes danzando peligrosamente sobre la oscuridad.

…

La mañana había llegado horas antes de lo que hubiera deseado. Los rayos del sol naciente que se colaban por la ventana abierta de la habitación lo habían obligado a despertar, junto con la brisa fresca de verano y el infinito canto de los pájaros. El aroma del desayuno se colaba por la puerta entreabierta y pudo comprobar la vuelta de su mejor amigo por los gritos que retumbaban en sus oídos. Tal vez Naruto había sido el culpable de su repentino despertar.

Después de vestirse con su ropa de entrenamiento y lavarse la cara con abundante agua helada caminó hasta la cocina, encontrándose de inmediato con sus ex compañeros de equipo.

Naruto parecía cansado, al igual que él, y a pesar de que su actitud de eterna juventud no había desaparecido, se evidenciaba en las pronunciadas ojeras que se mostraban bajo sus ojos azules.

O tal vez no era por el cansancio.

-Dobe- Ambos jóvenes voltearon al escuchar su voz ronca sobre el irritante sonido de la televisión de la sala de estar. Sakura parecía alegre y bien descansada y Naruto sonreía de la misma manera que había hecho los últimos dieciocho años de su vida.-¿Cómo te trata la resaca?-

-Teme- Su tono de voz había cambiado de feliz a irritado en apenas unos segundos. Las risas ahogadas de la ninja médico habían desplazado el agradable silencio y el irritante sonido de la televisión, lo había borrado todo, incluso su malhumor matutino. -Bastante mal a decir verdad...- Las carcajadas habían incrementado considerablemente y la molestia en el rostro de Naruto había sido reemplazada por una sonrisa colosal que también había desplazado todo. Pensaba que tal vez ese podría ser un día prometedor.

Y no estaba equivocado.

-Ver la cara de Gaara por la mañana mientras intentaba arrastrase hasta su oficina hizo que todo valiera la pena.-

Gracias a Dios el desayuno estaba delicioso y se ocupó de llenar su estómago vacío de proteínas y vitaminas antes de enfrentarse a otra ardua sesión de entrenamiento.

-¿Vendrás hoy a la práctica?- La voz de Sakura había interrumpido sus meditaciones sobre el arroz y los huevos, elevando su rostro del desayuno con verdadero interés sobre la respuesta del rubio.

-No puedo, la vieja quiere hablar conmigo. Dijo que era importante y que me patearía el culo si no llegaba puntual, así que no puedo arriesgarme a faltar.- Una pequeña sonrisa se había instalado en el rostro de Naruto mientras contestaba, y después de devorar el desayuno y lanzar al aire una excusa improvisada, desapareció de su vista rumbo al imponente edificio de la Hokage amante del Sake.

-Deberíamos irnos también.-

Y eso habían hecho.

Caminaban a paso lento por las calles concurridas de Konoha. Esta vez no habían corrido hasta su destino, Sakura había dicho que la última vez habían alertado a los aldeanos, y que a juzgar por la rapidez con la que los chismes corrían por la aldea, lo mejor que podían hacer era no volver a hacerlo. Lo que Sakura no le dijo fue que los aldeanos todavía le tenían miedo, y su sola presencia atraía a los malos chismes y la alerta del pueblo.

De todas formas había aprendido a restarle importancia. Así había crecido durante los últimos años de su vida, en la boca de toda la población de Konoha.

Durante su suerte de paseo por el centro de la aldea, las miradas se habían dirigido a sus presencias. Caminar decidido, rostros inexpresivos, hasta se habían dado el lujo de hablar casualmente mientras caminaban, algunos centímetros más cerca que la última vez. Centímetros que eran imperceptibles, pero que se sentían con cada palabra que intercambiaban. La tensión que los unía se desvanecía lentamente, tal vez porque a ninguno de los dos les importaba ya lo que pensaría el otro. De alguna manera que ambos desconocían, las cosas se habían serenado, al menos temporalmente.

La más brillante ninja médico de Konoha y el redentor Uchiha. De alguna manera la gente empezaba a tomarlo como un panorama normal. Casi tenía sentido en las mentes de los espectadores, y en las suyas propias.

El campo de entrenamiento que el equipo siete había usado en sus inicios se erguía orgulloso frente a sus narices. Los tres troncos distintivos seguían en el mismo lugar, y se veían mejor de lo que antes se habían visto. Algo le decía que ya no estaba permitido que se usasen para el entrenamiento de los novatos.

-Necesito darte algo.- Su rostro se volteó lentamente, separando su mirada recelosa de los troncos para para posarla en el rostro de la de cabellos rosas. Esta vez no había llevado consigo ninguna mochila, lo que le parecía alarmante. Su cuerpo se acercaba a paso lento hasta el suyo, sus caderas se movían a cada paso y la emoción casi podía palparse en sus malditos ojos verdes.

Su mano derecha se extendió en su dirección, mostrando el objeto que había llevado en su bolsillo hasta ese momento.

Un trozo de tela del tamaño de un pañuelo.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con eso?

-Esta vez el entrenamiento será un poco diferente.- No le había dado oportunidad de preguntar, y sus labios se habían cerrado de la misma manera que se habían abierto.-Tendremos cubiertos los ojos.-

Ahora había cobrado un poco de sentido.

-¿Un entrenamiento a ciegas?- Ella asintió con la cabeza como respuesta y saco una cinta igual de su otro bolsillo, junto con otro pequeño objeto de metal que cabía en la palma de su mano y que pudo distinguir gracias a su sonido. Un cascabel.

-Yo voy a limitarme a la defensa, mientras tú te ocuparas de atacarme. Deberás guiarte por el sonido del cascabel.- Amarró con cuidado el pequeño objeto a su cintura y lo dejó colgando libremente, provocando un tintineo por el movimiento. -Con esto podré saber si después de la guerra tus sentidos siguen intactos.-

-De acuerdo.- Ató la cinta con cuidado detrás de su cabeza, casi en el mismo lugar que la banda ninja había ocupado años atrás en su frente.

-Pero antes.- Lo único que veía era oscuridad bajo sus párpados y la protección de la venda, pero supo por el sonido del cascabel que Sakura se había acercado. El conocido sonido de una explosión que producían los sellos de invocación lo mantuvo alerta. Las manos de Sakura tomaban las suyas y de repente pudo sentir el peso de un objeto posándose sobre sus manos.

El objeto era largo y angosto. La cubierta era rugosa y mostraba las mismas marcas que él mismo le había hecho por accidente en el campo de batalla. Con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha la desenvainó y pudo comprobar que la hoja había sido pulida y limpiada por la mano de un experto.

Chokuto.

Una amplia sonrisa se había apoderado de su rostro ante la sensación de volver a cargar su adorada arma en sus manos.

Durante todo este tiempo había pensado que la había perdido en el campo de batalla, o que algún idiota amante de las espadas como Suigetsu la tenía en su dominio. Pero ahora él la había recuperado.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?- Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Sakura antes de responder, y por primera vez en su vida se percató del aliento a menta que su ex compañera expulsaba con cada palabra.

-De hecho la llevo conmigo hace poco. Tenten me la dio hace unas semanas. La encontró en el camino a Konoha hace unos años y de inmediato se ocupó de restaurarla. Me pidió que te la diera cuando sintiera que fuera correcto, y eso es lo que hice.-

-¿Puedo usarla ahora?- Por alguna razón sintió que preguntar era lo correcto. Sakura era la persona que lo custodiaba después de todo. Ella era responsable de sus acciones ahora.

-Claro.-

Sus cuerpos estaban separados por una distancia de cinco metros cuando todo comenzó.

Sakura ató con maestría la cinta detrás de su cabeza, cubriendo su vista por el resto de la tarde.

El siguiente paso era mantener su respiración constante, para que pasara inadvertida con el sonido del ambiente.

Las hojas se arremolinaban a sus pies, y a pesar de que no podía verlas, el murmullo la estaba volviendo loca. Su estómago daba peligrosos vuelcos en su interior a la vez que sus manos se cerraban en forma de puños bajo la protección de sus guantes negros. Estaba desesperada porque Sasuke diera el primer ataque. El primer movimiento, quería que todo comenzara, y no debió esperar mucho.

El sonido del cascabel amarrado a su cintura centellaba en sus oídos en cuanto se vio obligada a retroceder tres pasos de un salto para no caer presa del filo de la espada de su contrincante.

El arma se sentía tan liviana, tan correcta entre sus manos. Seguía el sonido del cascabel con movimientos cuidadosos y medidos. Sabía que Sakura no iba a atacarlo, pero se negaba a quedar en ridículo frente a la pelirrosa. Su orgullo se hinchaba en su pecho con cada quejido y gemido que escapaba de los labios de Sakura cuando esquivaba forzosamente sus ataques. Ella tenía los ojos vendados, él tenía los ojos vendados, y a su alrededor, un espectáculo de miradas y sonrisas los rodeaba, formando un escenario de tierra y hojas danzantes que ninguno de los dos había esperado.

Las sentía, sentía las presencias desconocidas a su alrededor, aunque prefería no mencionarlo.

Hasta ahora ninguna palabra había escapado de los labios de los ninjas, mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos danzaban a la par con movimientos letales y delicados al mismo tiempo. Sakura saltaba ligera como una pluma por los aires, huyendo del corte letal de la katana. La oscuridad absoluta no le permitía ver sus ojos, pero los adivinaba salvajes y felinos, como la última vez que se habían enfrentado.

Ella había sentido las presencias también. La ubicación era difusa, pero más cercana de lo que había creído. Se habían topado con un puñado de alumnos de la academia que habían sido asignados para entrenar en ese campo durante la tarde. Una sola de las presencias era conocida para ambos una que se distinguía por naturaleza del resto.

Rock Lee y sus alumnos de la academia.

Se preguntaba que pensarían los niños que habían acudido al ex campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete para realizar un ejercicio rutinario y que se habían encontrado de repente con aquel espectáculo asombroso de taijutsu de primera linea.

Ahora la distancia que los separaba se había extendido a más de doce metros. Sakura descansaba cabeza abajo en la rama de un árbol cercano, y Sasuke intentaba encontrar el rastro del cascabel desde el suelo de tierra removida. La venda amenazaba con resbalarse de su cabeza y debió acomodarla de inmediato, provocando que el cascabel que colgaba inmóvil de su cadera se moviera con sorna. Una sonrisa había vuelto a aparecer en el rostro del de cabellos negros, y Sakura pudo escuchar al instante el grito ahogado de una joven ninja.

Agradeció internamente la advertencia de la niña en cuanto se alejó con un salto felino, aterrizando peligrosamente cerca del pelinegro, atreviéndose a apoyar una de sus manos sobre su hombro para darse impulso. Una patada de advertencia de dirigió a su presencia y luego otro rasguño de su espada en su hombro derecho. Ahogó un gemido de dolor en cuanto la sonrisa en los labios de su contrincante se agrandó.

El pequeño corte comenzó a cerrarse casi al instante bajo las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas de los futuros ninjas de Konoha.

-De acuerdo, ya está por ahora.- Las palabras de la pelirrosa fueron música para la bestia en su interior y se obligó a guardar su adorada arma en la funda que había acomodado en su cadera, retirando al instante la venda de sus ojos. En cuanto la luz volvió a entrar en sus pupilas, lo primero que pudo ver fueron aquellos ojos verdes y redondos enfrentándolo. La adrenalina era palpable en el rostro de la ninja médico, y luego la sorpresa, al pasear su mirada por sus espectadores.

Los niños los habían rodeado en un respetuoso círculo, a más de cinco metros de distancia, y a poco menos de dos metros de distancia se encontraba el encargado de aquellas pequeñas bolas de energía.

-Lee-San.- Sakura saludó al de grandes cejas, todavía sin borrar la sorpresa de su rostro y luego le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al resto de las miradas curiosas.

-Gracias por la demostración, Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun.- Una pequeña reverencia de dirigió hacia ambos y lo mismo hicieron los niños, dándole a Sasuke la sensación de que imitaban cada movimiento de su revoltoso sensei.-Estoy seguro de que fue de gran ayuda para los niños.-

Y también le había ayudado a ellos, de eso estaban seguros.

Ambos ninjas se inclinaron casi al mismo tiempo, mostrando sus respetos a los presentes justo antes de retirarse, caminando a paso lento hasta el lugar en donde estaban los troncos.

-Eso fue inesperado.- Empezó la pelirrosa después de haber normalizado su respiración y fingir que revisaba los cortes producidos en sus brazos. Sabía perfectamente que ya no había marcas en su piel lechosa.

-Creía que se trataba de otra de las brillantes ideas de Naruto.- Sakura se apuró a negar con la cabeza mientras tomaba entre sus manos la botella de agua fresca que Sasuke le ofrecía, y de la que había bebido segundos atrás. Quedaba exactamente la mitad del contenido, y no se detuvo a pensar dos veces antes de acabarse su parte.

-Naruto esta ocupado como para hacer travesuras.- Sus palabras habían salido casi automáticamente de su boca, y se reprimió internamente al dejar abierta una puerta para Sasuke.

-¿Asuntos internacionales de vuelta?-

-Naruto va a convertirse en Hokage pronto.-

Sasuke estaba seguro de que se habría atragantado con el agua, si la hubiera estado tomando en esos momentos, y agradeció a los cielos que su sorpresa no había quedado tan explícita a los ojos de su compañera.

-Así que de eso se trataba.-

-Sasuke, él espero tanto este momento...- El de cabellos negros asintió con la cabeza. Todos los ninjas que habían nacido en su generación y que se habían topado al menos alguna vez con el ninja revoltoso de cabellos rubios y ojos azules conocían sus intenciones de convertirse en Hokage.- Gaara me lo dijo después de la guerra... Naruto está preparado para el puesto. Todos en la aldea de la hoja confían en él, y lo más importante, Naruto confía en nosotros...

...Eso es lo que Itachi le dijo que debía hacer. Ganarse la confianza de Konoha.-


	18. Chapter 18

Saludos lectores! aquí estoy para publicar la continuación de Lazos.  
Quería contarles que acabo de empezar la escuela (la semana pasada) y puede que por eso tarde un poco más en actualizar la historia de ahora en adelante, pero no se preocupen por eso, estoy segura de que llegaré con ustedes hasta el final.  
Wow, capítulo 18 de la historia! es increíble lo que pasamos hasta ahora, y a pesar de que falta un poco para el final, ya llevamos al menos tres cuartas partes de la historia. Agradezco a todos por sus reviews, que hoy si voy a poder contestar y espero poder pasar los 100 reviews para el próximo capítulo.

Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero bastante revelador. Espero que les guste :)

les dejo de vuelta mi blog, porque en el capítulo anterior lo sacaron: ( themagicindustry(punto)blogspot(punto)com(punto)ar )

Respuestas a los reviews del capítulo 17:

Denuss: dios! lamento tanto no haber tenido tiempo antes para contestar a tu comentario largo y tendido, pero ahora por suerte puedo hacerlo.  
El final de Naruto: oh por dios, estoy comenzando a asimilar que el final se acerca y me puse bastante nostálgica, ya que es una serie que miro desde por lo menos los once o diez años. Creo que la nostalgia y el cariño eterno que siento hacia Naruto fue una de las causas principales que provocó la existencia de este fanfic. Me encanta el ritmo que están siguiendo las cosas, aunque debo confesar que hay algo en lo que me diferencio de tu situación, ya que hasta hace un año había abandonado un poco la serie y cuando la retomé (masomenos en la muerte de itachi) no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y claramente no deduje mucho sobre lo que pasaría. Nunca hasta ahora había leído el manga, y solo leí los capítulos más nuevos, pero finalmente pude actualizarme jaja, y me enamoré profundamente de todo. Dios, pero si es una historia tan linda, y un círculo que se cerrará pronto, y de manera perfecta. Todos los detalles de esta historia me vuelven loca, el desarrollo de la personalidad de los personajes, el contraste entre naruto y naruto shippuden. Diossss, ni siquiera puedo empezar a expresarme ahora, pero bueno, creo que masomenos se entiende mi adicción...  
Con respecto al blog, gracias por leerlo! si quieres puedes seguirnos desde la barra de la derecha en donde dice "seguidores" clickeas en el botón azul que dice "seguir este blog" y cuando se abra la ventana pequeña puedes ingresar desde tu cuenta de twitter y seguirnos! espero que lo hagas, porque estamos cortas de seguidores jaja.  
En cuanto a la historia, gracias de vuelta por tu apoyo incondicional! me encanta que la narración te lleve a experimentar lo que sienten los personajes, ese siempre fue mi objetivo, y espero que te lleves una gran sorpresa con este capítulo jaja, después me cuentas! GRACIAS MIL VECES GRACIAS!

tu alma gemela de twitter.

DULCECITO311: siiiii naruto hokage! no puedo esperar a verlo con el uniforme riendo con Gaara en las reuniones de kages. simplemente increíble. jeje espero que te guste este capítulo también y me sigas dejando tus lindos comentarios.  
pd. ponganle atención a lo de la pelea a ciegas porque es algo clave en los próximos capítulos. (pequeña pista jeje) Saludos y gracias!

Bloddy cherry: Creo que todas amamos a naruto Hokage casi tanto como al sexy de kakashi sensei jaja. Ya pronto lo veremos, paciencia! gracias por el review! :)

DaniiiielaZ: aww muchas gracias por leer la historia! espero que te gusta como van las cosas hasta ahora y no dudes en dejarme tus preguntas o recomendaciones en los reviews! gracias y bienvenida!

Andrea1819: aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo a las nuevas y viejas lectoras! espero que te guste y puedas seguir comentando! ;)

Kaor23: jaja, ese Sasuke es un pervertido, y eso que todavía falta lo mejor... ok no jaja. gracias por el review!

* * *

18

-¡SAKURA-SAMA!-

Los gritos rebotaban todavía en su cabeza para cuando logró recobrar la conciencia y saltar de la cama en busca de su condenado pantalón. A su lado, el rubio luchaba por ponerse dicha prenda mientras saltaba sobre un pie hasta la salida. Los pasos rápidos en el pasillo y el sobresalto de la puerta abriéndose de un empujón.

Emergencia.

Los tres habían saltado de la cama como si el diablo los hubiera sacado a patadas, pero solo la necesitaban a ella.

El panorama casi había logrado descomponerlo, pero una mirada rápida a la luna redonda que se alzaba en el cielo nocturno bastó para que el contenido de su estómago se mantuviera donde debía mantenerse.

Un shinobi yacía en la entrada de la casa. Su cuerpo estaba hecho jirones, sobre todo la parte de su torso, y la expresión de su rostro estaba distorsionada. Sus ojos, blancos como la nieve amenazaban con cerrarse para siempre.

Neji Hyuuga yacía casi inerte sobre el suelo, siendo atendido por las manos de su ex compañera.

El buso rosado que había usado la noche anterior estaba bañado en sangre al igual que su rostro y su cabello después de haber apoyado su cabeza contra el pecho de la joven víctima para comprobar su pulso.

Neji Hyuuga moriría en la entrada de su casa si Sakura no se apresuraba a atenderlo.

-¡Naruto tráeme agua, Sasuke busca algo para limpiar la sangre, y ustedes busquen a una unidad completa del hospital! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!- Sus manos trabajaban su magia verde sobre sus profundas heridas y a su lado, las personas que antes había nombrado habían desaparecido en busca de sus peticiones.-¡Neji!- Lo llamó mientras pasaba su mano delicadamente por su rostro en busca de un incremento en la temperatura.-Quédate conmigo, todo estará bien- Los ojos blancos se esforzaban en enfocarse en el rostro empapado de sudor que lo miraba con sincero cariño. Su mirada era determinada mientras retomaba su tarea de tratar las heridas mortales y pasaba la venda mojada que Sasuke acababa de alcanzarle.

Las pisadas ligeras de los médicos se acercaban, a unas pocas cuadras de distancia. El panorama parecía prometedor, pero por ahora debía ocuparse de mantener estables los signos vitales del miembro del clan Hyuuga.

Naruto y Sasuke le ayudaban a limpiar la sangre que manchaba su torso y rostro mientras que ella se ocupaba de detener la hemorragia interna que lo había provocado todo.

Un ataque muy poderoso sin duda, se preguntaba en que misión peligrosa se había ganado Neji aquella herida fatal.

Después de revisar el resto de su cuerpo, había encontrado varias marcas de quemaduras en sus brazos y espalda, por lo que deducía que su contrincante era un usuario del elemento fuego. Por otro lado, la herida en su costado había sido provocada por una espada de corte ancho.

Un ataque que por alguna razón el genio Hyuuga no había podido repeler con su defensa.

Lee estaba ahí, Tenten estaba ahí, incluso la Hokage observaba atentamente sus acciones y las de sus compañeros, bajo el brillo incesante de la luna llena.

Hinata Hyuuga lloraba en los brazos de su compañero mientras se encargaba de cerrar las últimas heridas internas que ponían en riesgo la vida de su compañero.

Dos horas más tarde el miembro del clan Hyuuga fue trasladado al hospital de Konoha, en donde lo mantendrían en observación, ahora que su vida no corría peligro alguno.

El cielo de un celeste profundo y extrañamente brillante sorprendió los rostros de los nuevos ninjas legendarios de Konoha, junto con el canto de los pájaros más madrugadores que anunciaban con brío la llegada de un nuevo día.

Sakura permanecía de rodillas y con la frente pegada al suelo. Sus sollozos se unían a la melodía del viento que removía sus cabellos de aquel atrayente color rosa. El silencio acompañaba sus torpes plegarias, ajenas a las miradas de preocupación y lástima que se clavaban en su espalda.

Sasuke sentía cada vello de su espalda erizarse bajo la remera holgada que usaba para dormir. Sus pies descalzos y sucios de tierra temblaban bajo el peso de su cuerpo y por primera vez en su vida pensó que no sería capaz de dar un paso más. Se desplomó al instante contra la pared más cercana intentando recuperar el equilibrio. Su respiración era irregular y las transpiración fría corría por su frente. Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a descomponerse, por lo que se encaminó a paso rápido hacia el baño de la planta baja antes de que sucediera.

El contenido de su estómago lo miraba burlón desde el inodoro obligándolo a sentarse de manera más cómoda en el suelo helado, apoyando su frente sudada en la loza blanca.

Neji Hyuuga casi había muerto frente a sus ojos. Había visto sus entrañas, su carne roja e hinchada, sus uñas violetas, su piel pálida como la luna, y sus ojos blancos a punto de cerrarse para siempre.

Cuántas veces había dejado enemigos en el mismo estado. Gente inocente que había cometido el único crimen de cruzarse en su camino.

Pensó que eso mismo le habría pasado a muchas personas inocentes si hubiera concretado sus planes de destrucción. Él no era ningún terrorista, simplemente había sido un pobre idiota cegado por el odio, que todavía tenía mucho que aprender de la vida.

Trataba de imaginarse los pequeños cuerpos de los niños de la academia en el mismo estado que el de Neji, con la carne hecha trizas y las tripas palpitando. La sangre corriendo por las calles, de la misma manera que había pasado dentro de las puertas de su clan.

Otra arcada se agolpó en su garganta, pero esta vez lo que escapó de su estómago era un líquido transparente con la misma consistencia del agua.

Cansancio.

Se sentía agotado después de lo que había vivido durante las últimas horas, aún así no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Las voces de médicos y las de sus amigos se mezclaban con el canto de los pájaros y la luz del sol amenazaba con colarse por la persiana.

El colchón se sentía mínimo bajo su cuerpo, invadido por el calor de la desesperación.

Los pasos de Sakura se escucharon cerca de la habitación y se incorporó antes de que su silueta cruzara la puerta. Sus piernas desnudas y eternas cubiertas sólo con un mínimo short de algodón, del mismo color que su cabello. Adivinaba su musculosa de dormir debajo de la campera negra y naranja de Naruto que le llegaba hasta debajo de los muslos. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente las mangas demasiado largas de la campera, cerrándose en forma de puños. Sus labios habían tomado un leve tono violáceo y su rostro redondo mostraba el mismo blanco pálido que la luna de aquella noche.

Esos ojos salvajes volvían a posarse sobre su cuerpo y lo examinaban lentamente, provocando que pequeños escalofríos corrieran por su espalda.

-Te debo el té de la noche pasada.- Su mano cubierta por los puños de la campera se extendió en su dirección y no fue hasta ese momento que se percató de que Sakura se había parado a su lado. Sus ojos negros la examinaban, intentando analizar la expresión de su rostro de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho.

Unos pocos segundos de meditación y aturdimiento pasaron antes de que fuera capaz de aferrarse al brazo de la pelirrosa para incorporarse sobre sus pies manchados.

Se sorprendió al ver que su mano nunca había soltado la de Sakura, ni siquiera cuando el corto trayecto hasta la cocina se había terminado, y hasta había colado sus dedos por debajo de la tela del puño, rozando la punta de sus dedos con los suyos.

El rubio los esperaba, sentado como un pequeño niño en la mesada de la cocina en la que su madre había cocinado para su familia años atrás. Sus pies se movían hacia adelante y atrás, jugando distraídamente y con la mirada perdida en el reloj de la pared enfrentada.

Su expresión seria y pensativa no cambió al verlos tomados de la mano.

-Todos se fueron, acompañé a Hinata a su casa. El clan Hyuuga está hecho un desastre.- Sus palabras cesaron repentinamente y su mirada se trasladó al rostro de Sakura, examinándolo con más habilidad que la suya.-Todos corrían de un lado para otro, el padre de Hinata se descompensó.- Su mirada azulada parecía haber perdido el brillo de siempre.

Sasuke sabía lo que se sentía, podía imaginarlo perfectamente. Gente corriendo de un lado para otro, luces prendidas, puertas abiertas, desconcierto y sorpresa. Destrucción y dolor.

-Creí que esto no volvería a pasar después de la guerra.-

-Naruto- La voz preocupada de Sakura se dejó escuchar en el aire y se sintió vació cuando su mano abandonó la suya. Apenas tuvo tiempo de pestañear, sus ojos no podían separarse de la escena frente a sus ojos.

-Los ninjas rebeldes se agrupan bajo nuestras narices y no hay nada que podamos hacer.- La oración salía lenta y pausada de sus labios, un discurso repetido varias veces en su mente y que había perdido la entonación al salir a la luz del exterior. La mirada perdida, el vaivén de sus pies descalzos y el temblor en la punta de sus dedos, parecía un niño pequeño.

Sakura había tomado el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos y susurraba palabras dulces que él no alcanzaba a escuchar. Su mirada era triste, pero la misma sonrisa de siempre se había apoderado de sus labios.

Con sus dedos retiraba las lágrimas que caían de los ojos del rubio.

-Todo va a estar bien.-

Un suave beso de los labios de la kunoichi fue depositado en la mejilla izquierda de su mejor amigo, y una sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios violáceos al escuchar las palabras cantadas en el aire.

-Estamos juntos ahora, y eso es lo que importa.-

…

El perfume de las rosas que llevaba entre sus manos le llenaban el alma y los pulmones.

Sakura le había encargado la tarea de buscarlas mientras que ella se bañaba antes de comer, y el no había reprochado.

Saltando entre los árboles como una bestia sin sentido ni ataduras, danzando junto al viento y las ramas blandas y movedizas.

El paseo se había alargado un poco más de lo que había planeado, pero al verlo llegar con un improvisado ramo entre las manos llenas de tierra, la de ojos verdes no había protestado, y se había limitado a acomodarle un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja, en un gesto tan íntimo como un beso apasionado.

El camino hasta el hospital había sido corto, a pesar de que las calles de tierra bajo sus pies tenían una apariencia infinita. Se preguntaba cuántas veces había realizado el mismo camino junto a sus mejores amigos después de una misión más complicada de las que acostumbraban cumplir.

Al llegar el ambiente mantenía su familiaridad y le agradó sentirse invisible junto a la presencia de la médico más poderosa de toda la aldea de la hoja.

Mujeres y hombres sonreían al pasar, los niños corrían a su alrededor, los ancianos sonreían sin dientes y las mariposas revoloteaban en el cielo que se podía vislumbrar a través de los grandes ventanales rodeados del blanco más puro.

Al pasar por la zona de pediatría una niña le había preguntado de dónde había sacado aquel hermoso ramo de flores, y otro niño más grande le había preguntado -con una media sonrisa en los labios- si la hermosa mujer a su lado era su novia, a lo que Sasuke había respondido con una carcajada nerviosa y una rotunda negación con la cabeza.

Sakura se había limitado a reír con ganas, provocando que algo gigante se removiera en el pecho de Sasuke, y a continuación había robado una flor de la mano del pelinegro y se la había entregado a la chiquilla de cabellos dorados.

Para suerte de ambos, la habitación de Neji no estaba demasiado lejos de allí, y con un simple intercambio de palabras no tan incómodas, arreglaron la situación.

-Sakura- La voz del futuro cabeza del clan Hyuuga era suave y rasposa, pero la media sonrisa posada en sus labios desencajaba con el resto del panorama repleto de vendas y aquel maldito color blanco.

Su hermoso cabello había sido cortado hasta la altura de sus hombros por el filo duro y seco de un arma, pero una enfermera en el trayecto le había informado que Hinata vendría más tarde a ocuparse de acomodarlo.

-¿Cómo estás?- La pregunta era simplemente demasiado para una sola respuesta y el de cabellos castaños se había tomado unos segundos para pensarlo mientras recorría con su mirada perlada cada movimiento del pelinegro hasta depositar las flores salvajes en el jarrón más cercano.

-Mejor.- Las manos vacías de la ninja médico se dirigieron sin pensarlo hasta la frente del mayor, buscando irregularidades en su temperatura. Sasuke y Neji cruzaron miradas apenas por un segundo, negro y blanco chocando nuevamente, pero esta vez era un encuentro suave como el algodón y cálido como las manos de Sakura sobre la frente del enfermo. El rencor había desaparecido, y es que ya todos lo sabían.

Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador Uchiha, había contribuido en la imposible empresa de salvar la vida de Neji Hyuuga.

El equipo siete lo había salvado.

Las enfermeras lo habían visto, los médicos lo habían visto, los enfermos lo habían visto, hasta los ciegos lo habían escuchado.

El cuerpo de Neji Hyuuga había llegado al hospital envuelto en hojas secas y una remera manchada de sangre con el abanico de los Uchiha grabado.

Ni durante la conversación que Sakura y Neji mantuvieron por largos segundos, ni cuando se retiraron de la habitación Sasuke pronunció palabra alguna, sin embargo algo en su mirada había cambiado, reemplazando el terror por la calma y la desconfianza por la admiración secreta, en los ojos de Neji Hyuuga y de todo el pueblo de Konoha.

La torre de Hokage se alzaba firme y maciza sobre el ocaso de otro día de verano.

La quinta los había citado a los tres a las siete en punto, y un ayudante les había informado que Naruto los esperaba adentro, sin embargo, se apresuró a salir a la llegada de sus mejores amigos.

Sasuke entró solo a la habitación, y las puertas de madera se cerraron detrás de su figura oscura, dejando a sus amigos afuera.

Un mes de arresto domiciliario había pasado, y Naruto y Sakura habían entregado el correspondiente informe a la Hokage de Konoha. Ahora solo faltaba que la rubia apostadora lo revisara a solas con el pelinegro para escuchar su versión de los hechos.

Ambos ninjas legendarios se sentaron en un banco solitario frente a una ventana inmensa, contemplando en silencio el panorama del atardecer de la aldea de la hoja.

Desde aquel punto del edificio se podían ver todas las fortalezas y a todos los ciudadanos resguardados en ellas.

Naruto sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho de emoción y se vio obligado a reprimir su felicidad por los acontecimientos de los últimos días, y a demostrarla en una simple sonrisa.

-Todos hablan del equipo siete.- Las palabras de Sakura sonaron de ultratumba en los oídos felices del rubio de ojos azules, y de inmediato se vio obligado a bajar de su nube de caramelo y desplomarse agotado en la superficie que los sostenía a ambos. -Creo que deberíamos decírselo pronto, o se enterará por boca de los aldeanos.-

-No creo que debamos decirlo todavía.-

-Naruto...-

-Todavía es muy pronto para él, ¿No crees que ya ha tenido que pasar por demasiado como para decírselo ahora?- Sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza por el dolor ajeno que sentía en los huesos se clavaron en los verdes de su compañera, tratando de que entendiera de dónde salían sus palabras. -Creo que deberíamos esperar hasta que termine el segundo mes, en cuanto pueda tomar su propia decisión.-

-No quiero forzarlo a que esté con nosotros, creo que con eso estamos de acuerdo.-

-No va a ser necesario.- La sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios zorrunos mientras se permitía recordar las palabras de aliento que su amigo de la arena le había dicho durante su estadía en Suna.

-Yo creo en Sasuke, y sé que nos elegirá.-


	19. Lazos

Saludos queridos lectores! Con este capítulo finaliza la primera parte de la historia, o la primera mitad, como quieran decirle.  
Estoy infinitamente agradecida con todos ustedes, mis lectores, por acompañar la historia hasta este punto, y espero que podamos seguir juntos hasta el final.  
Desde ya decirles que estoy muy emocionada y muy feliz con como ha resultado todo hasta ahora.  
Espero que les guste este capítulo especial llamado Lazos.  
Creo que explica mejor que nada el título de la historia y me encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre este capítulo magnífico en los reviews.

Mis inspiraciones para este capítulo fueron el ending 11 de Naruto Shippuden y la canción de Lana del Rey, Video Games. (por si les interesa)

Otra cosa que me gustaría celebrar con ustedes es que la historia pasó los 100 revies!

Gracias a todos por su apoyo!

Respuestas de los reviews del capítulo anterior:

DULCECITO311: Wow en este capítulo se revela el secreto que todos le están guardando a Sasuke! omg, espero que te guste como resultó todo, espero tus comentarios, y con respecto a Neji, por supuesto que se mantendrá con vida hasta el final! no podría matarlo jamás, a ninguno de ellos, aunque Kishimoto lo haya sentido necesario y realista para mí fue algo muy traumatico lo de Neji, y espero que no lo haga con nadie mas :(  
Gracias por el comentario! Saludos.

weriita: jeje muchas gracias! leí tu review del capítulo 14, bienvenida a la historia y espero que te guste. Si tienes alguna duda sobre algo no dudes en preguntarme! gracias por seguir la historia y saludos!

Denuss: gracias por la suerte para el año escolar, creo que voy a necesitarla jeje! espero que todo vaya bien con los tiempos, así puedo terminar a tiempo y con la calidad que ustedes merecen esta historia!  
La verdad es que yo también admiro tu fanatismo sobre la historia, es simplemente perfecta y adoro cada instancia de este animé. No se que opinas tú pero a mi me toca muy fuerte el hecho de que cuando empecé a ver la serie era una niña, tenía casi la misma edad que Naruto, y ahora que la sigo mirando los personajes crecieron conmigo. Creo en las coincidencias y espero que el destino me depare cosas tan grandiosas como a los personajes de Naruto.  
Con respecto al blog, gracias! la verdad es que todavía es muy nuevo y no tenemos muchos seguidores, pero cada cumplido vale para seguir adelante, al igual que con esta historia. :)  
Espero que te guste este capítulo, no soy muy amiga de las primeras personas ni del tiempo presente para narrar, pero creo que en este caso fue clave para el desarrollo del capítulo y para que ustedes puedan sentirse más cerca de los personajes y de la situación que están viviendo.  
Gracias por todos tus reviews y tu apoyo de siempre!

Kaor23: La verdad es que no se la dejaron nada fácil a Neji...NUEVOS ENEMIGOS SE ACERCAN A LA ALDEA. será que el equipo siete podrá reunirse a tiempo? mm muchas pistas develadas jaja.  
Si, Sasuke tiene sentimientos, y lo que es más raro aún, los deja en evidencia. Este chico realmente está cambiando mucho jeje, a mi me cae mejor así.  
Espero que disfrutes el capítulo y gracias por tu comentario! :)

Eiribet: muchas gracias por leer la historia! me encanta que nuevas lectoras entren en nuestro círculo y me encantaría que participes en los próximos capítulos con tus comentarios. Te damos todas una cálida bienvenida jeje.  
Gracias por tu review! nos leemos pronto :D

Andrea1819: jeje la verdad es que me encanta dejarlas con la intriga, lo confieso. Con respecto al ritmo de la historia siempre busqué que sea natural y me encanta que destaques eso. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que disfrutes de la continuación! :D

GIZETLEO: woo si! las cosas se ponen picantes en la aldea de la hoja.

Ya casi llegamos al romance. dios espero que aguanten unos capítulos más jaja.

* * *

19

**Lazos**

_Recuerdas cuando..._

_Los tres corríamos de un lado para otro, inseparables, siempre juntos. Ustedes no tenían padres ni hermanos, ni abuelos que les contaran historias, pero yo me encargaba de memorizar cada una de las que mi madre me contaba, para que ustedes pudieran conocerlas. _

_Creo que esta será una de las historias que le contaré a mis hijos dentro de unos cuantos años, cuando pueda construir un hogar junto a la persona que ame. _

_La historia de los tres amigos que caminaron juntos hasta el fin del mundo. _

_La historia de las tres personas más recordadas de toda la aldea de la hoja, al menos para mí. _

_La historia de un Sensei amenazador y con mal genio, que resultó ser como un padre para los tres, pero que siempre llegaba tarde a cada encuentro que teníamos, sin falta, siempre tarde. _

_La historia de un amigo que abandonó a los otros para cumplir sus deseos de venganza, y el camino que sus amigos tuvieron que recorrer para traerlo de vuelta. _

_Todavía no sé del todo que voy a contarles en esta parte a mis hijos, porque creo que poco a poco el dolor de esos años abandona mi memoria, pero sé que ellos me mirarán con los ojos sin brillo y el ceño fruncido. _

_Tal vez uno de ellos no quiera seguir escuchando la historia, u otro diga que el tal "Sasuke" no vale la pena, pero yo solo seguiré sonriendo y narrando, hasta que el sol se caiga de la tierra y la luna lo reemplace en un cielo estrellado. _

_Inevitablemente me adelanté a pensar en narrar la historia antes de que la historia termine, pero sorprendentemente también, perdí el interés en el final, pensando que el presente es más sabroso que el futuro. _

_Sasuke, no puedo evitar dirigirme a ti cuando la noche cae y encuentro tu lecho vacío. Naruto duerme en la cama de al lado, roncando y respirando tranquilamente, ignorando el sentimiento de inseguridad que nos presiona a ambos. Tal vez esté soñando con esos días dorados que viviremos, cuando se convierta en el Hokage de nuestra aldea y los niños de la nueva generación lleven su nombre con orgullo. _

_El viento es cálido y abrazador en el exterior, y no es hasta que mis pies tocan la tierra suelta de las calles que noto que olvidé ponerme las sandalias antes de salir en tu búsqueda. Creo que las estrellas son las culpables de mi olvido, llamando sin respuesta desde el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas. _

_Sé dónde te encuentras, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho. _

_Sé que pasaste casi la mitad de las noches de este último mes mirando el cielo inmenso desde la tierra de tus padres. Sé que por las noches lo único que deseas es que el sueño te encuentre sorprendido entre las mantas de tu lecho, pero también sé que pocas veces tu deseo se cumplió. _

_Veo el cansancio en tus ojos cada mañana, aunque te niegues a posponer nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento de todas las tardes. _

_Pienso que no quieres mostrarme tu debilidad, aunque yo ya la conozco, y debería decirte que no te sientas avergonzado. _

_Mi debilidad eres tú después de todo, y no me siento avergonzada por ello. _

_Tu silueta oscura y opaca se recorta contra la noche reflejada en el agua que toca tus pies. Tu mirada se clava en el todo y tu pelo baila junto al viento de verano. _

_El sonido de los árboles es tu única compañía, pero sé que notaste mi presencia en cuanto mis pasos descalzos se hacen audibles contra la madera del muelle que tus familiares construyeron. _

_Me siento a tu lado y recuerdo cada momento en el que estuvimos juntos desde que las autoridades de la academia nos unieron como un equipo para siempre. _

_Sé que por decisión propia rompiste cada Lazo que te unía con la gente de nuestra aldea, pero me encantaría que sepas que los Lazos que te unen con tus amigos nunca se quebraron, y nunca lo harán. _

_El silencio se hace grande entre nosotros, pero al menos yo, no encuentro necesario pronunciar palabra alguna. _

_Creo que lo que necesitas ahora es la compañía de tus amigos, y la compañía implica silencio y escucha antes de que las palabras se formulen. _

_Sin embargo, no me dices nada, porque supongo que ya sabes que yo lo sé. _

_Que acabas de enterarte de que los tres volveremos a estar juntos. _

_Ni Naruto ni yo dijimos nada, pero estuvimos ahí a tu lado cuando la noticia cayó sobre tus hombros de los labios de nuestra Hokage. _

_Hasta ahora el futuro había sido incierto para ti, pero ahora lo sabes, que no puedes escaparte de nosotros, que los Lazos que los Dioses ataron en nuestras muñecas nunca se quebrarán, y que el destino vuelve a unirnos, y esta vez, para siempre. _

-Sasuke.- _Tu mirada sigue la mía y se dirige al punto más lejano del lago, allí donde empieza de vuelta la tierra y el agua se termina. _

_¿Lo sabes? Ya no estamos flotando en el agua, ahora podemos caminar juntos de vuelta. _

-¿Estas de acuerdo?- _La pregunta se introdujo en mis oídos con vuelo de mariposa y siguió revoloteando por mi cabeza antes de que pudiera elaborar una respuesta concreta. _

_-_Creo que es lo más correcto que nos ha pasado en la vida, que nos hayan unido a los tres.- _¿Debería decirte que es lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida? No que nos hayan unido, sino ustedes dos, Naruto y Sasuke son lo más importante en mi vida, y los protegeré hasta el fin de mis días. _

_Espero que ya lo sepas, de otra manera, ya encontraré el momento indicado para decírtelo. _

_-_Creo que es la condena que me merezco.-

_Las risas danzan en el aire y se alzan hasta el infinito, a pesar de que no podemos verlas. _

_¿Itachi, puedes escucharlas?_

_¿Puedes escuchar a Sasuke reír desde donde estás?_

_En cuanto las risas cesan, te paras sobre tus pies descalzos y caminas lentamente hasta el fin del muelle._

_Pensé que saltarías al infinito, pero en vez de eso, llevas tu mano derecha hasta tus labios formando un círculo con tus dedos y cierras los ojos firmemente, antes de llenar tus mejillas de aire y soplar con fuerza para expulsarlo todo a través de tus dedos. _

_Las llamas lo iluminan todo, y la luz vuelve a nuestros ojos. _

_Una inmensa bola de fuego naranja neón se instala sobre el lago, y estoy segura de que cada ciudadano de Konoha podría haberla visto desde sus casas, si hubieran estado todos despiertos. _

_Tus ojos ahora son rojos, pero la sangre no ocupa ya tus mejillas. _

_El calor comienza a notarse, pero no es desagradable y admiro con una sonrisa en los labios las últimas lenguas de fuego que danzan sobre el agua. _

_Mis ojos imaginan un dragón hecho de fuego, pero no es un dragón perverso y asesino, es un dragón bueno y protector, y recuerdo cuando una noche entre vasos de Sake y bocadillos Konohamaru nos contó a Naruto y a mí el verdadero significado de la voluntad del fuego. _

_El amor es la clave de la paz. _

_Eso había dicho Konohamaru que su tío Asuma le había dicho, y a él se lo había dicho su padre, y a su padre su abuelo. _

_Nosotros somos la voluntad de fuego. Los aldeanos nos gritaban y aplaudían a nuestro alrededor al volver victoriosos de la guerra. _

"_¡Son los herederos de la voluntad del fuego!" _

_Así nos habían llamado._

_Sasuke, creo que tu también eres uno de nosotros, siempre lo fuiste y nunca dejarás de serlo. _

_Cuando las llamas finalmente desaparecen en la inmensidad, tu rostro se voltea y choca con el mío, a pesar de la distancia ahora comprendo el Lazo que nos une, y sé lo que significa para mi. _

_Veo que tus ojos encuentran mi sonrisa y tu rostro se relaja, y me muestras la sonrisa más sincera y plena que jamás me habías mostrado. _

_Por primera vez en años veo diamantes de felicidad brillando en cada célula de tu piel. Veo plenitud en tu mirada y sabiduría en tu semblante. _

_Veo paz en tus hombros y estabilidad en tus piernas. _

_Veo un hombre por primera vez en tu cuerpo, y ya no me avergüenza decir que es el hombre del que estoy enamorada. _

_Itachi, espero que estés orgullosos de nosotros, de los tres, por lo que hemos logrado. _

_Al menos yo lo estoy, y eso es lo que le diré a mis hijos apenas puedan entenderme. _

_Les contaré todas las noches un capítulo nuevo de esta historia, para que puedan conocerme, porque esto es lo que soy, y lo que siempre seré. _

_Sakura Haruno, miembro del equipo siete y ninja médico. _

_Amiga de mis amigos y madre de mis hijos. _

_Lazos que nunca voy a poder quebrar y que el destino me ayuda a mantener con mano de hierro y sangre de oro._


	20. Chapter 20

Saludos queridos lectores! :D

Lamento la demora! :( la verdad es que cada vez se hace más difícil escribir un nuevo capítulo de la historia, pero supongo que por fin logré superar el desafío de este capítulo.

Es el primer capítulo de la segunda mitad o segunda parte de Lazos, y es un tanto confuso y diferente, pero como tanto les gusta, contiene pov de Sasuke (y también un poco de Sakura) No es tan largo, pero es más largo que en un principio.

Espero de corazón que les guste, la verdad es que últimamente me veía un poco distraída tanto con la escuela como con esta maravillosa saga de libros llamada canción de Hielo y Fuego, de George RR Martin. Dios, ese es un buen escritor!

En fin, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo! y no se preocupen, jamás me atrevería a abandonar esta historia.

respuestas a los reviews del capítulo 19:

Naberrie: wow muchas gracias! como la brisa suave y calida del atardecer, así es justamente como defino a esta pareja. Me encanta que tengas el mismo punto de vista que yo, y espero que puedas disfrutar de esta historia hasta el final! muchas gracias por tu review!

Denuss: muchas gracias de vuelta! sii, ya estamos en la segunda parte de la historia, y me emociona tener lectoras tan maravillosas como tú. Ustedes son mi orgullo, al igual que la historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo, realmente lo agradezco.  
La verdad es que pensé que el cierre de la primera parte debía ser sublime, y me alegra que así haya sido. De hecho, aquí debelo un poco del futuro y te informo que el último capítulo de la historia (falta mucho para eso jaja) va a ser un paralelo a este (el 19, osea Lazos) Se va a llamar Lazos II y va a tener a Sasuke como protagonista! como tanto les gusta jaja. Espero tus opiniones al respecto.  
Gracias por seguir nuestro blog! jeje juli recibe siempre tus cariños y te manda otros como respuesta.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!

jeje :D

Itzumi: muchas gracias! NO ES EL FINAL! :D la historia continúa aquí como siempre, solo que es la segunda parte de la trama digamos, es una pequeña separación que hice jeje, no te preocupes! gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que buscaba reflejar vestigios de la verdadera Sakura con la primera persona, y me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado. gracias por tu apoyo, espero que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo!

Kaor23: wow, si, Sasuke riendo, ni yo puedo creerlo JAJA, es increíble lo que lo hemos transformado a pobrecito en toda esta primera parte. Gracias por tu apoyo! espero que te guste la continuación!

DULCECITO311: jaja si! neji sigue vivo!. por dios, gracias por tu review! me pone muy feliz que gente tan maravillosa como ustedes piense así de mi obra, realmente me pone muy feliz, y me llena de orgullo. espero que te guste el capítuoo 20, gracias por tu apoyo!

GIZETLEO: jeje, si, muy emotivo, hasta me hizo llorar a mí mientras lo escribía :')

Bloddy cherry: nuevo pov de Sasuke a la orden! jeje se, lo que les gusta ;)

weriita: jeje gracias por tus aplausos! aquí la continuación para que la disfrutes! :D

Eiribet: muchas gracias! eso es lo que siempre busco, una distinción en mis personajes, para que ustedes puedan difrutarlo!

espero que todos disfruten de la continuación y dejen sus opiniones!

* * *

20

Le encantaba mirar el cielo.

En el día el azul celeste de las aguas reflejadas brillaba sobre su cabeza, y las pompas blancas de algodón bailaban y se reían, y a veces lloraban, y el agua que caía le mojaba el cabello y las gotas resbalaban hasta la punta de su nariz.

Le encantaba ver el espectáculo que los pájaros mostraban sobre aquel fondo magnífico de autor anónimo. El verde de la hierba se hinchaba en sus pupilas y el marrón debajo le transmitía serenidad. El agua del mismo color que el cielo se movía lentamente, pero nunca se detenía, al igual que él, tenía una misión que cumplir, y no podía descansar hasta completarla.

Cuando llegaba la noche, ya nada más le importaba, y su atención se dirigía al cielo y a las estrellas.

La luna se mofaba de su grandeza en la lejanía y las estrellas la acompañaban con destellos de pequeñas carcajadas brillantes que se distribuían por el cielo entero.

El sol dormía apacible y expectante, de la misma manera que lo hacían sus compañeros.

Pero ahora no estaba mirando el cielo, estaba seguro de que se trataba de un sueño.

El negro del cielo brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, la luna era la gran ausente y no veía la tierra bajo sus pies, de hecho, no podía ver sus pies tampoco. Ni sus manos, ni su rostro en el reflejo de la noche, ni nada que no fuera aquel eterno color negro que lo perseguía en sus ojos y en su pelo.

Pero lo que le había dado la pista de que definitivamente se trataba de un sueño eran las estrellas, si es que así se llamaban en el mundo de los sueños.

El blanco amarillento había sido reemplazado por el verde jade mas puro que jamás había visto, al que recordaba haber visto en algún otro lado.

Anhelaba poder alcanzar con sus brazos inexistentes aquellas bolas verdosas y rodearlas con su cuerpo y formar una bola impenetrable que ni la bestia más despiadada y efectiva de los cuentos de miedo pudiera destruir.

Sus labios temblaban, a pesar de que no podía verlos ni sentirlos, y su cuerpo se había visto repentinamente envuelto en unos brazos de calor invisible que le recordaban al lecho de sus padres.

De repente en cada estrella apareció una estrella blanca detrás, y dentro una negra.

Aparecían lenta y paulatinamente, para que él pudiera ser capaz de contemplar el proceso entero.

Por fuera blanco y por dentro negro, y en el núcleo el verde jade que recordaba haber visto tantas veces.

Que recordaba haber anhelado abrazar con su cuerpo.

Que recordaba le daba el calor que le había dado la cama de sus padres.

Blanco, verde y negro.

Unos hilos negros comenzaron a salir del límite de las esferas blancas, y de repente se percato de que las estrellas eran planas y no tridimensionales como en un principio, pero el negro seguía siendo negro, y seguía siendo infinito.

Blanco, verde y negro.

Los hilos rodeaban el blanco, protegiendo las tres esferas, y de repente se percató del significado de todo.

Los ojos lo miraban y se movían, tenían más vida que él mismo y lo perseguían aunque se moviera.

Nunca dejaron de mirarlo, y el negro seguía siendo negro.

Blanco, verde y negro.

¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría aquella pesadilla que lo atormentaba en la inconsciencia?

Quería gritarle a los ojos que dejaran de mirarlo, pero también se percató de que él estaba mirando, y sería injusto pedir tal cosa.

Blanco, verde y negro.

Negro, los ojos habían desaparecido.

Blanco, la luz que entraba por la ventana lo había cegado por algunos segundos.

Verde, ahora sabía de dónde recordaba aquellos círculos salvajes que lo habían perseguido en su sueño.

.

Veía aquellos ojos fieros como una bestia, rojos como el fuego. La miraban con furia y odio.

Se sentía impotente, de la misma manera que se había sentido tiempo atrás, cuando había recibido las malas noticias.

_Largos minutos habían pasado desde que había expresado su súplica en voz alta, y la respuesta parecía perdida en las hojas danzarinas y en el aire. _

_El silencio lo reinaba todo y su respiración agitada lo interrumpía de vez en cuando, al igual que los latidos de su corazón dolido._

_-Se lo pido por favor.- _

_-Sakura.- La voz de la Hokage era firme y las arrugas en su frente le demostraban que sería difícil moverla de su posición actual. - No puedo acceder a tus pedidos.-_

_-Ni siquiera puedo creer tener que pedirlo, yo había asumido que...- Retiró con furia la lágrima caliente que había escapado de su ojo derecho y había rodado hasta su mejilla enrojecida. _

_-No puedo permitirlo.- Su mirada avellana no se separaba de sus ojos verdes y de vez en cuando se dedicaba a examinar las expresiones de su rostro redondo. _

_-Yo también era parte del equipo siete, y si sus intenciones son volver a reunirlo, entonces yo debería participar también.- La rubia negó con la cabeza a tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y dejaba escapar un suspiro de entre sus labios pintados. _

_-Lamento que no estés a la altura, Sakura, no hay nada que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión.- Algo en su pecho se había destrozado al pronunciar las palabras a su alumna. Le lastimaba el solo mirar la expresión en el rostro de la joven de cabellos rosados. Todas sus palabras eran mentiras, pero lamentaba que fuera el único recurso que podía usar para evitar que Sakura saliera lastimada esta vez. _

_-¡Yo soy parte del equipo siete!- _

_-Acabas de ser nombrada miembro de un escuadrón ANBU, sería una deshonra que renunciaras tan pronto.- _

_-Renuncio.- La rubia negó con la cabeza a tiempo que se volteaba para mirar la aldea que se alzaba a través del gran ventanal de su oficina. _

_Los marrones amarillos y verdes lo dominaban todo, pero lo que llamaba su atención más que nada de aquel paisaje de verano era el azul del cielo que se alzaba como un manto protector sobre sus cabezas. _

_Acaso el cielo se había olvidado de cubrir el destino de su alumna con su protección y sus cuidados._

_Ella no tenía padres ahora, pero si tenía una maestra, y esa maestra estaba dispuesta a protegerla hasta de sus propios errores y decisiones. Aunque le costara el Lazo que las unía. _

_-Eso no hará que cambie de opinión, ya puedes retirarte.- _

_Sakura miró fijamente a la Hokage mientras que sus lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas y su pecho se inflaba de aire gastado. Luego giró sobre sus talones para retirarse, y al llegar a la puerta volvió a enfrentarse a su maestra. _

_-Escuché los rumores sobre el poder del Mangekyo Sharingan eterno, y también escuché que todavía no saben como controlarlo si se desata.- Tsunade volteó a mirarla, esta vez, mostrando algo más parecido al miedo en su mirada que a la tristeza. _

_-Ese tampoco es un tema en el que debas involucrarte.- Sus palabras sin sentido ni sentimiento fueron cortadas repentinamente por las de su alumna, que la enfrentaba desde la puerta con su mirada felina y sus hombros erguidos._

_-Si encuentro una manera de controlarlo, ¿me dejarás entrar en el equipo?- Su tono era neutral y se había obligado a sí misma a no volver a suplicar, pero sus ojos mostraban algo diferente, y el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro podrían haber convencido hasta al mismísimo demonio. _

_-Si es así, entonces no habría razón para impedirlo.-_

_El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo último que Tsunade Senyu escuchó de su alumna durante los últimos meses, hasta el día en que volvió a su oficina para que le conceda el permiso de visitar a Sasuke Uchiha en su celda. _

_Y ella no había perdido el tiempo entonces, y tampoco lo hacía ahora._

_._

El rojo de los tomates maduros y redondos que Sakura cargaba entre sus brazos se reflejaba en las mejillas igual de redondas y maduras de una niña de poco más de diez años que corría levantando la tierra de las calles para alcanzar a su madre que se alejaba a paso lento a unos diez pasos de distancia.

La niña se había detenido para hablar con Sakura y agradecerle por haber cuidado de su hermana, quien aparentemente había nacido el día anterior en un parto complicado en el que la joven había asistido.

Se preguntó qué era más frecuente para Sakura asistir en el hospital, la vida o la muerte.

Los pies le dolían, pero el dolor era invisible a comparación del dolor que había sufrido en sus días como ninja de la aldea de la hoja y como ninja fugitivo.

Cada misión le había enseñado a soportar el dolor, a ignorarlo, a tomarlo como indicio de que seguía vivo, y el que seguía vivo todavía podía luchar.

Sin embargo, después de escuchar las palabras que el viento le había traído, el dolor se había hecho insoportable, y la alegría había desaparecido de su rostro, llevada por ese mismo viento que había traído las malas noticias.

Había decidido esperar en el banco de cemento más cercano a que su compañera terminara de hacer las compras que necesitaba, antes de que retomaran el camino a casa.

Dos mujeres se habían detenido a hablar bajo la protección de una cortina de lino amarillento que colgaba desde el carromato de un vendedor ambulante. El viento invisible se encargaba de levantar de a poco la escasa tela y le había mostrado por apenas segundos los rostros que se arrebujaban en su protección.

La primera era una mujer de piel morena, menuda y vestida con ropas que no llamaban la atención y que dejaban en evidencia que no era más que una aldeana común y corriente. La segunda era mucho más joven que la primera, tal vez de unos quince años, y vestía con ropas más escasas que la mujer que la acompañaba. Desde donde estaba, a una mísera distancia de unos siete metros, podía ver la curva de sus senos jóvenes bajo la protección de un vestido de tela tan fina como el agua.

Sus ojos azules como el hielo, escudriñaban su presencia de abajo hacia arriba, con una leve expresión de coqueto desprecio en el brillo amatista de sus pupilas.

_-Uchiha-_ Su voz cortaba el murmullo general de las calles atestadas, y lo obligaban, muy a su pesar, a dirigir su atención por completo a la coqueta muchacha que pronunciaba su apellido con sus labios carnosos cargados de burla.

_-No debemos preocuparnos por él ahora, oí que la pupila de la quinta lo eliminará en la brevedad.- _

_-Se harán cargo de él, eso me dijeron.- _Su voz era una majestuosa nota de desprecio y burla que opacaba por completo la voz monótona y grave de la mujer que la acompañaba.

Ningún aldeano se detenía a observarla, ningún comerciante, ningún niño o niña, solo él la miraba fijamente con sus eternos ojos negros que amenazaban con salir de sus órbitas en cualquier momento.

_-Oí que a los suyos les gusta vestir el color rojo.-_ La risa que escapo de aquellos labios carnosos casi le produjo un escalofrío, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme como el hielo mientras esperaba a que Sakura se dignara a aparecer para que se fueran de una vez de ese lugar.

_-Me gusta el color rojo, pero en la sangre, no en los ojos.-_ Antes de que pudiera incorporarse para acabar con aquella mujer que había acabado con sus ánimos, una voz diferente se unió a la conversación que escuchaba.

_-No te preocupes por eso, haremos algo al respecto.-_

-¡Sasuke!- La voz de la pelirrosa lo llamó desde una corta distancia. Sus brazos rebosaban de aquellas bolas perfectas de sangre que tanto le gustaban. Manzanas y tomates.

Se preguntó si así era como lo veían los ciudadanos de Konoha, una bolsa llena de sangre. Solo bastaba con pincharlo para que dejara de ser una amenaza, y manchara la tierra de aquel líquido escarlata que tanto parecía gustarles.

Al llegar a la casa, las sombras comenzaban a ganar terreno en los rincones, a pesar de que aquella brisa cálida de verano todavía los rodeaba y les daba la sensación de que el astro rey todavía los vigilaba desde el cielo.

La cocina permanecía en un silencio absoluto y supo de inmediato que su revoltoso mejor amigo debía encontrarse todavía en alguna reunión del concejo de viejos inútiles de la aldea.

Sakura depositó con cuidado las bolas escarlatas en la mesada, con las que había prometido a Naruto preparar un pastel conmemorativo de su reunión como equipo siete.

Apenas alcanzó a voltear sobre sus talones y a abrir sus labios carnosos para pronunciar una palabra, cuando se encontró con las manos frías de su compañero rodeando su cuello níveo.

-¡Suéltame!- Las sílabas salían estranguladas de su garganta cerrada y sus ojos se habían abierto como dos enormes círculos de tres colores. Blanco, Verde y Negro, igual que en su sueño.

-Dime cuales son los planes de la quinta y te dejaré escapar con vida.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de las estrellas de su sueño y se vio obligado a aflojar su agarre para que la médico pudiera hablar y respirar.

-¡Pensé que confiabas en mí!- Sasuke negó levemente con la cabeza antes de responder, ocultando su descontento bajo los párpados rodeados de espesas pestañas azabache.

-Eso depende de lo que me digas.- Sakura aferró sus manos fuertemente a las de su atacante hasta lograr deshacer el agarre peligroso, para poder llenar sus pulmones de ansiado aire.

-Por favor, escúchame.- Hizo una pausa de unos segundos mientras acompasaba el palpitar raudo de su corazón y su respiración se normalizaba. Sasuke la miraba fijamente, demasiado cerca, demasiado peligroso. Su estómago dio un vuelco antes de que pudiera continuar.- Yo también escuché lo que dijeron, ¿De acuerdo? No pude hacer nada, se supone que debemos comportarnos bien.-

-¿Quiénes eran esas personas?- Sakura tosió levemente antes de poder continuar, y sintió una de las pesadas manos que se había cerrado en torno a su garganta, posarse con suavidad en su hombro derecho.

-Necesito que me lo digas.- Ella asintió con la cabeza y volteó la mirada para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas por la falta de aire.

-Eran miembros de un escuadrón ANBU. Mientras que Naruto y yo estemos a cargo no podrán hacerte daño.- Sus palabras intentaban apagar el fuego de su mirada, pero la verdad era que ella también tenía miedo, y esperaba que Sasuke no lo hubiera notado.

-Hablaban de que tú te harías cargo, Sakura, si quieres que siga confiando en ti, espero que expliques sus palabras.- La pelirrosa negó fervientemente con la cabeza y se apretó contra la superficie detrás de su cuerpo. La mirada de Sasuke sobre la suya comenzaba a ser incómoda, y necesitaba un momento para respirar.

-Yo no voy a hacerte daño, pero necesito que confíes en mí hasta mañana.- La mirada de Sasuke se había perdido en la noche a sus espaldas y en la luna que iluminaba todo. Recordaba aquellas estrellas en su cielo nocturno y las veía ahora tan cerca. Intentaba darle un significado a su sueño y a la realidad, pero no podía llegar a una respuesta. -Mañana voy a darte una respuesta concreta.-

El sonido de una de las bolas de fuego rodando sobre la mesada y golpeando el piso de madera con brusquedad lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y el escarlata que había salpicado la superficie atrajo la atención de ambos por un segundo. Antes de que él le diera una respuesta.

-Mañana.-

El retumbar de los pasos que se alejaban por el piso de madera no lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ni el sonido de la puerta deslizándose al cerrarse, ni la soledad que ahora sentía en esa enorme casa vacía.

Solo la luna llamaba su atención, aquella luna roja que los ojos de su familia le permitían ver.

A diferencia de él, una bola de fuego y sangre que nunca explotaría.


	21. Chapter 21

Saludos queridos lectores! Después de otra larga espera, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia.

No encuentro excusas suficientes para la demora, pero supongo que es un "desgano" normal en los escritores de fanfiction. La verdad es que disfruté muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo, y espero que ustedes disfruten leyendo. Los capítulos que vienen son muy fuertes y complicados, por lo que si tienen alguna duda les ruego que me consulten, yo siempre contesto todos los mensajes que me dejan, así que no debería ser una preocupación. :D

Sin robarles más de su tiempo les dejo las respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior y el capítulo! Saludos!

Respuestas a sus comentario:

Denuss: TANTO TIEMPO! muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! La verdad es que el rumbo que está tomando la serie me sorprende cada vez más. SASUKE ES BUENO, o eso dicen, jajaj la verdad es que todavía no me acostumbro del todo a este nuevo Sasuke, y lamento que esté excluido de mis escritos jaja. Es increíble lo que está pasando en la conclusión del manga, espero que ustedes compartan mi sorpresa :O jajajaj.  
Muchas gracias por seguir siempre nuestro blog! y esta pequeña historia también. Me halaga mucho que seas una de mis lectoras.  
Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo también y nos leemos pronto!

Andrea1819: Jejej, muchas gracias! En cuanto a inspiración, creo que es algo que va y viene, y cuando tarde en actualizar es sin duda porque no está, pero cuando vuelve, se hace notar :) Espero que te guste la continuación, muchas gracias!

DULCECITO311: muchos secretos serán revelados en este y en el próximo capítulo. paciencia jajaja. Por dios, ni yo se que sucederá! gracias por la espera y espero que te guste la continuación!

Saludos a todos los lectores!

* * *

21

Mañana.

Los rayos del sol amenazaban con interrumpir la oscuridad parcial que cubría con su manto eterno e impenetrable los árboles y las hojas. El piso de madera le pareció frío bajo sus pies cuando se levantó del lecho para refrescarse, a pesar de que su cuerpo ardía bajo las finas sábanas blancas, al igual que lo había hecho toda la noche.

El flequillo del color de los cuervos se había pegado a su frente por el sudor que había cubierto poco a poco todo su rostro.

Ansiedad.

El agua que cubría su cuerpo con gotas heladas lo tranquilizaba, pero su mente no había parado en toda la noche. Se sentía traicionado, ansioso y estúpido. Por primera vez desde que había vuelto a su hogar había pasado la noche con la única compañía de su mejor amigo, ya que Sakura se había ausentado hasta el momento.

Sasuke sabía que estaría ocupada, la expresión de su rostro se lo había dicho la noche anterior, pero no le importaba que había hecho ni por qué, lo único que le importaba era que apareciera para darle una respuesta.

Se vistió en silencio y cepilló sus dientes sin mirar su rostro en el espejo, y su mente se imaginó un rostro diferente. Cabello rosado, ojos verdes y labios blancos. Sus cejas finas y largas, al igual que sus pestañas, su nariz pequeña y su piel nívea.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente para despejar sus pensamientos y continuó.

Caminó hasta la cocina, acompañado solo por el sonido de sus pies descalzos chocando contra el piso.

La sangre de la bola de fuego había desaparecido del piso, al igual que el resto de los alimentos. Se parecía más a la cocina que habían encontrado cuando habían llegado, vacía y solitaria.

No le apetecía comer hasta que no escuchara su respuesta, por lo que prefirió seguir con su recorrido antes de retomar lo que se había convertido en la rutina de todas las mañanas.

Aceleró el paso al llegar hasta la puerta de entrada y deslizó la madera con un rápido movimiento de su mano, encontrándose de repente con un sol rojizo y caprichoso que estrenaba los primeros rayos del día en un cielo de un azul tan intenso como los ojos de su mejor amigo.

-Sasuke.- Su voz llegó después y su rostro se giró en la dirección en la que ella se encontraba. Sola, ella y sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos parecían cansados, pero su cabello lucía recién cepillado, como todas las mañanas. Sus ropas eran las que usaba para entrenar y al descubrir la mochila que colgaba de sus hombros y la katana que llevaba atada a la cintura, la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke cambió por completo, al igual que sus sentimientos.

-Sasuke, debemos irnos.- Sintió una corriente explotar en su espalda y un leve pinchazo en la cabeza al procesar sus palabras. Escapar. Tenían que escapar de vuelta.

Correr como un fugitivo, ser cazado como una presa bajo la luz de la luna roja.

Pensó por algunos segundos en las noches que había pasado en la oscuridad absoluta, los cuerpos vacíos que había dejado atrás y en la soledad que había sido su fiel compañera.

Negó firmemente con la cabeza y la tomó de la mano, atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo con firmeza.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- El susurro con aroma a menta y hierbas dulces descolocó a Sakura por completo, y sintió sus orejas arder bajo el manto rosado de su pelo.

-No es lo que piensas, por favor, confía en mí. Es una misión corta, y necesito que me acompañes.- La respuesta fue pronunciada en el mismo tono de voz.

Silencio.

-No hasta que te expliques.-

Verde y negro danzaron por un segundo.

-Sakura...- Su nombre escapó de sus labios en un susurro y el calor subió a su rostro y a su pecho. Sus cuerpos se habían pegado repentinamente y los brazos de Sakura se habían enredado detrás de su cabeza, rozando peligrosamente los cabellos rebeldes de su nuca.

El abrazo terrorista lo descolocó por completo, y no fue hasta que divisó la presencia de dos miembros de un escuadrón ANBU a unos siete metros de distancia que comprendió el por qué de la extraña situación.

_-Se trata del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, pretenden usarlo en tu contra para encerrarte de por vida, si confías en mí puedo sacarte de esto.-_

Sus labios se habían pegado peligrosamente a su oreja izquierda y su aliento caliente acariciaba su nuca como mariposas. Aquellos enormes ojos verdes se conectaron con los suyos, negros como la noche, por un segundo y luego se cerraron. El rostro de la joven se acercó aún más al suyo y sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello rebelde cuando los labios de Sakura acariciaron su mejilla caliente.

_-Les dije que no quería separarme de ti y por eso me dejaron sacarte por unos días, pero probablemente van a enviar un escuadrón para que nos vigile de cerca. Solo sígueme la corriente y no sospecharán de nada.- _

Su cabeza se movió de manera autónoma, asintiendo a las palabras que habían sido susurradas, como nunca le habían susurrado jamás en su vida.

-De acuerdo.- Su mano se aferró a la de Sakura, de dedos pequeños y piel suave, mientras se alejaban en la dirección contraria a la casa, dejando atrás el hogar que habían reconstruido desde los cimientos.

Su cerebro había comenzado a funcionar de manera deficiente y primitiva después de haber sido atacado por una ola de calor generada por el abrazo y el beso.

-Naruto preparó tus cosas, así que no te preocupes por eso. En cuanto a Tsunade-sama, también se encargó de distraerla con una falsa información sobre los atacantes de Neji.- De pronto se encontró con que sus piernas se movían, y ambos se alejaban de donde antes habían estado.

-¿Desde cuando...?- Finalmente su mente se serenó y sus sentidos volvieron a funcionar, por lo que se permitió continuar con la conversación que antes habían comenzado.

La pregunta se había formulado en su cabeza desde que había sido besado, pero la presencia molesta de los enmascarados le había impedido pronunciarla, al igual que había impedido que la terminara en ese preciso momento.

-Años, Naruto y yo pensamos en esto mientras estabas todavía en la cárcel, y sabíamos que pasaría apenas recuperaras tu libertad.- Su mano todavía aferraba la suya, y sintió un leve apretón que lo obligó a dejar de caminar. -Siempre supimos que ellos querrían eliminarte, después de lo de Danzo, y además creen que el clan Uchiha es una amenaza para el orden de la aldea.-

-¿Y en qué consiste el plan?- Su rostro se había endurecido, pero sus palabras seguían siendo suaves cuando se dirigía a la ninja médico.

-Necesito ponerte a prueba, y para eso solo tienes que confiar en mí.-

Sakura volteó su rostro y sus enormes ojos verdes volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos, mirándolo durante largos segundos antes de volver a pronunciar palabra alguna, y volviendo a formar un caos en su mente cansada.

-Nada va a pasarte mientras estemos juntos, no voy a permitirlo.-

Sasuke asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de responder, acercando su mano al rostro de Sakura para retirar una lágrima rebelde que amenazaba con caer de sus ojos.

-Confío en ti, Sakura.-

_Por favor, confía en mí tu también. _

.

El camino volvía a ser como antes, pero los rostros que los miraban habían cambiado. Ninjas, aldeanos, mujeres, niños y hombres por igual se volteaban a verlos. Lástima, odio, indiferencia, incertidumbre, inocencia. Sus ojos se prendían de sus ropas y de su pelo y traspasaban hasta sus huesos, desintegrando todo a su paso.

Ojos que los miraban, ojos que se clavaban. El sol que era testigo de todo y el viento que achicaba la distancia entre lo visible y lo invisible.

La mano de Sakura que aferraba la suya como si pudiera caerse. Caliente y suave, como la carne de los cuerpos que habían dejado atrás en la guerra.

El calor lo perseguía en la tierra bajo sus pies, y creía que los ojos de los caídos, desde el fondo, allí donde todo es muerte y el sol no aparece, podían penetrarlo de la misma manera que hacían los ojos de los vivos.

Vida y muerte.

Qué importancia tenía la muerte cuando estaba vivo, qué importancia tendría la vida cuando estuviera muerto.

-Sasuke.- Su voz como el viento y las hojas danzaba a la par de sus pisadas. Su mano pequeña y caliente jaló la suya levemente y no fue hasta ese momento que se percató de que su mirada se había clavado en el suelo desde que había descubierto las miradas de los muertos sobre su cuerpo.

La luz del sol le abrió paso a un sinfín de colores detrás de las grandes puertas de madera que se movían y desaparecían.

Detrás el verde iluminaba el camino de tierra y la mancha naranja y negra que veía en el centro.

Su mejor amigo los esperaba con una mochila llena de todo lo que podría necesitar para su aventura desconocida, y una sonrisa extraña en el centro de su rostro redondo y moreno.

-Naruto.- Sus pasos lentos y sordos los habían llevado hasta su encuentro. Sakura guardaba silencio a su lado mientras le entregaba un pergamino a su compañero de ojos azules.

-Si pasa algo ya sabes lo que debes hacer.- Esta vez fue él el que guardó silencio, mientras se limitaba a memorizar cada partícula de verde en los ojos de la ninja médico, y cada partícula de azul en los cielos que su amigo llevaba en su rostro.

-Cuenta conmigo.- Fue su simple respuesta. La mirada verdosa de Sakura se clavó en la suya y con un leve gesto de la cabeza le indicó que era hora de irse.

-Gracias, Naruto.- A continuación depositó un beso en la mejilla de su mejor amigo, abrazándolo por largos segundos que pretendían durar años; luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y en el momento en el que comenzó su caminata, una mano firme y pesada se posó en su hombro.

-Sasuke, cuida de ella, sé que ella cuidará de ti.- Su mirada oscura se nubló por un segundo, antes de poder observar con precisión la silueta que se alejaba de ambos. Hombros firmes y caminar pausado.

-Los necesito conmigo para lo que pasará en los próximos meses.-

_Hokage._

Su mejor amigo cumpliría su sueño "en los próximos meses" y ni siquiera conseguía pronunciarlo fuera de sus pensamientos.

Recordó las palabras que había escuchado minutos atrás, y una media sonrisa se curvó en sus labios angostos.

-Nada va a pasarle mientras estemos juntos, no voy a permitirlo.-

.

Verde.

Las hojas de los árboles volaban a su lado y lo cubrían todo, testigos de su correr fugitivo y caprichoso. Saltando de rama en rama, marcando todo a su paso con sus pisadas de hierro.

En el fondo, la melodía de quienes los perseguían, con un paso sigiloso y esquivo, como el de un depredador en la noche.

Su mirada escarlata no les perdía el rastro, tal como su compañera le había pedido que hiciera, y él había obedecido, manso como una bestia domada por la música de una lira y un cascabel.

-Sasuke, conmigo- Asintió con la cabeza y saltó, atravesando el aire hasta ubicarse a su lado. El escuadrón que los perseguía los había perdido de vista minutos atrás, tal vez habían parado a descansar, o simplemente habían desaparecido en el follaje.

-Desaparecieron.- Sakura asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una mirada impenetrable.

-Salta a mi señal, y no te alejes de mis pasos ni por un segundo.- Sus cabellos negros se elevaron por la corriente de aire que se había formado cuando el caminar de su acompañante había acelerado, y se limitó a seguirle los pasos, ignorante de lo que sucedería a continuación.

Largos segundos pasaron antes de que nada cambiara, y sus piernas comenzaban a arder por el esfuerzo.

-Sasuke, ¡Ahora!- Su cuerpo desapareció en un salto felino, dejando atrás la sombra de su cuerpo, elevándose en el cielo hasta desaparecer en la inmensidad.

Sus cabellos chocaron pesadamente contra su rostro, y antes de que pudiera siquiera agrupar sus pensamientos, se sintió jalado detrás del tronco de un árbol por una mano conocida y suave.

-De acuerdo, ellos se encargarán del resto.- Elevó su mirada del color de la noche, en la dirección en la que su compañera señalaba y observó sorprendido como dos siluetas idénticas a las suyas retomaban el camino que ellos habían dejado y se perdían entre las hojas.

-Clones de sombra.- Su voz era el susurro de la que había sido antes de perder el aliento y no pudo más que seguir los pasos de su compañera cuando ella comenzó a alejarse en la dirección contraria a la que habían seguido hasta ese momento.

-El escuadrón no podrá distinguir que son clones hasta que no estén a corta distancia, y para entonces deberíamos haber podido alejarnos lo suficiente.- Finalmente, sus pasos le permitieron volver a estar a su lado, y le bastó con una mirada para descubrir el miedo y la inquietud en sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Sakura, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- Su paciencia comenzaba a quebrarse y la curiosidad se propagaba por su pecho como un virus maldito.

-Necesito que encontremos un lugar seguro donde acampar antes de poder decirte nada.- Su mirada se enfocó en el camino de hojas caídas y pastos crecidos que los procedía, antes de volver a concentrarse en quien la acompañaba.-Lo lamento, pero tienes que esperar.-

-¿Esperar a qué?- Ella le dedicó una mirada de preocupación, y luego miró a sus espaldas, con el mismo sentimiento que antes.

-A que estemos completamente solos. Los árboles tienen oídos en esta parte del bosque, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran.- Su voz era un susurro de hielo en el silencio y su cabello rosado desprendía el olor del verano y de las flores en el viento que los atacaba.

Asintió con la cabeza como respuesta, mientras su mirada rojiza se enfocaba en un árbol de las cercanías. Saltó por sobre la cabeza de su compañera y se paró de espaldas a su rostro con los brazos extendidos.

Sus cuerpos chocaron, provocando un sonido extraño. Los pies de Sasuke no se despegaron de la tierra ni por un segundo, y antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera contestar, desenvainó la katana que Sakura llevaba amarrada a su cintura, y la extendió horizontalmente.

-Chidori Nagashi.- Sus palabras se mezclaron con el chillido animal de los rayos de un celeste blancuzco que se extendieron como garras a su alrededor y lo cubrieron todo con su luz.

Los ojos gatunos se agrandaron como platos al observar el espectáculo de sangre y gritos desesperados a su alrededor, y en cuanto aquella luz cegadora que los protegía desapareció, al menos diez cuerpos sin vida cayeron a su alrededor. Llovieron desde el cielo y se desplomaron en el suelo como hojas en el invierno.

-Sasuke- Su nombre escapó como un susurro ahogado de sus labios y sus brazos se aferraron instintivamente a su espalda y a sus hombros duros como la piedra.

Las uñas de sus manos se clavaron en la carne de aquella espalda masculina, pero su cuerpo no tembló bajo su agarre terrorista.

-Te protegeré de la misma manera que prometiste hacerlo conmigo, espero que puedas confiar en eso.


	22. Chapter 22

Saludos queridos lectores! vuelvo con la continuación de la historia! En este capítulo se revela todo sobre la técnica de Sakura y como planea salvar a Sasuke del atentado que planea el escuadron ANBU. Espero que les guste ya que lo escribí con todo mi amor jajaja. La escena principal es fruto de la inspiración de una noche, y me encanta como quedó. De hecho lo que más me sorprende es que haya sido tan espontánea. En fin, gracias por el apoyo de siempre y espero que les guste este capítulo!

respuestas a los reviews del capítulo 21:

LuciaAlessanna: muchas gracias por tu review! veo que eres una nueva lectora. Gracias por lo que piensas del apego a la realidad de la historia, es algo muy importante para mi! Me encanta tener nuevas lectoras! espero que te haya gustado hasta ahora la historia y que disfrutes de la continuación! gracias de vuelta!

Bregma 5: aww muchas gracias por tu comentario! espero que te guste la continuación y gracias por leer esta historia!

Denuss: POR DIOS! hablando del manga, AHORA SASUKE QUIERE SER HOKAGE. perdon al resto por el spolier, pero es algo que no me puedo creer! SAKURA dios Sakura es simplemente genial, ella superó por fin a Tsunade y logró estar a la par del equipo 7 y no a sus espaldas! Estoy anonadada con el manga, simplemente satisfecha. Dios, necesito tu opinión sobre esto, y con respecto a la evangelización repentina de Sasuke, creo que ya no quedan dudas, se volvió completamente loco y le quiere robar el puesto a Naruto. Dios mio, que nos deparará el destino AJJA  
Con respecto a la historia, muchas gracias por tus ánimos! la verdad es que leer tus comentarios siempre me dan ánimos de seguir con esta historia, sabiendo que siempre estarás ahí apoyándola y apoyándome a mi también. La verdad es que a estas alturas estoy comodísima con la historia y te aseguro que le daré un cierre apropiado. Me encanta la amistad que formamos gracias a esta historia y espero que permanezca por años y años ajja.  
Gracias de vuelta y espero que disfrutes de la continuación!

DULCECITO311: Estas en lo cierto, los ANBU planean acabar con Sasuke, y no les importa demasiado llevarse a Sakura con él, pero pronto se darán cuenta del poder que ambos poseen, sobre todo estando juntos. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo y gracias por tu coment!

Andrea1819: muchas gracias! ahora que termine esta ola de exámenes espero poder actualizar pronto. gracias por tu comentario y espero tus opiniones sobre el nuevo capítulo!

Kaor23: Bueno, muchas de tus dudas serán saldadas en este capítulo! espero que te guste como resultó todo, y por supuesto, una vez más la gente se complota a espaldas de Tsunade sin que ella se entere de nada. JJAJAJ gracias por tu comentario!

Saludos a todos y gracias por el apoyo! disfruten de la lectura!:

* * *

22

Junto al río.

La luna cubría el cielo que los había vigilado durante un día entero de persecuciones y sangre. El líquido rojizo cubría sus cuerpos, la esencia de otras vidas que habían tenido que juzgar y eliminar para continuar con las suyas. La humedad bajaba del cielo como una prensa incesante en sus hombros y cabezas, y el sudor había formado una capa viscosa sobre sus pieles sucias y mancilladas.  
Pequeños cortes cubrían sus hombros descubiertos por la musculosa del color de la sangre. Sus brazos torneados no mostraban más que tierra seca y sus botas negras se habían embarrado en su totalidad. Había perdido trozos completos del delantal rosado que siempre usaba para identificarse como ninja médico, pero la katana que su compañero había utilizado para salvarle la vida colgaba intacta dentro de su vaina oscura como la noche.  
Sasuke la observaba, y le parecía que la mujer ante sus ojos tenía muchos más años que la joven que había dejado detrás de las puertas de la aldea de la hoja.  
Sus ojos verdes siempre alegres se habían apagado y la palidez de la luna se reflejaba vívida en el óvalo de su rostro impoluto.

El agua que corría sin detenerse y desaparecía con un rugido de bestia de la noche lo llamaba con su frescura y su oscuridad penetrante y extrañamente atrayente.  
Su cuerpo ardía bajo sus ropas sudadas y su corazón palpitaba de manera anormal en su pecho musculoso.

Cuántas noches de su niñez había pasado entre la corriente del agua, hamacándose con el ritmo natural de la inmensidad, refrescándose y descansando después de un día de verano con el sol en la nuca y en su frente perlada.

El cansancio se había acumulado en sus piernas, y el el hedor de la sangre ajena descomponiéndose sobre su cuerpo comenzaba a enloquecerlo. Sus manos temblaban entre los pliegues de su camisa, intentando ocultar de aquella vista felina y verdosa el temor que albergaba su mente.

-Hazlo.- Su voz quebró el silencio como los rayos de sol habían quebrado su cabeza durante toda la tarde y casi le pareció oír la respuesta de una criatura de la noche antes de la suya. Pero se equivocaba.

Estaban completamente solos.

-Siempre me ha gustado refrescarme después de tantos obstáculos superados.- Su riza burlona hizo de respuesta y casi provocó una reacción igual en su garganta, pero reprimió los deseos de reírse.  
Las manos que antes temblaban entre sus ropas se dirigieron hasta el cuello de su camisa blanca, antes inmaculada, y la deslizaron con facilidad sobre sus hombros.

-Si te refieres a la sangre y la tierra que quedan después de las misiones, entonces estoy de acuerdo.- Esta vez fue ella la que lo imitó, y comenzó a deslizar de su cuerpo caliente la musculosa rojiza que la cubría, con la misma habilidad que un gato salta sobre un muro inalcanzable.  
Jaló con sus dedos el cierre de la prenda y lo deslizó hasta el final, dejando a merced de su vista sus pechos redondos protegidos por la tela del corpiño deportivo rosa chicle, y los músculos que marcaban su torso de una manera exquisita. La cicatriz que nacía en su costado brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y casi se reflejaba en la inmensidad de los ojos negros que la observaban con convicción y lujuria.

-Me refería a la muerte, Sakura.- Ella volvió a reírse y asintió con la cabeza, permitiendo apenas segundos después, que cada partícula de felicidad desapareciera de su rostro, junto con el delantal desgarrado que había caído a sus pies con un chasquido de la hebilla de metal.

-La muerte por la vida parece un buen intercambio, así es como lo manejo para poder continuar.- El de cabellos negros guardó silencio y se limitó a observar como la prenda acariciaba sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo con gracia inhumana.

-Eres una chica inteligente después de todo.- El nudo del cinturón de hilo violeta chillón se desarmó con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos y cayó al suelo de la misma manera que el delantal de Sakura había caído, y se desprendió de sus sandalias y pantalón con la avidez de un caballero diestro.

-Y parece que tú eres un chico muy rápido, Sasuke, pero me temo que debo obligarte a conservar tu última prenda, por el bien de la aldea de la hoja.- Su riza ronca y condenadamente sensual se había desprendido de su garganta con un eco animal y masculino en partes iguales.  
Sakura desprendió las botas que aprisionaban sus pies hinchados y se deshizo rápido de ellas, quedando en la misma posición que su compañero, con un pantalón de tela negra ceñido a la zona prohibida de su cuerpo, además del sostén que se ocupaba de censurar el resto de la mirada descarada del Uchiha.

-Nunca me saco la última prenda en la primera cita, espero que compartas mi filosofía en esto también.- La pelirrosa asintió mientras emprendía su caminata con un movimiento marcado de caderas hasta la vera del río.

-Estás en lo correcto.- Sus pies tocaron el agua y se sorprendió al sentir la mano del ninja en su cintura, fría como el hielo sobre su piel caliente.

El agua era como agujas contra su piel ardiente. Punzaba y le dolía, un dolor placentero que destensaba cada músculo de su cuerpo y le provocaba cosquillas en la nuca.

Sus ojos verdes se habían volteado para chocar con los negros, y el agua había cubierto la mano de Sasuke, cuando se habían adentrado a unos siete pasos de distancia en las aguas oscuras.

-Sasuke.- Su mano se dirigió guiada por el instinto hasta la mejilla de su compañero, acariciando con sus dedos mojados y fríos un pequeño corte cubierto de sangre seca.

-No quiero que esto continúe por mucho tiempo, no me gusta meterte en problemas.- El agarre se había afirmado sobre su cintura, como si su mano fuera una extensión de su cuerpo que pertenecía al hueco de su carne. Algo que realmente pertenecía a su cuerpo, y a todo de ella. -Realmente agradezco todo lo que Naruto y tu están haciendo por mi, pero no me gusta involucrarte en esto.- Ella negó levemente con la cabeza y se vio obligada a interrumpirlo por acción de su espíritu irreprimible.

-No necesito que me lo agradezcas, ni quiero nada a cambio, solo sé que lo hice porque te quiero, porque Naruto y yo te queremos, y mucho.- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por sus brazos, atrayéndola hasta su pecho desnudo y rodeándola con su calor y todo de sí.

-No tengo miedo.- Sus palabras habían hecho que sus hombros temblaran por un segundo y que algo dentro de él se removiera. Sus enormes ojos verdes lo miraban desafiantes y su cuerpo palpitaba entre sus brazos.

-Juro que voy a protegerte pase lo que pase, de la misma manera que tu prometiste hacerlo.- Ella asintió con la cabeza y sintió como sus ojos se abrían, como dos lunas verdosas y brillantes, reflejándose en las aguas oscuras que los rodeaban por completo.- No me importa cual sea tu plan, confío en ti.-

-Sasuke.- Su voz era más aguda de lo normal y su corazón luchaba por escapar de su pecho y explotar en una nube roja en el cielo que los cubría.- Todo esto, no te lo mereces.- Su rostro se separó del hombro en el que se había acomodado en el abrazo y sus ojos se dirigieron instintivamente a los suyos.- No me importa si me muero por salvarte, mi vida y la de mis amigos son lo mismo para mi.- Sus narices se habían unido instintivamente y el calor se había apoderado de sus mejillas redondas.

-Sakura.- Los labios de la pelirrosa habían chocado contra su mejilla sorpresivamente y sus ojos se habían cerrado inmediatamente. Limitándose a sentir.

El agua corriendo entre sus piernas y rodeándolo con su frescura maternal. El calor del cuerpo que lo llenaba, que reposaba frágil pero impenetrable entre sus brazos. La electricidad que sus labios de mariposa habían despertado en su piel antes fría, y esa extraña sensación de insatisfacción y necesidad en su estómago.

Algo se había removido en su pecho, y su boca se había secado repentinamente.

-Lo sé.- El nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impedía hablar con naturalidad, y las palabras que salieron inconscientes sonaron pastosas y secas en los oídos de la noche.  
Los labios en su mejilla lo habían descolocado, y el beso que no había sido y que probablemente nunca sería le ardía en la carne.

_Sakura._

Su mente viajaba lejos y había conseguido separarse de su cuerpo, de aquel abrazo terrorista, del líquido denso que corría por sus venas y de los ojos verdes que lo vigilaban desde el cielo de sus sueños.

-Necesito mostrarte algo.- Sus ojos salvajes volvían a abrazar los suyos, negros y fríos. Sus cuerpos habían vuelto a su lugar y se habían separado, pero la mano de Sakura lo buscó, y lo guió para sacarlo del agua que los rodeaba.

Afuera el viento caliente chocaba con sus pieles mojadas y les provocaba escalofríos que ahora podían atribuir a la brisa gris que los acunaba.

Los pasos de Sakura se dirigían hasta donde habían apilado sus escasas pertenencias, y sus manos buscaban como arañas entre las armas y provisiones que descansaban en sus mochilas.

-Esto.- Su mano triunfante había encontrado finalmente lo que con tanto esmero había buscado, y entre sus dedos sostenía un pergamino minuciosamente enrollado y atado, que contenía el misterio que le salvaría la vida.

Desenvolvió el pergamino con facilidad, después de haber utilizado su chakra para abrir el sello que lo cubría por completo. -Es una técnica que desarrollé durante mi estadía en la aldea de la nube.- Su mirada volvía a atacarlo y su cuerpo volvía a torturarlo con su peligrosa cercanía.  
Posó la mano libre en su hombro desnudo mientras develaba el contenido del pergamino abierto ante sus ojos.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con el Sharingan?- Sakura asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió, mientras la mirada de Sasuke viajaba por las letras y símbolos que se escondían entre los pliegues.

-Hace dos años, Tsunade-sama me envió a Kumogakure para participar en la operación en la que le trasplantarían el brazo perdido al Raikage.- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Recordaba haber sido en parte culpable de que ese tipo se cortara el brazo, y también recordaba lo molesto que había sido en todas las otras ocasiones en las que lo había visto.-Cuando la operación terminó con éxito, y los médicos de allí comprobaron mis habilidades me confiaron la investigación que habían hecho sobre el Sharingan.- La mirada de Sasuke se separó del pergamino durante unos segundos, para enfrentar los ojos verdes de su compañera, a lo que ella desvió la mirada, segundos antes de continuar hablando.

-En resumen, el Raikage y el Tsuchikage, habían complotado para acabar con lo que quedaba del Sharingan, desarrollando la técnica que estás leyendo.-

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer con esto?- Sakura asintió la cabeza antes de contestar y luego volteó su cabeza, enfrentando por fin los ojos negros que nunca habían dejado de observarla.

-Demostrarles que el Sharingan puede combatirse si se sale de control.- Sasuke negó la cabeza y suspiró. Retiró con delicadeza la mano que se había posado sobre su hombro y se retiró por un segundo, intentando procesar todo lo que había escuchado en su cabeza de manera que tuviera sentido.

-Es decir, que quieres darle a Konoha una razón más para eliminarme.- Sakura negó rápidamente y volvió a enrollar el pergamino, antes de caminar hasta llegar a su lado.

-Por supuesto que no, de hecho le estoy dando a Konoha una razón para no tener que destruirte.- Sasuke volvió a negar y casi sintió que se le escapaba el aliento al sentir las manos de Sakura sobre sus hombros.

-Necesito que confíes en mi, ¿De acuerdo?- Hizo una breve pausa en la que conectó su mirada con los ojos que la habían esquivado desde que había posado las manos en sus hombros. -Lo tengo todo bajo control.-

_Todo bajo control._

El observaba bajo la protección de un árbol cercano. Ella se movía por todos lados.

Saltaba, corría, giraba, seguía los pasos del clon de sombra que ella misma había generado, mientras que sus ojos viajaban por la tinta negra del pergamino, y se desviaban hasta sus piernas torneadas, luego de vuelta se introducía en aquellas letras y símbolos oscuros, hasta que su vista se cansaba y descansaba observando el espectáculo de su cuerpo danzando en la noche.  
Cuando conseguía su objetivo, sus manos se posaban en la frente del clon idéntico a él, y el rojo de sus ojos desaparecía, después de que el chakra verde que emanaban sus manos se introducía en el clon, y su visión se bloqueaba durante unos segundos, desactivando el Sharingan.

Le fascinaba la simpleza de la tarea que generaciones enteras de Senjus hubieran deseado conocer.  
Lo único complicado era la imposición de manos, lograr que sus dedos tocaran la frente de un clon con sus habilidades y velocidad era todo un desafío, que Sakura había logrado conseguir solo cuatro veces en toda la noche.

En resumen, lo que el pergamino explicaba de la técnica, era ciencia lógica, que permitiría al usuario desactivar el poder del Sharingan temporalmente en segundos.  
Al parecer, era una técnica que solo los ninjas médico podían utilizar, y que requería de una gran disciplina en manejo de chakra, velocidad, y rapidez de acción. Pero solo eso, ni técnicas de línea sucesoria, ni hierbas inexistentes, ni jutsus imposibles, solo determinación y precisión.  
La técnica en sí, según lo que Sasuke había entendido, y había observado durante toda la noche, consistía en la penetración de un hilo de chakra minúsculo, a través de la imposición de manos, que sería guiado por el médico hasta el globo ocular del usuario del Sharingan, y que taparía el canal que lleva la sangre hasta el nervio óptico, provocando el inmediato deterioro de la técnica ocular, hasta la desactivación total en cuestión de segundos.  
Y eso era todo, pero sin la precisión que, esperaba fuera característica de la ninja médico, el minúsculo hilo de chakra podría redirigirse hacia otras zonas del ojo, en las cuales la intromisión podría ser fatal.  
El peligro era inminente si la técnica se realizaba en el campo de batalla, y a eso se debía el entrenamiento exhaustivo que su compañera llevaba acabo desde horas atrás.

Sasuke no se sentía con ánimos de detenerla.

Además de querer que su precisión aumentara para el momento en el que hiciera la demostración ante la Hokage, le gustaba el espectáculo que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos, y que se dispersaría cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaran a alumbrar la tierra, y tuvieran que retomar su camino hasta llegar al lugar en el que Sakura había decidido probar la técnica efectivamente sobre sus ojos.

Pensaba en los que habían ideado esa técnica para acabar con la supremacía de su familia, y la sangre hervía en sus venas. Se habían complotado para erradicar el Sharingan completamente.

Según lo que Sakura le había explicado antes, la técnica que ahora practicaba había sido modificada por ella misma para que los efectos de bloqueo sobre sus ojos fueran temporales, y duraran apenas segundos. Originalmente, habían querido acabar con el Sharingan, y para eso habían pensado dejarlo completamente ciego, sin nada que pudiera remediarlo.

Ver la determinación en sus ojos verdes, lo impenetrable de su sonrisa, la fortaleza en sus puños, todo en ella le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, porque ella quería protegerlo.

Y el no volvería a perderla.


	23. Chapter 23

Saludos queridos lectores! Aquí vuelvo, más pronto de lo esperado, con la continuación de la historia. Finalmente terminaron los exámenes previos al fin del trimestre y vuelvo a recuperar mi libertad después de días infernales de estudio y aburrimiento.

Espero que les guste esta continuación cargada de acción!

¿Qué opinan del manga de naruto? todo está tomando una corriente inesperada y está cada vez más interesante, me encantaría conocer su opinión sobre esto, porque es algo más que relevante en el papel de esta historia.

A continuación, las respuestas a sus maravillosos comentarios:

DULCECITO311: muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Ciertamente se acentúa el Sasusaku más que nunca, creo que llegó el momento que todas esperábamos. Concuerdo 100% contigo con respecto a los problemas que la promesa de proteger a Sasuke le traerán a Sakura, y viceversa. Creo que las decisiones que están tomando en este momento de la trama son las más difíciles y complicadas de escribir para mí, pero me alegra que te haya gustado en este sentido. Gracias por tu comentario! nos leemos la próxima.

Denuss: POR DIOS! que el manga nos tiene a todos con el corazón en la boca. El despliegue de Sakura en los últimos mangas ha sido impecable, y ya comienza a mostrar su valía como miembro del equipo siete. Por supuesto esto último me tiene en el limbo, y con respecto a Sasuke Hokage, ajajja sería muy injusto para Naruto, que es quién merece el título, por supuesto. Aunque si esto nos sirve como excusa para una épica pelea de ambos estoy a favor jaja.  
Muchas gracias por tus comentarios respecto a la historia. Gracias a Dios las fuerzas divinas intervinieron para que la historia pudiese florecer y formarse en lo que es ahora, una obra de la que estoy mu orgullosa.  
Claro que mis lectoras también tienen su parte en esto, y al ser una de mis favoritas, aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecerte!  
Muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme a mi y a la historia, espero que te guste esta continuación y espero ansiosa tu próximo comentario!

Andrea1819: jejeje la escena del agua solo fue una pequeña muestra de lo que se traen entre manos estos dos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo también!

Kaor23: ufff el Sasusaku por fin está en el aire! estoy muy feliz por eso yo también jaja. Y vino para quedarse, así que no se pierdan de lo próximo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

Kunoichi2518: es cierto que mi escritura es bastante complicada, pero no te preocupes, estoy constantemente trabajando en ello para mejorarla. Gracias por tu comentario y disfruta de la continuación!

Saludos a todos!

* * *

23

A él le gustaba el pelo largo.

Una anciana que trabajaba en el hospital y con la que se cruzaba a menudo le había dicho que cuando ella había nacido, las enfermeras se habían congregado junto a la camilla de su madre, a observar los mechones rosados brillantes que colgaban de su cabeza y caían sobre su frente, y que se habían sorprendido de la misma manera cuando había abierto sus ojos por vez primera, para mostrarle al mundo dos hermosos diamantes del color de las hojas que danzaban en el viento.

Cuando lo había conocido, y había quedado prendada hasta el fin de sus días de sus encantos, se lo habían dicho: "le gusta el pelo largo", y desde entonces había sido esclava de las finas hebras que colgaban de su cráneo.  
Las peinaba, las lavaba, las cuidaba, y le enorgullecía que su pelo por fin fuera largo, y que existiera una mínima posibilidad de que ahora él se fijara en ella.

De todas maneras, había cortado su pelo, años atrás, para poder salvar su vida y la de sus amigos.

Nadie le había dicho si a él le gustaban las lágrimas, la sangre, el sudor, las heridas, el cansancio, la impotencia, el dolor. Pero aún así había llevado todos esos elementos en su cuerpo, y los había presumido ante todo el que quisiera ver, ante el que quisiera saludar e involucrarse con esos elementos.  
Pero él no lo había hecho, y nadie le había dicho nada sobre eso, así que ya no le importaba.

Ahora su pelo era corto, de un vibrante rosa salvaje, con puntas que llegaban hasta sus hombros y que a menudo le hacían cosquillas en la parte trasera del cuello.  
El sudor se había secado, las heridas se habían transformado en cicatrices y la sangre había dejado de hervir por el resentimiento que antes guardaba ante quien había roto su corazón.  
Se sentía una persona nueva, que no necesitaba de un idiota al que le gustaba el pelo largo para seguir corriendo detrás de sus ideales.  
Ella estaba en comunión con el pelo corto, y lo que nunca se había esperado finalmente había pasado:  
Él se había fijado en ella, y el pelo solo llegaba hasta sus hombros y no estaba tan prolijo como ambos hubieran deseado.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez a él siempre le habían gustado los ojos verdes, pero eso nunca se lo habían contado.

-Sakura- Su voz sonó casi como un susurro inventado por su mente en sus oídos, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no era la primera vez que la llamaba, y se vio obligada a contestar.  
Dirigió su mirada felina hasta donde él estaba, a no más de un metro de distancia, corriendo por la espesura verdosa que lo cubría todo bajo sus pies.

Otra vez había estado pensado en eso.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída.- Sasuke no dijo nada y se limitó a observarla durante unos segundos, segundos que se convirtieron en minutos en la piel de la de cabellos rosas.

-Creo sentir una presencia al este a unos sesenta metros de distancia.- Ella cerró los ojos por unos segundos para concentrarse en lo que él le decía, y la encontró. El patrón de chakra era completamente desconocido, pero la distancia, idéntica a la que él había cantado, era ciertamente amenazadora.

-De acuerdo.- Paró sus plantas sobre el suelo y se plantó allí a la expectativa. Sasuke la imitó y la observó, a la espera de la próxima orden. Ella estaba a cargo ahora.-Necesito que te pongas esto y no digas ni una palabra.- Buscó nerviosamente en el interior de la mochila que colgaba de sus hombros y lanzó en su dirección el objeto deseado.

La capa de color blanco inmaculado y bordes amarillos calló con éxito en sus manos, y él la posó sobre sus hombros y acomodó con un ademán seductor y varonil.

Para cuando habían retomado su marcha, ahora lenta y casual, ambos se cubrían con las capas que le llegaban hasta los tobillos.

Finalmente se encontraron con la presencia que antes habían detectado. Al parecer, un jefe de escuadrón ANBU. Su máscara era la de un conejo sin orejas y sus ropas se veían sucias y raídas, mostrando signos de un enfrentamiento en su rostro y atuendo.

-Señorita.- La voz áspera y seductora se dirigió a una Sakura de cabello castaño largo hasta la cadera y ojos de un hipnótico violeta claro. Llevaba la capucha baja y la capa cerrada hasta el cuello, escondiendo las ropas con las que la reconocerían como Sakura Haruno debajo.

Su mirada lasciva pasó del cuerpo de la ninja médico hasta el rostro de su acompañante. El cabello de Sasuke era largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y caía libremente en cascadas negras hasta poco más abajo de sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, más parecido a los de su mejor amigo.

Sasuke dio un paso al frente de Sakura cuando se percató de que el ninja pretendía acercarse más de lo debido a su compañera.-Mi esposa y yo nos dirigimos a Sunagakure para visitar a los padres de mi esposa.- Le dedicó a la fémina una mirada de cariño que provocó que un nudo comenzara a formarse en la garganta de Sakura.

-De acuerdo, solo necesito que me muestren sus identificaciones para poder seguir.- Su voz penetró violentamente en los oídos del pelinegro que endureció su expresión por unos segundos.  
Sakura posó una mano en su hombro y le devolvió la mirada de ternura, pasando sobre él y acercándose más al hombre que los había interceptado, dedicándole esta vez al jefe de escuadrón la mirada inocente.

-Con todo gusto.-

Sasuke sintió una gota de sudor rodar por su cuello hasta perderse en el abismo de su pecho, y luego todo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, mientras estrangulaba entre sus dedos la vaina de su katana.

El rostro de Sakura se transformó mientras terminaba la oración y sus pupilas se achicaron mientras posaba con violencia su mano sobre los labios del hombre para silenciarlo, y con la otra lo atacaba debajo de las costillas con una aguja aparentemente envenenada.

Sasuke tembló bajo su disfraz al ver la expresión de puro placer que ahora adornaba el rostro inmaculado de su antigua compañera de equipo.

-Bastardo, debería haberlo matado.- Sasuke se rió levemente mientras observaba como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Sakura, a tiempo que su cabello comenzaba a caerse de su cabeza y el rosa volvía a aflorar de las raíces, cubriendo su verdadero cabello, violentamente cortado hasta los hombros.

Sus ojos se cerraron durante unos segundos y cuando se volvieron a abrir, develaron debajo el verde salvaje que brillaba como fuego sobre el agua. Los suyos, que habían vuelto al negro esmaltado de siempre la observaron con una expresión indescifrable que se desvaneció cuando ambas capas blancas se precipitaron en el suelo y sus cuerpos desaparecieron, retomando la carrera que antes habían abandonado.

.

Habían corrido y corrido sin detenerse durante horas. El peso del cansancio comenzaba a pesar en los tobillos y el sol había comenzado a caerse del cielo, mostrando con recelo los últimos rayos anaranjados del día.  
Sakura creía que faltaría poco para llegar al lugar en el que había planeado poner a Sasuke y a su nueva técnica a prueba. Había descubierto la existencia de ese lugar durante la última guerra, en dónde se había escondido con parte de su escuadrón de rescate del ataque de los muertos vivos.  
Al parecer era una antigua guarida que el Sannin desertor había utilizado para sus experimentos, y comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de que se tratara del lugar en el que Sasuke Uchiha había pasado sus días después de traicionar a la aldea.

-Ya casi llegamos.- Su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal y ahogada por un suspiro que dejaba en evidencia el cansancio de su cuerpo. Sasuke se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y su rostro se endureció apenas minutos después cuando la entrada de la cueva que recordaba haber visitado años atrás comenzaba a visualizarse entre la maleza y los pastos crecidos de la vera del camino.

-Supongo que es aquí- Sakura asintió con la cabeza y aminoró la marcha para realizar caminando el último trecho que los llevaba hasta la entrada.  
Sin embargo, su estómago se removió cuando la mano de Sasuke aprisionó su brazo y la jaló para acercarla a su cuerpo.  
Sus labios se pegaron a su oreja y susurró en su oído, sonriendo inmediatamente para disimular el mensaje que acababa de comunicarle.

_-Tenemos compañía.-_

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y lo miró, mostrando terror en su mirada. Por supuesto que al emprender su camino no se había esperado que enviaran tantos escuadrones en su búsqueda.  
El ninja que se habían encontrado en la mitad del camino había sido una simple advertencia y otros escuadrones se habían encargado de seguirles el rastro.

_Debería haber matado a ese bastardo._

-Lo sé.- Sus dedos acariciaron levemente el rostro de Sasuke mientras escondía un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja.  
El sonido de las hojas removiéndose invadió sus oídos y su rostro se volteó con violencia en la dirección de la que había venido el sonido.  
Dirigió una mirada furiosa y de puro fastidio en la misma dirección y segundos después volvió a dirigirse a su compañero.- Hagámoslo-

Sasuke desenvainó la katana con un sonido casi desesperante y lento de metal contra piedra, y el sonido en los árboles se intensificó.  
Sakura se pegó a su espalda con un movimiento rápido y tomó con su mano derecha un kunai de la pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su cintura.  
Con un rápido movimiento de brazos se despojó de su equipaje y observó atentamente como Sasuke hacía lo mismo.

Estaban preparados para el ataque pero ellos simplemente no los atacaban.

Se percató de que el rostro de Sasuke comenzaba a transformarse y su frente se endurecía. Cualquiera que no lo conociera lo suficiente como ella y su mejor amigo, hubiera desaparecido antes de enfrentarlo, pero ella tenía la suerte de estar de su parte en la pelea que comenzaba a formarse en la tensión punzante del aire que los presionaba.

-Sakura Haruno, entrégate y no te haremos daño.- La voz seductora y despreciable los sorprendió a sus espaldas y cuando se voltearon pudieron identificar el rostro del hombre que los había desafiado.  
La máscara de conejo colgaba de su cuello y caía por el costado de su hombro derecho. Los mismos ojos que la habían escudriñado horas atrás la recorrían con el más repudiable deseo.- Aléjate de ese bastardo y te escoltaremos hasta la aldea sana y salva.- Sakura le dedico una mirada igual de fría que la de su compañero y lo miró directamente a los ojos para dejar en claro sus intenciones.

-Debería haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.- Sus palabras se ahogaban como rugidos de una bestia en el aire, y el hombre que antes le sonreía ahora le dedicaba una mirada parecida a la que ella le había dedicado.

-¿Acaso creías que jugando a las escondidas podrías haberte enfrentado a mi escuadrón?- El hombre negó con la cabeza a tiempo que hacía una señal con sus dedos, indicándole a sus compañeros el inicio de la pelea.-Lamento no haber podido negociar contigo, Sakura, el juego terminó.-

Sintió la espalda de Sasuke tensarse de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron completamente al sentir los brazos de su compañero empujándola levemente hacia atrás. Su cuerpo la protegía de las miradas lascivas de sus atacantes. El resto del escuadrón había aparecido de entre las sombras, y ahora el enemigo constaba de cuatro siluetas que se recortaban con los últimos rayos del sol que se caía desesperadamente.

-Sasuke.- La voz de su compañera lo llamó desde atrás, pero él le impidió que se acercara al enemigo, reteniéndola a sus espaldas.

-Yo acabaré con ellos, si algo pasa, vuelve a la aldea e informa a Naruto sobre esto.- Ella negó con la cabeza en respuesta y lo empujó fuertemente, ganándose las risas de sus contrincantes.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lucharé contigo, así que por favor, no me subestimes.- Se posicionó a su lado con la frente en alto y enfrentó con su mirada a los cuatro objetivos.

-Hazle caso al bastardo, niña, deja que los hombres terminemos con esto.- Las risas volvieron a escucharse y esta vez Sasuke debió retenerla para que no avanzara hasta el enemigo.

Una de las sombras desapareció en el aire y reapareció a la derecha de Sakura, asestando un golpe directo en su costado. Ella había desaparecido de la misma manera que él había hecho, y con un salto certero evito el primer ataque.

-Yo me haré cargo de la niña mientras que ustedes se ocupan de Uchiha.- Sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza y Sakura intercambió una mirada de asentimiento con su compañero.

-De acuerdo.- La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza y volvió a alejarse de su objetivo con un salto, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en su próximo movimiento.

Una figura borrosa comenzaba a formarse en su frente.

Sasuke desenvainó su katana y se acercó dos pasos hacia su objetivo. Los tres ninjas a quienes se enfrentaría lo miraban con una mezcla de odio y miedo perversa en sus ojos, pero Sasuke lo ignoraba todo, y cuando sus ojos antes cerrados volvieron a abrirse mostraron el rojo intenso que hacía temblar a sus enemigos.

-Mangekyo Sharingan.- Su voz dura como el hielo cortó las facciones de sus contrincantes que se transformaron de odio a terror en cortos segundos y que después de dirigirse miradas indescifrables comenzaron con la carrera hasta su enemigo.

Sasuke no se movió de su lugar ni por un segundo. Con los ojos nuevamente cerrados elevó su frente, dirigiendo su mirada tenebrosa hacia el frente y formando un círculo con sus dedos sopló a través de ellos.  
Las lenguas de fuego iluminaron el cielo del atardecer y provocaron la desaparición de sus objetivos durante largos segundos.

Esta vez, intentaron atacarlo por la espalda, pero él se volteó, formando un peligroso círculo de fuego a su alrededor. Sus ojos rojos brillaban como nunca por el infierno que había formado a su alrededor.

Por su parte, Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar el grito de la primera víctima atrapada en manos de su compañero, y volvió a concentrarse en la pelea que estaba manteniendo con su contrincante al esquivar con dificultad un puño que tenía intenciones de asestarse en su costado.

-Todavía estás a tiempo de entregarte, Haruno.- La voz de su contrario hacía un eco espeluznante detrás de la máscara de madera pintada, pero ella no le respondió, y se limitó a observarlo mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire puro.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban por las llamas provocadas por la técnica de Sasuke, y el calor comenzaba a intensificarse a su alrededor.

-Ustedes deberían entregarse, cuando Tsunade-sama se entere de esto no lo dejará pasar.- El hombre negó rápidamente con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-El Hokage no tiene por qué enterarse de nada, más de que la amenaza más grande para la aldea fue finalmente eliminada.- Sakura negó con la cabeza como respuesta y formó puños con sus manos, concentrando el chakra que fluía de la figura de un azul profundo en su frente, arremetiendo contra el suelo que reposaba debajo de sus pies.

-Haré que te tragues cada una de tus palabras.-

El suelo debajo de sus pies desapareció en cortos segundos y la tierra voló en pedazos macizos y polvo molesto por todos lados. El estruendo llegó hasta los oídos de Sasuke que de inmediato supo que se trataba de un ataque de su compañera.

-No vas a detenerme con una técnica tan simple, pequeña.- Sus palabras se desvanecieron con su próximo ataque, y después de realizar una serie de signos con las manos atacó a la ninja médico con una lluvia de bolas de fuego.

_Es un usuario del fuego. _Pensó mientras se ocupaba de esquivar cada uno de sus peligrosos ataques.

El sudor fluía rápidamente por cada parte de su cuerpo y el calor de la desesperación y del fuego que lo cubría todo la desesperaba.

Por su parte, Sasuke había salido de la protección de las llamas para atacar con su Chidori al segundo enemigo que, ignorando la rápida muerte de quien había sido su compañero, se preparaba para enfrentarlo.

Las sombras de ambos danzaban en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo que se iluminaba de vez en cuando por los rayos animales de la técnica que su maestro le había enseñado a Sasuke en los exámenes Chunnin de años atrás.

-No permitiré que te sigas saliendo con la tuya, Uchiha, esta vez se hará justicia.- El filo de la katana perseguía al ninja de Konoha, pero no lograba alcanzarlo, y Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse. Sin dudas se trataba de un enemigo fuerte, pero para él solo significaba otra piedra en el camino.

-Acabaré rápido con esto.- Cerró con fuerza su ojo derecho y se mantuvo a una distancia de cinco metros de su contrincante mientras que ambos tomaban aire para continuar.  
El tercer enemigo aprovechó la pausa para posicionarse junto a su compañero, esperando para volver a atacar, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación los paralizó por completo.

El ojo derecho se abrió con la misma violencia que antes y un hilo de sangre escapó por entre las pestañas negras como la noche que se aproximaba.

-Amaterasu-

.

Por los grandes ventanales de la oficina de la Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja, la oscuridad de la noche que se aproximaba comenzaba a mostrarse en el tímido cielo de un azul violáceo intenso.

Varios ninjas de rango superior que antes se encontraban dentro de su despacho, ahora salían, después de haber sido citados por la rubia de carácter delicado.

-Debería matarlos a todos.- Shizune que descansaba en un sillón individual en la pared contraria al escritorio asintió, acentuando el cansancio de su rostro con los profundos círculos violetas debajo de sus ojos.

-Creía que ya habíamos hablado del asunto con la mayoría de los escuadrones, pero a veces pienso que Danzo sigue entre nosotros.- La rubia negó con la cabeza y golpeó fuertemente con su puño el escritorio de madera, provocando que los papeles que reposaban sobre la superficie se elevaran en el aire durante cortos segundos.

-Danzo, esa escoria no deja de molestarme ni en la tumba.- Sus ojos marrones brillaron con la ira que la noticia de la persecución hacia su alumna y el renegado Uchiha le había provocado.

-¿Deberíamos confiar en el plan de Sakura?- Tsunade asintió levemente con la cabeza y se volteó en su silla giratoria, dándole la espalda a su acompañante y posando su mirada furiosa en el paisaje de la aldea.

-Por supuesto que sí. Confío en que podrá contra estos incompetentes, sobre todo si Uchiha está de su lado.- Posó los codos lentamente en los apoya brazos del amplio sillón y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, apoyando su mentón sobre ambas con cuidado y una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

-Ella pidió tres días, supongo que hasta mañana no deberíamos preocuparnos.- La rubia asintió y continuó mirando el cielo del atardecer que caía con el peso de la noche sobre las calles de la aldea.

-Tres días, después de eso enviaremos un escuadrón de rescate.-

_Confío en tí, Sakura._


	24. Chapter 24

Saludos queridos lectores! Les traigo la continuación, totalmente inesperada y con poca distancia de la última, espero sus felicitaciones por esto jaja.

La verdad es que la historia está en su punto máximo. Es el capítulo que todos han estado esperando y me encanta como ha resultado!

espero que les guste!

respuestas a los comentarios:

Denuss: muchas gracias por tu comentario! lamento no tener el tiempo suficiente para contestar tu comentario pero en resumen: sí, Sasuke está fumado y nadie sabe como reaccionará ante nada, por supuesto que Naruto es mi Hokage predilecto, Sakura está hermosa y poderosa como nunca antes la había imaginado jeje. Por otro lado, con respecto a la historia si! finalmente surge el sasusaku, sobre todo en este capítulo que estás a punto de leer... no quiero decir mas nada pero ! estoy emocionada. jeje SALUDOS! nos leemos pronto :D

Kaor23: Ciertamente la acción fue poca en el capítulo anterior, pero aquí esta el resto! muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste la continuación!

DULCECITO311: muchas gracias por tu apoyo! espero que te guste el próximo capítulo!

* * *

24

-Amaterasu.-

-¡Sasuke!- El grito de Sakura cruzó la barrera de aire y tierra que la separaba de su compañero de equipo, pero este la ignoró por completo, manteniendo su mirada pegada en los rostros de sus enemigos.  
Las lágrimas escarlata corrían por su mejilla derecha con una densidad espesa escalofriante.

-Rápido.- La palabra escapó de sus labios casi de manera autónoma y la expresión de preocupación que antes ocupaba su rostro se reemplazó por la nada misma. Sus labios permanecían sellados, y la arruga que antes surcaba su frente y le daba un aire amenazador había desaparecido.

A varios metros de distancia la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que Sakura había mantenido desde el inicio con quien se había declarado como su adversario continuaba, mostrando signos de que se prolongaría por largos minutos antes de que existiera un vencedor.

Sus cabellos rosados se habían empapado de sudor, al igual que su frente y mejillas que brillaban con el brillo del cansancio. El calor de las llamas parecía nacer de su interior, y su corazón no había dejado el ritmo acelerado que había adoptado desde que su enemigo se había mostrado a espaldas del sol que ya había desaparecido.

Sus ojos verdes esquivaban los de su adversario e intentaban buscar entre el polvo y el fuego los ojos rojos de quien ahora era su compañero.

Había esquivado el último golpe con un salto felino y preparaba chakra en su puño para su próximo ataque, con el que intentaría terminar el jaleo que comenzaba a arderle en la base de los pies.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que su puño se estrellara en su objetivo, un grito desgarrador la desconecto del espacio por completo, provocando que girara su cabeza en aquella dirección como acto reflejo y se distrajera por un maldito segundo de su objetivo.

El segundo enemigo había caído a manos de Sasuke, pero esta vez, la imagen era realmente aterradora.

El cuerpo de quien había sido un reconocido y poderoso ninja de la aldea de la hoja ardía en las llamas danzantes de un negro azabache que jamás en su vida había visto con tanta claridad.  
El negro lo rodeaba todo, y hacía que el resto desapareciera en su manto de destrucción.

Su expresión se transformó al sentir el cuerpo de su adversario apretando fuertemente el suyo contra el suelo, y solo la sensación del metal helado del arma contra su cuello logró sacarla del transe en el que aquellas llamas negras la habían atrapado.

-¡Sasuke!- Esta vez el grito fue escuchado por su compañero, y casi se sintió morir al percibir su mirada escarlata clavarse directamente sobre sus ojos verdes.

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas para librarse del ataque, pero el ninja que la había atacado se las había arreglado para desarmarla por completo y aprisionar ambos brazos en su espalda de manera dolorosa.

-¡Sakura!- El grito de su compañero provocó que la sensación de terror volviera a apoderarse de su ser, y concentró todas sus fuerzas en deshacerse del agarre que la mantenía arrodillada en la tierra seca que manchaba sus brazos y sus mejillas.

-Estoy bien- Su voz no sonaba para nada convincente, pero de repente recordó que debía concentrarse, volviendo a tomar el poder inimaginable que la pequeña figura que había aparecido sobre su frente le otorgaba. -Lo tengo bajo control.- Sus palabras sonaron más frías que antes y su expresión había cambiado de terror a concentración absoluta en apenas segundos. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados por cortos segundos, durante los cuales se pudo escuchar el último grito de agonía de la víctima que sucumbía bajo el poder de las llamas infernales.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, el verde ya no era verde, y el salvaje color del bosque espeso de la hoja tomó su lugar, afilando su mirada enmarcada por un grueso marco de pestañas caprichosas.

Con un golpe certero de su puño derecho logró librarse del agarre, y con una patada doble de ambas piernas logró derribar a su adversario.- Todo bajo control.- El cuerpo de quien había sido su aliado en la guerra de años atrás se mantuvo inmóvil en el piso. Su mirada no se despegó ni por un segundo de la figura oscura que observaba a ambos delante de aquel aro de fuego que él mismo había creado.  
El miedo se palpaba en sus ojos marrones que se habían descubierto después de que la máscara que los escondía hubiera salido volando por el ataque de la ninja médico.

-Eso es todo, espero que puedan advertirles a los otros escuadrones lo que les ocurrirá si vuelven a entrometerse.- La voz de Sakura había ganado un peso diferente y la expresión de total frialdad de su rostro solo lograba que ese peso aumentara.

-No.- La voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas le provocó un escalofrío a las tres personas restantes que se mantenían con vida en el improvisado campo de batalla. Sakura y los dos enemigos restantes sintieron como algo se removía en su interior y la primera se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, a pesar de que sus labios se negaban a abrirse.- Acabaremos con ellos, todos ellos.-

El hombre que sucumbía bajo el poder de la mirada verdosa de la pelirrosa se apresuró a sacar un kunai de su chaleco, pero antes de que Sakura pudiera detenerlo, había logrado clavarse el acero justo debajo de sus costillas.  
Había acabado con su vida, prefiriendo morir en sus propias manos antes que sucumbir al poder de aquella mirada escarlata que reflejaba el odio y la ira auténtica de la que nunca antes había sido testigo en el campo de batalla.

El líquido vital corría por el suelo de una manera que hacía que a Sakura se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Sasuke, no. Eso es todo, ya ganamos, no necesitamos...- Pero mientras hablaba, y mientras aquella mirada amenazadora se relajaba en el mar de sus ojos verdosos, el único enemigo en pie se había alejado del cuerpo sin vida de quien había sido su mejor amigo, y retirando el sudor y la suciedad de su rostro se había preparado para el próximo ataque.

-Uchiha.- Su atención fue ganada de inmediato, con el pronunciar de la primera sílaba de su apellido. El desprecio en la voz de su adversario era palpable por ambos, lo que había provocado que la ira del aludido aumentara considerablemente.- Cuando me enviaron en esta misión me dijeron que tu defensa no tenía ninguna debilidad.- Sus pasos se dirigían con lento sigilo hacia la figura de la ninja médico, a una distancia considerable de donde Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba.

Desde donde estaba podía definir el resultado de la pelea, con un solo movimiento podía lograr que la suerte estuviera de su lado, y el solo pensarlo provocó que una carcajada espeluznante escapara de sus labios partidos. -Sin embargo, ahora se que tu defensa no es completamente impenetrable, y que existe una debilidad con la que lograré detenerte.-

De inmediato Sasuke supo a qué se refería, y aquella horrible fisura había vuelto a aparecer en su frente con tan solo imaginar lo que pasaría si el lograra...

_Sakura._

Todo pasó en apenas un segundo. Las manos del desquiciado se movían con una rapidez que sus ojos no podían seguir, y fue entonces cuando empezó su carrera hacia su cuerpo, con la clara intención de detener el ataque que dirigiría con furia hasta su única debilidad.

Los sellos se formaban con rapidez, y le aterrorizó la familiaridad de sus movimientos, sintiendo el peso de saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar y que no lograría detener.

Se apresuró a desenvainar el arma que lo había acompañado desde su escape de Konoha, pero el desgraciado saltó y llevó sus dedos hacia su boca, formando un círculo perfecto que produjo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda por completo.

-¡SAKURA!- El grito desgarrador la heló sobre sus piernas y no pudo más que caer desplomada al suelo en cuanto sintió el calor arrasador de las llamas que se aproximaban.

Su frente, su pelo, sus brazos, sus labios, todo explotó en la corta duración de un segundo, y bajo la vista de sus ojos verdes el naranja y el rojo se apoderaron de todo, y de toda ella.

Y luego la oscuridad se ocupó del resto.

Sasuke sintió que algo se rompía en su interior cuando el cuerpo de su debilidad desapareció en un mar destructivo de sol flamante.

Su mente se trasladó por un segundo a días atrás, cuando había descargado sus frustraciones con una bola de fuego de aquella magnitud.

Sakura sonreía y lo miraba con aquellos tiernos ojos verdes de los que se había enamorado sin retorno, y que ahora habían desaparecido para siempre en el mar del fuego caliente.

Para siempre.

-¡SAKURA!- El grito de desesperación escapó como el gruñido de una bestia desde el fondo de su garganta, y escapando de las llamas que ahogaban los gritos de su compañera, su mirada escarlata se dirigió de inmediato a la fuente de su sufrimiento.

_Bastardo, deberías haberlo matado._

Después de eso nada más significó nada para él. Los gritos de desesperación, el fuego destructor, el rostro de todos los que había asesinado. Todo desapareció en el rojo de su mirada, y se sintió libre al escuchar los últimos graznidos de su víctima y su enemigo, junto con el charco de rojo que manchó el suelo debajo de sus pies.

Su katana se había clavado en el centro de su vientre con un corte limpio y certero, y así todo había acabado.

Ahora las llamas habían desaparecido, y pudo distinguir entre el negro que había quedado en pie, el cuerpo derrumbado de la persona que tanta importancia había cobrado en su vida infame.

_Sakura._

Corrió hasta su encuentro y la tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos. La acunó como si fuera una niña y la apretó contra su pecho pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes permanecían cerrados y gran parte de la piel de sus mejillas y brazos mostraba una tonalidad roja que requería de atención inmediata.

Sus gritos eran desesperados, y a través del rojo todo lo que veía era negro. Sus ojos negros, su pelo negro, su cuerpo negro, sus manos negras.

Todo era oscuro y el cielo se había olvidado de las estrellas.

Hasta que el verde había vuelto a mostrarse. Las manos de la niña que reposaba entre sus brazos se dirigieron con lentitud hasta su rostro y retiraron con cuidado las lágrimas rojizas que caían de sus ojos del mismo color de la sangre.

-Tranquilo.- Su voz era tan débil como su agarre, pero a pesar de que se sintió preocupado por esto, su expresión siguió impenetrable, deslumbrado por la bondad de su mirada. -Tranquilo.-

Y de repente con un dolor agudo todo desapareció.

Sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo negro, el cielo sin estrellas. Todo desapareció, y solo sus manos y su toque suave como el de su madre permaneció y se impuso sobre el resto.

_Sakura._

Acercó su rostro con cuidado y observó durante algunos segundos aquellos enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban con la misma ternura que siempre lo habían mirado.  
Besó sus labios en un arrebato y se sintió alagado al ver que ella le respondía el gesto y acariciaba con sus manos suavemente el cabello de su nuca.

Una explosión había tenido lugar en su vientre. La había besado.

Los colores habían vuelto, y las manos de Sakura habían vuelto a contraerse sobre su vientre, con una mueca de dolor atravesando su rostro.

Las estrellas, el verde de sus ojos, el rosa de su pelo, el rojo de sus heridas, la sangre que corría por sus mejillas. Todo había vuelto a su lugar.

_Ella usó la técnica, realmente la usó en este momento._

-Sakura.- Sus manos acariciaron con la misma delicadeza que ella había usado sus cabellos rosados y pálidos, y los acomodó con parsimonia detrás de sus orejas en la soledad de la noche que los rodeaba por completo.-Tranquila, todo terminó.-

Las llamas del círculo que se había formado horas atrás todavía seguían en pie, e iluminaban la escena que se escondía en la soledad de un bosque cercano a la frontera del país del viento.

_Todo terminó. _

_._

Saltaba de árbol en árbol y sentía que poco a poco la fuerza se desvanecía. Pensaba que la carga que llevaba entre sus brazos podría caerse de un momento a otro. A pesar del dolor de sus pies cansados, ella era ligera como una pluma entre sus brazos y la caricia que sus dedos inertes le hacían en la nuca le provocaban escalofríos que le devolvían la vida por cortos segundos.

Llegar.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea de la hoja, pero sentía que sus fuerzas no alcanzarían para terminar el recorrido.

El sol había salido apenas una hora atrás, y los aldeanos comenzaban a despertarse para cumplir las tareas que debían cumplir todos los días a la misma hora.

A diferencia de ellos, que mantendrían su día ocupado con diferentes trabajos y pasatiempos, Sasuke tenía una única misión para ese día: Llegar.

Agradecía que durante el camino ningún otro escuadrón ANBU se hubiera aparecido en su camino, y agradecía también que las heridas horrendas que antes mostraba la piel de su compañera hubieran comenzado a desaparecer misteriosamente.

Creía que la figura que todavía se mostraba en su frente tenía algo que ver, pero debería esperar para conocer la razón. Cuando llegaran podría preguntarle.

Los últimos pasos que debió recorrer antes de cruzar las pesadas puertas de madera que marcaban la frontera entre la aldea de la hoja y el bosque que lo precedía, le parecieron eternos. Con cada pisada una nube de tierra se levantaba, y le parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento y caería en la inconsciencia.

Pero no podía permitirlo, antes debía llegar, y asegurarse de que ella estuviera a salvo.

Le había hecho una promesa, y tenía intenciones de cumplirla al pie de la letra.

_Te protegeré de la misma manera que tu lo hiciste conmigo. _

Sus hermosos ojos verdes se escondían detrás de sus párpados desde la última vez que se había despertado horas atrás. Él había parado en la orilla de aquel lago en el que antes se habían refrescado para mojarle la frente y lavar las heridas más críticas que mostraban sus brazos y parte de su rostro.

Le había peinado el pelo como había podido y había limpiado sus mejillas y su frente con un trozo de su ropa mojada con el agua helada del arrollo.

_Te protegeré. _

Sus ojos se habían abierto durante largos segundos, pero ella no había dicho ni una palabra, o no había podido decir ninguna palabra. Él había continuado peinando su cabello con los dedos, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, manteniendo su mirada sobre la suya durante cada segundo que se mantuvo despierta.

-Todo estará bien.- Le había prometido con un susurro en sus oídos. Y ella había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

Mientras cruzaba las puertas de la aldea, se percató de que todas las miradas se posaban en su figura, y escuchó susurros y gritos de sorpresa. Luego silencio. Nadie se movía.

El mundo se detuvo durante un segundo, y solo existían ellos dos para el resto de la tierra.

El vengador Uchiha cargaba entre sus brazos a la heroína de la aldea Sakura Haruno.

Las heridas cubrían los cuerpos de ambos, junto con la tierra y el sudor que precedían a una pelea.

Sus ojos verdes permanecían cerrados, y su piel, pálida como la de los cadáveres que habían dejado detrás.

Las sonrisas habían desaparecido tan pronto como su cuerpo lo había hecho entre las lenguas de fuego naranja y rojo.

-¡SAKURA!- El grito de la mejor amiga de la ninja médico lo sacó de sus pensamientos de una patada, y apenas elevó la vista del suelo, pudo visualizar con sus ojos negros el rostro lleno de dolor y lágrimas de la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Algo cedió en su interior, y fue cuando supo que no podría mantenerse en pie durante mucho más tiempo.

Antes de caer giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, usando lo último de sus fuerzas para caer tumbado sobre su espalda y no hacerle daño a quien cargaba entre sus brazos.

No sintió dolor al golpear el suelo, y aferró con sus manos en un abrazo terrorista a la mujer que había prometido proteger con su vida.

_Sakura._

Esta vez los gritos se impusieron sobre el silencio de los aldeanos, y varios ninjas que antes habían observado con horror corrieron en su auxilio.

Él ya no estaba consciente, pero cuando despertó en el hospital a la mañana siguiente, su mejor amigo le contó que fueron necesarios dos ninjas para deshacer el abrazo que los había unido antes de derrumbarse.


	25. Chapter 25

Saludos queridos lectores! Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo con la continuación de Lazos. Un capítulo muy emotivo, con sentimientos y emociones. La verdad es que quedó bastante corto, pero espero que el próximo pueda ser más largo, y para eso me gustaría que me digan sus opiniones hasta ahora y también lo que les gustaría que pasara en adelante para la historia. Ahora que solo falta un paso para la consolidación de esta pareja me gustaría saber que esperan de ese momento.

Agradezco a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y especialmente a Denuss por el apoyo incondicional a la historia y a mi!

Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

25

Blanco.

El suelo, el cielo, el lecho, el blanco lo cubría todo, y no le sorprendió descubrir que la tela que cubría su cuerpo sin vida también carecía de color. Se llevó una mano a los labios y los tocó con sus dedos en busca de calor.

Rojo.

Las llamas, el aire, el humo, sus ojos, la sangre. Todo había sido pintado de aquel color infernal que había empujado su alma fuera de su cuerpo durante los segundos que su grito desgarrador había durado.

Él la llamaba desde afuera, y por eso había vuelto, con la misma fuerza que se había ido.

La lengua de fuego poseía todo de ella, y le parecía que se iba, que se elevaba para siempre, pero simplemente era la sensación de aquellos brazos de músculos fuertes cargándola y acunando su cuerpo en un abrazo irresistible al que había cedido en la inconsciencia.

Sus ojos negros la miraban con desesperación y acariciaban su cabello ennegrecido por las llamas que habían destruido todo. Su tacto era como agujas atravesando su piel, pero ya no sentía dolor, y la piel se había entumecido y adormilado hasta la punta de sus pies.  
Solo podía escuchar, porque sus ojos se habían cerrado después de decir su nombre, y le parecía que podía sentir la agonía de cada célula de su cuerpo al ser destruida y reconstruida en el instante siguiente. Un segundo de agonía que le recordaba las pocas veces que había tocado el cielo con las manos en su breve vida sexual.

Una criatura preciosa que se posaba en sus manos y remontaba su vuelo al instante siguiente y se llevaba todo en su viaje sin retorno.

-Sasuke.-

Él la había besado. Con sus labios suaves y gentiles, además de demandantes y masculinos.

Y ella ya no era joven, ni hermosa. Era un cadáver entre sus manos, con el pelo quemado y la piel reseca y arrugada.  
El verde de sus ojos había desaparecido detrás de la cárcel de sus párpados, y el rojo opaco de la sangre seca cubría todo su cuerpo como una segunda piel viscosa y desagradable.

Sin embargo él la había besado, sin importar la sangre, el sudor, la tierra y el pelo quemado.

No le había importado su pelo corto y de un avergonzante color rosa chicle, porque la había besado, y la había cargado entre sus brazos hasta la aldea, como una joven y hermosa princesa.

_Sasuke. _

Recordaba también que en algún momento del trayecto había lavado su cuerpo en el río en el que antes se habían bañado, y había peinado su pelo con los dedos, y le había relatado historias hermosas con palabras bonitas en el oído, mientras que ella se marchitaba como un capullo privado del sol y el agua entre sus brazos.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras su mente recuperaba cada pequeño momento que había pasado en compañía de Sasuke Uchiha, y no podía evitar el llanto.

Lloraba porque no le parecía justo que la aldea que amaba siguiera juzgando a la persona amable y noble que había conocido durante las últimas semanas.

Cada caricia, cada palabra bonita, cada metro que la había cargado entre sus brazos la habían ayudado a sobrevivir, y al mirar cada corte y cada quemadura que cubría su cuerpo recordaba aún más, y seguía llorando.

Porque le avergonzaba pensar que alguna vez hubiera odiado por un capricho de la infancia, a la persona que ahora era la más importante para ella.

.

-Sasuke.-

Sus pasos lentos y descalzos lo habían alcanzado, su silueta alta y elegante, cubierta de telas negras como su pelo y sus ojos. El rojo y el blanco del abanico de su familia se mostraba con orgullo a sus espaldas, y a su lado, los electrizántes ojos azules y pelo rubio de su mejor amigo y su otra mitad.

La luz del sol los bañaba como dos preciosos muñecos de porcelana, sin marcas en la piel, ni sombras en sus ojos. Ellos eran perfectos bajo su mirada verdosa.

Sus pasos aceleraban y producían aquel conocido sonido en la madera pálida del suelo. Una niña de cabellos marrones los miraba con la misma curiosidad que ella desde un banco de madera cercano, y se preguntaba si sus ojos también podían brillar de aquella manera.

La distancia se acortaba y su sonrisa se ensanchaba, y finalmente se había elevado del suelo durante algunos segundos y luego había vuelto a ser presa de aquel abrazo cálido y familiar que le regalaban con cada mirada las personas que mas amaba en su mundo.

Ojos negros y azules, cabello negro y rubio, piel morena y pálida. Ellos eran perfectos, cada uno a su manera, y le encantaba poder completar aquel abrazo con su cabello rosado y sus ojos verdes.

Tan distintos y por ello tan cercanos.

Las miradas en el pasillo no dejaban pasar aquella mota de colores que brillaba bajo el sol radiante de verano que se colaba por la ventana de la sala de descanso, pero a ella no le molestaba.

Ya no le avergonzaba haberse enamorado de aquellas personas maravillosas con las que tenía el gusto de compartir la vida.

-Sakura.- Sus labios habían vuelto a llamarla y le parecía que las llamas volvían a arder en su pecho y en sus mejillas, como la cosquilla del viento de los veranos que habían pasado juntos entrenando bajo la única protección de aquel astro lejano.

-Gracias.- El abrazo había desaparecido, pero sus ojos negros permanecían junto a los suyos, y la poseían una y otra vez con su intensidad.-No lo hubiera logrado sin ti.- Sasuke se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, a lo que Naruto se limitó a reír en voz baja y alejarse levemente de la escena para preguntarle a la niña de antes en dónde había encontrado flores tan hermosas (probablemente para regalarle a su novia).

-¿Debería decir lo mismo?- Sakura sonrió tímidamente y al volver a elevar la cabeza se encontró nuevamente con su mirada, que esta vez albergaba un sentimiento diferente.-Espero que a pesar de todo sepas mantener tu palabra.- La de ojos verdes se rió por su comentario y volvió a preguntar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Las risas de la niña y su mejor amigo hacían que la luz del mediodía se acentuara en su semblante y le parecía que nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

-Entrenarás conmigo mañana.- Y entonces se había dado cuenta de que nunca había soltado su mano, a pesar de que el abrazo se había extinguido segundos atrás.

-Por supuesto.- Él se rió y se limitó a jalar su mano para indicarle que caminara, a lo que ella respondió de buena manera, tomándose de su hombro y confiando en la mano en posada en su cintura para realizar la caminata que su mejor amiga y médico le había recomendado.

-De todas formas no era una pregunta.-


End file.
